Radio Nowhere
by Black Licorice Addict
Summary: A collection of onshots inspired by songs. Most stories will be SPITFIRE, but they will also be interspersed with team adventures. They will range from humorous, dramatic, hurt/comfort, friendship, adventure, and ridiculous...Individual chapters are broken down on my profile. (Chapter 50: Spitfire. Chapter 51: JaimexCassie)
1. Yellow

**A/N: For Jncera, who can Punnett like a boss. From one admiring nerd to another :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Yellow" by Coldplay or YJ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow<strong>

_So then I took my time._

_Oh what a thing to have done._

'_Cause you were all yellow._

_-Coldplay_

It was a conundrum. A rubix cube of incoherent logic. She was half-Vietnamese, which, based on established laws of human genetics, meant her hair and eyes should both be brown. In reality, this either indicated that Artemis was not human, or her alleles had undergone a genetic mutation to encode for the gray eyes and lustrous yellow curtain that trailed behind her. Reginald Punnett was probably rolling in his grave.

Wally liked to attribute it to the fact that she wasn't human on days when she was being particularly intolerable (which, granted, was most of the time). Her eye color didn't bother him so much as her hair. At first, he figured she dyed it on a regular basis, but her roots never grew out to anything remotely resembling a dark, ebony color.

His ponderings, much to his chagrin, caused his eyes to travel to her hair more often than he was comfortable admitting, intimately acquainting him with all the subtle nuances of her tresses. It was annoying as hell.

And it was getting to the point where he had to make a conscious effort not to stop and stare. Artemis would surely catch him gawking, which would undoubtedly lead to another heated argument causing one or both of them to storm off in disgust. Inevitably, her hair would leave with her, rendering him unable to continue his meticulous observations.

But it wasn't like it was his fault! Wally couldn't help but notice when she turned her head and each lock miraculously transformed into a multifaceted mirror, reflecting even the artificial lights of the Cave's kitchen in scintillating loveliness.

He would never say it out loud, but Wally preferred sitting behind her in the Bioship. It allowed him to scrutinize with impunity the liquid gold cascading over her slender shoulder and onto the armrest. Some days, it was all he could do to NOT reach out and run his fingers through the smooth strands.

Even in the velvety night, the yellow glow never dulled. It didn't matter if the entire team was decked out in stealth tech for the mission—Wally could pick out Artemis in the tree twenty yards ahead, her hair following the small movements of her shoulders, tensed and ready for attack.

A small part of his logical mind idly wondered if she should pin her hair up to attract less notice. But _that_ idea was almost immediately quashed with the mental equivalent of a brick-ton by the irrational part of him that found the archer something like pretty.

Wally was particularly fond of Artemis's silken locks in the early evening. They appeared vibrant next to the rolling ocean, capturing the intense colors of the sun. Reds, oranges, and purples cast an entrancing halo of light around her head, down her back, and throughout the strands that escaped the confines of her tie.

Sometimes, she would catch Wally's gaze, her eyes sparkling like the water of the harbor until Wally didn't know where she ended and the sky began. He had to remind himself to breathe whenever this was ever accompanied by that rare, soft, happy look she sometimes tossed his way.

Her form was especially striking on a windy day or as she ran toward the horizon, leaping and jumping with the grace of a gazelle, or perhaps something more ferocious and alluring, like a cheetah across an eternal savannah. On days like this, her hair whipped behind her, a contrail remnant in pursuit of her target. Not that Kid Flash would ever admit it, but she looked majestic, standing there with strands flagellating around her face, a wild look in her eyes. It simultaneously terrified and thrilled him to be so near a beauty that raw.

Often times he wondered if the archer _knew_ what affect she had on him, casually tossing her golden hair over her shoulder as she walked by. Predictably, his eyes would track the motion, and every so often he would catch a small smile flitting across her face. But then he would blink, the smile would be gone, and he'd have to convince himself he was imagining it.

Kid Flash wasn't known for his patience, but he held out for a remarkably long time before caving into the desire of touching Artemis's hair.

It was late on a Saturday night, and the team had just returned from a recon mission an hour or so ago. Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner had gone to bed, Robin had left with Batman, and Wally had hit the showers before plopping himself on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn, flipping through the channels.

He found a newer action flick that had just started before setting the remote down, absentmindedly wondering where Artemis had gone when she vaulted the back of the couch to plop down next to him. Tucking her feet off to the side, she smirked and leaned into him, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"Hey! Get your own," he grumbled, trying to ignore the way her hair grazed his arm and emitted a painfully appealing flowery scent. She hadn't bothered pulling it back into a pony tail after washing and blow-drying it.

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "What, do you have something against sharing?"

_No,_ he wanted to tell her. _But I find your hair incredibly gorgeous and distracting and will be unable to enjoy the movie if you keep leaning over like that to steal popcorn._

He settled for a noncommittal grunt. Artemis correctly interpreted this as a victory in her favor and the smug look returned as she reached over for another handful.

She was sitting in very close proximity to him, but Wally brushed off her position as being more convenient to access the popcorn bowl. He was mentally congratulating himself for studiously watching the television for the first half hour instead of the golden hair a finger's breadth away when Artemis threw him a curve ball.

She yawned, leaned her head into his shoulder, and reached into the bowl, not bothering to move away after retrieving a few fluffy kernels. Her eyes never left the screen, so Wally had no clue if she noticed the sudden tenseness of his muscles, the hiked breathing, or the pounding kick drum inside his chest.

A few loose waves of yellow tickled his cheek, drowning him with that alluring fragrance. His thoughts were muddled, his synapses failing to fire and depolarize the connecting axons in a coherent manner. His hand, almost of its own accord, came off its perch on the back of the couch to settle behind the archer and trace pathways between the smooth hairs.

Wally's mind froze, having finally caught up with his actions, and he fully expected Artemis to turn around and deck him for even _deeming_ to think touching her hair was acceptable behavior.

To his never ending surprise, Artemis did not pull away, nor attempt homicide, nor threaten him with unspeakable pain. She relaxed completely into the touch, letting out a contented sigh almost resembling a purr.

The speedster's mind went blank with this new kind of torture, and he released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Reminding himself to inhale, Wally ran his hand through the soft locks again and again, sometimes twisting them around his fingers, relishing the smooth texture against the calluses of his fingertips.

Kid Flash didn't know when he'd get another chance to indulge this crazy whim, so he completely gave himself to the moment. He basked in her half-lidded expression, sleepy gray eyes flitting closed with pleasure at his ministrations. The movie played on, ignored by the speedster as he studied her, the dim light of the screen emitting an ethereal glow across the shiny planes of her tresses. Here and there a rebel curl twisted and fell across her arm and back.

Her hair was like the sunlight, giving off sparks and igniting something in his chest that he wasn't quite ready to come to terms with. Wally looked down at her closed dark eyelashes and brushed a few wisps of yellow from her cheek. When had she transformed into something more than a nuisance in his eyes? When had she become so beautiful to him?

When had he fallen for her?

_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful._

_But you know…You know I love you so much._


	2. Closer to Love

**Summary: Artemis is having major family issues when her father does the unthinkable. Sister bonding. Implied Spitfire. ANGST. **

**Song: "Closer to Love"—Matt Kearney. Lots of tears and sadness and angst. Italicized phrases that don't make sense with the paragraph are lyrics. Dedicated to tissue boxes everywhere. They really haven't gotten much love this flu season.**

**Disclaimer: I'm glad I don't own YJ for this chapter. And I don't own the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Closer to Love<strong>

_******She got the call today. One out of the gray._

The threat had always lingered, unspoken, unfulfilled. Like a dead tree branch drooping over a driveway, hanging onto its base like a barnacle to the side of a whale until one day, a strong gust comes along or heavy snow storm piles on enough pressure and SNAP! Car window shield: broken.

__******_And when the smoke cleared, it took her breath away_

Honestly, Artemis thought he still harbored sufficient feelings for her mother to never follow through with it.

_ _******_She said she didn't believe it could happen to me_

She had been wrong.

_ _******_I guess we're all one phone call from our knees_

Surprisingly, the call came from the last person she would have expected. Artemis slammed her locker shut, the last bell having rung five minutes ago. She was checking her book bag for the third time to ensure all the necessary folders were present when her phone vibrated in her blazer pocket.

She glanced down at the screen: unknown caller. Shrugging, the archer clicked the send button. "Hello?"

"She's dead, Artemis!" came the hysterical sob from the other line. Artemis glanced around furtively before darting into an empty classroom.

"Who is this?" Artemis demanded. "How did you get this num-"

"_Artemis,_" the sheer desperation in the voice caused the archer to pause. "He _killed_ her. He killed _mom._"

Artemis nearly dropped the phone, her voice tightening. "Jade?" she whispered, not daring—not _wanting_ to believe what her sister was saying.

There was some sniffling on the other line, as though the other person was trying to pull herself together to form a coherent sentence.

"Where are you?"

_ _******_We're gonna get there soon_

Artemis didn't know how she managed to find Cheshire. She couldn't recall everything her sister said between sobs and hysterical shrieks. She didn't even know _why_ she had come.

_ _******_If every building falls _

Maybe it was because Jade was still family. And in spite of everything the assassin had put her through, blood still ran thicker than water.

_ _******_And all the stars fade_

They loved their mother, even after she left them in the care of a heartless, will-breaking father upon her incarceration. Her death was a reminder of the cruelty he was capable of executing. Perhaps Jade felt a strong sense of guilt for abandoning her sister to the whims of the punishing man, if her tears and repeats of "I'm so sorry, Artemis. So sorry," were any indication.

_ _******_We'll still be singing this song_

Since she was a young girl, Artemis had dreamed of being reunited with her sister. Of them being a family again. But not like this, not with the price their mother paid.

_ _******_The one they can't take away_

Eventually, the sobs died down, only an occasional shudder wracking through their bodies. Neither voiced it, but after the saline had cleared from their eyes, one thought remained: revenge.

_ _******_I'm gonna get there soon_

Artemis, it was decided, had to be the one to pursue Sportsmaster.

_ _******_She's gonna be there too_

Cheshire couldn't compromise her position with the League of Shadows—it would leave her unable to track down their father, and therefore incapable of informing Artemis of his whereabouts. But she vowed to Artemis that once she discovered who all was behind their mother's murder—be it Sportsmaster acting alone or upon an order from higher up—she would be there at the final stand. And they would kill their wretched father together before tearing apart everyone else involved.

_ _******_Cryin' in her room_

The police report took forever. Green Arrow came dressed as a civilian to pick her up from the station. The officer took one look at her "Uncle Ollie," had him sign a few release papers, and allowed him to take his "niece" home. Of course, going home had actually consisted of heading to the nearest zeta tube. Assured that Artemis had arrived safely at Mount Justice, Green Arrow headed to the Watchtower to debrief Batman of the current situation.

All of her teammates were out on assignment, causing Artemis to sigh in relief. The last thing she needed was her friends walking in on her sobbing into her pillow.

__******_Prayin' Lord come through_

But it was only a matter of time before her team came back to the Cave, having completed their mission. She figured that Batman must've debriefed them on her situation, for she soon felt the gentle mental prodding of her martian teammate.

_Please, _she thought,_ tell them I'm asleep._ M'gann sent her thoughts of comfort before withdrawing the link. No one would bother her tonight.

__******_We're gonna get there soon_

Well, no one _but _Wally. He came into her room a little after midnight, knowing she would still be awake.

Still, he inquired, "Artemis, you up?"

_Go away,_ she wanted to tell him. She settled for silence instead. The door slid shut, and for half a second, she thought he actually left. It was for the best. She was out of tears, and he would only agitate the situation.

Artemis felt the bed depress behind her, and she fisted her pillow more tightly. _Do NOT cry. Do NOT cry. Do NOT cry._ She repeated the mantra over and over as though it has some sort of magical ability to delay the inevitable.

He was sitting right behind her. "Artemis?" his voice barely qualified as a whisper. A warm hand lay on her shoulder, and Artemis threw all composure to the wind.

She turned around and launched herself at Wally, fresh tears springing to her eyes from a reserve she didn't know she possessed. Wally, for his part, took the entire situation in stride, stroking her hair, holding her close, and absorbing the salty moisture with his shirt, alternating phrases "It's going to be okay, Beautiful" and "I'm so sorry, Artemis. So sorry." Cheshire's words ghosted over his until the archer didn't know who was holding her—only that it felt like home.

Eventually, her shuddering sobs slowed and ceased entirely. Her vice-like grip lessened on his shirt, and Wally thought she finally drifted off to sleep. He lay his head down on her other pillow, pulling the archer with him and covering them both with her quilt.

Artemis lay awake, listening to Wally's gentle breathing, gradually slowing as he drifted into slumber. She found his warmth soothing, like sunshine streaming through glass windows on a cold day. Except he couldn't clear the thoughts plaguing her mind, nor could he shine away the guilt she was about to accrue from her future actions. Slowly, she disentangled herself from him and began to make preparations for her departure.

__******_Oh it's your life, oh it's your way_

She couldn't taint the girl that was Artemis, the one that strove so hard for justice, for hope, for happy endings. The girl who loved team game nights, singing when she thought no one was listening, and kissing obnoxious speedsters. So she decided to don a new mantel. One with no feelings, no regrets, and no qualms about spilling the guts of a foe. Artemis, the naïve, insipid, forgiving daughter was set aside in the furthest recesses of her mind, and in her place stood an unrelenting, revenge-driven tigress. _Tigress._ The name fit.

__******_Pull me out of the dark_

Gone were the bright eyes and brilliant strands of gold trailing like the puffs of clouds behind an airplane. Dark locks and steely, cold eyes took their place, a stark contrast on the youthful visage of the archer.

__******_Just to show me the way_

Where she was going, there was no exoneration, no compassion, no mercy. It was a path no one could follow her down.

__******_Crying out now from so far away._

But her mother's blood on that cold hardwood floor, her last life-breath, demanded vengeance.

__******_You pull me closer to love_

Yet, Artemis couldn't help but feel a hollow sense of loss as she slipped out of the Cave that night. She would vanish, disappear from their lives forever. And they would hate her.

__******_Closer to love_

* * *

><p><em><em>******<em>Meet me once again_

She left without warning, like fog rolling away from the harbor in the spring, returning to some distant land across the ocean. And she left without a trace. Even Robin had to grudgingly admire the thorough disappearing act she pulled. All tracers were removed, and any hidden bugs had been disabled by an EMP long enough for her to vanish.

__******_Down off Lake Michigan_

Not that it was for lack of trying to find her on the team's part. Wally had gone AWOL three days after her absence, pulling a Superboy and leaving his com link on his bedside stand. He probably wouldn't have come back so soon except the Flash retrieved him, having made the sixteen-year old see reason instead of blindly searching on his own with nothing but rage to navigate.

__******_Where we could feel the storm blowing_

Even though she wasn't with the team, they could feel her presence everywhere. And it wasn't just her room in Mt. Justice; it was her high score in the training arena, her arrow pinning Wally's favorite shirt to the roof of the debriefing room that he didn't have the heart to take down, and the fact that random underlings of the Shadows kept popping up, neatly bound and left on police station doorsteps.

They refused to cooperate with the authorities, keeping silent except to say, "_Tigress_ did this." The name was spat out like a swear word, and the captives would speak no more.

__******_Down with the wind_

It wasn't until several big name players had been captured by the mysterious Tigress that the team was finally able to track her. Before leaving, she had taken several Justice League homing devices—the kind that could be activated on the spot by the user. Kaldur always snagged a few before missions as a failsafe, but no one had thought to keep count of them. And now they were being used to pinpoint captives of the League of Shadows, making a trail along the coastline of China.

__******_And don't apologize_

Despite the clear path of vengeance making its way across Asia, the young team still couldn't pinpoint their wayward friend's location until she dispatched the final homing beacon. For once, they arrived before their mentors, spotting her figure in a small clearing.

__******_For all the tears you've cried_

Kid Flash was the first to reach her and was about to embrace her when he took in the entire scenario. Tears flowed freely down her face, and her black cowl had been pulled back.

__******_You've been way too strong now for all your life_

She was hunched over the body of Cheshire, grinning mask removed, eyes closed forever, blood trickling down her neck into the dirt. The unmoving body of Sportsmaster lay off to the side, mask still in place.

__******_I'm gonna get there soon_

Wally kneeled down behind her as the rest of the team joined them. "Artemis?"

__******_You're gonna be there too_

She threw herself into his arms, giving the speedster a feeling of déjà vu. Explanations could come later. Right now, her world was crashing down around her. She had been so strong for so long now—her own pillar of strength. He—the team—could shoulder her burden, could help her weather this turn of events. Right now, Artemis needed to know she wasn't alone.

__******_Cryin' in your room_

All her friends gathered around her and Wally. M'gann hugged her from behind, followed by Zatanna, Robin, Kaldur, and Conner. They were still hugging her when the Justice League arrived.

__******_Prayin' Lord come through_

Artemis felt self-conscious, standing in front of Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow wearing her Tigress costume. She nervously ran her fingers through her darkened hair, blonde roots already growing out. She prayed she wouldn't break down in front of them, not today. Not ever.

__******_We're gonna get there soon_

Artemis told them of her and Cheshire's mission, of tracking down their father. She searched for him while her sister fed her inside intelligence. Artemis told them of taking up a new persona, one that couldn't be traced back to her superherione identity, and she began targeting members of the League of Shadows starting with the underlings and moving her way up the totem pole. The last member she caught was privy to Ra's al Ghul's mission assignments, and she was able to contact Cheshire to formulate a plan for taking out their father.

Unfortunately, Sportsmaster had gotten to Cheshire before Artemis, and he waited for his younger daughter in the rendezvous location she was supposed to meet her sister.

Her father had a knife to Jade's throat, presenting Artemis with the impossible situation: kill him and watch as he slit her sister's throat before he died or walk away and hope he didn't kill them both.

Jade, as it turned out, would be the deciding factor. She didn't say anything out loud, but the look she gave her baby sister spoke volumes. She would end it to ensure Artemis would have a better life.

It happened quickly. Jade knocked Sportsmaster off balance, causing him to press the knife into her throat. With the arm she had wriggled free of her bindings, Cheshire grabbed the knife and drove it straight into his chest.

"See you in hell, bastard," she spat, blood coming out of the side of her mouth.

Lawrence Crock's eyes widened half a fraction before he fell away, dead.

Artemis rushed forward, cradling her sister's head, removing the mask that looked too cheerful and out of place for the current situation.

"Come on Jade, please, don't go," Artemis begged, pressing a hand to the gaping wound that continually gushed crimson down the assassin's uniform.

__******_Oh it's your life Oh it's your way_

Jade mustered one last grin, resembling the snarky, older sister Artemis had grown up with. "Go, Artemis. Back to your Wonderland." She coughed more blood, still smiling at the tear-stained face of her sister. "You know, the Cheshire cat disappeared, but it always watched over Alice."

"You'll watch over me, right? Promise?"

"Promise," Jade replied, closing her eyes for the last time.

__******_Pull me out of the dark_

Artemis hated the silence that followed her rendition of the events that transpired. They simply turned and talked quietly amongst themselves. She wanted them to yell at her, to fight her, to take her kicking and screaming to the nearest juvenile detention center, to bring her to justice. Anything to take away the guilt would have been welcomed. She stepped backwards, brushing her fingertips over Wally's, looking for some small measure of comfort. He didn't disappoint and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

__******_Just to show me the way_

Batman spoke at length. "Artemis, the League believes in second chances, but we need your word that you won't engage in anymore solo missions of revenge. It goes against what the Justice League stands for and will not be tolerated. Not for any reason."

"These are our terms, should you choose to accept them," Superman crossed his arms, waiting for the archer's reply.

__******_Cryin out now from so far away_

Artemis didn't try to blink back the tears this time. In a voice much firmer than she would have expected, she responded. "I accept your terms."

__******_You pull me closer to love. Closer to love._

* * *

><p>Snow fell down in large flakes in Gotham that afternoon, dropping down into the freshly unearthed burial sites and covering the three caskets in a white blanket. Artemis found the whole thing terribly ironic, the pure crystals hiding decades worth of blood on her family's name.<p>

She was grateful to Green Arrow, who put together the entire funeral. He stood next to her, arm around her shoulders, holding an umbrella aloft to prevent flakes from alighting on her now blonde hair as they watched the coffins be lowered into the earth. When the last one was in place, he gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before allowing her to step forward and toss three roses into the grave. One black for her father, one red for her mother, and one white for her sister.

She moved back under the umbrella, watching as her teammates and incognito members of the Justice League tossed yellow roses of their own into the gaping hole.

__******_'Cause you are all that I've waited for all of my life._

One by one, the guests left until only her teammates remained.

__******_We're gonna get there._

They stood behind her at a respectful distance, waiting for her to turn around and give them some form of direction.

__******_You are all that I've waited for all of my life._

Artemis never wanted things to end like this, never wanted her mother to die or her sister and her father to be killed in front of her eyes. Now that she thought about it, was there really a happy ending for people in their line of work?

She wanted to be angry with them, for bringing her into a world of deceit and lies, for not keeping their family together. Try as she may, Artemis couldn't be mad. They may not have been the ideal family, but they were still her flesh and blood. She couldn't help but love them.

She watched the last bit of dirt pile on top. The gravestones would be placed sometime later that week.

__******_You pull me closer to love, closer to love. _

Artemis finally spun to face her teammates, watching their expressions of sympathy and compassion, their dark umbrellas and attire a stark contrast to the white-out weather. For a moment, Artemis wished her mind could be as blank as the scenery, blocking out all unpleasant memories and leaving only blissful recollections that she could pull out and admire on a whim, like the rock collection she had as a child.

__******_Pull me closer to love. You pull me closer to love._

Wally held out his hand for her to take. She did, feeling the warmth of his fingers through the soft material of the glove as he wrapped them around hers. M'gann came up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Lawrence, Paula, and Jade Crock may have been her past, but these teenagers were her future. They were her family now.

__******_Closer to love _

On her first return visit, Artemis would go alone, placing a wreath next to the hard marble slab bearing the inscriptions:

_Lawrence Crock, husband, father. He never accepted anything less than success._

_Paula Crock, beloved mother, wife. She will be missed._

_Jade Crock, beloved sister and daughter. May your soul find Wonderland._

__******_Pull me closer to love_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no heart. None.**


	3. A Girl Like You

**Summary: In the aftermath of Wally's session with Black Canary, this happens. "A Girl Like You"-by Peter Yorn.**

**For MissMelon, who told me I could post things less than 1,000 words (and generally do whatever the hell I want). I heart you so much :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl Like You<strong>

_"I'll always try to look you in the eye.  
>It's okay…with a girl like you."<br>_

Someday, he'd look into her gray eyes, and it would be enough. Enough to break the dam of renunciation, enough to remove the foot constantly lodged in his mouth, and enough to know that it would be worth it, whatever the consequences. He'd finally know if she chose to come with him down this crazy adventure that seemed suspiciously like a quest for affection. Perhaps something even deeper.

Wally dragged his feet out of the room, consuming the last of the popcorn pieces from the bowl, pretending he couldn't hear the soft albeit frustrated sigh of Black Canary as the door slid shut. He just chalked it up as one more thing he didn't really care about at the moment. There were other, more pressing matters to attend to.

For instance: at what junction of his trauma-induced insanity did he start _adoring_ this tenacious, insufferable, fire-breathing harpy? How could someone admire a girl like _that_?

Lost in thought at the pointless psychoanalysis session, Wally failed to plot a path back to the kitchen and wound up standing in the hallway leading to the bedrooms. His stomach growled, content to point out the error of his deviant limbs.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled to himself, spinning around and nearly succeeding in smacking right into the object of his thoughts.

Had Artemis not been floundering in her own web of musings, she might have called the speedster out with a witty remark. Her eyes briefly met his, like the flickering torch of a Fourth of July sparkler.

He didn't hear the muttered "My bad," nor did his sensory nerves inform his motor cortex that she was brushing past and he needed to move out of her way.

Wally's hand shot out, taking hold of the crook in her elbow. Before his brain could fix this errant reflexive gesture, Wally spoke. "Do you want a bowl of ice cream?" he blurted, keenly aware of the loud rumbling of his stomach and the red effusion of color traveling from the dusting of his freckles to the tips of his ears.

Artemis paused, too surprised to speak, before narrowing her eyes at the redhead, trying to discern if trickery was afoot. Wally, for his part, did his best not to blink under the scrutinizing stare.

Finding nothing in his honestly embarrassed, open expression, Artemis answered, "Ice cream sounds perfect."

Somewhere between the archer following him back to the kitchen and him sitting next to her in the empty common room, Wally decided that they really needed to have a heart-to-heart discussion. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon. And he'd tell her—tell her…well, probably something that he'd never said. Never to a girl like Artemis.

They sat in silence, the "NO SIGNAL" notice flashing across the screen in front of them. Spoons worked slowly, consumption of the delicious dessert negating the need for conversation. Wally predictably finished first, his silverware clattering in the empty bowl as he set it down on the coffee table, propping his feet up.

The speedster chanced a glance at his teammate, who was almost leisurely measuring out each bite of the chocolaty ice cream before deliberately devouring the frozen treat. Eventually her bowl joined his on the table, and she pulled her knees under her chin.

Wally recognized the defensive posture; she was withdrawing back into the abyss of thoughts plaguing all their minds since the training fiasco. She let out an almost imperceptible sigh, the expelled air casting a gloomy fog above her head.

"Hey," Wally put a hand on her shoulder, causing the blonde to turn her head. "It's going to be okay." He meant it. She was here, she was real, she was alive, and everything else was just icing on the cake.

Artemis's gaze bore into his for several moments before she turned back to the blank television. "How—how can you even say that? After what happened? After…_everything_," her voice wavered and trailed off into the quiet.

She felt Wally shift positions on the couch, and suddenly, both of his hands gripped her shoulders, compelling her to turn and face him.

"Artemis," his voice was surprisingly soft, almost tender. "I don't know what tomorrow's going to bring, but I know that whatever happens, we're all going to get through it. We'll find a way to make it work, one day at a time."

The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, almost sensing the pep talk was to convince himself as much as her that everything would be fine.

"Thanks, Wally," she placed one hand over his, allowing a small smile to grace her features.

Wally found himself returning the grin. Slowly but surely, their minds were being reeled out of depressive musings and set on lighter, happier trails. Her expression was inviting, and Wally, unable to control himself, began to spout off a slew of nonsense.

She was surprisingly easy to talk to, and Wally found himself wanting to spend the rest of the afternoon fixed to that spot on the couch, laughing and conversing. At that moment, he felt he could tell her anything.

Between laughter, taunts, and the assorted topics pulled from the fresh layer of thoughts coating their minds, Wally's and Artemis's eyes never left each other.

_"It's okay with a girl like you._

_A girl like you."_


	4. Blackbird

**Summary: Reflections of Black Canary. "Blackbird" by the Beatles**

**Disclaimer: *Checks the sky to see if it's raining men* Nope, my dreams aren't coming true. I still don't own YJ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Blackbird<strong>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

When Black Canary signed up to be the young team's combat trainer, she hadn't fully prepared herself for everything that would entail. Apart from rigorous training schedules, strategy, and endless hours encouraging and perfecting her students' techniques, it apparently included late night visits, counseling sessions, and becoming somewhat of a stand-in parent to the teens. Red Tornado may have claimed the official title of "Den Mother," but reality showed everyone thought her the more maternal figure.

* * *

><p><em>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>

Conner, by far, took the majority of her time (and sometimes patience). He was an orphan of sorts, and she understood more deeply than anyone the need he had to belong, to be wanted, to be loved.

The blonde bombshell had given up on Superman stepping up to take on the role so clearly designated for him; if Batman couldn't make the blue boy scout do it, what hope was there for the rest of the league members?

Instead, she had taken it upon herself to fill as much of the parental role as Batman was willing to share. Conner wasn't much for words, so Black Canary had to show her affection through her actions, be it extra training on something Conner was particularly interested in, taking the boy clothes shopping (Did he really have to rip a shirt EVERY mission?), or sitting in silence watching the NO SIGNAL channel the boy was so fond of.

In all actuality, Black Canary didn't mind staring at the blank screen; this downtime usually led to Conner breaking the silence and blurting out anything that was bothering him. Superman had ignored him on the League's last visit to the Cave. M'gann wanted him to go with her to the fall formal and he had no idea what that entailed. Wally was driving him crazy by flirting with M'gann. Artemis hadn't spoken to him in two weeks.

She listened patiently, offering advice when she could sense Superboy was receptive to it. He never openly thanked her, but the small smiles and decreased aggressive tendencies were all the return she required.

* * *

><p><em>All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Robin was more difficult to mentor, having been taught at the feet of the biggest wad of emotionless fodder in the entire universe. Black Canary could sense his desire to become every bit the leader Batman was. His enthusiasm was palpable, and his dedication to absorb everything she taught him in combat was phenomenal. He took in her instruction like a sponge.

Not that she didn't have the utmost respect for the Dark Knight, but sometimes he missed out on making an effort to develop the little things. Like dealing with the emotions of a 13 year old delving into the beginnings of puberty.

His age, for example, when mentioned in comparison with the others, was a sore spot for the Boy Wonder. And Wally may have been his best friend, but Kaldur was the one he went to for girl advice. Black Canary also knew (though she wasn't quite sure _why_) he did his best fighting _after_ performing a brief gymnastic warm up routine.

She liked to think she surprised him by her own deft performance on the uneven bars one day during an exercise drill. He had no idea she had any sort of gymnast training, and somehow it became easier to tell her things when he was swinging from still rings and she was perched atop parallel bars.

Batman ordered. Black Canary listened. And when Robin realized he could confide in her in ways that he couldn't with Batman, talking about his worries and problems didn't seem so difficult.

* * *

><p><em>Black bird singing in the dead of night<em>

Kaldur was both easy and difficult to counsel and instruct. He kept mostly to himself, but he did everything required of him by all Justice League members. Black Canary came to realize that he felt his burdens were to be kept private from all others, that he alone need be bothered to resolve them.

It took some time to piece together the Atlantian's thought process, but Black Canary concluded that because Kaldur's relationship with his mentor was between a king and his subject, he had grown accustomed to dealing with his own problems. No one brought petty troubles of love and loss to their sovereign, even if Aquaman would have been more than willing to listen. She wanted to change that, to make him aware that he could share his troubled thoughts with others if he so desired.

It was half past midnight one evening when Black Canary was making her rounds through Mt. Justice to ensure everything was secure. She spotted Kaldur in the hanger, his feet dangling over the edge of the dock into the water, apparently lost in thought. He was so far into his own world that he failed to notice the older woman's presence until she sat next to him, bare feet dangling into the water alongside his.

"Something on your mind, Kaldur?" she inquired, admiring the red nail polish on each of her toes.

"It is nothing, Black Canary," he replied in a calm, even tone.

"Really? Because I was speaking with Aquaman recently about your last trip to Atlantis, and he seemed rather concerned about you," she responded, feet wading in the salt ocean.

"Concerned?" he asked confusedly.

"Mmm hmmm…About you, and Garth, and…Tula, was it?"

She noticed he visibly flinched at her mention of the girl's name. But he took only a moment to regain his composure, telling Black Canary that he had not intended for his king to worry over such a trivial matter.

"It is nothing," he assured the blonde mentor, sounding as though he were trying to convince himself as much as her.

Black Canary paused her foot splashing and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Kaldur, if it's bothering you, then it isn't trivial," she told him gently.

Aqualad sighed deeply. "It's just… I sometimes can't help but feel resentful of my choice to leave Atlantis for the surface world when it comes to _her_." Black Canary knew he was referring to Tula, but she remained silent, squeezing his shoulder briefly to encourage him to continue.

"I loved her," he confessed, "but we never established where we stood with each other. When I became Aqualad, and we parted ways to complete our respective training, I assumed we would reunite and make our relationship official."

He let out another doleful sigh. "But now I see the affection was one-sided. She only loved me as a friend, as a best friend. I wish both her and Garth all the happiness in the ocean, but I cannot help these feelings of sadness and doubt that plague my mind."

Silence settled over the two punctuated by the occasional splash of water by Kaldur's feet. When she finished collecting her thoughts, Black Canary spoke.

"Kaldur, falling in and out of love is a normal part of being a young adult. You're going to meet a lot of people in your life; sometimes it's going to work out, other times…not so much," she smiled, and he met her eyes.

"But you're a great guy. You're charming, you're intelligent, you're a natural born leader, and you're very good looking." Kaldur smiled half-heartedly at the last compliment.

"Yeah, it sucks when rejection happens, but you just have to remember that there's some wonderful, amazing girl out there for you. Finding her is just half the battle," she smiled.

"And what is the other half?" Kaldur inquired, watching as Black Canary stood up and pulled her shoes back on.

She smiled mysteriously. "You'll have to ask Aquaman-or Green Arrow-on that one. But I imagine it involves some form of brainwashing." With a wink, she was gone.

When the memories of loss returned, fresh and raw after Bialya, Aqualad sought out Black Canary's counsel. He knew she of all people would understand.

* * *

><p><em>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<em>

The team's speedster was by far the most frustrating member to mentor. Wally West had the attention span and social capacity of a butterfly, and he had the blonde League member constantly alternating between yanking her hair out and checking it for gray strands.

He was infuriatingly intelligent, but he did the most senseless, reckless, stupid things imaginable. Like flirting with her and M'gann. Or rushing into situations head first. Or arguing with Artemis. Or not focusing on his surroundings during missions and getting severely injured. Or fighting with Artemis. Or a million other attention-deficit things.

It aggravated Black Canary because he had the brains and the raw power to be truly formidable. Kid Flash was second only to Robin in picking up fighting techniques and strategy from her, but he lacked the focus and discipline of the Boy Wonder to apply the newfound knowledge with remote consistency.

And if that wasn't exasperating enough, she had to deal with the teen's issues of denial. It was so obvious that Wally had a crush on Artemis, but he either felt guilty on behalf of his friendship with Roy for liking her, or he felt insecure that she would not return his feelings after he went out of his way to insult and offend her. It was another division in his already erratic mind, and Black Canary wished he would confront his feelings on the matter sooner rather than later. Besides, it was driving the rest of the team crazy.

But for all his flaws, she couldn't remain angry with the speedster. He was fiercely loyal, always finding solutions to problems his teammates couldn't comprehend, and annoyingly persistent in all his endeavors.

So rather than chew him out on his faults, Black Canary found ways to mold and sharpen his better attributes. Short of teaching the boy how to decelerate properly from super speed (the Flash could deal with that), she did everything else in her power to hone him into an impressive opponent.

She ran the same drills over and over until they were second nature in his fighting technique. She increased his sparring time with her and his teammates, especially Artemis as it seemed to increase his attentiveness and desire to emerge victorious. She upped his weight training regime. And she installed extra meditation time where the two of them sat on yoga mats in quiet to work on his focus.

"How long do we have to sit here and 'mediate'?" Wally demanded the first time, miffed that he wasn't allowed to bring any snacks and that he had to be still.

"Would you rather talk about Artemis?" Black Canary cracked one eye open.

He was silent for the remainder of the half hour.

Even though she had to fight him tooth and nail, drag him kicking and screaming, she couldn't deny the results. Her labors were successful; and Wally was slowly but surely maturing into an exceptional superhero.

* * *

><p><em>All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

Helping Artemis was like unwrapping a box within a box within a box that had been wrapped in duct tape and tied with a matted ball of yarn. She joined the team with more drama than one of M'gann's television shows, and the baggage that weighed her down was enough to sink a cruise ship.

Her fighting skills were immaculately executed, her drive was intense, and she hungrily took in any and all skills Black Canary taught her. The older woman often had to hide a smile; Artemis reminded Black Canary of her when she was a young thing.

But Artemis's rage and her constant awareness of her dark past made it difficult to counsel the young girl. She had been taught self-reliance to the point where it was innate; any and all dependence upon others was nearly impossible for the girl to indulge in.

Black Canary knew that the path to Artemis's redemption would be slow and torturous and would require the utmost patience and perseverance. If Artemis would only _initiate_ the process by telling her teammates the truth, Black Canary knew the proverbial weight released from her shoulders would be enough to get the momentum rolling.

The blonde siren was surprised to find Artemis's major trepidation was in Wally finding out her secret and hating her for it. Though in hindsight, she really shouldn't have been stunned; the evidence was right there staring her in the face. Their flirting just happened to reflect a pair of kindergarteners instead of fifteen year olds.

It was her prerogative to choose when to reveal her past, and until Artemis was ready, Black Canary had to be content with silently supporting the archer. Thankfully for Artemis, the older woman was a superb listener, and an even greater secret-keeper.

* * *

><p><em>Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly.<em>

M'gann was an interesting case. She tried so hard to please everyone, only confronting her friends and teammates when it was her last option. Black Canary worried about the girl, about her delicate, happy view of the world.

The martian's lack of training and experience were gossamer strands that gently dangled her fragile self-esteem over a treacherous pit, often leading to self-doubt and insecurity in her abilities. Compounded with that disastrous mental simulation, M'gann's confidence had taken an all-time dive.

Black Canary had her work cut out, but slowly, gently, she began the mending process of Miss Martian's emotionally-wrecked mind.

It started with conversational sessions where M'gann told her anything that was on her mind. They began with lighter topics such as Bumblebee practice and how excited M'gann was for the new routine they were going to perform at the next football game. She talked about Conner, how he had taken her to the movies last week because he had overheard someone at school saying that's what couples did.

She confided in the older woman how she accidentally read Artemis's mind two days prior when the archer was sparring with Wally, how she was envious of the bond Zatanna and Artemis had formed in so short a time period, how she was worried Artemis was angry with her for not saying anything about her relationship with Conner.

The subjects slowly flowed into a more serious vein. Her uncle was having difficulty teaching her to repress her emotions when mentally confronted with an upsetting situation. And she had that nightmare again where everyone died but her, only this time it had gotten so bad that she accidentally linked everyone up mentally, causing them to relive the mission.

Black Canary had never felt so powerless to help one of her pupils as she did M'gann. Not having mental powers herself made it difficult to find solutions for the martian's problems. So the blonde woman began to do research.

She picked Martian Manhunter's brain for concentration and meditation techniques, filing several away to improve Kid Flash's focus. She talked to every other League member with any sort of mental/telekinesis ability in attempt to learn how their powers worked and how they controlled them. She borrowed several psychology books from Batman's extensive library, bringing them to M'gann for them to peruse together.

It heartened M'gann to see Black Canary work so hard to help her. The older woman's stubbornness was contagious, and gradually, M'gann's mental prowess began to grow, to strengthen, to develop into something both powerful and controllable. And little by little, Black Canary saw the sweet martian transform into an assertive, self-confident young lady.

* * *

><p><em>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

Counselor, mediator, emotional mess fixer, confidant, and team mom weren't exactly listed under the job descriptor "Trainer," but they were every bit a part of what she had become to these kids. All the stress, the gray hair, and worry she had to hurdle in the process of helping them realize their true potential were drops in the ocean. She took one look at the motley crew of teens on any given day, and the satisfaction of knowing she was part of bringing up the next generation of heroes was all the reward she needed.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise_


	5. The Scientist

**Summary: Wally doing things...in the name of science. Spitfire. For Satellites on Parade; I saw the comic prompt on her tumblr and this story happened. Song is "The Scientist" by Coldplay.**

**Disclaimer: "I was just guessing...at what Weisman was thinking...pulling the canon apart..."**

* * *

><p><strong>The Scientist<strong>

_I was just guessing _

_At numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart._

_Questions of science_

_Science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart._

When Wally did something, generally it was in the name of science.

Progress could only be made by testing hypotheses and pushing boundaries, and Wally excelled at doing both.

He started his career at a young age when he investigated just _how far_ he could stretch his parents' patience. Or how much ice cream it took before brain freeze set in. Or how many different species of bugs and frogs and other creatures young boys were so fascinated by could co-inhabit the same glass terrarium.

Oh yes, Wally was quite the veteran scientist.

He still considered his ability to recreate the Flash's experiment to give him his powers his greatest scientific achievement to date. Granted, the explosion could have killed him, but no one ever said science was _safe_. Risks were a part of the gig.

And at some point, all scientists went a bit mad and did something totally insane that either landed them in a hospital, in a mental institution, at a Nobel Prize conference, or in a morgue. Wally was no exception, but the hospital staff _did_ give him all the ice cream he could eat, so he considered the procedure a success.

And Wally never looked back once progress had been reached. Being Kid Flash opened a myriad of possibilities to the logic-minded boy. Now when he applied his knowledge, it wasn't just winning first prize at the science fair, it was saving lives.

Kid Flash could look a volcanic disaster in the eye and find a way to diffuse its dangerous potential. He could build machines in his sleep that could be used to effectively incapacitate enemies. He could logically work his way through problems by systematically eliminating implausible possibilities.

He was thoroughly convinced that anything and everything could be explained by science.

Well, with the possible exception of what he was about to do.

Now, Wally wouldn't necessarily say that science was _easy_; that would be facetious and totally false. But for some odd reason, it came naturally to him, flowing in a seamless river from his brain's central processing centers to the motor commands he executed. Like an innate super power to understand the world around him.

But what he couldn't comprehend was this sudden impulsive desire—this warped temptation to conduct an investigation involving kissing Artemis.

The idea had probably stemmed from their current situation, sardined in a ventilation shaft above a conference room in one of Manhattan's business skyscrapers. The meeting on which they were eavesdropping had been adjourned ten minutes ago, but Aqualad insisted they remain in their position until all members had been accounted for exiting the building.

The slats in the ceiling showed an empty room below, and, as Kid Flash was wont to do when the world slowed down, he let his attention wander.

It decided to stop dead in its tracks on Artemis, refusing to budge. And when his attention had been halted, Kid Flash's thoughts would race, running circles around the object of his concentration.

Artemis was an endless source of intrigue for the speedster, a difficult puzzle that left him with more questions than answers. It was anyone's guess why he found her so fascinating (he had several theories, of course, but it was purely guesswork at this point), why she haunted his thoughts even when she wasn't present. What exactly set her apart from everyone else?

Finally, sensing his intense gaze upon her, Artemis turned to Kid Flash. "What?" she demanded, her gray eyes boring into his green ones.

He had an errant thought that she looked lovely there, her blonde hair casting an ethereal glow about her despite the lack of light. His eyes traveled from her hair back to her eyes, staring at him with that patent "I think you're an idiot" look she was so adept at tossing his way, and finally pausing at her lips.

They bore a thin layer of gloss, already wearing off from the last application. But they were full, and red, and within striking distance…

Her gaze softened slightly as he maintained a serious, concentrated demeanor. "Wally-" she began, only to have the whisper cut off by his index finger on her lips.

Artemis didn't quite know what to make of his expression, but in the dim lighting she could see him gather his resolve, removing his finger and leaning in.

"Wha-"

"For science," he murmured, touching his forehead to hers before capturing her mouth with his own. He didn't know what he hopped to accomplish by this experimental endeavor, but sometimes discoveries were made without an intention in mind.

And as Artemis recovered from her initial shock at the sheer audacity of Wally's actions and began to respond in kind, Wally knew, in the spirit of the scientific method, that he might need to conduct future tests. For purely scientific reasons, of course.

_Nobody said it was easy._

_No one ever said it would be so hard._

_I'm going back to the start._


	6. The First Cut Is the Deepest

**Summary: Spitfire sometime after "Secrets." The song is "The First Cut Is the Deepest" by Sheryl Crow**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned YJ so I knew how Wally was really going to react...**

* * *

><p><strong>The First Cut Is the Deepest<strong>

_I would have given you all of my heart._

_But there's someone who's torn it apart._

_And he's taking just all that I had._

Wally sitting on a kitchen barstool was not an uncommon occurrence. What sent up red flags for his teammate was the still-untouched tray full of M'gan's freshly baked cookies next to him. He didn't look particularly ill, which meant—

"So, you finally found out about M'gann and Conner, huh?" Artemis remarked, strolling into the empty kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk.

"Robin told me," Wally muttered, his eyes staring despondently into the granite surface. Artemis had to repress memories of the aftermath mental simulation.

She pulled up a chair next to his, setting the glass of milk down and selecting a cookie. "You' know, they say the first cut is the deepest," she remarked offhandedly, dunking the pastry into her beverage.

"Ha ha," he retorted sarcastically, ignoring the growling of his stomach at the sight of Artemis biting into the treat. "Thank you, _Sheryl Crow,_ but I don't need your pity."

Artemis swallowed. "Who said anything about pity? You need to just suck it up and get over it. I did." She took another bite.

"I'm _totally _over it," he argued, grabbing a cookie for himself and dunking it into Artemis's glass.

"You're in denial, Wally," she informed him, swatting his hand away before he could double-dip.

His body went rigid, and he whipped his head around to stare her in the eye. "What did you say?" he demanded.

The sudden movement startled the archer, and the increased intensity of his gaze momentarily set her off balance.

"I said you're in denial, Wally," she repeated slowly. "D-E-N-I—"

"Have you been talking to Black Canary?" he interrupted, suspicion lacing his voice.

"No." He watched as the confusion on her face was replaced with apprehension of her own. "Have YOU been talking to Black Canary?" her eyes narrowed.

"No," he riposted just as quickly as she had.

"Good." Her smug tone was back.

Kid Flash felt as though he had just lost an argument, but over what he couldn't put his finger on. So he shrugged and reached for another cookie, dipping it in her glass before she snatched it away, chugging its remains.

Brushing her hands off on her jeans, Artemis hopped off the barstool, grabbing Wally's arm and dragging him behind her.

"Uh, where are we going?" he inquired through a mouthful of chocolate-chip cookie.

"Sparring ring," she informed him. "It'll make you feel better."

"I feel perfectly fine, thanks," he insisted, only half-heartedly digging his heels into the floor. Not that it mattered; she had a death grip on his forearm and wasn't taking no for an answer.

Artemis shot him a challenging smirk over her shoulder. "_D is for you being a draaaammaaa queeeen," _she sang. "_E is for excuses that are noooot convinciiiinnng—"_

"I am NOT in denial!" he yelled, utilizing all of his willpower not to let those traitorous ends of his mouth twitch into anything resembling a smile. He added an eye roll for good measure.

That would show her that he didn't find her butchering Frank Sinatra songs amusing at all! Nor did he feel remotely better about the entire M'gann/Conner situation because she was trying to cheer him up. Absolutely not. And the fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach was probably due to consuming an undercooked cookie, and NOT due to delirious anticipation at spending one-on-one time with the archer.

Because if any of that were true, he'd be in serious trouble. M'gann might have been the first cut, but Artemis was going to be the knife straight to the heart.

* * *

><p><em>But I'm sure gonna give you a try.<em>

_And if you wanna try to love again._

_Baby, I'll try to love again but I know_

_The first cut is the deepest._


	7. Mistletoe

**This was a present for ****Auraofdawn**** for Sattelites on Parade's Tumblr fic exchange****. The song is "Mistletoe" by Tanner Patrick (cover). **

**Disclaimer: No, I didn't get YJ for Christmas :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe<strong>

"_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But Imma be under the mistletoe."<em>

Everyone's heads were bent over, staring at the last decoration in the bottom of the box. Wally's and Artemis's expressions were akin to expecting the object to explode at any minute. Robin and Zatanna looked highly amused. Kaldur appeared confused, Conner bored, and Megan ecstatically delighted with the prospect of all the happy situations the object would bring.

The present situation the team found themselves in was brought about by Red Tornado and Kaldur spending the afternoon sifting through storage room boxes. Kaldur had come across several large containers marked "Christmas Decorations," and Red Tornado explained that the Justice League would decorate Mount Justice every year with the festive ornaments right after Thanksgiving.

Kaldur, thinking that it would be a fun team activity, moved the boxes downstairs to the common room for them to open later. As it turned out, his suggestion was greeted with unanimous success. Even Superboy, who usually met such ideas with taciturn stiffness and an eye roll, seemed to enjoy himself as he and Wolf dragged in a large fir tree from the nearby woods.

Zatanna and, to everyone's surprise, Red Arrow both stopped by the cave to assist the team. Initially Artemis and Roy had to be separated on opposite ends of the room to decorate, but with a little egging on from Roy, Artemis pulled out her crossbow and expertly pinned up boughs of garland and holly he casually tossed up. His face may have been scowling, but Aqualad could see he was impressed, especially when she made several of the shots without looking. After anchoring the twenty foot tree with Wally, Roy's com went off, and the archer took the next zeta tube out to Star City.

Megan went crazy with the twinkle lights, stringing them in elegant loops from one side of the living room to the other and even framing the entrances to the kitchen and the zeta tubes with the strands. Artemis and Roy had put up all the garland, so the team eagerly dug into to the box filled with ornaments for the tree.

Robin and Zatanna sat on Kaldur's and Conner's shoulders to hang the multi-colored orbs on the taller branches, gradually making it into a game to see who could suspend the most ornaments in the least amount of time. When Zatanna used magic to give her and Kaldur an edge, all bets were off, and Batarangs went flying.

They were so involved in the tree decorating war that they failed to halt the argument between Wally and Artemis over putting up the tinsel. Artemis wanted to wait until _after_ all the ornaments were in place; Wally wanted to drape the mirror-like strands across the branches right away. The disagreement continued to escalate until Wally, utilizing his super speed, took all the tinsel and wrapped it around Artemis.

The archer saw a blur of movement before finding a shiny streamer blocking her eye. Blowing it back, her jaw dropped at the mess of silver that encased her from head to toe. Wally stood a good ten feet away, looking infuriatingly smug for someone who had just signed his own death warrant.

"You're a dead man, Kid," was all the warning Wally received before Artemis was chasing him down, crossbow in hand.

Black Canary dropped by, expecting to increase training time now that her students were on break from school. She arrived at the cave and stood next to Red Tornado, who seemed to be watching the scene unfold with an odd parental serenity.

M'gann was laughing and hovering over the Christmas tree, ensuring that it and its decorations didn't fall down and crash into the floor in light of the all-out battle now taking place between Team Zatanna/Aqualad and Team Robin/Superboy. Aqualad focused on blocking Superboy's attacks and tossed objects while Zatanna used her magic to transform Robin's batarangs into all manner of interesting items. So far, they had been changed into eight pear trees (complete with their own partridges), four calling birds, a handful of French hens, and two turtle doves that were currently caught between a cornered Kid Flash and an irate Artemis.

Black Canary didn't really have the heart to interrupt, so she silently strode toward the arena, intent on updating everyone's training regimes.

Eventually, the seven teens collapsed on the sofas, tired but still laughing from the day's events. All the birds had been released outside, almost all the tinsel was removed from Artemis's hair, and Zatanna, in the spirit of the season, transformed the pear trees into eight stockings with everyone's name in a loopy scrawl, including Red Tornado's.

M'gann mentally moved the last box toward her, peering down into its depths. "Hey, it looks like we missed a decoration!"

Everyone peered over the cardboard edges. "Is that—"

"Mistletoe!" M'gann exclaimed delightedly. "Who wants to help me put it up?" she asked, ignoring the mixed looks of horror and indifference from the older teens, turning to her younger teammates instead.

Hence, the current awkward predicament.

Zatanna, bless her heart, stepped up to the plate. "Tell you what, I'll hang it up somewhere, and everyone else can have fun figuring out where I put it."

Before anyone could protest, the young magician chanted some unintelligible Latin phrase, and the Cave was full of Zatanna copies darting here and there. The team was only aware of her completed mission when the transporter announced her departure.

"Don't have too much fun while I'm gone," she taunted, laughing before a burst of light enveloped her.

Two days later, Kaldur and M'gann found the sprig dangling above the ring in which they were currently sparring. Kaldur was the first to notice the Christmas decoration, and he paused the match to point it out to the martian.

"Oooh…You know what this means, right?" she asked the Atlantian.

Kaldur did not have the chance to respond before M'gann pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Gotta love earth traditions."

"We should probably move it somewhere less…distracting," Kaldur mumbled, hiding a smile.

"I guess it could negatively affect our training," the martian agreed, flying up to remove the plant. She turned to her sparring partner, a mischievous grin making its way across her face. "So, where should we hang it next?"

* * *

><p>It became something of a game to the team. The minute the next two victims had succumbed to the inevitable magnetism of the parasitic plant, they hid it in a new location so their successors couldn't avoid it. Most of the time it was a public discovery, and the rest of the team watched unabashedly as the poor souls gave in to the unavoidable ritual.<p>

Robin and Artemis had been caught under the mistletoe in the gym, and Robin had given the archer a rather gentlemanly kiss on the top of her hand.

Black Canary, Aqualad, and Superboy had all stood under it unknowingly in the doorway leading to the sparring arena. Both boys gave their mentor small synchronized kisses on her cheeks, but not quickly enough to avoid Robin snapping a photo of it from his camera phone.

Zatanna and Robin discovered it looming overhead their couch during a movie night. Robin went for her cheek, but Zatanna went in for the kill, causing Robin to blush at the memory for the next week anytime it was brought up.

Wally found himself under the mistletoe sitting in between both Artemis and Zatanna on the kitchen barstools. Robin laughed at his best friend's priceless expression when both girls gave him resounding simultaneous smooches on his cheekbones.

Red Arrow, to the surprise of everyone including Artemis, simply rolled his eyes and deemed it a necessary evil to participate in the stupid tradition by planting one on Artemis's forehead when they had been caught underneath. He didn't stop by the Cave much after that incident, stating he'd be back _after_ New Year's.

Superboy and Miss Martian seemed to have a penchant for finding the love-inducing decoration throughout the cave, including the hanger entrance, the hallway to the bedrooms, outside the kitchen, etc. The team finally had to make a ground rule that they weren't allowed to hang up the mistletoe together anymore.

By far, the team's favorite mistletoe occurrence was between Black Canary and Red Tornado in the debriefing room.

Kid Flash flitted through the room in passing, running away from Artemis for some reason or the other, but not before pausing to say, "Huh, so that's where it went."

Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad happened to enter the room at that moment, bearing witness to Black Canary grabbing Red Tornado's shoulders and kissing him right on the mouth. For the rest of the afternoon, no one had the heart to tell the robot that he still had red lipstick smudges on his face.

* * *

><p>Robin was only slightly disappointed in the romantic powers of the mistletoe, whose whereabouts were currently unknown, and he confessed as much to Zatanna a few days before Christmas.<p>

"You'd think that they would have at least _kissed_ by now, what with how long it's been up and how many opportunities they've had," he told the magician, who was currently hiding out with the Boy Wonder in an air vent overlooking the debriefing room.

"You know, they _check_ the room before entering if they see each other coming," Zatanna informed him, pulling a peppermint stick out of her mouth.

"What?" Robin winced as his exclamation echoed off the metal walls. Definitely not covert.

"Yep," Zatanna popped the "p". "Artemis only kissed him with me that one day because I didn't give her time to scout out the room."

"She's almost as paranoid as Batman," Robin mused, looking down at the empty room through slits in the vent. He let out a sigh. "I don't understand, we've hung it up in every possible location where they would stand together."

"True," the magician agreed, swinging her legs around to a more comfortable position. "Unfortunately, there's always someone else under it first."

Robin ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "I just thought that maybe it would help them get through this denial that they're both adamantly sticking to."

"Hey," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up. It was all in good fun, right? There's still a few more days until Christmas, so you never know. And we could probably get away with leaving it up until New Year's."

Robin sighed again. Zatanna, seeking to get her friend out of his funk, thought of something she was sure would cheer him up. "Wanna change Red Arrow's zeta tube announcement back to Speedy?"

Her grin was infectious, and Robin found himself smiling back. "Yeah, we can access the panel down this side shaft…"

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve donned with a fresh blanket of snow outside. The team spent the majority of the day outdoors, making snow angels, building ice forts and having snowball wars until chattering teeth and frostbitten noses could no longer be ignored. It was dusk when they finally trudged inside, hanging up sopping gloves, hats, and scarves in exchange for mugs of hot chocolate. Quilts and pillows were distributed as everyone squished around the television for a Christmas movie marathon, getting up for occasional popcorn refills or to distribute more steaming cocoa.<p>

Stories of Christmas traditions interspersed with laughing created an atmosphere of true merriment. Between the lull of the television and the gradual dimming of the cinnamon candles, the sleepy teenagers slowly made their way to bed.

Everyone had come for Superboy's and M'gann's first Christmas, and Artemis generously allowed Zatanna to bunk with her for the night. It was decided that they would all head back to share Christmas morning with their families after exchanging gifts at Mount Justice.

The twinkling lights overhead and draped around the tree were left on to greet the silence, casting ever-changing shadows across the walls of the mountain. They glowed in the peaceful quiet, the tranquility of the situation broken only by Artemis trekking downstairs to the kitchen at one in the morning.

Her head was inside the fridge, searching for a container Kid Flash hadn't put his mouth directly on, when a voice startled her out of her search.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Artemis whipped her head out of the fridge so quickly it made her dizzy. There, clad in flannel pajama pants and an old white t-shirt stood Wally, arms crossed, hair disheveled, faint beginnings of a smile ghosting across his lips. He was leaning on the counter next to the stove. Artemis wondered how he snuck up on her so easily.

"No," she replied, turning back to the task at hand and ignoring the way he stood behind her, opening the appliance door wider to peer inside too.

"I didn't drink from the eggnog carton, if that's what you're wondering."

"Yeah, actually. Thanks," she told him, grabbing the beverage before ducking underneath his arm. "Do you want some?" Her civility toward the speedster surprised them both.

"Umm…sure," came Wally's disbelieving reply as he closed the fridge, opting instead to eat one of M'gann's homemade Christmas cookies overflowing from several platters on the counter.

Artemis poured them each a mug before putting the carton away.

"Cheers," Wally toasted, clacking his mug into hers.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled, taking a sip of the sweet concoction.

"It's Christmas already?" Wally asked, glancing down at his watch. "Huh, I guess so." He returned the archer's smile over his cup. "Merry Christmas, Artemis."

They leaned against the counter in contented silence, watching the lights flash across the tree and drinking their eggnog.

Wally downed the rest in one long gulp, setting his mug next to hers and turning to the archer with an eggnog-moustache across his upper lip. "Want another cup?"

She turned toward him, a matching moustache of her own. "Sure."

He stood next to her under the refrigerator and was about to retrieve the carton when he heard her gasp.

"Wha—" he followed her line of sight above his head. There, in all its festive, kiss-stealing glory hung the mistletoe.

"Who put that there?" Wally whispered.

"I put it on the Christmas tree after kissing Kaldur," Artemis whispered back, not daring to believe what was about to happen. "We were the last two people…" her voice trailed off.

"Who moved it, I wonder…" Green eyes met gray.

"Does it matter?" Artemis murmured, unconsciously taking a step toward the red head.

"No," he breathed, matching her step for step until they met directly under the green sprig.

She sighed. "It's just a stupid tradition, right?" Her eyes never left his, betraying her uncertainty that she thought it was anything but stupid.

"Right," his eyes traveled from hers down to her mouth, faint traces of the beverage moustache still present, "It's tradition." They weren't convincing anyone, least of all themselves.

But the moment his lips met hers, it didn't matter.

Wally kissed away the remaining eggnog, relishing the spicy essence on his tongue. Her mouth was hot on his, and it came with its own exotic blend of flavors. Combining that with the delectable beverage that they both consumed that sent his thoughts careening toward oblivion, like an unbound function reaching toward infinity. She tasted like Christmas, and kissing her, listening to the velvety moans she made as he deepened the lip lock, was quite possibly the best present. Ever.

Artemis lost the ability to string two coherent thoughts together when Wally pulled her close, one arm secured around her waist, the other cupping her face, passing it occasionally through the loose tendrils of her hair. He smelled like the cinnamon candles mingled with popcorn and a last, trace pine needle musk that was distinctive of the speedster all year round. It was just like coming home on Christmas, only to a home Artemis had never known.

No one saw the scene unfold—save for an old, bearded man in a red suit and two young teens. The young boy, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, silently joined the robust fellow.

"I knew you were awake, Dick," the old man told his younger counterpart, smiling fondly.

"The minute you turned off the motion sensors, I set a silent alarm to wake me," Robin informed him.

"Ah, sharp as ever, I see. Well, are you both happy now?"

"Both?" came Robin's confused reply.

The man took a step back, revealing Zatanna standing on his other side. Robin was grateful he thought to wear his sunglasses.

"Sorry, I followed Artemis downstairs for a glass of water," the magician told Robin sheepishly, hugging her robe more tightly to her chest. "But Wally got there before I did, and I didn't want to interrupt, especially not after St. Nick here moved the mistletoe."

"Wait—you were the one to put it above the refrigerator?" Robin questioned. The old man's smile never faltered. Robin hit his head in an excellent "Hello, Megan!" impression. "Genius," he told the elderly man.

"Well, you youngsters better get back to bed so I can leave goodies for you under the tree," Santa winked at both teenagers, hitching his red velvet bag over his shoulder.

"Wait—wasn't this our Christmas gift?" Zatanna gestured to the two teens in the kitchen, oblivious to anything but each other at the moment.

"Oh ho ho ho!" he laughed, clutching his stomach. "No, this wasn't your Christmas wish I answered." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "It was theirs."


	8. That Kiss

****A/N: Dedicated to TheRantDragon, who made me a fabulous BLA certified GIF 3****

**Summary: After the Harm escapade, Zatanna and Artemis head to join their teammates at the dance. Only Artemis isn't having fun. Well, not yet. Spitfire. **

**Song: "That Kiss" by the Courteeners**

**Disclaimer: This hiatus is lasting too long and CN is airing episodes all wrong...I don't own it but I absolutely wish I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>That Kiss<strong>

_The way that you looked at him,_

_And then you looked at me._

_You must think that I'm proper blind,_

_Proper blind not to see._

"So, Conner, huh?" he asked, trying to come off nonchalant.

She gripped the cup of punch he brought her, short nails digging into the styrofoam. "I don't know what you're talking about," she retorted airily, sipping the beverage, tasting faint traces of something bitter as someone had already spiked it.

He rolled his green eyes. "I'm not blind, Artemis. You totally like him."

"_Liked_ him," she bit out before she could stop herself. "Don't know why you even care."

"I don't," he informed her, just a little too quickly for it not to come out forced.

"Riiiight…" she dragged the vowel out sarcastically. "You're only interested because he's dating M'gann."

The look of shock that danced across his face in the fleeting disco lights brought a sadistic rush of satisfaction to Artemis. Apparently she wasn't the last one to know of Superboy and Miss Martian's relationship, wasn't the only one who couldn't read the signs.

"You're bluffing," he sneered with more confidence than he felt. "I wasn't born yesterday, Artie."

"Could've fooled me," she retorted, taking a rather long swig of the tampered beverage. It wasn't enough to even get her buzzed, but it gave her something to do besides sit down and mope.

How could she have let Zatanna talk her into coming to this after that insane run-in with Harm? Perhaps she couldn't bring herself to deny the young teen's fun after everything that happened to them. It only took another chanted phrase before they were dressed for the occasion, the witch and vampiress costumes replacing their superheroine colors.

M'gann had been ecstatic at their sudden arrival, introducing them to her Bumblebee friends who in turn introduced them to everyone else. Conner and Wally had remained silent, content to make small talk with their new acquaintances.

But that had been an hour ago. Zatanna was off dancing with some guy in a Green Lantern costume, M'gann and Conner were laughing and talking with a few of their friends, and Wally had been dancing with M'gann's blonde friend until about fifteen minutes ago when he sat down next to her, bearing drinks for them both and a plateful of snacks.

Since then, he hadn't gone back to dance with that girl in the Black Canary outfit despite the multiple glances she sent his way. It baffled Artemis to no end. She thought he would revel in that sort of attention.

His green eyes were currently narrowed, focused solely on the Kryptonian and martian standing so closely together they could be fusing molecules. If ever the monster of jealousy ever took form, its semblance would be Wally West in that moment.

"I don't believe it," he grumbled, taking a huge swig of the red liquid.

"Believe it, Kid," Artemis riposted, downing the rest of her drink. She glanced over at Wally who was looking into his cup.

He gave it a brief whiff. "This is spiked," he informed her, getting only an eye roll in reply.

"Yeah Kid Obvious, what are you going to do about it?" she snapped. The inclination to fight, to beat something up, rose once more inside her chest. Watching her teammates across the way did nothing to abate the feeling.

"I—you want to dance?" he blurted out, pupils dilating in shock at the words that had just tumbled out.

Artemis was stunned into silence. Of all the myriad of possibilities of things that could have come careening out of his mouth, he said _that._

"What?" she whispered, her voice barely audible over the music.

"Do…Ugh, you heard me," he threw his hands up in frustration. She shouldn't have found that so endearing, but she did.

So she stood up, straightening out her cape before putting a hand on her hip and cocking it in the speedster's direction. He looked up at her, gaping like a trout. Artemis smirked, saying, "Are you going to sit there moping and gawking all night or are you really going to dance with me?"

He stood up faster than she expected, taking her wrist and leading her to the crowded floor. The fast beat was suited to unstructured types of flailing, and between the flashing lights and techno music, Artemis temporarily forgot she was in the same zip code as Wally.

The strobe lanterns blinded her from the reality of M'gann and Superboy as an item, from the knowing looks of Zatanna who suspected Artemis had more secrets than she was letting on, and from the puzzle that was Wally, who alternated between sending her into frenzied attacks of frustration and unsettling assaults of butterflies in her stomach.

Artemis didn't know how long they were out there dancing like they didn't care. She was only made aware of the time when one of the teachers announced that it was the last song, and a slow melody wafted through the speakers.

She saw Conner pull M'gann close out of the corner of her eye and made to storm out. Wally was too quick for her though, and she found one of his hands on her waist, and the other hand holding hers. She didn't remember putting a hand on his shoulder, but she was so surprised by the entire situation that she let him revolve them around the floor among the other pairs.

"It's not worth it," Wally murmured in her ear, dancing them farther and farther from the source of resentment.

"I don't know wha—"

"Don't let them ruin your night, Artemis," he pulled her away slightly, the multicolored lights dancing patterns across her face and shoulders. "Besides," he grinned, "It's their loss, right?"

The dubious glance and uncertainty coating his voice made the archer want to scoff and inform the idiot just how delusional he was being, but his forlorn countenance forced any acerbic retorts back down her throat.

She swallowed and looked down at his jacket, unable to make eye contact as she half-heartedly returned the lie. "Yeah, their loss."

He pulled her close, and she leaned into his shoulder, breathing in that obnoxious musk of Old Spice deodorant and the brand of laundry detergent his mother happened to buy that month. Whatever it was, it matched his insufferable personality and was not at all nice. Or comforting. Nor was it making her head spin in dizzy waves or causing a bout of vertigo to bloom in the pit of her stomach and slowly buzz its way to her chest.

She blamed the punch for those effects, never mind there wasn't enough alcohol to even merit a slight case of the giggles. And it was certainly the punch talking, not her, when she tilted her head back to meet his perplexed gaze, communicating a subconscious conversation that was bolder and more daring than anything she would ever breathe aloud.

But when his verdant stare flashed with understanding, Artemis knew she couldn't blame the punch for leaning in those extra centimeters to meet his mouth with her own.

The duo was still ensnared with their lip lock when the last notes of the song died in the sound system. Only the rustle of conversation and the flicker of the main lights blaring harshly against their closed eyelids caused the speedster and archer to snap out of their dream world and back into reality.

They broke apart, the fog that had settled around their minds at the beginning of the song slowly fading in the artificial glow of the gym. His hands were still around her waist when she attempted to speak.

"I—" she looked into his green eyes. His insecurity was still present, but now it was accompanied by something else, something that Artemis was certain reflected in her own gray orbs. "That kiss…"

He saw the hesitation, the indecision pirouetting across her face, coming to a stop at the thin line of her mouth. She withdrew her arms from his shoulders, and he reluctantly removed his hands from her waist. Maybe they shouldn't have danced to that song; it was poking at a beehive they had painstakingly buried in the depths of their consciousness since the failed simulation exercise.

The kiss had lasted too long, Artemis surmised, battling with her tongue to force out the words she knew she would regret saying the minute they left her mouth. It had set fire to something that would burn everything in their path in a torrent of destruction and calamity.

The conversation was getting louder around them, an austere contrast to the stillness of the moment they were sharing. He regarded her with an almost dejected expression, already understanding what was going to happen. Putting on a brave smile, he spoke.

"It was nothing," he assured her.

But it wasn't. Not to him, and most definitely not to her. It was absolutely everything. But they were too ashamed to come to terms with those feelings, so they pushed it down the proverbial mountain side, hoping it wouldn't cause an avalanche.

"Right," she agreed, returning a smile just as fake as his. They should have felt relief, right? The pressure was off, the crisis was averted, the memory already being bleached from their cerebrums-

"We better find the others." His voice startled her out of her thoughts, and she almost didn't register the fact that he grabbed her hand and was leading them through the throng of teenagers.

Artemis knew she shouldn't, but she enjoyed the warmth trickling from his hand to hers, seeping up her arm, melting her heart and casting a rosy glow upon her cheeks.

_It was nothing._

_ it was absolutely everything._

_It's really such a shame it's so hard to explain to you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That song was stuck in my head for almost a month. And it's NOT on iTunes :(**


	9. Introducing Me

**For bgxdproductions. For that lovely GIF on Tumblr you made me :D**

**Summary: Little drabbles involving the team. Song is "Introducing Me" by Nick Jonas**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't wait to introduce new episodes if I owned this show :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing Me<strong>

"_So if you wanna know.  
>Here it goes.<br>Gonna tell you this.  
>The part of me that'll show if you're close.<br>Gonna let you see everything.  
>But remember that you asked for it."<em>

**I'm, I'm good at wasting time.**

He was, among other things, a highly proficient procrastinator. And it vexed his team to no end that he STILL managed to get everything done by the deadlines. He'd shrug, a smug grin adorning his mouth, and tell them that not everyone could be awesome and have super speed.

**I think lyrics need to rhyme**

Superboy tossed the literature book down on the table angrily. "This is stupid," he told the martian, who was quite used to these sorts of outbursts and highly adept at alleviating his source of frustration.

"Why makes you say that?" She asked, setting her pen down on her history homework.

"The words and the rhythm of this doesn't even sound like poetry," he fumed. "Aren't poems supposed to rhyme?" Clearly, Cadmus hadn't imprinted an appreciation for freeverse.

"Well…a lot of poems don't rhyme," M'gann began carefully. "On Mars, most of the poems read like stories. Like my favorite, 'Erri'nn Cra'haash'…"

And as she began to recite verse after verse in her native tongue, the rage he felt earlier began to wane. Conner decided poems that didn't rhyme weren't so bad after all.

**And you're not asking**

Robin knew the subject of his secret identity was taboo, but sometimes he wished his teammates would try a little harder to find out.

**But I'm trying to grow a mustache**

"Trying to look more like GA, _Speedy?_" Artemis taunted during one of his visits to the cave. That was the last time Red Arrow forgot to shave after a mission.

**I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please**

Atlantis didn't really have a food dish resembling pizza, which Kaldur thought was a shame.

**And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla**

Wally loved Captain Marvel's homemade nachos, but they were really nothing in comparison to his quesadillas.

**Otherwise it smells like feet to me**

No one asked what happened when Kid Flash and Artemis grumpily trudged through the zeta tubes covered in muck and grime. The team simply held their breath until the two were out of sight before turning on the fans and grabbing every air freshener in the vicinity.

**And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail**

Everyone stared up at the night sky as the last embers of the fire died, silently agreeing this camping business was a really good idea.

**And I love you when you say my name.**

Most of the time she was yelling it in frustration. Sometimes she said it in normal conversation. Even rarer did she whisper it; and he lived for those moments, teetering between something dangerous and powerful.

"Wally," her voice hardly audible in the breeze, carried just the barest hint of warning for him not to jump the gun and give away their position. His eyes met hers, giving a brief nod and an almost-smile before the two went in to scout the warehouse.

**If you wanna know**

Her origin was a source of ceaseless curiosity for her teammates. She suspected Robin knew the truth, but she wasn't sure how the others would handle the information. Especially Wally.

**Here it goes**

They were bickering again, shouting loud enough to be heard in the next county. Superboy rolled his eyes. M'gann giggled. Wolf put a paw over his head. Kaldur and Robin exchanged a knowing glance. It was only a matter of time.

**Gonna tell you this.**

Artemis held her breath, minutely observing their expressions, still not sure if having them all together to hear what she had to say was a good idea.

**The part of me that'll show if you're close**

"Almost," Black Canary told M'gann, straightening the girl's stance. "Try it again." The martian did, and Black Canary allowed a smile to grace her features at the near-perfect execution.

**Gonna let you see everything.**

Gone was the domino mask and the dark sunglasses. He trusted them, and there was no reason to keep them in the dark.

**But remember that you asked for it**

Robin cackled mercilessly at his best friend's predicament, handing the speedster an ice pack. "You totally got served, dude."

"It was completely uncalled for," Kid Flash argued, accepting the pack and putting it over his blackened eye, wincing as he moved the sore shoulder. "I didn't even do anything!"

Robin only felt slightly bad for Wally, but as far as the boy wonder was concerned, Wally had it coming. And Artemis's right hook was a rather blunt way to dish it out.

**I'll try to do my best to impress**

Superboy wondered when M'gann would finally tell Wally to stop hitting on her, that she was already taken.

**But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

"Sportsmaster is my father, and Cheshire is my half-sister." It was funny how much information was present in those ten simple words. And judging by their expressions, she didn't need to explain the rest.

**But you wanna hear what lives in my brain**

The mental link was definitely a weird experience, but Zatanna was happy that they finally thought to include her.

**My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?**

He didn't ask for it, but the martian gave it to him anyway. And ultimately, he was glad she did.

**At times confusing, slightly amusing**

Red Tornado learned much about human interaction during his tenure as the team's den mother. It was difficult, categorizing the onslaught of input that was never in a logic pattern, but the robot didn't mind. And occasionally, he surprised the teens with a sense of humor all his own.

**Introducing me**

The new additions to the team were always a large source of excitement.

**I never trust a dog to watch my food**

"WOLF! QUIT EATING MY NACHOS!"

**And I like to use to the word "dude"**

"DUDE!"

"Dude..."

"Uh, dude?"

"Dude." He confirmed.

The rest of their friends weren't quite sure what the fastest boy alive and the boy wonder had been discussing, but it was apparently hilarious as they both burst out laughing.

**As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective**

The archer had a lot of colorful descriptors for her speedster teammate, several of which would not be out of place on a ship. But, to her dismay, he had several colorful ways of shutting her up.

**And I've never really been into cars.**

His knowledge of fixing motorcycles came from the information implanted in him by Cadmus. Their assembly and usage had never held much interest for the boy of steel. But Cadmus hadn't prepared him for the puzzle that was Sphere.

**I like really cool guitars and superheroes**

The look on the small child's face was priceless as he was whisked away from the burning building in a flash of red and yellow.

Wally set the boy down next to his mother, the look of awe still plastered across they boy's snaggle-toothed smile. Kid Flash was about to zoom back to the fire when a small hand tugged on his glove.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a superhero too."

Kid Flash grinned through the mask, ruffling the boy's hair like his Uncle Barry had done countless times to him. "I hope so, kid. I hope so."

**And checks with lots of zeros on 'em**

No one questioned where Batman got the funding for the team's expenses. They simply chalked it up to one more mystery about the Dark Knight he'd never reveal.

**I love the sound of violins**

Her friends knew she was quite the magician on missions. They were pleasantly surprise to find she was a magician with the violin as well.

**And making someone smile**

Artemis hated that he was just as good at making her laugh as he was at making her cry.

**Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to**

Kaldur did his best to keep track of everyone's lives outside heroing; it too was a vital part of being leader.

**So be careful when you ask next time**

The mission ended badly, there was no way around it. Batman mused that he would have to be more cautious in the future with how far he wanted the young team's exposure to danger to extend.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll try to do my best to impress.<br>But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest.  
>But you wanna hear what lives in my brain.<br>My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
>At times confusing, hopefully amusing<br>Introducing me."_


	10. Hands Down

**For Cloaks and Daggers :) Her saucy tumblr snippet inspired me...and this is what happened...**

**Summary: Future Spitfire. Warning: there is implied adult situations. Song: "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional**

**Disclaimer: My hopes are so high that the wait for this to happen is going to kill me. So please, Greg Weisman, don't kill me. I won't die happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hands Down<strong>

_"My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me._

_So won't you kill me? So I die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_To break or bury or wear as jewelry_

_Whichever you prefer."_

Her breathing came in labored puffs, forcefully exhaled through her nose, mimicking the gales outside. Had they not been in such close proximity, he wondered if he would've been able to hear the individual breaths over the howling wind and clattering torrent of water pounding against the metal roof.

Then again, his state wasn't much different. Although he did manage to slow his inhalations to savor the lingering aroma, a combination of summer meadow flowers, the spice of fall cider, the fresh promise of new life in the spring, and the barest whiff of wintergreen mint that had been discarded hours ago along with their gum and wardrobe.

There was something blessed about the air, almost sacred. His lungs demanded oxygen in greater quantities, but his brain was too intoxicated with the plethora of scents assaulting his nose. He inhaled again, slowly, deeply.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the room briefly through cracks in the blinds. A loud rumble of thunder followed, rattling the windows and reverberating through their hearts, already galloping wildly in their chests, running away from any form of control.

Her leg hooked behind his, the smooth surface grazing his toned calves, sending tremors pulsating through his nerves to the rest of his body.

He detached his lips from hers momentarily, gradually opening his eyes to take in her half-lidded expression.

Confusion at the loss of contact briefly flitted across her face followed by understanding. She brought her hand up to his cheek, brushing her thumb across his lips, relishing in the pleasant tingles traveling down her spine as he lightly nipped it.

Her hand traveled into his tousled red hair, behind his head, reaching its destination at the nape of his neck, tugging him forward. The encouragement was silent, but the gesture spoke volumes. _Everything was fine,_ she seemed to say. They weren't doing anything wrong.

And quite frankly, he didn't care if they were. He tried not to get his hopes up in case the rendezvous fell through, but he failed. There was no pushing him off the summit of his expectations. And when they were finally reunited once more, and the kisses dissolved any doubts still tugging them apart, he was certain he had died and gone to heaven. Each caress was a bullet, but her presence was an anchor, guiding him back at his rebirth into her arms in a never-ending cycle. He always came back to her. He belonged to the blonde siren with every fiber of his being, and she knew, knew the hold she had over him, the power.

But she belonged to him just as completely, and she had no choice but to fill his soul with love until it poured over, and the dam on any and all inhibitions burst.

* * *

><p>The raindrops continued to tap lightly at the glass panes when he spoke. "I love you," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss onto the crown of her head.<p>

His words rustled over the silence, spoken just loudly enough to be heard over the weather. It was another reminder how they had to keep _this_, their relationship, secret.

She curled into his warmth, her slender fingers tracing nonsense patters on the top of his left hand, absentmindedly fiddling with his wedding band. A tender smile danced across her lips as she felt the metallic ring, warm from the speedster's naturally elevated core temperature. She felt her own wedding ring in the dip of her collar bone, dangling precariously from its perch on the silver chair around her neck. She couldn't wear it openly like him, but its proximity to her heart brought the archer comfort.

They lay there in silence, content to bask in the glow of the early morning hours. Music from atop the dresser floated over the tranquil atmosphere, adding its soft noise to the pattering droplets outside.

Despite the stillness of the room, both adults' thoughts were racing. There would be questions for both of them, stupid questions that neither one looked forward to answering.

"_You saw her again, didn't you?"_

"_Were you able to retrieve any new intel?"_

"_Why do you insist on jeopardizing the mission?"_

"_What part of covert spy don't you understand?"_

They were all dumb inquiries, reminders that their lives still didn't truly belong to them. She would have to return to her role as double agent for the Justice League, and he would have to go back to pretending it didn't rip his heart to pieces to fight her, to keep her cover intact.

These meetings were always too far and few between and too short in duration, but they were all the two had at the moment, for better or worse. And as the duo reunited once more in a cataclysmic dance of thunder and lightning, they were determined to make the best of the time they did have.

* * *

><p>He ran her back to Manhattan before she could protest. They hadn't realized how late it was getting, light gray and yellow hues traveling up the eastern horizon, breaking through cracks in the smoggy air. He silently skidded to a stop in front of a tall, wooden fence that completely enclosed the rundown apartment complex. She leapt lightly from his arms, her stomach in giddy knots despite all the years spent traveling at sonic speeds.<p>

Wally glanced around the still-damp street when he heard her swear under her breath.

"Forgot the damn key," she muttered, digging through her coat pockets. She didn't have time to blink before he vibrated through the wooden planks, unlocking the gate from the other side, letting her in the courtyard.

He slowly walked her to the door, turning to face her. Their eyes met, intensely focused on the other as though burning the memory of their tryst permanently into their minds.

Artemis broke the spell first, bringing her hands to his waist and molding his body to hers as she attacked his mouth with fervor.

It was rough, it was passionate, and suddenly they were two fifteen year olds again, discovering what they had was more than a love-hate attraction.

"I love you," she whispered, the words ghosting over his lips. Her gray eyes held the promise of tomorrow, and he knew she meant it.

* * *

><p><em>"Hands down<em>

_This is the best date I can ever remember_

_Always remember."_


	11. We Found Love

**Summary: Future Fic after an alien invasion. Death and a little angst ahead. SPITFIRE.**

**Song: "We Found Love" by Rihanna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ...because if I did we'd already have new episodes :/**

* * *

><p><strong>We Found Love<strong>

_"Now we're standing side by side  
>As your shadow crosses mine<br>What it takes to come alive."_

The last nuclear warhead exploded into the atmosphere, sending down yellow diamonds of radioactive debris like a warped firework. The terrible majesty, the flaming shards dissolving into the inky abyss, signified victory for the people of earth. All the invading ships had been destroyed, the enemy had been sent packing, and the rebuilding process had begun.

Blonde hair fluttered gently in the breeze as its owner climbed over the rubble of the once powerful metropolitan city. A few brave trees clung to the ground, standing upright amongst the crumbling buildings. She passed graffiti slogans along several cement bunkers, canvases of war chants whose owners were long deceased from the initial purge by the invaders. Her stormy eyes, clouded and heavy with a maturity surpassing her nineteen years of life, searched the horizon.

She saw the man of steel alighting in front of his reporter wife, embracing her with all the strength he was allowed for a mere mortal. Artemis had already spotted many other tearful reunions on her quest.

There was her own sister, Cheshire, and Red Arrow, who didn't care anymore that others saw the boundaries they crossed and insisted on making a big spectacle of their reunion, kissing like they'd just invented it. There was Black Canary, still yelling Green Arrow's name and digging through the wreckage. There was Zatanna, crying over the lifeless body of her father.

The archer passed Robin, moving a slab of building that had fallen across Batgirl's legs, and Conner, cradling a motionless M'gann, the slight rise and fall of her chest the only indicatios of life. Kaldur had already returned to Atlantis to assist his king in the rebuilding of Poseidons.

Artemis took in the carnage of bodies scattered across the desolate landscape, blood trickling into streets, forming a river of death and tears. Any and all signs of life were few and precious.

The magnitude of losses seemed to weigh down the earth's victory, and the archer knew there were people out there, friends and loved ones, that had become shadows only to live on in her memory.

But she couldn't abate the feeling in her chest that what she truly desired was out there, alive and well. She just needed a sign, some sunlight streaming through a cracked door.

His path had crossed with hers several times during the last battle, but she hadn't seen him in almost thirty seven hours. Artemis knew she should be regrouping with the others, should start to assist her country with the rebuilding efforts. But she turned her back to that duty. Finding him took priority over everything, including her own exhausted state of health.

Artemis didn't know how long she ambled through the ruins of the city, but she had finally reached the outskirts when her heart jumped into her throat and began thumping like a drum.

The Flash stood in a broken playground, stopping to run injured children to the nearest makeshift hospital. He returned again and again, digging through the rubble to ensure he didn't miss anyone, that all the kids were safe. The fastest man alive finally paused, sensing someone watching him.

He scanned the surrounding perimeter, resting his gaze on a ghostly figure half a mile away, her blonde hair billowing behind her. He was by her side in half a second, embracing her with any spare strength he had left.

She ripped off the scarlet cowl he inherited after his uncle was killed, ignoring the mandates between civilian and vigilante identities, and kissed him like she'd never see him again. And for the first time in years, the duo remembered what it felt like to be alive and free.

Wally broke off first, pressing his forehead into hers, feeling her spry weight lean against his strong chest as she attempted to alleviate the pain in her sprained ankle. "Come on, Beautiful. Let's go find the others." He swept her up into his tired arms, never looking back at the depressing panorama.

And as the colors of dawn burst over the horizon to bring forth a new day, Artemis leaned into his warm torso, wondering how they found love in such a hopeless place.

* * *

><p><em>Shine a light through an open door<br>Love a life I will divide  
>Turn away 'cause I need you more<em>


	12. Terrible Things

**A/N: And my brain is officially in overdrive. This little drabble was partially inspired by a photo from asofterjustice's Tumblr. Spitfire. The song is "Terrible Things" by April Smith.**

**Disclaimer: CN owns YJ...which in itself can be a terrible thing...when we have to wait for new episodes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible Things<strong>

_If you dig under my feet, _

_You will find things that you don't want to see._

_Things that I hide deep down inside._

_A menagerie of the tragedy I caused._

_And all of my flaws._

* * *

><p>My name is Artemis Crock.<p>

I'm sixteen years old.

And I've done terrible things.

For Love.

I've killed for the approval that I'll never win from a heartless father.

I've released a known assassin for the acceptance of a team that had already welcomed me.

I've left everything familiar to me to fight for the honor my mother had lost.

I've caused dissention among a once-close family because I required a mentor as part of my cover.

I've abandoned blood-sibling ties in favor of adopted siblings.

I've sown doubt in the mind of my leader in my quest for anonymity.

I've attempted to derail an infatuation that was present before I ever entered the picture.

I've nearly caused the untimely death of a friend because I had a mental breakdown at the thought of losing everything I'd worked so hard to have.

I've failed as an "earth sister" because I let jealousy consume me.

I've botched any chance I had at a best friend when I refused to divulge my secrets.

I've caused a chain reaction that resulted in permanent mental scarring.

I've sacrificed mission objectives to help fallen teammates.

And I've refused every opportunity to say "I love you" to him. Because I'm selfish. And I tend to do terrible things. For love.

* * *

><p>My name is Wally West.<p>

I'm sixteen years old.

And I've done stupid things.

For love.

I've conducted a nearly-fatal experiment to become more like my idol: my uncle.

I've gone on unsanctioned missions with friends to prove myself to those I look up to.

I've refused to move in with my aunt and uncle because my mother still needs me.

I've been unsuccessful in saving helpless victims because I wasn't fast enough.

I've caused premature aging in my aunt by throwing myself into dangerous situations.

I've violated one of Batman's few unbreakable rules to gain a best friend.

I've acted hostile towards our newest member in hopes that the person who has been like my older brother would come back and join our team instead.

I've repeatedly flirted with girls that I never had a chance with.

I've jeopardized missions by jumping the gun because I didn't know the status of my other teammates.

I've set aside my beliefs about the impossible to save those I care about.

I've led the team on a wild-goose chase to delay the moment when I would finally have to come to terms with my denial.

I've destroyed an alien mother ship because everyone I loved was already dead.

And I've ignored every opportunity to say "I love you" to her. Because I'm scared. And I tend to do stupid things. For love.

* * *

><p><em>I keep things carefully covered <em>

_So no one will discover_

_That I could be the culprit. _

_I'm sorry I can't help it._


	13. The Part Where You Let Go

**A/N: Another Spitfire drabble...because I heard this song and became highly excited about the new episode to aire in March. Song: "The Part Where You Let Go" by Hem.**

**Disclaimer: This is the part where I say something clever about not owning YJ...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Part Where You Let Go<strong>

_And I don't know,_

_Is this the part where you let go? _

_And tumbling out of a window. _

_Is this the part where you find out _

_I'm there for you? _

* * *

><p><em>When the sun leaves the field <em>

_Are you holding on?_

He wasn't sure where she came from that day, but if he was going to die in the desert thousands of miles away from home, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

And as far as mirages went, she felt pretty real and solid in his hands as he carried her through that scorching heat, desperate for some form of escape or shelter where he could regroup and formulate a plan.

The minor dehydration and pounding headache did nothing to help his brain focus, and he nearly missed the makeshift shaft, blurry in the distance to his tired eyes.

After securing the perimeter and making sure no one else was present, Kid Flash finally set the girl down before searching the structure for water, food—anything really that could be of use.

His eyes repeatedly trailed back to the blonde, now groaning as she fought the clutches of sleep. There was something familiar about the girl, though Kid Flash was certain he had never seen anyone quite like her in his life. Still, he had a gut feeling about this archer, something important that was gnawing at his throbbing brain, demanding to be remembered.

He was still trying to figure it out as they ran from those tanks, her lithe body clutched tightly to his chest.

"Don't let go," she warned, though he saw a twitch at the edge of her lips as she leaned her head back slightly, relishing in the way the wind whipped through her long pony tail.

"Don't worry, I've got you," he winked. He was very certain he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

Well, at least not until Miss Martain restored their memories. They released each other's hands as though they had been zapped apart.

Kid Flash immediately quashed the errant thought protesting their detachment. And he absolutely did NOT wonder if Artemis also felt anything remotely resembling remorse at their reestablished animosity.

* * *

><p><em>Are you holding on to the last sweet light, <em>

_When the flame leaves your eyes? _

_I still see you there on your darkest night._

If he had known that he would lose her in an alien invasion, Wally never would have let go of her in Bialya.

Even now, as he clung to the desperate chance that she might still be alive somewhere in that giant mothership, he couldn't help but feel that the plan was a longshot, that maybe he should finally let it go, let _her_ go.

It was madness to drag the rest of his team on his hopeless tirade in proving, above all else, that she was just waiting out of reach, that she was probably standing around, hand on her hip, mouth twisted into that characteristic defiant grin she so often tossed his way, about to release a torrent of acerbic remarks to her captors.

Artemis had to be alive; she couldn't just up and leave him. Who else would call him out on his lame attempts at suaveness, or arm wrestle him for TV remote privileges, or keep him on his toes by shooting arrows around corners when he happened to snatch something of hers?

Who else would start an argument with him just for the sake of fighting and continue to dispute their point despite the fact that neither person could remember the original disagreement? Who else could possibly send his heart careening over the edge or increase his respiratory demands or cause his eyes to flicker with mirth merely with an upturn of their mouth?

Absolutely no one.

And even after awakening to the reality that she had never left him, Wally continued to feel like a part of him had still let her go.

* * *

><p><em>As your hand's breaking free I am holding on. <em>

_I am holding on, as you've held on to me._

When all the adults of the world vanished again, just like the simulation, the memory of Artemis's fake death became fresh and raw in the speedster's mind. All cortices in his brain dealing with rational thought shut down.

At least that was the conclusion his teammates came to when he suddenly ran out of the mountain, whisking Artemis away with him.

Wally didn't know where he was going, what Artemis's was screaming over the rush of wind surrounding them, her voice lost in the sonic booming of his reckless trek. Sand, rocks, water, pavement, and grass came and passed without interruption. Running helped organize his thoughts, and Artemis, real and angry and alive in his arms, helped calm his fears.

He was running faster and faster, the speed of sound having long been abandoned. He might not have noticed his pace except Artemis was no longer trying to get his attention, instead burying her face in the space between his neck and shoulder. And she was shuddering, though not from the cold. The incessant blur surrounding the duo slowly morphed back into distinguishable shapes: trees, mountains, rocks, grass, and cacti. They were getting closer to the west coast.

Eventually, Wally stopped all together, waiting for the tremors to stop wracking the archer's body. Slowly, her fingers unclenched from the fabric of his suit, and her head rolled back, meeting his eyes with her own.

He expected them to be full of rage, simmering with fury as she drew breath and prepared to inform him the extent of her displeasure at his sudden desire to forsake their teammates and take a cross-country vacation.

Instead, he found them full of pain and trepidation. It was so much worse than anger, and he hated himself for having been so selfish and impulsive in hijacking her on this pointless expedition.

"Wally?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?

His gaze dropped down to the uneven gravel below his yellow boots. What was he supposed to say? _Sorry Artemis, but I can't let you go fight with us because I might lose you for real this time? _

"Wally?" Her voice was concerned this time. "I'm still here you know." There was a little bit of sass in that last comment, causing him to tilt his head back up and meet her eyes. "You can put me down now. I have two working legs."

She saw his gaze harden and his grip on her tighten. Artemis thought he had been holding her pretty tightly before, but now they might as well have been coalescing into one mass.

"I'm not letting you go."

The somberness of his tone made her refrain from chewing him out. This behavior transcended their petty disagreements and his taunts that she was only holding the team back. His present actions were not due to the fact that he didn't think she was good enough to fight with the rest of the team against the magic wielders.

Wally closely observed her expressions, waiting, desperately anticipating that moment when understanding would flit across her face and she would tell him what an idiot he was and to take her back to the Cave immediately.

And he did see the comprehension finally dawn on her features, but she did not reprimand him like he expected. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back into his shoulder.

"Okay."

There was so much power in that one word. Wally found rational thought slowly return.

"Okay?" He choked out, his questioning green eyes probing her dark gray ones.

She merely smiled in return. It wasn't her customary smirk that she exhibited whenever he issued her a challenge; it was a soft look that let Wally know she was on the same page as him, let him know that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay," he reaffirmed, his voice stronger, more sure of itself. "Okay."

Wally turned around and took off back in the direction of Mount Justice, never for a moment letting the archer go.

* * *

><p><em>Is this the part where you let go,<em>

_ And sinking under a shadow? _

_Is this the part where you find out_

_ I'm there for you? _

_You find out I'm there for you ._


	14. Stone Soul

**A/N: I was trying to work on another story...while listening to some music...when this song came on...and my fingers vomited this. But at least I can finally use that one blurb I've had in a word document since forever... Spitfire.**

**Song: "Stone Soul" by Finger Eleven.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or its characters. But I wanted to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stone Soul<strong>_  
>If I were made of stone could you shake my soul?<br>To its very core no one could before.  
>It was easy to block the thought of you.<br>But you get right through and I'm glad you do.  
><em>

His fingers were pressed into the monitor as though they might physically reach through thousands of miles of space to touch her face.

"Hey," his voice had an odd gentle quality about, like a man that had finally made peace with the world. "If I never make it back to you…just know I wanted to."

The screen went black before she could respond. Dammit! He wasn't allowed to do this. Her fist slammed against the cold metal glass, wishing she could bring back his smug speckled visage, could chew him out for being reckless and an idiot and a fool.

Angry hot tears paved trails down the grimy layer of dirt smudged across her cheeks. How had it come down to this?

They were just two stony-faced teenagers, neither budging an iota in their unconcealed disdain of each other. A carefully placed snide comment here. A subtle jab laced with just the right amount of sarcasm tossed there. A few physical bumps and bruises sprinkled in between. It had been so simple, natural really, to block any thought of the other not directly associated with some form of abhorrence.

There had been a few malfunctions breaking though the midst of their agreed upon course of utter loathing. A not-so-gentle push out of the line of fire. A tourniquet applied a little more firmly than necessary. The occasional sharing of a rebreather for underwater diving. A spontaneous, searing kiss that sparked from a temporary tumble out of the realm of reality.

And that was really the ice pick that began the permanent etch of the other directly onto their respective myocardiums. All it took was the exchange of saliva to utterly blot out any meaning of concealment.

It didn't help that he wasn't being very subtle. Then again, neither was she, which was so very unlike her. Usually, she was the queen of subtlety, and subterfuge, and secrets among other "s" words—smartass speedster not being one of them.

Maybe he just had the uncanny ability to bring it out of her. His skills in the art of blatancy and in refusing to filter everything that streamed out of his mouth may have had something to do with it as well.

Sometimes she wished homicide wasn't frowned upon in the League; it would have saved her a lot of headache, hassle, and other "h" words—heartache definitely NOT being one of them.

She felt like a fool, waiting desperately by the monitor with the yearning expectation that the screen would flash back to life, that it would show more than the blinking "NO SIGNAL" tag flickering relentlessly in the corner.

And she absolutely hated the fact that he took the coward's way out. Didn't she even merit a proper goodbye after every cataclysmic event leading up to the final climax of this train wreck of a relationship? Could he not even leave her something, a small souvenir, to fondly recall him by in the days ahead? Was this all simply infatuation twisted into something greater in her hormone-addled mind?

Artemis dug deeply for the rage against that idiot speedster that she knew she'd need to get through this ordeal. But the dull ache of his last words to her reverberated in her thoughts, blocking any emotion that wasn't correlated to hope. It was the last refuge of the desperate, but maybe, if she held on long enough, it would reel him back to her.

And although she wasn't aware of it, Wally was silently promising himself and the archer that if he made it out of this alive, he would stop lollygagging around, stop waiting for the right time, and just straight up tell her how essential she was to him. To his very existence.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know how I can tell you straight.<br>Its gotta be just the right time anyways.  
>I swear to God one day I'm gonna say it to your face.<br>Yeah, one day._


	15. Every Other Time

**A/N: **:Because it is EASTER...have another chapter! Song is "Every Other Time" by LFO.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. And some candy PEEPs, which are delicious...in my coffee.****

* * *

><p><strong>Every Other Time<strong>

_Deep down I know she loves me,_

_But she's got a funny way of showing me how she cares._

She. Was. Running. On. His. Treadmill. His highly sophisticated, specially engineered treadmill. The technology itself was a modern marvel, having the capability of reaching speeds up to 500 miles per hour (which wasn't close to the upper end of Wally's potential, but still). And she was using it for a menial workout session.

"Isn't there a treadmill for you slower mortals?" he jabbed.

"Superboy broke it," Artemis panted, checking her watch and turning off the machine as she picked up her water bottle.

"So you decide just to go ahead and run a measly 20 miles an hour on a state of the art piece of tech designed for a guy who goes supersonic."

"Like you ever even use it," she scoffed. "Not when you can go outside and run three states away."

"Of course I use it! This body doesn't just sculpt itself," he flexed for emphasis.

"Yeah, that impresses no one, Wall-man."

"Whatever Artemis. No girl can resist my gorgeous physique."

"That's your testosterone-addled brain talking."

"Totally not!"

"Wally, if your hormones could be measured on the Richter scale, we'd be evacuating the earth."

"Admit it, you want a piece of this."

"Of your skinny ass?" She laughed as though he told a funny joke. "No thanks." She brushed past him, making for the bench with her towel.

Instead of looking indignant and protesting the fact that he had a very nice butt, thank you very much, his smirk became more pronounced. "So, you've noticed."

Artemis was thankful her mouth wasn't full of water at the moment; the contents would have been spewed directly out. As it was, she was sputtering to recover from that comment. "Psh. In your dreams. You can't notice something that's nonexistent."

The self-satisfied look he was wearing should have been illegal. He sauntered a little too far into her bubble for the archer to be entirely comfortable. "Yeah? Well, you would've had to _look_ to know if something was or wasn't there now, wouldn't you?"

He mercifully leaned away, arms crossed, just daring her to contradict his logic. The glint in his eye let her know that he was enjoying this a little _too _much. But hey, it wasn't often that she was the one being left struggling for a witty response.

Failing to come up with anything to directly counteract his (COMPLETELY FALSE) point, Artemis went with the backup tactic of diverting the topic. "Tch. Whatever, Wally. You're so full of it."

"If by 'it' you mean 'sex appeal' then yes, Artemis, I would have to agree."

It took all her self-control not to turn right around and deck that grin off his face. Her nails dug into her palms, and she mentally calculated how quick her uppercut would have to be before his super speed kicked in and he'd simply dodge the blow.

As though reading her thoughts, Wally leaned in just to goad her. "Try it, blondie," his face was inches away from hers. "I dare you," he whispered.

Her fist was intercepted centimeters away from its target on his nose by his warm hand. "That the best you can do, Arty?" His voice was that same breathy whisper, and it boiled Artemis's blood, though from rage or desire she didn't know. So she went with rage; it was safer to deal with.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!"

Wally made a mental note to always rile Artemis up whenever he felt the urge to use the Cave's treadmill. Her chasing him through the labyrinth of hallways in Mount Justice was infinitely more entertaining than any workout the gym could have provided.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes she's hot.<em>

_Sometimes I'm cold._

_Sometimes my head wants to explode._

_But when I think about it, I'm so in love with her_

_Every other time._


	16. Arms

**A/N: I thought I might try my hand at some Red Arrow/Cheshire interactions. Song is "Arms" by Christina Perri...because I have an unhealthy attraction to Roy's muscular arms...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roy's arms :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Arms<strong>

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart.  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start.<br>You put your arms around me,  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go.<em>

_You put your arms me and I'm home.  
><em>

She always figured that she'd end up settling down with a fellow member of the underworld like her mother had. Perhaps she would even marry an older man like her mother did all those years ago. Together they would foil the plans of the Justice League, raise a few hellions of their own, and retire some place that didn't extradite fugitives with an obscene amount of stolen money.

Of course, she hadn't even _planned_ on settling down anytime in the foreseeable future. And quite frankly, the fact that she was even _entertaining _the notion at the moment unsettled the usually collected assassin.

Cheshire allowed herself a sardonic smile as she peered through the scope of her rocket launcher. No doubt these thoughts stemmed from her recent encounter with that tenacious ex-sidekick—Red Arrow.

There was something about the way he was so determined to bring her to justice and yet so vulnerable to her feminine wiles that that she found endearing. And, as she readjusted the bulky weapon on her shoulder, if she allowed herself a moment of honesty, he was _exactly_ the kind of man she could see herself teasing and fighting every day until her bones were too brittle to properly throw a shuriken and she couldn't remember what side she was fighting for.

It was easy to remember who she was working for at the moment; the forty-seven pounds of metal and explosives resting next to her head made that perfectly clear. Even so, she didn't feel compelled to stop the archer (who she saw sneaking around the capital building in her scope vision some time ago) as he side-tackled her off the ground at the exact instant her finger pulled the trigger.

She would have been touched by the fact that he didn't even use his arrows on her, but she was a bit occupied with ignoring his strong arms around her lithe frame as she fumbled for the hidden vial of knockout gas.

Realizing hers was a lost cause, Cheshire ceased struggling, switching instead to a different fighting tactic she knew Red Arrow wasn't quite as immune to.

"Well Red, I'm starting to think you like having me at your mercy like this," the assassin quipped in her best sultry voice, tracing her fingers along the wrists that pinned her arms to the ground. To his credit, Red Arrow's facial expression remained stoic.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. "What's your game, Cheshire?"

She smirked, but the effect was lost through the white mask. "You _sure_ you want to talk about it here?" she purred, still stroking his wrists. "Not that I wouldn't love sharing a holding cell with you, but I don't think Luthor's going to come bail you out again."

She could tell she hit a nerve by the twitch of his left eyebrow, and she continued to drive the knife a bit deeper. "Although I'm sure the Shadows would have no problem retrieving me from whatever pathetic jail the police decide to keep me in."

He was visibly frowning now, and Cheshire reveled in her triumph. The assassin had put the archer in an impossible position: take her to the authorities and watch helplessly as she escaped once more, or keep her in his custody until he could notify Justice League members to help transport her to a secure facility. In her opinion, it would have been easier to just let her go.

The frown transformed to a look of annoyance as he finally made up his mind. Before she could react to the sudden movement, Red Arrow flipped her over, snapping a pair of restraining cuffs over her wrists and removing her sais and utility belt.

"Well," Cheshire drawled, "this is kinky."

"I bet," the red head deadpanned, pulling her to a standing position. "Move."

"Bossy, bossy," she taunted, allowing him to push her forward.

They walked well past nightfall, putting as much distance between themselves and Brazil's capital as possible. The banter was mostly one-sided, but she had a running tally of the number of times she got him to rise to her bait only to become flustered by her witty ripostes.

Cheshire watched as the archer periodically checked a handheld device, clearly navigating to some form of transport or to a rendezvous site with the Justice League. Perhaps he was searching for an airport? Either way, her window of opportunity was narrowing, and the assassin knew she had to take action.

So she did what she did best: dramatic, albeit convincing acting.

He didn't seem entirely convinced by her fainting act, so she added some muttered dialogue to go with it. Complaints such as "Haven't slept in three days" and "no food in my system since the pomegranate last night" seemed to have more of an effect on the archer, and he decided to make camp for the night.

That was his third mistake that day, his first being not giving her a thorough pat-down, his second allowing her to keep her mask on. The guy might have said his little side-kick friends were not in his league, but Cheshire knew they would have screened her more carefully than Red Arrow did.

She waited for him to start a fire when she acted. The execution wasn't her best work, but it produced the desired effect. Cheshire dropped the container of knockout gas she managed to retrieve while they were walking. Unfortunately, her aim was thrown off by the cuffs, and the gas caused the fire to create a small explosion.

Red Arrow had enough sense to hold his breath and dart out of the way, giving Cheshire time to bring her arms under her legs back to the front and run off, snagging her sais and belt on her way.

The assassin bolted like she had the entire Brazilian army at her tail, not pausing to rest until her genuinely exhausted body demanded a break about a mile of uphill running later. She looked back, seeing a small spiral of smoke float above the trees in the clearing where their camp had been. To her surprise, she saw the silhouette form of the archer standing in front of the fire.

She knew he could see her standing there, within striking distance of his bow and a cleverly contrived trick arrow, but he made no move to follow or pursue her. She wondered how many times he would let her off this easily, but she brushed it off as him surrendering to the inevitable fact that she would simply slice through any arrows he might send her way and still manage to elude recapture. Better to save ammo.

That thought was shattered by the telltale whistle of an arrow headed straight for her. The sai made quick work of the projectile's trajectory to her heart, but not before a flash of white caught her eye.

Cheshire picked up the scrap of paper attached to the arrow, glancing over its scribbled contents before letting out an unladylike snort.

_Next time, Cheshire, you're mine._

"So possessive," she muttered, tucking the scrap into her belt and fighting the urge to smile.

Her gaze shifted back to the archer below, watching as he turned around, checked his GPS and made his way to whatever transport would take him back Star City.

"See you around, Red," she whispered to the breeze, sinking back into the shadows once more.

* * *

><p><em>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown.<br>I hope that you see right through my walls.  
>I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling.<br>I'll never let a love get so close.  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home.<br>_

Brazil was a turning point, a smudge in the flow chart of their endless game of cat and mouse. Perhaps it was the quality time spent over the expanse of several hours of Cheshire pressing all of Red Arrow's buttons, and Red Arrow trying (and only partially succeeding) in deflecting her cutting remarks.

Clearly, her escape was a source of vexation for the archer: he absolutely _hated_ to lose. So she shouldn't have been surprised when he stepped up his game and sat directly opposite her in a coffee shop a couple months later.

"You've been following me, Red," she drawled, not bothering to glance up from her book as she took a sip from her cup. "This happens to be a favorite haunt of mine." She turned a worn page, dog eared from years of rereading.

"It's not the only place you've been haunting," he retorted, glaring at her through his sunglasses. "What were you doing in Venice three weeks ago, _Jade_?"

The assassin's eyes snapped up, narrowing at him as he turned her coffee cup around, her name scrawled across the side by the cashier who had taken her order.

"In case you haven't noticed, I work for a very elite, secretive organization," she hissed, venom lacing her voice. "Talking about work isn't an option. Try again, Red."

His fist clenched in a manner she had come to recognize meant he was seconds away from physically losing it. "This is not up for debate," his voice was low, threats lacing every vowel in a manner Cheshire couldn't help but be impressed by. "I didn't spend the last two months tracking you down to have you talk your way out of my sight again. I want answers, Jade, and I want them now."

"Careful," she warned, looking for all the world like a cat ready to dart under the bed. "You wouldn't want to cause a scene here among all these…_innocent_ bystanders." Her choice of words was not lost on the archer. He grabbed her by the wrist, rapidly pulling her out of the shop amid the curious stares of other patrons.

Her eyes darted around from under her baseball cap, looking for exit routes should this come down to a fight. She was always prepared, having several poison-laced shuriken tucked away in the folds of her socks, but an escape plan was never a bad idea.

He stopped abruptly when they reached an empty park bench two blocks away, turning to face the assassin. "I'm only going to ask you one more time: what were you doing in Venice?"

He was close enough to her that she could make out the faint outlines of his eyes through the dark frames. They were narrowed in an "I mean business" sort of way that Cheshire found absurdly adorable.

"I'm sorry, but that topic is classified, Red," she mocked in a voice she knew would grate his nerves and finally send him careening over the edge into action.

And he might have initiated a fight right then had he not mentally prepared himself for this sort of answer. So he responded with a maneuver he knew would throw her off: surprise.

She was so adept at sneaking up on others and getting the drop on opponents before they even knew she was in their vicinity that it was nearly impossible for someone to take her by surprise. But he was positive she wouldn't be able to swing at the curve ball he was about to throw her way.

"I know you were staying at the San Marco Hotel, that the deal didn't go according to plan, that your 'business partner' was running a campaign for some big name politician and thought that he could blackmail the Shadows into service by holding you hostage." Jade's eyes widened in shock, and she didn't even flinch when he leaned down, almost whispering, "And I know that the Shadows didn't have enough personnel in the area nor the time to break you free. They were just going to _leave_ you, chalk it up as a loss, and _move on._"

She broke eye contact from him at this point, turning her face to the side and taking a step back. She was well aware of the risks of her job. What she didn't know was how he had discovered all this information.

"How—"

Red Arrow reached into her sweatshirt pocket, pulling out her wallet and unfolding its contents. There, folded inside one of the tabs, was the note he had sent careening toward her in Brazil.

"It was a longshot, but I marked this with a radioactive tracer. I didn't know if you'd keep it."

His voice was filled with something resembling insecurity at that last part. But Jade thought she might be imagining it, because his snarky tone was back with the next sentence. "But I'm glad you did, because I'd hate to think of you rotting in some Sicilian prison and not making my life a living hell."

"I escaped," she shot back, "So I'll continue to make your life miserable, don't worry. But you can have that back," she nodded to the piece of paper still clutched between his fingers before taking her wallet back and stuffing it into her pocket. She turned on her heel and began to walk away. "See you around, Red," she called over her shoulder.

"It's strange, isn't it?" he called after her. "How after two weeks of being half starved, tortured, and sleep-deprived that your captors would suddenly decide to move you to a different location with an escort of only two, highly untrained guards…It was almost too easy of an escape after all the trouble they went through to keep you locked up."

Jade froze; his words cutting through her like a katana to the gut.

Slowly, she turned around. Was it just her, or did the red head look a little sheepish? He stood there, hands stuffed in his jean pockets, his leather jacket flapping open with the breeze, sunglasses fixed at the ground as he kicked a few pebbles from the sidewalk. She thought she caught a glimpse of blue between the cracks.

"Did you—" her question was left hanging as she made her way back to him.

He didn't reply. He didn't need to; Jade could read him like she could read the well-worn novel tucked into her back pocket. Clearly he was torn between distress at rescuing a renowned member of the Shadows and smug satisfaction at pulling off such a feat without her suspecting a thing.

Questions swirled about her head in a vortex of possibilities, but eventually it came down to just one. "Why?"

He shrugged, and she socked him in the shoulder. "That's not an answer."

"I—" his voice cracked. He cleared it and tried again. "I dunno. I guess I thought things would be too dull without you around," he mumbled.

She laughed a true, uninhibited laugh, tossing her head back and reveling in Red Arrow's shocked face. "You'd have the entire League of Shadows still at full capacity, and your life would be boring without _me_?" She chuckled until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I mean it," he told her, looking at the young woman in front of him with such an earnest expression that she stopped laughing.

"Red, you don't want to do this," she sighed, suddenly feeling years older than she was. "You can't keep trying to save me. Eventually, I'll just pull you down too." She shoved her hands in her jean pockets, staring at the emblem on his t-shirt.

"You might be falling," he whispered, tucking a stray lock behind her ear, his thumb grazing the fabric of her cap, "But I'll be damned if I don't catch you at the bottom."

Jade's eyes scanned his face, not sure how to deal with the unbridled honesty washed over his features. She was so used to a world of sifting through lies and deceit and falsehoods spouted with every breath that she had no idea how to deal with people telling her the truth.

But he deserved, at the very least, a thank you for saving her life. And that was exactly what she would give him. "This is as close as we get, Red," she murmured before fisting his jacket and bringing his lips crashing down to hers.

She tried to focus on conveying her gratitude to the archer in the kiss, and not the way his muscular arms wrapped around her slender frame and caused something warm to bloom within her chest, like a bonfire on a winter's night.

Before her emotions could run away from any remnant form of control, Jade reeled them back in, detaching her lips from his. His arms dropped slightly around her waist at the loss of contact, and he blinked his eyes open.

Her grin was every bit the mirror image of her mask. "That's the first and last thank you you'll ever get from me, Red." She pushed his chest, and his arms dropped back to his sides.

The smile never faltered as she turned tail and sashayed across the street, out of sight.

Later that week, Roy would come home during the evening and find a note embedded in his refrigerator with a shruiken.

_Tracking works both ways, Roy. See you around._

The archer tore his apartment apart trying to figure out how she found him. Eventually, his search ended with his front jacket pocket. There, at the bottom of the lining, was a tiny metal tracer. She must have deposited it when she kissed him. Roy didn't know whether to be alarmed that she knew who he was or flattered that she had taken the trouble to find him.

Either way, he couldn't stop the transformation of his scowl into something gentler. Not that it mattered; no one was there to see it.

No one, save a young woman hidden by shadows outside his window.

* * *

><p><em>I try my best to never let you in to see the truth<br>And I've never opened up,  
>I've never truly loved 'till<br>You put your arms around me,  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go.<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home._


	17. Not Your Fault

**A/N: This song was actually the reason I started this collection of songfics. Another Spitfire analogy. Because I can't help that every shipping I touch turns to WallArt. "Not Your Fault" by AWOLnation**

**Disclaimer: And when I'm yelling at you...It's Greg Weisman's fault...Weisman's fault...yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Your Fault<strong>

_This love found us._

_Now I see it._

It would have been so much easier if she was just another girl, another pretty face in a crowd that he could woo in passing, win over with his charm, then vanish with the call of police sirens in the distance.

But Artemis was far too clever to fall for any of his patented and seasoned maneuvers. Not to mention her own swagger somehow rendered her immune to any of his flirtation attempts.

And she wasn't just some random girl; they had a history. He'd seen her scream, tear up (though she'd vehemently deny it), and laugh so hard she couldn't breathe. He'd seen her on good days and bad days. But he refused to admit how much of an investment he had into her well-being, how interested he really was in her.

Because if he was honest with himself, she wasn't just another blonde bombshell; she was stunning inside and out. If the scale of hotness was anything to go by, she was a certified twenty, and he was so far away from her league that he might as well have been playing a different sport. Especially since she made it abundantly clear by the knuckle-shaped bruises on his shoulder that she found him annoying and incorrigible.

So it was only natural that he be confused when she laughed at his ridiculous punch lines, smiled at his antics when she thought he wasn't looking, and continued to consciously put herself in his presence.

However this feeling had clawed its way into his heart, Wally was starting to believe that resistance was futile.

And he didn't know why he continued to yell at her when she accidentally stood directly in harm's way or why he went crazy with rage knowing that he was that close to losing her again. And again. And again.

But when the confusion clouding his mind with anger settled, Wally knew he had to tell her.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault." Green met gray in a clash of smoldering stares.

"I don't care," she shrugged, trying to avoid the torrent of feelings usually accompanied by his intense gaze.

"I just wanted you to know," he sighed, toe awkwardly dragging along the cement flooring before fixing his eyes on hers once again.

* * *

><p>Without a doubt, Artemis was a fighter. She fought against her father, fought to avoid the same path as her sister and mother, and fought for a place on this team.<p>

And right now, she was fighting herself, nails piercing calloused palms as she clenched her fists. She was fighting the impulse to give in to the boy standing across from her, to let him in and slowly allow him to mend the shattered window that she was, stained with unwashable crimson colors that could never allow light to filter back through.

But the minute he bridged the distance between them and his lips converged upon hers in a tentative meeting of emotions coming to a head, Artemis returned fire, grazing her teeth more harshly against his mouth, demanding, challenging, and claiming every last ounce of apology and forgiveness they held. She could almost physically feel him gluing the glass of her soul back into place as his arms crept around her waist, pulling her closer.

If anyone could seal away the demons from her past and find the sunlight in the perpetual shadows that seemed to linger in the dark corners of her life, it was Wally.

However he found her, whatever roller coaster ride he was taking her on, she was starting to think that the feelings she had for him were here to stay.

And as his hands entangled themselves into her long pony tail, the archer began to realize that he yelled at her to mask his fear of losing her, that he was irrational and crazy because he didn't know any other way to express his concern to her, that he didn't know how to say he was worried about her without ruining the fragile line of their vaguely established friendship.

She slowly detached her mouth from his, his half-lidded look trying to discern why she appeared so serious.

"It wasn't your fault either," she whispered, her nose brushing against his.

"It doesn't matter," he murmured, running his thumb along the sloping angle of her jaw to her lips.

"I just wanted you to know," she replied softly before leaning in once more.

* * *

><p><em>This love, up down,<em>

_Please believe._


	18. Such Great Heights

**A/N: My reaction to "Auld Acquaintance" could not be completed without writing out yet another Spitfire drabble. Artemis's POV. Please enjoy. Song is "Such Great Heights" either by Iron and Wine (slow version) or the Postal Service (fast version). I recommend both.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own...but FINALLY. **

* * *

><p><strong>Such Great Heights<strong>

_They won't see us waving from such great heights._

'_Come down now,' they'll say._

_But everything looks perfect from far away_

'_Come down now.'_

_But we'll stay._

He had that look in his eye again, the one that warned me half a nanosecond too late that he was planning something, something that would shake the tightrope we walked around each other.

I didn't even have the chance to ponder what harebrained scheme he'd conjured up behind those vivid green orbs when he swept me into his arms as though we were preparing to run from angry tanks firing shrapnel behind us. Except there were no outward explosions this time, only emotional minefield detonations that had been triggered by our sudden contact.

And that smile—that honest, sweet smile—the one that I'd only ever glimpse in quiet moments—it was directed so brilliantly at me that I thought I might go blind from its radiance.

Were those flecks of stars always peering at me from the verdant depths of his eyes? I could have sworn they weren't there earlier. Not a minute ago at least. Perhaps they'd only lit up now in recognition of something they didn't fully comprehend before?

It had taken him less time to convey that silent message I had long been waiting for than it had for him to whisper, "I should have done this a long time ago."

And in the heartbeat of a moment he had to wait for my response, I watched something else hopscotch across his face, dancing along his freckles before vanishing with a nervous intake of breath, held back in anticipation of my response.

He exhaled in both contentment and relief as I threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to his chest, to his rapidly beating heart pulsating synchronously with mine, just two puzzle pieces seamlessly molding together.

"No kidding," I whispered back, guiding his head forward. It was all the encouragement he needed to burn what was left of our tightrope and close the distance between us.

But we didn't need a safety net beneath us to break our fall. Not this time.


	19. Big Green Tractor

**A/N: **I've been wanting to do something with this song FOREVER…or at least awhile now. Inspiration struck finally, and several pages later I have this to show for it. Song is "Big Green Tractor" by Jason Aldean. Pre-"Auld Acquaintances" Spitfire nonsense.****

****Disclaimer: Greg Weisman wishes he owned a big green tractor. But he does own YJ... :/****

* * *

><p><strong>Big Green Tractor<strong>

_Or we can take another ride on my big green tractor._

_We can go slow, or make it go faster._

_Down through the woods and out to the pasture,_

_'Long as I'm with you, it really don't matter._

To say that Artemis was displeased would be a gross understatement. She was supposed to be in Star City at a charity banquet that she had been coerced into attending by Black Canary. Oliver Queen was apparently highly involved with fundraising for local after school musical programs, and he thought it prudent for Artemis's cover that she be seen gracing the event with her dear "uncle."

Two malfunctioning zeta tubes and three very angry, distressed phone calls later, Artemis found herself outside the now-broken tube at the outskirts of Central City late that Saturday afternoon.

And for the icing on the cupcake, Green Arrow had called in the Flash to watch his "protégé" for the time being until the transporters were up and running.

The scarlet speedster was there in less time than it took to make the phone call. He took in the archer's appearance, from the top of her carefully curled hair and green dress to the bottom of her strappy heels, and whistled. "Well, beautiful. You going somewhere important?"

Artemis had to resist an eye roll. Clearly, Wally didn't have a very good example to follow when it came to being subtle. "Yeah, a banquet. I just got a little sidetracked," she deadpanned, crossing her arms.

The Flash chuckled. "Well, I still have a few hours of work to put in at the office. Would you mind hanging out with Wally?"

As a matter of fact, she would. She'd rather have a tooth extracted. By the Brain. With a rusty hammer and chisel. But she wasn't about to say that aloud, so Artemis settled for a noncommittal grunt and a shrug of her shoulders.

This seemed to amuse the older man greatly. "He's not a bad kid. Just give him some time to come around."

Artemis was about to respond, but the Flash scooped her up and zoomed off, still blabbing away while he dodged buildings and trees at speeds that made Artemis recall memories of Bialya.

"He's not answering his phone, but his mom said it was his weekend to help out Jay with baling the grass fields, so I'll just take you there."

Artemis had no time to question what that was even supposed to mean when the Flash came to a halt. They weren't anywhere near the city; as far as she could see, fields of grass, wheat, barley, and other crops grew in neat little patchwork squares.

The Flash appeared to be waving and trying to get someone's attention behind her. She turned around in time to see Wally, riding a green tractor, pulling some sort of contraption over the grass that was compacting it into bales. The red head was so engrossed with his task he didn't notice the duo standing in his path fifty yards ahead.

"His iPod is probably turned up too loud," the Flash muttered before dashing toward his nephew.

Artemis had to admit the following scene was incredibly comical. The Flash jumped on the side of the tractor, yanked out an ear bud, and yelled something she couldn't hear. Wally was so surprised by the sudden appearance of his uncle that he nearly toppled out of his seat.

There was some wild gesturing before the Flash pointed to the archer, who suddenly felt highly self-conscious in her dress and heels. Had she not looked down at that moment, she might have seen the slight tinge of pink dusting Wally's freckles. The blush was not lost on the Flash, and by the time Artemis looked back up, Wally appeared to be shouting angrily at his uncle.

The Flash simply smiled at his nephew, saluted Artemis goodbye, and was gone in an instant, flattening blades of grass in his wake.

The tractor had almost reached Artemis by this point, and Wally expertly guided it next to her before pulling it to a stop and turning it off. He turned to face her, and the two teens simply studied each other for a moment, trying to decide how best to initiate conversation.

"So… Zeta tube's aren't working?" he began, trying a safe approach to what he hoped would be a civil chat.

"No genius, I just like getting dressed up to go globe-trotting on Saturday afternoons," she retorted, crossing her arms once more. So much for civility.

"Yeah, well you don't have to be such a pain about it! Sheesh, I'm trying to be nice here!" he snapped.

She sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really frustrated about this whole ordeal. I didn't even want to go," she mumbled the last part, but Wally still heard it.

"Well…You probably don't want to stay out here baling hay, but I still have another field after this. D'you mind?" he asked sheepishly.

"I've never seen hay baled before," she replied, interest lacing her voice as she eyed the machine being towed behind the tractor. "Where do you want me to stand?"

Wally seemed to be considering something for a long moment, and this time, Artemis caught the reddening of his cheeks, though if it was from embarrassment or just a sunburn she wasn't sure. "Well, you can come up here if you don't mind sitting on my lap," he told her, and to his credit, his voice didn't crack.

Artemis felt a slight rush of heat to her own face, but before she could chicken out, she carefully placed one heeled foot on the side step and climbed up to the seat of the large tractor.

There wasn't much room at the top. Artemis sat on his left leg with her back pressed directly to his chest and her legs perched along the middle consul where the gear shifter was protruding. His left arm went around her and back to the steering wheel when she finally stopped fidgeting.

"Comfortable?" he inquired, getting ready to start the engine again and trying to ignore the way she smelled almost as wonderful as she looked.

"I'll manage," she turned her head to meet his eye. "Can you see okay?"

"Yeah, but I'll need you to shift the gear stick in a sec," he told her.

The John Deere roared back to life and began to crawl forward.

"Shift up one," Wally breathed by her ear. Artemis was so startled she nearly forgot to move the stick forward. The teens felt the lurch of the machine beneath them as it picked up speed.

"Shift up one more," he told her, his voice causing the stray blonde strands to tickle her ear. Artemis fought the rising blush to her face as she shifted the tractor again.

"Thanks, beautiful," Wally said, realizing half a second later that the words came out of his mouth without thinking.

Artemis was about to let it slide, but her own mouth was too quick. "My mom did my hair," she blurted out, covering her mouth with her hands as though she could shove the words back inside.

"She did a good job," Wally informed her. Artemis turned to meet his eyes, surprised how earnest they looked when he added, "You should wear your hair down more often."

Artemis wasn't quite sure how to respond to that comment, so she settled for silence. The deep thrum of the tractor rumbled gently through the air as Wally turned the wheel, preparing to make another row of bales. The archer turned her head over both hers and Wally's shoulders, watching as the baler sucked up the row of dried grass and spat out a rectangle neatly bound with twine.

"Do you know how balers work?" Wally inquired, finally ascertaining the object of Artemis's attention.

"No, I've only ever seen hay or straw after it's been wrapped up," she admitted, her eyes watching in fascination as another perfect rectangle appeared.

Wally launched into an explanation of the mechanics of scooping up the dried grass, compressing it, and tying it off into the current product Artemis saw. He talked in such detail that the archer was grudgingly impressed.

"How do you know so much?" she interrupted as he explained the difference between a round baler and a rectangular one and the pros and cons of both.

"I built it," he told her embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"You built that from scratch?" She pointed at the baler bobbing up and down behind them. She couldn't hide the slight awe from entering her voice, and Wally tried not to look too pleased with himself.

"Yeah, Jay had a lot of scrap metal, and we figured it would be cheaper to build one than buy one. So one winter break we got all the parts and put it together," he rambled, turning the tractor and crossing over a dirt path onto the next field.

"What does he do with all the hay?" Artemis questioned as Wally started down another row.

"He stores most of it," Wally replied. "He's got a few horses, cows, goats…no more sheep though. If there's any extra that won't fit under his storage columns he sells it."

A comfortable silence settled over the two. Artemis subconsciously leaned back into Wally, her hair flagellating gently with the warm breeze past his shoulder. It was all the speedster could do to keep the tractor on a straight route.

Mentally reciting the periodic table wasn't enough to suppress the rapid thudding in his chest, and he wondered if Artemis could feel it reverberating against her back. How was he supposed to finish baling hay if he couldn't focus? Artemis would probably have to do the job—

"Hey! Do you want to drive?" Wally blurted out as soon as the idea popped into his head. The inquiry was so sudden that Artemis nearly jumped off his lap.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was uncertain, but Wally could hear the excited undertones.

"Absolutely," he reassured. "It's cake. You've probably done more difficult things in your sleep. Just make sure to keep the grass pile centered beneath the tractor, and don't turn too sharply at the end of the row or the baler will get stuck."

He waited for her to scoot to the center of his lap and to take the steering wheel before letting his arms drop, wrapping them around her waist to keep her steady.

Her arms jerked slightly, though from the motion of the tractor or the fact that her heart just skipped a beat she couldn't tell you. A smile broke across her mouth, and for once, she didn't care who noticed.

She didn't care that she was stranded in the middle of Podunk, U.S.A. on a Saturday, dressed to kill, situated atop Wally's legs as she bundled hay for some man she didn't even know.

She basked in the gentle wind blowing through her hair, in the smell of the dried grass floating around them in a dusty haze, in the low hum of the John Deere beneath her fingertips, and in the warm arms of Wally wrapped around her.

And as the sun descended in the sky, Artemis found herself leaning further back into the warmth of the speedster.

"Cold?" he questioned as he felt her shudder in front of him. The sun was almost completely set, its golden and orange hues fading into dark reds and purples.

"A little," she admitted, "But we only have a few more rows to go. I'll be fine."

"Here." Wally took off his outer button-up top and draped it over her bare shoulders, leaving him in a black graphic T-shirt advertising some random rock band she had never heard of.

"Thanks," she put her arms through the short sleeves, savoring the lingering heat from the sturdy fabric.

"No problem."

All too soon, the tractor was on its final row, the occasional plunk letting the teens know the baler was still working behind them. Artemis wasn't willing to admit it, but she wasn't quite ready for this to end, for reality to set in and for her to have to go back to Gotham and explain to her mother what transpired.

"So, you're pretty much a pro at this baling business now," Wally grinned at her. "I might have to tell Jay to call you next time his fields grow out."

Artemis grinned conspiratorially with him. "He won't ever call you again. My bales are much more rectangular than yours," she loftily informed the speedster, her smile widening at his feigned outrage.

"Perish the thought!" he exclaimed, and the two burst into fits of laughter. "But you had a good time, right?"

"The best," she agreed. "Much better than going to a boring dinner."

"I dunno," Wally argued. "The food probably would have been worth it."

Her stomach chose that moment to growl. "Actually, I could go for some food right now," she remarked.

"Well…" Wally debated on whether or not he should voice the words he had been rehearsing in his head the past ten minutes. His mouth, per usual, made the decision before he could quash the notion. "We could go back to Central and grab a bite. I mean, you look really nice and I could change and we could go somewhere. Or-" His head managed to catch up to his mouth and slam on the break at this point, but Artemis's curiosity was already piqued.

"Or?" she supplied, looking at him with neither utter loathing nor annoyed disdain. Wally took this as encouragement to continue.

"Or I know this really nice spot about half a mile that way," Wally pointed toward a small knoll in the distance. "If you're not too cold, we could just stay outside and have a picnic dinner. The fireflies will be out soon."

Artemis was taken aback by the offer. Wally never failed to surprise her, and today seemed to be no exception. But he was being nice, and she didn't want to leave quite yet, and they were already here…

"Why don't we just go with the picnic," she suggested, watching Wally's expression light up with unabashed enthusiasm.

"Great! Here, we'll drive the tractor over to the spot. Let me off a sec so I can unhook the baler."

Artemis obligingly hopped off his lap, but Wally was gone and back a second later. She supposed super speed did have its advantages.

"Ready?" he asked.

She didn't even need him to tell her to shift the gear stick. Well, not until he continued to push the gas pedal. "We can go faster now that we're not toting the baler. Shift up again. This bad boy can hit thirty-five if we're lucky."

Artemis rolled her eyes as she shifted into fourth gear. But scoff as she might, they did reach the picnic spot at a considerably quicker pace than they would have at baling speed.

The spot itself was situated on the top of a gently sloping hill under a large maple tree that had its own tire swing. Several fireflies were already flittering among the tall grass and wild irises.

"I'll be right back," Wally told her before vanishing and reappearing briefly over the next few minutes, returning with blankets, several baskets of food, and—

"Candles?" Artemis raised her eyebrows at the small tea light candles dropped unceremoniously in the middle of the blanket she laid out.

"Yes," Wally retorted defensively. "At least to see what we're eating," he explained, but Artemis knew better.

As Wally lit the wax circles, Artemis laid out the food: large dinner rolls, steaks, baked potatoes stuffed with sour cream, cheese, and butter, corn on the cob, salad, and a whole pie that smelled strongly of apples.

"Where did you get all this?" came Artemis's astounded voice as she pulled the last of the cutlery out of a woven basket.

"Joan," Wally informed her, beginning to load his plate. "She's used to cooking a lot for Jay, and she usually just doubles the amount of food when I'm over."

Artemis felt a twinge of sympathy for the older woman. It couldn't have been easy cooking for one speedster, much less two. But the food was so delicious that she couldn't help but eat seconds along with Wally (although she abstained from thirds and fourths, unlike her companion).

The candles were almost burned out when the two teens collapsed on their backs, full and content.

"You know, we still have that pie," Wally informed her, tilting his head to the side, his green eyes sparkling in the dim candlelight.

"Ugh," the archer clutched her stomach. "I don't think I can eat another bite."

"What?" he looked mortified. "But, Joan makes the BEST apple pie. You can't just NOT eat it!"

"Too full," she groaned.

"Just one bite," he coaxed, pulling himself up, grabbing the pie, and sitting next to her. He stuck the fork directly into the dessert and dug out a small chunk. "Open wide."

"Really, Wally? Really?"

"Hey, I'm here feeding you _pie_. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," he warned before lowering the fork to her lips.

She obligingly parted them as he fed her, and she tried not to moan in delight. The pie was _heavenly._

Apparently some sound of contentment escaped her, because Wally's face looked too infuriatingly superior for his own good. "Told you," he smirked, taking a bite for himself.

"Whatever. It was okay, I guess." She tried to come off nonchalant, but there was no fooling Wally.

"Would you like a second opinion?" He taunted, holding another bite just out of reach of her mouth.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, when the candles had been extinguished and the crescent moon traced a waltz through the heavens, the duo lay on their backs, alternating between searching for shooting stars and watching the fireflies dance in the late spring air.<p>

Artemis, still wearing Wally's shirt, was bundled up like a caterpillar in a cocoon in the only spare blanket. At some point the thought must have crossed her mind, because she turned to face him, asking "Are you cold? Because I don't mind sharing." She offered him an edge of the blanket.

He was about to refuse her, but then he saw her expression, and it reminded him of the time she offered him a rebreather on that mission to fight the Injustice League. It was more than just a blanket: it was an olive branch, a peace offering, and he wasn't going to reject that.

So he scooted over under the proffered quilt right next to the archer, sliding his arm underneath her head as she raised it to move closer to him. A brief look of surprise flashed behind her gray eyes, but it was quickly followed by acceptance, and she lay her head onto his shoulder, happy to be sharing any sort of heat. It may have been spring, but her dress wasn't the warmest, and the slight night chill was enough to remind her of that.

Wally could feel her slowly relax and drift toward the shores of dreamland. They would have to get up and go home soon; but at that moment, he was content to bask in their truce, to truly enjoy his teammate's company in a situation that didn't involve them yelling, fighting, or pushing each other's buttons.

"I wish I could save this moment," Artemis sighed, startling Wally out of his musings. "Just bottle it up and set it on a bookshelf."

"Would you ever open it back up?" he inquired, green eyes trained on the subtle expressions her face was making, a canvas of contentment highlighted with joy, serenity, and something he couldn't quite define.

"Of course," her dark eyes fluttered open to meet his, and Wally could have sworn the spark between them wasn't just an errant firefly. "I'd take it out during rainy days, on bad days, and on days when I'd need a reminder that you're actually not that bad of a guy to hang out with."

"You'd be taking it out a lot then," Wally remarked offhandedly. They both chuckled slightly, and Wally tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before whispering, "You ready to go another round on the tractor?"

"Only if I get to drive," she whispered back.

With Wally's directional guidance, Artemis drove the John Deere back to its home in the barn. Then, after stopping by the farmhouse to thank Jay and Joan for the scrumptious supper, Wally whisked Artemis back to Central City's zeta tube. He didn't need to ask if she had a good time; giddy happiness was written all over her face. Although it didn't hurt that she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, softly murmuring, "Thank you."

Obviously she had been sparring with Superboy a little too much; it was beginning to show. But he honestly couldn't have cared less, and he was still floating on cloud nine hours later after it registered that she was still wearing his shirt.

* * *

><p>Artemis would later learn that the tubes had been repaired a mere half hour after the Flash took her to see Wally. But when she arrived at Mount Justice that Sunday to find a jar of fireflies and a photo taken of her and Wally driving around on the large green tractor (taken by Jay when they weren't looking, no doubt) sitting in her room, Artemis couldn't bring herself to get too upset at missing the banquet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Climb up in my lap and drive if you want to.<em>

_Girl, you know you got me to hold on to._

_We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather,_

_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor._


	20. I Hope This Gets to You

**A/N: For Mebemae, because she is awesome and drew me my new icon. I hope you like this!**

**Summary: Kid Flash, Robin, Rocket, and Blue Beetle get sent to New Genesis to work on a project for Batman to prepare for the impending invasion. To let Artemis know how much he misses her, Wally begins to write her letters. Song is "I Hope This Gets to You" by The Daylights.**

**Disclaimer: And I hope, I hope the third season gets to us...**

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope This Gets to You<strong>

I've been searching for a couple words

That could grow wings and fly like birds.

And of course I know that it sounds absurd.

But when you're in love all the lines get blurred.

_Dear Artemis,_

_ Apparently smart phones don't function in parallel worlds, and while I could probably figure out a way video stream a chat through a boom tube, I remember you complaining how people never write letters anymore. It's because it kills trees, FYI, but since it's the only romantic __thing I ever heard you mention that you actually like…well…Here's your damn letter._

_ New Genesis is pretty odd. The Forever People all have this connection with each other, sort of like the martians on Mars. Only last time I checked, M'gann and J'onn never randomly combined to turn into Transformers or whatever. The people said they could teach me how to "become one" with them, but for some reason it made my zombie sense tingle, so I passed._

_ I wish Batman sent you with our group. Not that Raquel, Jamie, and Robin aren't a blast to hang with, but Robin is always pulling the ninja-disappearing act whenever we're around Bear, and I have to listen to him and Seraphim recount lame Western movies for HOURS._

_ Raquel isn't so bad until she gets on the subject of Kaldur. I won't be able to look him in the eye again for months without remembering awkward conversations about his ass. Jamie talks nonstop, but he's been mostly following Vikin around trying to learn more about their Motherboard._

_ Wow…this ended up being way longer than I planned. I guess this is the part where I say how I'd rather be there with you doing whatever it is crazy couples do on earth. If all goes well, we should be done here in a month or so…which is still too long to be away from you._

_ Counting the weeks,_

_ Wally_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Wally,<em>

_ Yeah, I guess letters are romantic and all, but it helps if the recipient can actually READ what's written. You should become a doctor someday, Kid Penmanship. _

_ Maybe you should take up the offer and learn to become one with the Forever People. It might improve your people skills. Although I shudder to think of the appetite of Zombie Wally and all the brains you'd have to eat to keep up with your metabolism._

_ Everyone wants me on their team, so it's only natural you wish I was there instead of here. I will admit it's been really quite without you around—not sure if I like it or love it yet, but give me another week and I'll let you know._

_ Umm…I don't know what "crazy" couples do, but I suppose they go to movies or play miniature golf or infiltrate Santa Prisca to bust drug cartels just like normal couples. At least that's what M'gann and Conner do, and they're the closest thing to a normal couple I know. What a scary thought._

_ A month isn't so bad. Maybe Batman will even let us come visit? Maybe that's just wishful thinking…_

_ Counting the days,_

_ Artemis_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Artemis,<em>

_ I swear I'm going to kill Boy Blunder for letting Bear use my tool set. Everything is either bent or broken, so now I have to use New Genesis tools, and I can't stop wondering if I'm holding on to some random person that turned into a machine. _

_ It would be awesome if Bats let the rest of the team come here. Then you could finish Rob off for me._

_ Excuse me, but I have AMAZING people skills! You know…minus the fact that I'm plotting the untimely demise of my best friend. And if I ever do become a zombie, I'm coming for you first, babe._

_ I'm pretty sure normal couples don't travel to foreign countries to stop drug trafficking, but they probably do travel a lot. When I get back I can always run us somewhere fun. I hear Panama is nice this time a year. If we're lucky, we might even do a little crime fighting along the way…_

_ Admit it, your life is boring without me. You're probably standing there in the silence, wishing it were filled with the sound of my voice. It's okay. I'm positive everyone else misses me too. You could go talk to the team and start a support group, like with coffee and sitting in circles and donuts and everything. Scratch that last part; stay out of my donut stash._

_ Crap. Seraphim and Moonrider are walking over to me. Gotta run, beautiful._

_ Counting the hours,_

_ Wally_

_PS. I think your conversations are __totally whelming. –Robin_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Wally,<em>

_ As long as you're not holding onto machine-version of Dreamer, I don't really have a problem. Besides, I would think that you would be excited about using power tools from a race highly advanced in technology. So maybe you should be thanking Robin, although you might want to hide your letters from him a little more carefully._

_ I'd totally chop your head off and burn your rotting corpse before you'd get a chance to eat my brain._

_ Panama sounds like fun. I may hold you to that Wallace West. I'm also a huge fan of Spain. Yo hablo español._

_ Don't flatter yourself, Kid Ego. Life is plenty interesting around here. In fact, Garfield stopped by the other day with his pet monkey, and Zee and I spent two hours watching Wolf and Conner try to corner the little bugger after he flung M'gann's mashed potatoes at Conner's face. Who needs the static channel when you have entertainment this quality?_

_ Zatnna and M'gann are dragging me off for a girls' night out. Try not to let Seraphim and Bear get you into too much trouble._

_ Counting the minutes,_

_ Artemis_

_PS. Billy already ate your entire stash of donuts. Serves you right for leaving __us for two weeks now._

_PPS. Tell Rob I said hi!—Zatanna_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Artemis,<em>

_ Never thought I'd see the day when YOUR eyes would turn green, babe. But don't you worry your pretty little blonde head. I'm all yours. My womanizing single days are a thing of the past._

_ I guess I'll have to find a better spot to write these if I want to keep them away from Troll Wonder. I hope he didn't ruin the letter for you. I put a lot of time and thought into these you know? Though you might also want to find a new spot to write yours. Tell Zatanna I passed along her message, but I'm offended she didn't bother to tell me hi. _

_ I'd be too fast for you to behead me before I'd eat your brains. Wow, this is becoming a rather morbid thought to ponder. My only consolation is that I'd find you even more delicious as a zombie._

_ Te hablas español, eh? Me gusta._

_ Superboy vs. monkey with mashed potatoes? I'd pay to see that. Although having Wolf on his team probably gives Conner an unfair advantage. Nothing happening here quite that exciting. But Vikin did let us put on these awesome mechanical suits of armor that are prototypes for the ones we're building for the League. I totally pwned everyone in the first round of sparring. Who says video games have no practical application? Unfortunately, the suits have a few compatibility issues with the users, which is going to push back our stay here. Has it only been three weeks? Feels like longer._

_ I'd tell you that I miss you like crazy, but what kind of girlfriend lets anyone just waltz on in and eat her boyfriend's stash of donuts? I never let anyone eat your bag of chocolate-covered raisins that you hide behind the giant container of corn flakes. You are so making this up to me when I get back._

_ Counting the seconds,_

_ Wally_

_PS. I found his new hiding spot for these. Tell Zee I say hi back. –Robin_

_PPS. Uh, Robin said to write something…so hi? Also, how is Kaldur?-Raquel_

_PPPS. KF did NOT pwn anyone. He barely beat us!-Jamie_

_PPPPS. Hello earthling! Is this Kid Flash's mate? I desired that he show us an image of you, but he seemed reluctant and defensive. Perhaps he wishes to keep you entirely to himself? You must be very beautiful. I hope to someday meet the woman that managed to catch him.—BEAR_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Wally,<em>

_ First of all, I am NOT jealous of ANYONE. Second, I highly doubt you've stopped flirting with every female you've come across, but I guess I appreciate the sentiment all the same._

_ Also, you seriously need to bury these in an impenetrable safe in the middle of the ocean or something. Not that I don't enjoy hearing from Robin, Raquel, and Jamie, but reading Bear's comments was a bit…awkward? I think he is under the impression that we're married. You might want to talk to him about that._

_ If you put a lot of time and effort into these letters, how come I have to consult a hieroglyphics translator to decipher your handwriting? I suppose if you suddenly had legible handwriting it would be a sign of the impending apocalypse, and I might just behead you as a precaution before you started to wonder just how delicious my brain was._

_ Okay, those armored suits sound pretty sweet. I will admit I envy the fact that you get to work on the prototypes, but Jamie says you didn't beat them by that much. I bet I could get Sphere to morph into armor…that would be so cool..._

_ So you think it's going to take longer to finish Batman's project over there? Do you know how much longer? Not that it matters to me or anything…I was just curious because we may or may not have temporarily converted your room into our girls' night pillow fort base for our NERF gun wars._

_ …You know about the raisins? I guess I could replace your donuts. Unless you had something else in mind? You'll just have to come home and tell me._

_ Counting the milliseconds,_

_ Artemis_

_PS. I totally found the ultimate hiding place for these._

_PPS. She totally did, except M'gann read her mind and told me where to find them again. Hi Wally! –Zatanna (and M'gann)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Artemis,<em>

_ Putting these in a metal box then tossing them into the ocean would be extremely counterproductive in getting them to you. And I may or may not have implied that we were in a serious, binding relationship after Bear started to ask specific, personal questions about you. Raquel, Rob, and Jamie really didn't help my cause and kept going on about how gorgeous and attractive and funny and awesome you were. So really, it's their fault he thinks we're married because I had to quash any intentions he was forming toward you. And honestly, if thinking we're permanently together means he's going to stay the hell away from you, I don't mind at all. But in case you're still mad, I hope these flowers make up for it. They're all in bloom here on New Genesis._

_ Messy handwriting is an unfortunate side effect of genius. And I don't need to be a zombie to appreciate what goes on inside that beautiful head of yours._

_ Jamie is just upset because he's a noob and was the first one eliminated in all three rounds. But I guess getting him riled up is actually a good thing because he left the ring and basically pounded out the solution to the issue we were having between the suit operator and the automated target locator. It took him four days to figure it out and another three between he, Rob, Raquel, and I to reprogram an entire unit. We're back on track now to come home. We haven't slept much in hopes of finishing sooner; I think everyone's a bit homesick._

_ Wait—my room is currently playing host to a pack of girls carrying NERF guns and having pillow fights? That's totally not fair that there are girls in my room when I'm not there! You're very cruel to tell me these things._

_ Oh, I absolutely had something else in mind. And if you come down to the docking bay right now, I might just tell you._

_ Counting the nanoseconds,_

_ Wally_

_PS. I finally figured out how to keep these away from Rob. Better hurry before they figure out we're missing._


	21. Last Friday Night

**A/N: For Annicaspoons...because she started it. Song is "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Set after "Secrets."**

**Disclaimer: Greg Weisman would not approve of this taking place on ANY Friday night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night<strong>

_Pictures of last night ended up online.  
>I'm screwed. Oh well.<br>It's a blacked out blur,  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled.<em>

_Damn._

Artemis awoke that morning to the sensation of microscopic midgets pounding tiny hammers against her cranium. Groaning slightly at the throbbing migraine, she began to notice another offending factor to what was promising to be an interesting morning: she was freezing. And it wasn't just the body pillow she was currently curled around that was cold, but something pressing behind her that was leaching away her warmth.

Groggily, her eyes cracked open, still leaden with sleep, and she took in her surroundings from the dim lights suspended on the walls. Her gaze traveled from an impressive computer setup in the corner to a flat screen on the opposite wall with a futon and several bean bags. A work bench was littered with batarangs in various stages of completion. When her brain finally caught up with her visual input, Artemis realized that she wasn't in her room.

She bolted upright with a gasp, instantly regretting the motion as she clutched her head. The blanket covering her fell down, as did the arm hugging her from behind. To her completed and utter shock, the arm belonged to M'gann, who was beginning to stir, having felt the waves of panic radiating from the blonde she had been cuddling. And it turned out the body pillow Artemis had been content to spoon was an actual body—Kaldur's body to be exact. He was laying ramrod straight, arms crossed over his chest, still fast asleep. A small body on the other side of Kaldur looked suspiciously like Zatanna, burrowing under blankets, wearing Robin's super suit minus the cape.

Artemis tried not freak out. Artemis failed.

She had no memory of how she ended up sandwiched between her teammates in Robin's room, wearing Superboy's too big t-shirt and a pair of Wally's sweatpants. And there seemed to be an obscene amount of sparkly crap everywhere.

She stood up, attempted to step over the mess of bodies crammed onto Robin's bed, tripped over M'gann's leg, and fell off the mattress in a rather ungraceful fashion, landing on the floor with a loud "Oomph!"

The thud was enough to startle both M'gann and Kaldur awake. Zatanna mumbled something incoherent and turned over, pulling the covers over her head.

"Artemis!" M'gann exclaimed. The archer wished the martian wouldn't shout so loudly as it only exacerbated her pulsating migrane.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur inquired, scooting off the bed and kneeling next to M'gann.

"No…No I'm not alright," Artemis hissed, finding anything higher than a whisper agitating to her headache. "My skull feels like it's going to explode, and I have no memory of how I got here or why I'm wearing _this!"_ She tugged at the baggy sweats and shirt for emphasis.

M'gann and Kaldur exchanged a look. The Atlantian prepared to speak when the door slid open, revealing Robin, Wally, and Superboy.

"Oh good, you're finally up," Wally quipped.

"Does this mean I get my room back?" came Robin's teasing inquiry. "Is Zatanna awake yet?"

"No," came the magician's muffled reply from her nest on the bed.

Artemis's eyes narrowed. Wally always looked too smug for his own good, but the amusement in Robin's grin was more pronounced than usual, and the rest of her teammates continued to send knowing glances at each other when they thought she wasn't looking. Like they had a mental link established and had purposely excluded her. It was extremely irritating.

"Okay, what's going on?" Artemis demanded. "Why can't I remember how I got here? And why is Zatanna wearing Robin's costume?" She pointed an accusing finger at Zatanna who came to sit next to the archer, still haphazardly clutching a blanket around her shoulders.

"Hey Artemis, can we not shout hysterically at our friends?" Zatanna massaged her temples.

"I'm not hysterical!" Artemis whisper-yelled, flailing her arms for emphasis.

"What is the last thing you both remember?" Kaldur interrupted.

Zatanna looked at Artemis whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"We had that encounter with Harm," the magician supplied.

"Who?" chorused Robin, Wally, and Superboy simultaneously.

"Harm," Zatanna repeated. "This crazy homicidal guy with a supernatural sword. And then we decided to leave Manhattan and took a zeta tube to Gotham."

"Where we ran into Scarecrow," Artemis continued, trying to recall what transpired afterwards but drawing a blank.

"And then what happened?" Robin pressed.

"I—" Artemis's voice faltered. She turned to Zatanna who merely shrugged her shoulders. Clearly waking up in a new place wearing someone else's clothing didn't faze her like it did Artemis.

"We don't know," Artemis finally replied, looking back at her friends.

"Well, Rob and I can fill in the blanks after we found you," Kid Flash grinned, ignoring the elbow to his ribs by the boy wonder.

"Can't you just link us up and recover our memories?" Artemis asked the martian. "Like in Bialya?"

"Bialya?" Zatanna raised her eyebrows.

"Another time," Kaldur told the magician. "M'gann?"

"Only from the point where our motorcycles were destroyed onward," Artemis warned, having no desire for everyone to know her reasons for wanting to ditch the dance. M'gann nodded before linking up the team, and memories from the previous night began to play out like a movie.

* * *

><p>Zatanna and Artemis watched from a nearby rooftop as the police hauled off Harm.<p>

"That bastard," Artemis seethed, still in shock that the boy had murdered his own sister.

"We'll make sure he won't be able to do anything like that ever again," Zatanna reassured the archer. "It kind of dampened the whole 'girls night out' though."

"Yeah," Artemis agreed. "I kinda want to get out of Manhattan now."

"Do you want to go back to the Cave? Horror movie marathon?" Zatanna suggested.

"Not really," Artemis mumbled, racking her brain for Plan C of the night. A thought struck her.

"You know," the blonde drawled, shooting her comrade a sly look, "There's _always_ something going down in Gotham…"

The magician returned the conspiratorial grin. "I'm listening."

Artemis checked her communicator. "Zeta tube's two point seven miles that way," she nodded back in the direction they originally arrived. "Race ya."

Heading over to Gotham was a quick enough ordeal, and finding trouble took even less time.

There was a very obvious trail of property destruction starting two miles from the portal and creating enough ruckus that Artemis and Zatanna were led straight to the source.

Scarecrow had apparently decided that Halloween was the perfect time to throw on the old mask and test his new toxin on the citizens of Gotham. The girls watched for a moment as the madman ran through the street, a small tank of fluid strapped to his back draining out through a hose that fed the substance to a metallic tube. The tube vaporized the liquid into a mist that Scarecrow used to douse everyone he came across.

The person targeted by the vapor appeared to be disorientated for a few moments. Then, as the solution was breathed in, that person would stagger away, tearing things apart, shouting obscenities, stealing things out of broken windows, and fighting against any police officer that arrived at the scene.

Even more bizarrely, some of the affected people sang off-key, danced like no one was watching them, and attempted to streak through the street.

"It's like they're drunk," Artemis whispered, notching an arrow and firing a net over a group of people attempting to make a pipe bomb.

"It must take away their inhibitions instead of making them fearful," Zatanna muttered back, jogging alongside Artemis as they attempted to catch up with Scarecrow while simultaneously stopping the drugged civilians from creating too much chaos.

Scarecrow eventually took note of the decreasing sounds of mayhem behind him and turned around in time to see Artemis and Zatanna running straight toward him. They weren't quite in range of his vapor gun, but the criminal mastermind had come prepared and launched a grenade-like projectile at the heroic duo.

"Watch out!" Artemis attempted to shove Zatanna out of the way before it could explode, but the contents were released immediately upon impact, immersing the two girls in a cloud of concentrated toxin.

Much coughing ensued, and Artemis was still trying to muddle through the sensation of everything around her moving up and down and sideways when Zatanna pointed a wobbly finger and shouted, "He's leaving! Quick! Get him!"

Artemis was vaguely aware that they were supposed to be apprehending a villain, so she reached for her quiver, decided to play Russian roulette, and selected an arrow at random instead of carefully choosing one appropriate for the scenario.

Everything was still undulating around the archer, but that didn't stop her from sending the arrow straight for Scarecrow's back. Fortunately for him, it was one of the exploding goop arrows to be used when the archer was unexpectedly dropped from a great height and required a soft landing pad.

Zatanna giggled and clapped her hands in delight. "Oooh! Shoot another one!" she begged.

Had Artemis been in the right state of mind, she would have taken in the magician's dilated pupils, staggering gait, and feverish cheeks and dragged her straight back to the Cave's infirmary. Unfortunately, the archer's condition was identical, and she was more than willing to indulge her friend's crazy suggestions.

So she notched another random arrow to her bow, hands shaking slightly as she spoke to Zatanna. "He ruined our girls' night out. He should be punished!"

She fired the arrow, a simple metal one, and it lodged in his right shoulder as he attempted to get up from the mess of gunk.

"Owwwww!" he howled in pain, clutching the protruding arrow. "Are you crazy? Heroes aren't supposed to aim to kill!"

"True," Artemis agreed as she and Zatanna walked over to where he was flailing around. "But you ruined Girls' Night. There must be consequences."

She aimed another shaky arrow at his head, but Zatanna put her hand on Artemis's arm and pushed down. "Wait! We can still have fun. Shoot a flare and we'll let Batman punish him!"

Artemis's eyes lit up at the thought. "You're right! Let's go!" She shot the arrow straight up into the sky, watching as it exploded into a shower of fire. Zatanna chanted something next to her, and the fire turned into a downpour of glitter.

"It's way prettier like this!" Zatanna giggled, grabbing the blonde's arm as she tugged her beneath the sparkly mess and began to spin in circles. Artemis laughed and spun around next to her, arms extended outward like propellers, the writhing Scarecrow completely forgotten.

The vision cut to a rooftop where Robin had just observed the entire scene, radioing his best friend on his communicator. "KF, you're not going to believe what I just saw."

"Is it important?" Wally hissed on the other line. "I'm kind of at a dance here."

"I'm going to need backup," Robin replied simply. There was no response from Kid Flash, but five minutes later the speedster appeared by his side, dressed in his superhero costume.

"This had better be good—Whoa. What happened?" Kid Flash whistled, taking in the wreckage, the mess of glitter, and the sporadic fires surrounding them.

"Artemis and Zatanna happened," came Robin's grim reply as he bound Scarecrow, careful not to jostle the arrow wound too much. "I need you to run him to police headquarters while I figure out where Zatanna and Artemis are now."

"You lost them?" Kid Flash raised his eyebrows.

"Zatanna transported them somewhere and I was occupied with this mess!" he gestured to the villain, still moaning in pain.

"Okay, I'll take him to the commissioner, and you can send me coordinates when you find our teammates," Kid Flash said, hoisting Scarecrow over his shoulder and zooming off.

"Easier said than done," Robin sighed, hoping against hope that Artemis hadn't ditched her com link.

The situation rewound slightly, and the focus turned back to the two girls. Glitter was still drizzling down when Artemis remarked, "It's just like magic pixie dust! Can we fly now?" She turned to the magician, gray eyes widened innocently.

"No," Zatanna frowned for a moment before coming up with an idea. "But it can transport us! Watch!"

She gathered a fistful of glitter and tossed it into the air, chanting a spell as she did so. Artemis felt a swooping sensation in her stomach before finding herself in a completely different part of Gotham.

"It worked!" She grabbed both Zatanna's hands, spinning them in happy circles as they laughed uproariously at absolutely nothing.

"Yay! Hey! Is that a party?" The younger girl gestured to several people in costume walking around a large area of construction. Loud music emanating from the building the patrons were entering seemed to confirm the fact.

"Looks like it. We're we invited?" the archer questioned, looking at Zatanna as though she might know the answer.

"I don't know," Zatanna bit her lip. "But I LOVE this song! We should totally go!"

"I don't want to walk around this construction," Artemis said simply before drawing an arrow, launching it into the pile of roadblocks, and watching with satisfaction as it detonated into thousands of pieces.

"Isn't that illegal?" Zatanna pondered, not really upset, merely curious as they wandered through the rubble.

Artemis shrugged, ignoring the screaming citizens running away from the site and glancing down at her glitter-covered ensemble. "I don't think we're dressed for the occasion," she informed her companion.

"Ooohh! We should wear superhero costumes!" Zatanna exclaimed, pointing at a whole group dressed like the Justice League.

"I don't want to be Green Arrow," Artemis pouted, crossing her arms in front of the entrance to the club and refusing to move.

"How about our team?" Zatanna suggested. Not waiting for a response, the magician quickly spoke the incantation that changed them into Kid Flash and Robin uniforms.

"You have a cape!" Artemis tugged on the material before doubling over in giggles.

Zatanna stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, well…you're supposed to be fast!"

"Zatanna! Artemis! Wait!"

The two girls turned sharply to find Robin running toward them.

"Let's see just how fast I am now," Artemis whispered to Zatanna before grabbing the magician's wrist and pulling her into the crowded club, ignoring the bouncer yelling behind them that they were underage.

Robin was about to follow when he felt Kid Flash screech to a stop next to him.

"Did you find them yet?" The red head demanded.

"Yeah, they went inside there," Robin pointed toward the entrance with a very disgruntled bouncer still shouting after the two girls.

"Better run in now before he's not distracted," Wally mumbled, grabbing Robin and rushing them both inside before the bouncer knew what had happened. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll split up and look for them! We can cover more ground that way!" Robin shouted over the pounding bass.

Kid Flash nodded once to show that he had heard his friend before weaving in and out of people in costume dancing to the beat. He was making his way to the DJ station when a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning his head all the way to the side, Wally's jaw nearly dropped at the sight twenty feet away.

There was a girl flitting in and out of the strobe lights, wearing a Kid Flash uniform identical to his. If he didn't know better (and at the moment, he didn't), he would have said it was one of his spares. Momentarily forgetting his mission objective (he was only a teenage boy after all), Wally pushed through the hot bodies, trying to get closer to the entrancing siren, finally reaching her as the song changed.

"_Tonight…I want all of you tonight…Give me everything tonight…"_

The girl chose that moment to turn around. "I love this song!" she exclaimed, her eyes alighting on the boy dressed exactly like her. "HEY! We're matching!"

Kid Flash was overcome with a wave of familiarity. Her long hair streaming behind her out of the cowl, her dark eyes, her sharp curves: everything about her screamed Artemis.

"_I want you tonight…I want you to stay…"_

"Artemis?" he whispered. The archer might not have heard him had she not just tossed her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"No gorgeous, I'm Kid Flash," she giggled. "You should know that…"her voice trailed off as she tugged on the logo of his uniform.

"_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em 'Hey! Give me everything tonight…'"_

"_Give me everything tonight_," she sang along, pulling the speedster's head forward and kissing him full on the mouth.

Somewhere, in the back of his head, the voice of reason was shouting at Wally to abort his current course and disengage the blonde temptress currently pressed flush against his chest. Not that it mattered; the speedster was resolutely ignoring any logic threatening to interrupt the greatest kiss he'd ever received.

Unfortunately for him, Zatanna chose that moment to glomp Artemis, effectively breaking the lip lock.

"_Give me EVERYTHIIIIIIIING tonight_!" the magician sang off-key, laughing at Artemis's annoyed face. "Hey! He said to grab somebody sexy!"

"I was already grabbing someone sexy!" Artemis tossed her hands up exasperatedly. "Where were you anyhow?"

"Dancing on those tables," the shorter girl pointed at a bartender across the way cleaning up a mess of glass and glitter off the counter as several patrons continued to toss the sparkly confetti in the air and laugh drunkenly.

Kid Flash, for his part, stared dumbly at the girl wearing the most amazing replica of Robin's costume that he had ever come across. The mask obscured her eyes, but she looked just like—

"Zatanna?" Kid Flash questioned, drawing the younger girl's focus away from Artemis for a split second.

"Oh no," the brunette muttered just as a shout arose from behind.

"Zatanna! Artemis!" Robin yelled. He was close.

Zatanna rapidly muttered something under her breath, causing Wally to freeze in place. "Quick! It's only temporary!" She hollered, dragging Artemis by the wrist to the nearest exit.

They burst into the crisp night air, and Artemis paused to slide a dumpster in front of the door they just vacated. "Come on!" the archer urged her companion as they ran from the building, the pulsating music still reverberating through the night.

The music was so loud that most of the club's occupants failed to notice the aforementioned door shatter from several well-placed batarangs.

"Stop! You've been drugged!" Robin yelled as he ran outside, but the two superheroines paid him no mind except to see how far behind he was.

"Hurry! He's gaining on us!" Artemis shrieked. "We need a distraction!"

"Shoot another exploding arrow!" Zatanna laughed, tripping slightly over a rock before catching her balance.

"I can't! It's not part of my costume!" Artemis whined, glancing behind her as Robin was slowly catching up.

"N_ruter eht wobssorc won_!" Zatanna exclaimed, and the archer found that her crossbow magically reappeared in her hand.

"Hang on!" Artemis bellowed, getting a better grip on Zatanna's arm before shooting one of her grappling arrows into the side of the nearest building.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Zatanna whooped as they swung from the line, and the two giggled at Robin's exasperated face. They kept laughing until Kid Flash suddenly appeared beside the boy wonder, surprise plastered across his features.

"Uh oh."

"This is going to complicate things," Zatanna agreed. "What do you want to do?"

An evil grin fanned across Artemis's lips. "Well, they can't spoil our fun if they can't catch us. Let's split up!"

"To the Batcave!" Zatanna cried before leaping out of Artemis's arms onto a street lamp. "Distract them!"

Artemis aimed one of the stubby arrows directly between Robin and Kid Flash. Zatanna chanted the appropriate spell, and the arrow transformed into another burst of glitter, blinding the two boys with ridiculous amounts of sparkles. Both girls laughed evilly and continued on their merry way, Artemis heading toward a nearby park and Zatanna heading toward Gotham's civic center.

Robin dusted off the glitter while Kid Flash stood gawking after the retreating backs of his teammates, not daring to believe what had just transpired. "So, Artemis and Zatanna got doused by Scarecrow's poison, have no inhibitions about anything, and are now running rampant in Gotham in our uniforms making things blowup in showers of sparkles?"

"Pretty much," Robin deadpanned, ensuring that the confetti didn't somehow affect his utility belt. "We need to get them back to Mount Justice before they do anymore damage. I'll nab Zee. You get Artemis. We'll radio if we need help."

Kid Flash sighed audibly. "Well this is fan-freaking-tastic. They're not going to remember any of this, are they?"

"Who knows?" Robin grinned. "Hey, blackmail material."

Kid Flash returned the conspiratorial grin. "True that." They fist-bumped before taking off after their respective targets.

The speedster had little trouble following Artemis's trail after she grapple-lined out of sight. He could occasionally see bent objects that she had either crashed into or landed on before taking off again, and he finally found her running through a nearly-deserted park. She would stop at random, tear off portions of his speedster costume and discard them on the ground before taking off at a jog once more.

He finally reached her as she attempted to unzip the back of the uniform. "Artemis! Stop!" He tackled her to the ground, which in retrospect was a poor idea as she was better at close combat and soon had him pinned beneath her with the crossbow pointed at his chest.

"It's too hot for this," she tugged at the bright yellow and red suit, and he tried not to think of how ridiculously sexy it looked on her.

Without warning, the archer leapt off him, unzipped the uniform, and quickly stripped it off, running toward the fountain thirty yards away.

"Oh no…" Wally's mind had just caught up with the situation, and the last thing he wanted was for the police to cite Artemis for public indecency or for the news to get wind of the situation and blow it out of proportion. He didn't need Kid Flash's reputation marred with anything like statutory rape or attempted assault of a naked teenage girl.

Wally gingerly picked up the remaining super suit and trudged over to the archer who was currently giggling and splashing around in the fountain like it was some sort of waterpark.

"Artemis," he began, careful to avert his eyes high enough to only see her face.

"Come on in! This feels sooooooooooo good," she moaned, scattering water over the concrete rim.

Kid Flash tried to ignore her sighs of contentment. "No, you come out this instant."

"Would you jump in if I kissed you again?" she bribed, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she attempted to shoot him a smoldering look.

He was very thankful for the darkness as it hid the blush rapidly creeping up his neck and across his face. "You need to come out and put this back on, Artemis. Scarecrow sprayed you and Zatanna with toxins, and we need to go back to the C-"

He was cut off by Artemis pulling him down into the water with her, pressing her lips to his until they were both fully submerged then releasing him.

"See Wally? Isn't this the best?" she demanded, sloshing around as Wally sputtered and coughed.

"Artemis!" His voice was angry, but his eyes were wide and uncertain. She sat in front of him, wet hair plastered to her shoulders and down her front, gray eyes sparkling with mirth. Her expression momentarily took his breath away; he'd never seen her so happy, so joyous, so completely and utterly content in the moment.

"Well, I got mine," chirped an amused voice nearby.

Wally was glad he was sitting down; the sudden appearance of Robin with an unconscious Zatanna slung over his shoulder might have caused him to topple over.

"I can't get mine to put her clothes back on!" Wally gestured to Artemis angrily, but the archer didn't seem to care, submerging everything but her head underwater as she began to sing the last song she heard playing in the club.

"_Give me everything tonight! For all we know, we might not get tomorroooooooowwww…"_

"Well, I don't have a towel in my utility belt, so I don't know what to tell you," Robin replied sarcastically.

Wally was about to make a scathing remark, but Zatanna's cape caught his attention. "Hang on a sec," he told his friend as he sloshed out of the water. Carefully, he unclasped her cape from the uniform. Then, taking the fabric in his arms, he jumped back into the fountain and wrapped it around a protesting Artemis before lifting her out of the water.

"Ready?" Wally demanded, trying to keep a firm hold on the wriggling blonde in his arms.

"Yeah, nearest zeta tube is a mile and a half that way," Robin nodded in the direction of the original wreckage.

"How did you knock out Zatanna?" Wally questioned, wondering if it would work on Artemis as she was doing her best to writhe out of his hold and back to the fountain.

"Knockout gas," Robin informed him, shifting the magician to his other shoulder. "She was beginning to get hysterical, and I couldn't calm her down long enough to get her to come with me. It was my last container though. Sorry, man."

Wally sighed frustratedly as he shifted his grip on Artemis. "Look, I need to get Miss Congeniality back to the Cave ASAP or I'm not going to be able to hold onto her. Do you mind if I run on ahead? You can radio me if you run into problems."

"Go for it," Robin told him. "I'll be right behind you."

"Later."

Kid Flash was quick, but he was certain he'd probably set a few new personal records while racing over to the transporter. Only now Artemis had stopped wiggling and was trying to press against him to savor his warmth. Her body was mostly dry, but the wind from going superspeed had chilled her, and Wally was currently the most dominant source of heat.

Ignoring the rising blush to his cheeks at her attempts to get as close as humanly possible, Kid Flash managed to squeeze them both into the transporter, sighing in relief when he saw the inside of Mount Justice.

Conner and M'gann were both standing in the kitchen next to Kaldur, and all three pairs of eyes widened upon seeing Wally carrying Artemis wrapped in nothing more than a square piece of cloth.

"Wally! What—"

"No time," Wally rushed out. "Conner, give me your shirt."

"Why?"

"I need it!" the speedster yelled, making his way to the couch. He went to set Artemis down, but her hands shot out and wrapped around his neck in an iron grip.

Wally accepted Superboy's proffered shirt with a free hand, the other wrapped protectively around the archer, ensuring that the cape didn't accidentally slide down.

"Artemis," he spoke softly, waiting for her to focus her dilated gray eyes on him. "I need you to let go for a second so I can put this on you." He waved the black shirt in front of her. "It'll warm you up. Promise."

"Okay," Artemis replied, compliantly releasing his neck. Gently, Kid Flash pulled the shirt over her head, pausing to allow her to put her arms through the too-big sleeves. The shirt only covered her to mid-thigh, but it was better than nothing.

"I have some sweats you can borrow," he told her. "I'm gonna go grab them. Can you wait here a minute?"

She shook her head back and forth rapidly, like a five year old refusing to go to bed on time. Wally sighed exasperatedly, trying to ignore the smirks making their way to his teammates' mouths. "Fine. And up you go."

She was back in his arms, chortling amusedly while shouting, "Go faster, ya slowpoke!"

He obliged, if only to avoid further embarrassment in front of his sane friends.

"Should we follow them?" M'gann inquired, looking at Aqualad for direction.

Kaldur was about to respond when the zeta tube announced Robin and Zatanna's arrival.

"Zatanna!" the martian exclaimed, rushing over to the unconscious magician. "What happened to her?"

"And why are you sparkling?" Superboy inquired.

"Scarecrow," Robin replied. "His new toxin doesn't spread fear; it makes you fearless. Everyone's running around Gotham doing whatever they want. They have no inhibitions." He gently set the sleeping girl on the couch. "And I'm sparkling because Zatanna and Artemis were sprayed with the stuff and thought it would be extremely amusing to shoot projectiles and transform them into glitter bombs," he grumbled.

"We should inform Batman of the situation," Aqualad proposed.

"Already did," Robin informed him. "He's busy with a couple of other league members putting out fires in Gotham, and we should have an antitoxin soon. But I think it wears off after a while." He glanced down at Zatanna, who had begun to mumble in her sleep. "We should probably give both her and Artemis a dose just in case. Which reminds me, where _is_ Artemis?"

M'gann was about to respond when a resounding crash echoed down the hallway towards the bedrooms followed by a loud, "ARTEMIS! PUT THAT DOWN!"

The team barely had time to turn their heads when several of Robin's batarangs were chucked into the room, creating a thick smoke screen. All heads rose at the sound of a grapple gun being fired above them, and Artemis swung through the mist, now wearing Wally's sweats in addition to Superboy's shirt. Zatanna's cape was wrapped around her like a scarf, partially covering her head and mouth.

She released the line, landing in front of her open-mouthed friends in dramatic fashion, declaring, "I'm Batman."

It was all they could do not to burst out laughing, and Robin couldn't help the snort of mirth that left him as Wally burst through the dissipating smoke and tackled the blonde to the ground.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, wresting the cape and grapple gun away from her.

"Killjoy," Artemis grumbled, shimmying out of his grip.

"Look, I'm going to put Zatanna in bed before I can't hold her because I'm laughing too hard," Robin informed the group as he lifted the magician and headed toward the bedrooms.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Artemis acted too unexpectedly for the Boy Wonder to respond, and she wrested Zatanna out of his grip into her own arms. "You can't take her from me!"

"Artemis, no one's taking her away," Aqualad interjected calmly.

"We just want to put her in her room so she can sleep this whole thing off," M'gann tried, but Artemis seemed to get even more riled up as her teammates pressed closer.

"NO! Stay back!" She whipped out a taser she'd swiped when she had taken the grapple gun and smoke bombs. It was currently aimed at a shirtless Conner, who was miffed that she was targeting him as he had hardly said anything to merit such hostility.

"This is exactly what happened with Zatanna," Robin told the team, stopping their advancement on the excited blonde.

"M'gann, can't you calm her down mentally?" Wally demanded as Artemis shifted her grip on the magician so she could better aim her weapon.

"I can try." The martian put her fingers to her temples, closing her eyes, reaching out toward her friend. "_Artemis!"_ she called mentally.

But the archer's mind was so jumbled from lack of restraint and desire to act on sudden impulses that the martian gave up on trying to communicate and simply set out a blanket feeling of calmness.

The male teammates watched as Artemis's eyes became slightly unfocused, and she simply dropped the taser. Letting out a huge yawn, the archer spoke.

"I'm dead tired. Kaldur, would you please take us to bed? M'gann can come too because it was Girls' Night," she informed the Atlantian as he made his way over, scooping up both her and the magician in his arms.

"Why can't we come?" Conner demanded, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Because you're dating M'gann," Artemis shot back angrily over Kaldur's shoulder. "And I have to kiss Wally to get him to do anything I want, so he can't come either." Robin burst into laughter at that last statement, and his peals of chortling could still be heard over Wally's protests as the four made their way down the hall.

Kaldur was about to deposit Artemis and Zatanna in the magician's room, but Artemis began to protest and squirm in his arms. "NO! Take us to _Robin's_ room! He has all the cool gadgets!"

Kaldur rolled his eyes and sighed, but he did as the archer requested, depositing them both on Robin's bed before preparing to leave.

Unfortunately for him, Artemis's hand shot out to grab his wrist, preventing his departure. "Don't go!" she pleaded. "They might try to take Zatanna from me! You have to stay and protect us! And tell us a story!"

Kaldur sent M'gann an imploring look to just make the archer fall asleep and be done with it, but the martian shook her head. "Her mind is getting harder to subdue. I can't just knock her out like this."

The Atlantian sighed deeply once more. "Very well. If you promise to go to bed, I will tell you a story."

"Yes!" Artemis raised a victory fist into the air. "You can sit between Zatanna and me," she told him, pulling him down on the bed as she waited for his story. M'gann sat on the other side of the archer and played with the blonde's hair as Kaldur began to tell them one of his favorite Atlantian folk tales.

The soothing baritones of their leader combined with the excitement of the night eventually caused both the martian's and the archer's eyes to flutter closed. Kaldur would have left the girls, but Artemis had a vice-like grip around his middle, and he didn't want to chance waking her if the toxin hadn't worn off. So he simply lay on his back, arms crossed over his chest, and dozed off.

Robin entered the room later that night, trailing glitter everywhere as he covered Artemis and Zatanna with quilts. He didn't bother to cover his two fire-hating teammates as he didn't want them to overheat. After administering the antitoxin to both delinquent girls and snapping a photo, he left the room, chuckling softly as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Miss Martian disengaged the mental link at that point, and the silence following the exposition of the previous night's events was deafening. A pin could drop in the ocean outside, and Artemis was very certain she would still be able to hear it.<p>

She couldn't believe she had _done_ all of that, had _said_ everything that she did to her teammates. But owing everyone an apology wasn't the worst case scenario. What if she had let something about her past slip? What if she had run into someone from—

"Well," Zatanna broke the stillness, "That was quite the bedtime story you told, Kaldur. I'm sorry I missed it."

Kaldur smiled, Robin and M'gann laughed and Conner rolled his eyes, but the comment did its job, and the awkwardness wasn't quite so palpable.

"Anyways, I'm famished," Zatanna continued. "Anyone else up for breakfast? I make a mean omelet…"

"Oh! You'll have to show me how!" M'gann exclaimed, walking with Zatanna out the door. Robin, Conner, and Kaldur followed, leaving Artemis and Wally alone in the room as the door slid shut.

"So…we—"

"Yep."

"And I—"

"Mmhmm."

"And you—"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe—"

"Me either."

"Are you mad?" she blurted out before he could interject.

"Well…" he drawled, sauntering toward her. Artemis could see the beginnings of that self-satisfied smirk tweaking the edges of his lips, and she knew that he wasn't upset. But she also knew that whatever he was about to say next was only going to vex her. He stopped inches away from her nose, and she could count the thick ginger eyelashes extending past those bright green eyes.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm sexy, but if you're going to try to make out with me every chance you get, you should at least take me to dinner first," he winked, strutting to the door as her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Although," he paused in the doorway, "I'd settle for a movie date next Friday night. There's a new ninja action flick I've been wanting to see." Without another word, he headed for the kitchen, the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast no longer ignorable by his insatiable appetite.

She didn't know whether the quiet was a blessing or a curse. It gave her time to recover from Wally's out-of-the-blue, not-so-subtle date request. Or was it more of a demand for causing him all that grief and embarrassment? On the other hand, the silence left her alone with all her freshly restored memories on top of the volcano of feelings only the speedster could elicit from her.

Rather than sort through the mess of emotions, Artemis decided to answer the call of her growling stomach and made her way to the bustling commotion of the kitchen. M'gann was squealing in delight as Zatanna proceeded to flip an omelet in the air and catch it perfectly in the pan. Kaldur was mixing pancake batter, Conner was burning the toast, and Robin was alternating between chopping vegetables, sneaking glances at Zatanna, and swatting Wally's hands away from the food.

The archer took in the scene, surmised it wasn't the worse way to wake up from the most embarrassing night of her life, and decided that as long as there were no repeats next Friday night, she would be in good shape. Besides, she had that date to look forward to.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I think we broke the law.<em>

_Always say we're going to stop_

_This Friday night._

_Do it all again._


	22. Feel So Close

**A/N: Spitfire drabble. Takes place when they're a bit older. Perhaps this is why we haven't seen them during _Invasion_ yet? The song is "Feel So Close" by Calvin Harris, and it has been stuck in my head for weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Feel So Close<strong>

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve_

_Like a big deal._

He watched her surreptitiously from the corner of his eye, gradually tilting his head from its perch against his fist on the car window ledge to get a better view.

Her window was rolled down, blonde strands fluttering like streamers around her in the rush of air. Long, calloused fingers were beating against the steering wheel in tune to the song blaring through the radio. Occasionally she hummed a line or two, dimples forming in the corners of her cheeks and in the crinkles of her eyes not masked by the sunglasses, letting Wally know she was truly enjoying herself.

"_Go shorty…it's your birthday. We're gonna party like it's your birthday,"_ she sang, cranking up the volume until the bass sent their heartbeats into temporary arrhythmias. "_We're gonna sip bicardi like it's your birthday…"_

He was blatantly staring now, a soft smile gracing his face. The song stopped, and Artemis, feeling his eyes on her, briefly glanced at the young man sitting in the passenger seat. "What?"

"I love you."

He half expected the sound of screeching tires to permeate the air as she tested the full capacity of the vehicle's brakes, but the blonde seemed unperturbed, continuing on at a constant speed down the highway.

He might have thought she hadn't heard him, but the smile adorning her lips and the sudden silence of the radio being shut off told him otherwise.

"Yeah?" she pushed the sunglasses to the top of her head, shooting him a teasing glance, mirth sparkling in her bright eyes.

"Yeah," he confirmed, finding her free hand and lacing his fingers in between hers.

He mentally counted downward from a hundred, reaching fifteen just as the archer slammed down the brake pedal and pulled over to the side of the highway. In a burst of speed that even Wally found impressive, she was out of her seat into his lap, tugging his head forward as she attacked his mouth with fervor.

Her hair fell around them like a waterfall when he yanked the band loose, pulling her closer as he responded to the sudden display of affection, albeit more gently, reassuring every question posed kiss after kiss by her lips to his.

"_You love me? Are you sure? Truly? You love me?"_ Her kisses seemed to ask.

"_Absolutely. Positively. Without any doubt. Always."_ Came the replies from his lips.

Their trip might have been delayed, but their friends could wait. There was no stopping them right now.

* * *

><p><em>I feel so close to you right now.<em>

_It's a force field._


	23. Give into Me

**A/N: This song screamed "Spitfire" to me...and I can't seem to help myself with over-analyzing the progression of Kid Flash and Artemis's relationship...so this happened. Song is "Give into Me" by Leighton Meester feat. Garrett Hedlund. Pre-Invasion.**

**Also, this will be my last update for awhile. I apologize to all my readers, but I won't have time to respond to your individual reviews from the last few chapters as life has become pretty hectic. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my cavernous pit where my heart should be for your input/feedback. Your words inspire me to continue doing this, and I thank each and every one of you, especially those that take the time to review each chapter...even the small drabbles. I love you all so much.**

**Also, a shout out to PikaGirl-AAML for being my 300th review. 300 REVIEWS! I think this calls for a group hug :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own...Greg and Brandon refused to give into my demands.**

* * *

><p><strong>Give into Me<strong>

_I'm gonna wear you down._

_I'm gonna make you see._

_I'm gonna get to you._

_You're gonna give into me._

He thought that maybe, with time, he would finally wear the martian down to his way of thinking. Wally hadn't been aware of the already established relationship between her and the clone that had been working against him these past few months.

And he never would have thought _she _would have been the one to make him see the truth. Robin, sure; they were best buds. But he found he didn't mind as Artemis set her hand on his shoulder and leaned in, her lips moving and forming words his subconscious filed away for later perusal. She hadn't been this close to him since their battle against the Injustice League, and at that moment, he didn't realize how much he'd missed their proximity.

Perhaps he had grown so accustomed to always standing near her during team debriefings, sitting behind her on the bioship, and being within arm's reach on missions or when everyone was simply chilling out in the Cave that he never paused to consider the coincidence.

But he realized it wasn't just one-sided on his part. Artemis definitely made conscious decisions to be near him too, even if was just to lean over and make a witty remark on something stupid he'd said or done. And she would've had to be watching him in the first place to notice, right?

Whatever the reason they found themselves together, Wally admitted that it was beginning to affect him in ways he couldn't predict.

Eventually, he gave himself over to her. And in the discovery processes, he learned that he couldn't be captivated with cheesy catchphrases and calm temperaments, but with playful banter, snarky exchanges, clever insults, and a sharp intelligence that could keep time with his own lively thought process. She was a whetted dagger that cut through the bonds surrounding his heart that had formed as a consequence of having worn it so openly on his sleeve for so long.

For her part, Artemis didn't know when the fire stemming from the anger she had for her obnoxious teammate had smoldered down into burning coals, replaced with something equally strong but less malicious. _Desire_ may have been too strong a word, or maybe a word she wasn't quite ready to come to terms with.

But it was a fiery, consuming feeling, and if she was going to burn, she was going to make him feel the heat. Wally was used to the heightened temperatures of his own body, but he couldn't help but melt under the overpowering presence of this Spitfire.

It was a slow, almost tortuously painful process for their friends to watch. But those two were too headstrong to fall immediately into each other's arms. Labors of love are never easy, and the duo might not have appreciated how deeply the roots of their feelings had dug into their hearts had it come to fruition too soon.

The avalanche that was their relationship started off with an innocent enough snowball, the catalyst being just the right amount of danger on a mission leading to the clasping and pulling of hands out of the way, reminiscent of their Bialyian adventure. Only this time, when the adrenaline settled, they didn't let go.

It also didn't hurt that he tended to blurt out exactly what he was thinking, which usually led to outbursts such as, "Your hair looks really shiny today!" and "I like your sweater!" and "Nice shot!" The pet name "Beautiful" was making more frequent appearances in their conversations as nicknames such as "Green Cheeks" and "Megalicious" became nearly non-existent.

In return, she found herself biting down on her tongue when the urge arose to say a scathing remark on a blunder he had just made. It was difficult at first; making fun of him had become second nature. Gradually, the remarks had twisted from extremely cutting and ruthless to gentle teasing. His eyes met with her light-hearted smiles after these taunts, and he couldn't help but grin right back.

And there was something about the way her face contorted when she was distressed or upset that tugged at the speedster's heartstrings, that tunneled his focus until only Artemis and the reason for her sadness remained. Wheedling more than one-word responses and annoyed huffs took a lot of energy and patience, but he knew if he persisted long enough, she would slowly unravel and open up to him, like a matted ball of yarn that he tried to unknot.

Wally knew the exact instant his objective was accomplished when the archer let out a small chuckle or that snort of mirth that he found so endearing. The conundrum may have not been entirely resolved, but the fact that he could alleviate any amount of hurt stemming from the problem was enough for him, was enough for her.

And she never failed to return the favor. His anguish was always more obvious than hers, and Artemis reckoned that there were some blues even a speedster couldn't chase away. So she simply wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades, waiting in silence for the green-eyed boy to speak, to inform her what was wrong.

It never took long for him to gather his thoughts and tell the archer what was on his mind, and she listened in silence, tightening her hug around him until the grief left and he turned around to give her that bright-eyed look that made her heart leap in her chest.

And she was absolutely certain she was set on having him when she realized it was his opinion that mattered most to her. The archer had no idea when the transition occurred, when she started to care what he thought. It certainly didn't happen overnight, but it was definitely before she had to sit down with Black Canary and discuss the failed mental simulation. Whatever the duration, its nagging presence in the folds of her conscience had lingered for longer than she was willing to admit.

When the desire to flirt and seduce anyone with two X chromosomes evaporated, and he was left with just one girl on his mind, Kid Flash knew that he was in over his head. The thought that maybe she didn't want him the same way was nearly too much to bear, to even broach. Because despite his hormone-addled dramatic teenage mentality, he was positive that if she rejected him, he would be better off alone. There was no one else he wanted, no one else who could fill the chasm she drilled into his heart.

But fall into each other's arms they did, like tandem skydivers into a clear blue atmosphere. She didn't know if it was those impossibly green eyes, their verdant coloring almost artificially vibrant against the dusting of freckles beneath, drawing her closer. He would argue that she had crawled under his skin long ago, but the way she could use her full, soft lips to cement their bond just served to augment his attraction to her.

And at long last, entangled in a moment that was a lifetime in the making, they gave into each other.

* * *

><p><em>Come on, come on,<em>

_Into my arms,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Give into me._


	24. Crack the Shutters

**A/N: This was a request by an ANON on Tumblr asking me what happened the night before Artemis left. I don't usually do this, but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone, and several hours of feels later this was born. Song is "Crack the Shutters" by Snow Patrol.**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how well we know Greg and Brandon, I still feel blindsided by all these hiatuses :/ Do not own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crack the Shutters<strong>

_Crack the shutters open wide,_

_I wanna bathe you in the light of day.  
>And just watch you as the rays<em>

_Tangle up around your face and body._

Her long eyelashes gently fluttered open as the bright dawn rays filtered through the haphazardly closed blinds, finding cracks and crevices to throw their light in eccentric patterns across the bedroom. The warm glow belied the fact that the winter frost still clung to the outside air.

Not that a chill could have affected the young woman with the amount of heat emitted by the man holding her close. She permitted a small smile to grace her features as she observed his sleep-heavy facial expressions. The slightly furrowed brow was made less stern by the constellations of freckles dusting his nose and cheeks.

He looked so peaceful, so unlike his visage the night before when they had gotten into the second worst argument of their entire relationship, the first being the time Roy and Jade approached them with the announcement that they were going to get married and wanted Wally and Artemis to be the witnesses.

That argument had resulted in purchasing a new set of dishes and replacing one of the kitchen windows.

Last night's argument hadn't become so violent, but words were just as effective as knives and could carve wounds into the stoutest of hearts. There was a lot of finger pointing, and a lot of blaming the League, the Team, and each other. There were the "YOU PROMISED" and "We AGREED" and "How do you THINK I feel about this?" tossed carelessly into the tense air that permeated their home. There was more shouting, more yelling, more wild gesturing and pacing and threatening.

He almost ran out into the crisp night air to clear his head; she almost started to cry, thick tears glossing the corners of her eyes, never quite making it to her reddened cheeks that were flushed with anger and something akin to shame. Perhaps she shouldn't have agreed to Nightwing's plan, shouldn't have been so eager to lay her life on the line once more.

The heavy silence between them provided a welcome respite. Her breathing evened out and his heavy sighs gradually filled the void. In the end, he did run, but it was straight into her arms, and the tears glittering in her gray eyes tumbled down across the front of his shirt. She didn't know how long they stood there, gripping each other like they might fall into oblivion if they let go.

Abruptly, Wally pulled her away, a wild look on his face when he met her eyes. "Artemis," he murmured urgently. "Let's get married."

The proposition was so blunt, so out-of-the-blue, so Wally-esque that Artemis's first impulse was to laugh. But it was shallow, unsure laughter that died in her throat almost immediately as she took in the serious gaze he cast upon her.

"Oh my G—You're serious?" she squeaked, the sound halfway between choked laughter and a hiccup.

"Dead serious, babe," he replied, vanishing then returning a second later holding something in his fist. "I..I was going to give this to you for your birthday—" he held up a simple silver ring "—but I guess now's as good a time as any. It was supposed to be a promise ring."

Artemis looked at the ring winking back at her in the soft light of the living room lamp. "But… we agreed we would finish undergrad before we ever got married," she whispered, eyes searching Wally's deep green ones for confirmation of this formerly agreed upon plan of action. Instead, she was met only with determination, and she knew from experience that once Wally had that expression, there was virtually no stopping him.

"I know what we said," he replied, genuflecting onto one knee before her, "but I love you too much to postpone forever anymore. We know how dangerous this life is, and I'd rather marry you now then live the rest of my life regretting it. For better or for worse, babe, I'm yours. So Artemis, would you make me the happiest man in this entire universe and marry me?"

It wasn't how she pictured it happening, but somehow, there, in the middle of the living room rug, dog snoring on the couch, washing machine running in the background, Artemis couldn't imagine a more fitting proposal. So she did what any crazy woman in love would do: she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him senseless in between repeating "Yes" and "of course I'll marry you, idiot."

Disengaging her arms from about his neck, Artemis muttered a quick, "Wait here a minute," before vanishing into the bedroom. She returned a moment later with the kit she used to assembler her arrows. After rummaging around, she found what she was looking for and pulled out a circular band with a triumphant "Ha!" She held up the metal object to Wally for him to see. "I use them in my arrow tips, but it'll work. Now you have a ring too."

"Awesome," he replied before whisking Artemis into his arms and out the door to the nearest church open at that time of night.

Four churches and fifteen miles later, the duo found a small, old Catholic cathedral off the beaten path. The priest didn't ask too many questions, married the young couple, gave them his blessing, and even provided a marriage certificate he happened to have on hand.

After exacting the promise that they would come back, the priest sent them on their merry way. Wally wasted no time in running them home, and, after promising Artemis he would take her on a proper honeymoon when she returned, proceeded to show her exactly how much he loved her and how she had made him the happiest person in existence.

Even now, in the hazy morning sunshine, Artemis still clung to the afterglow of their sudden marital bliss. He was beginning to stir, but she preferred to have Wally fully awake for these final few hours before her departure. A sly smile pirouetted across the archers face as she reached behind her husband to put her hands on the broken radiator.

When they had sufficiently cooled, Artemis lay her dexterous archer fingers on the back of the speedster's neck, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Mmm…'S freezing. Babe, can you wake me later?" he mumbled, shivering under the soft touch of her fingertips.

Artemis knew from years of experience that he secretly relished in little respites of coolness breaking up the exhorbent amount of warmth radiating from his person. So she continued to trail her palms across his shoulders and down to his chest.

His green eyes flared open suddenly, startling her from her steady trek. Briefly, he leaned back to fully open the blinds, watching the full yellow light stream into the room, across her tan skin, and lighting up her eyes until they seemed to glow molten silver. Her blonde hair fanned out across the pillow, sparkling like a crystal chandelier as each strand radiated the light until Wally didn't know which side of the window the sun lingered.

Artemis brought a hand to cup his face, allowing him to continue his memorization of the moment, conducting her own imprint of the image into her mind. It would have to last them both a long, long while.

His intrepid fingers traveled down familiar paths of valleys and hills, cartographers in a never-ending journey across her landscape. No matter how many times he traced her scars and planes, she would never cease to awe him.

At length, his hands entangled themselves into her lustrous locks, bring her head forward to meet him in the longest goodbye kiss in the history of goodbye kisses…

* * *

><p>Minutes and days blurred themselves into a warped time stream as the speedster lay in bed one morning after her departure. He refused to open his eyes, to allow the sunlight to enter his retinas and form the image of the cold, empty pillow next to his. He could still see her, hair spread out and tangled around his fingers, rays of sunlight casting memorized shadows across her face, and he willed himself to fall back asleep and dream of her again.<p>

And in the dream, she whispered her promise once more that she'd return to him, giving him the resolve he needed to crack the shutters open wide and greet the day.

* * *

><p><em>I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute.<br>'Cuz the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you._


	25. You're Beginning to Get to Me

**A/N: Is this an overdone and cliche idea? Yep. Am I going to post it anyway? You betcha. Song is "You're Beginning to Get to Me" by Clay Walker.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just sayin' I believe this hiatus is getting to me...**

* * *

><p><strong>You're Beginning to Get to Me<strong>

_I'm not saying I'm in love._

_I'd admit it if I was._

_I'm just saying I believe _

_You're beginning to get to me._

Wally had a serious problem, and its first name was Artemis. Never mind what her last name was; apparently the only requirement for a new member to join their recently assembled, highly elite team was an uncle that vouched for them.

Robin tried to point out that Miss Martian's uncle was a large reason why she was placed on the team, but Wally simply overlooked that minor detail and stated that Miss M was there from the team's official start, making her a founding member and therefore a permanent fixture in their clique.

Not to mention the martian was waaaaaaay hotter than the blonde shrew now gallivanting about their headquarters being a hothead and giving Wally hell about everything. Who did she think she was, wiping the sparring floor with Superboy and talking to Kaldur about Atlantis and showing M'gann the finer art of messing with guys' heads and laughing with Robin over some joke that most certainly involved Wally?

It was annoying how seamlessly she blended with their motley crew; it made it rather difficult for the speedster to remember he was supposed to hate her.

Even more annoying than her being in his presence was her being removed entirely from it, because even then he could hear her voice nagging him in the corner of his mind, like Catwoman's nails down a chalkboard. But if she was going to be a part of their team, then gosh darnit, she should be on time for mission assignments.

Not that he was going to let the others know her lack of attendance bothered him. No sir. If she wanted to slack off and go frolicking through Star City before showing up late and incurring Batman's wrath, she was more than welcome. He wasn't going to say a word.

Unfortunately, his mouth wasn't quite on board with this plan and decided to cut in during the briefing anyway. "Shouldn't we wait for Artemis?" he blurted out, fighting the impulse to slap a hand over his runaway lips.

"There is a creature in my city," Batman's gaze was stern, and Wally vowed he would never interrupt the Dark Knight again. Well, at least not on Artemis's behalf.

* * *

><p>After convincing himself he was only irritated over Artemis's absence because everyone was always ragging on him about being late (he was the <em>fastest<em> kid alive, _not_ the most punctual), Wally had to come to terms with another nuance that was turning into a bigger issue. He was beginning to notice that he always placed himself in Artemis's direct proximity when the team assembled.

For the life of him, Wally could not understand _why_ he'd subconsciously situate himself near a girl that constantly spewed fire and ash and caustic remarks at him, like a red volcano of sarcasm. It was definitely NOT a _conscious_ decision to sit behind her on the Bioship when there were three other empty seats further away. Or to stand next to her during mission assignments. Or to team up with her during undercover operations.

But Rudolph was his middle name (not _denial_, never mind what Robin says), and Wally could reasonably convince himself that it was _Artemis_, not him, that was the one making an effort to stand close to him, most likely for convenience as she didn't have to project her voice near as loud to yell at him or stretch her arm out as far to hit him.

Regrettably, denial only went so far before Wally was forced to come to terms with the cold hard facts. Artemis had ingrained herself into his world like an intrusive splinter into the side of his thumb, digging into the skin so deeply until it was up to his body's immune system to break it down and dispose of it. Only Wally was fairly certain he would never be immune to her no matter how many defenses he put up.

And he was almost positive that after the failsafe exercise, everyone else knew how much she meant to him, to what lengths he would go to get her back.

So he thanked the omnipotent force out there in the vast cosmos when he saw her, real, alive, and taking on the world around her like she had something to prove.

Because when Artemis turned her gaze to him, a half-smirk challenge starting with the crinkle of her eyes and ending with the jutting hip that served as a perch for a hand that simply itched to sock the speedster in the arm again, Wally finally conceded that _maybe_, just maybe, she was beginning to get to him.

* * *

><p><em>The way I need you all the time.<em>

_The way you hold this heart of mine._

_I think it's time that I concede._

_You're beginning to get to me._


	26. Tearing through Me

**A/N: Not completely back from my hiatus, but here's a random plot that fluttered through my head. Song is "Tearing through Me" by JamisonParker. This is set right before Artemis went on her mission to go undercover with Aqualad.**

**Disclaimer: I think this hiatus is tearing through all of us...because we do not own :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Tearing through Me<strong>

_I spend more time_

_Trying to breathe,_

_Keeping my eyes closed._

_You're so far away from me._

She stood there in the doorway for a long moment, quietly pondering how to phrase what she was about to tell him.

"Wally," she breathed. He might not have heard her had he not been minutely observing her actions. "This mission… I'm going to do things that…" Her sigh was more pronounced this time, and he had to resist rushing over and pulling her into his arms. She needed to get this out first.

"You know—we've never really talked about it—but you've always known my hands aren't exactly pristine. I've got a lot of blood that I can't wash out. And there's more that's going to be added to those stains by the end of this whole thing. I was trained by a heartless bastard, and I was good at what I did. I was damn good." She let out a shaky laugh that was more hollow than the hole she was digging into her heart at the moment, an imaginary gap that she was afraid would rip open the minute she said her next piece.

Still, Artemis turned to meet him square in the eye, her body trembling but her resolve firm. "What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that I'm going to become something, maybe temporarily, maybe longer, that I'm not sure you'll be able to love when the chips finally settle."

His eyes were puzzled, then stern, and Artemis felt the need to fill the tense air forming between them by rushing out her next words. "And if that happens, well, I won't blame you. It was my choice, and I'll just have to live with the consequences." She tilted her gaze downward, staring down the bedside lamp to prevent the tears pricking the corners of her eyes from falling.

Wally paced towards her in sharp, deliberate strides that were almost too slow for a speedster. He placed his large hands on her lithe shoulders before speaking.

"Artemis," he said in a quiet, measured voice. It was a tone not often used with her, and the gravity it carried caused her to meet his gaze once more. "You could burn the world down, and I'd let it go up in flames. It wouldn't stop me from loving you. Do you understand?" He stroked the side of her face with his right forefinger.

"When I said that I loved you, I meant I'd love you forever, not just when times were good and life made sense. I know you, Artemis. I know what you're capable of, what you've done, what you're about to do. But I need you to know that there are no lengths I wouldn't go for you. I'd break the world for you. I'd go to hell and back. I'd run to the edge of the earth, to the edge of the universe, to wherever you are."

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion, but his green eyes never lost their intensity. "Because without you," he whispered, closing the gap between their faces, "there is no me."

The sincerity of his words pierced through any doubts that still remained, like shrapnel, embedding into her heart, lingering as a permanent reminder that whatever happened, however far she fell, Wally would still be there, waiting to catch her.


	27. Over My Head

**A/N: Here. I wrote some Nightwing-centric drabble for you. Song is "Over My Head (Cable Car)" by the Fray. Chalant if you squint a bit.**

**Almost fully back from my hiatus. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews and will try to reply to you all as soon as I can! If I miss a reviewer reply, I apologize :( I didn't mean to :( And I promise to shower you with love/adoration/imaginary confetti when I find out...**

**Disclaimer: With 8 seconds left in overtime, the third season is on my mind...it's on my mind...**

* * *

><p><strong>Over My Head<strong>

_But that's how it's gotta be._

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy._

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears._

Every one of his plans had a backup. Each of his backups had a fallback. And at the bottom of each fallback were three options (and only three options) he was willing to play: the wild card, the ace, and the trump card.

Though he could hardly be blamed; he_ had_ learned at the feet of Batman, the King of Paranoia, starting at the tender age of nine. Planning and more planning and plans for his plans was second nature by now, like breathing, or flipping off ledges down buildings on to traffic below.

Despite the borderline psychotic suspicion he had toward everything, Nightwing couldn't help but think that sometimes he was in over his head, and all his strategizing and plotting and scheming were to hold himself together, to prevent his mind from exploding outward in a million different directions if he didn't constantly keep it occupied, keep it sane with methodical, careful calculations.

And he absolutely, unequivocally had to keep himself sane for the Team's sake. If he couldn't keep things together, all of his current campaigns were going to crash and burn in the biggest SNAFU in the history of SNAFUs.

As it was, he had sent their infallible leader into deep cover as the enemy, faked the death of more than one teammate, and sent the love of his best friend's life to the one place where they could never be together. Not to mention said best friend was currently on a suicide mission with Superboy leading the alpha squad on a raid of the Light's biggest supply storehouse.

And for the cherry on top of the cupcake, Nightwing had managed to elude the probing eyes of the Justice League all the while becoming more and more like the man he swore he never wanted to turn into: his mentor. Nightwing had a gut feeling that Batman had a vague idea of what he was up to, but either the Dark Night didn't feel the need to cut into the fragile web of deceit that Dick was weaving, or Batman was doing reconnaissance of his own that would eventually lead to a confrontation that could cost Dick—and the team—everything.

It was tempting, oh so very tempting, to just pull a Wally and turn and run and run and never stop running until the truth wasn't even visible in the rear view mirror. Nightwing's apathy had reached an all-time high in order for him to continue to suppress the truth from everyone. Realistically, he knew that was how things had to be. Emotions must be rearranged to disengage anything but cold, hard logic.

Whether it was this integrated robot-like soul that had taken over or the empty reality he now lived where everything revolved around the mission, one thing was for certain: he was beginning to push away those closest to him. Gone was the teasing grin from Wally and the playful banter from Barbara and the witty ripostes from Artemis. M'gann and Conner had an almost cold detachment toward him, acknowledging his leadership and orders but little else. Kaldur could no longer supply him advice, and the fire and flirt in Zatanna's eyes had been replaced with pain when they happened to lock gazes.

But she had been the last one to slip away, fighting tooth and nail to keep a bit of him alive, to preserve the small thirteen year old boy she met that invented words and flipped off tables for fun and hacked motion sensors and cackled inappropriately.

Dick wasn't sure why she kept holding on to the hope that the young boy would resurface, why she acted as though he was merely in a coma and she had been talking to him every day in the hospital, anticipating the moment when he would open those vibrant blue eyes and everything would go back to the way it was.

He didn't have the heart to tell Zatanna not to bother, that everyone already knew he was in over his head, that withdrawing deeper inside himself was becoming more and more effortless. Because on the nights he had to make those dark decisions in crucial moments, she would briefly flutter through his subconscious, a butterfly navigating a hurricane of broken dreams. And it was these fleeting glimpses of hope that gave him the strength to plow onward.

* * *

><p><em>With eight seconds left in overtime<em>

_She's on your mind._

_She's on your mind._


	28. Maybe It Was Memphis

**A/N: I FINALLY finished replying to 3 1/2 months of reviews. Here. Have some more Spitfire. This was written as though "Depths" didn't happen...But it is set when they're older. In my opinion, this is probably the crapiest, cheesiest oneshot in the bunch. I don't think I portrayed them very realistically. But meh. It is what it is.**

** Song is "Maybe It Was Memphis" by Pam Tillis. Enjoy you country music fans ;)**

**Disclaimer: Maybe it was Weisman...maybe it Vetti...**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe It Was Memphis<strong>

_What was I supposed to do_

_Standing there next to you?_

_Lonely boy far from home._

It was a sweltering southern night, clouds of condensation rolling in front of the full moon as straggling katydids chirped out their symphony. The loveliness of the nature landscape unfolding outside was outshone by the gaudy neon lights and blaring country music of the local night life scene. Wedged between a closed garment shop and a 24 hour convenience store stood an old, weathered bar that made the best barbecue wings that side of the Mississippi.

It was toward this lowly establishment that the blonde woman meandered over, adjusting her straw cowgirl hat before marching through the door, through a barrier that separated her from her not-so-distant past.

Wally sat at the edge of his barstool, looking forlornly at the half-empty drink he'd been nursing for the past hour or so. The vapor trail had vanished from the glass indicating that it should have been finished a while back. It seemed like he couldn't finish anything off these days. Not a beer, not any of his usual high profile villains, not his thesis paper laying strewn about his rickety apartment, and certainly not his feelings for former lovers.

One in particular came to mind as the hairs on the back of his neck rose infinitesimally. He didn't need to turn around to know she was here, that she finally found him. From his position he could see the door to the bar reflected off the mirror behind the counter, and he knew the moment she set foot inside that it was _her._ That long, beautiful mane of hair pulled back under the straw hat, the tied flannel shirt over the white tank top, the faded blue jeans tucked into cowgirl boots: she may have looked like another homegrown country girl, but Wally knew the outfit was just a mask over her hardened Gotham upbringing.

He turned his focus back to the warm beverage in front of him, trying to shut down his instinct to run while simultaneously fighting the need to pummel every guy within striking distance for deeming it acceptable to ogle the archer as she made her way toward the bar.

"You sure you don't want a basket of wings?" Jim, the bartender inquired for the umpteenth time that night.

"I'm good, thanks," Wally gestured to his drink before taking another swig.

"What about you, Miss? Would you like some of our Memphis famous barbecue wings?" Jim asked Artemis as she took the empty stool next to Wally.

She flashed the man a small smile. "Maybe later," she told him before turning her focus back to Wally who was still resolutely avoiding eye contact.

"What can I get for you then?" Jim smiled, preparing to list off the specials for the night when another voice chimed in.

"It s'on me, baby. Whatever yer pretty little head fancies," one of the younger patrons, a man in his late twenties, told Artemis as he leaned on the counter inches away from her.

The bartender could sense trouble brewing, but Wally hid a smile, knowing full well that the woman sitting next to him was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"Thanks, but I've already got everything I need here." In a move that took Wally by surprise, Artemis reached for his glass and chugged a good portion of it down. "Mmmm. Nice and warm," she winked at the bartender, "just how I like it."

Wally would have been amused had the words not stung on a deeper level. She used to remark how warm he was, to which he would riposte, "Just how you like it."

The guy attempting to hit on her got the message and sulked off, and Jim simply poured her a new glass. "Let it set awhile. This brew's almost better warm than it is cold," he told her before going off to take care of other customers.

It was just the two of them now, separated by mere inches and months and months of emotional turmoil, heartache, and anger.

"You're harder to find than I thought," she murmured, finishing off the last of his beer before setting the empty glass down on the coaster.

"You finally give up and cheat?" he remarked, staring at the glass as though it might spontaneously combust. They both knew he was referring to the Watchtower's tracking software.

She huffed indigently at the slight. "Don't be such an ass. Dick isn't the only one with detective skills you know. I'm perfectly capable of finding you myself."

"Just like you're perfectly capable of leaving me yourself!" He shot back, finally making eye contact with the archer. "I get one note pinned to my fridge fourteen months ago! Got a new assignment. Radio silence. See you soon. Love, Artemis. Only that last bit was a lie, wasn't it?"

"None of it was a lie. We—_I knew_ how you would react if you knew where I was going, what my assignment was. You'd demand to come, covers would be blown, and we'd miss our window."

"So that's all I was? Some shmuck that just went and ruined everything all the time because I _worried_ about your well-being?" he demanded. "I'm pretty sure I was entitled to that as your husband. Or was that just a lie too?" He nodded at the band still adorning her ring finger. Simple, sleek, and magnetized like his so they stuck together whenever they came into contact.

"It was never a lie, Wally," she bit back, hurt. The archer brought her left hand over his chest, feeling the ring concealed on a chain beneath his shirt attach to hers through the material. "You of all people should know that." She brought her hand to the rim of his collar, revealing the matching band on a simple chain.

Artemis went to pull her fingers away, but Wally clasped one of his hands over hers, enclosing the ring. "Do you have any idea how _scared_ I was?" he hissed, squeezing her hand tightly. "They wouldn't tell me where you went, how you were doing, if you had been captured, or if you were still alive! I wouldn't have known! It was all I could do not to throttle Nightwing or Batman into giving me the mission details. I searched for you for weeks, finally got a lead, and was intercepted by Dick halfway through an attempted rescue. Took three league members to contain me."

He stared at her with a look of a wild, desperate man. "The worst part was the fact that you kept this from me. I thought when we said 'I do' that there would be no more secrets between us. But I guess I was wrong on that account too."

She was about to respond, but another young man (who Wally recognized as a friend of the guy Artemis shot down minutes ago) approached the duo. "Mind if I steal a dance, sweetheart?" He crooned in what he presumed was a seductive voice.

"She's dancing with me!" Wally barked before Artemis could open her mouth, dragging her to the dance floor in hopes that they might finally get some privacy.

It was a lively tune, but Artemis never had a problem keeping up with Wally. "I could have taken care of it. You don't have to get all huffy," she gave him a pointed stare before he spun her out.

"Yeah, just like you take care of everything else, Artemis. Without me." The bitter tone was not lost on the archer, and she took a deep breath to avoid starting a heated shouting match with him in the middle of the public place.

"Wally," she muttered, and the speedster had to lean in to hear her next words. "I did what I had to do. Maybe it wasn't the best decision on my part to leave you out of the loop-" the speedster snorted derisively, and she purposely stepped on his foot in retaliation- "but be honest, would you have let me go on my own? Or would you have rushed in, 800 miles an hour, and blown the entire mission?"

"I wouldn't have blown the mission!" he argued.

Her eyebrows shot up as though to say, '_Really Wally? Really?'_

"Okay, so maybe there would be a small, infinitesimal chance that I might have compromised the taskforce, but I'm tired of all these hidden agendas, Artemis."

He sighed, and the song changed, a slower two-step that brought them in closer proximity. "I can't deal with keeping things from each other. That wasn't part of the deal we made two-and-a-half years ago when we said 'I do.' I'd rather you tell me and we argue it out until you convince me that I'm not the most covert person in the world. At least I'd know where you are. What exactly you'd be doing."

He pulled her even closer, putting his head on top of hers and not caring that he wasn't dancing in time to the music anymore. "Because I swear, Artemis, I tore the earth apart trying to find you. I can't…_handle_… losing you again. And again. And again."

The implications laden in that statement were not lost on the blonde, and she tightened her hold on her husband. "I'm right here, Wally. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, leaning her head into his shoulder. "And I'm sorry."

Her last words were almost inaudible, but Wally still picked them out amongst the crooning of the country artist blaring through the speakers. "Me too, babe. Me too." He put both hands on her upper arms, pulling her back to meet her eye to eye. "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss which was almost immediately interrupted.

Wally turned to the person tapping him on his shoulder, not surprised that it was yet _another_ guy from the pack of males that seemed hell-bent on having his wife.

"Boy, I don't like ya gettin' in the way of my friend here," the cowboy told him before aiming a punch at Wally's jaw.

Wally, able to see the fist headed toward him in slow motion, gently let go of Artemis before grabbing the guy's arm and flipping him with all that momentum down to the wooden floor. Before the cowboy's mates could react, Wally punched the next guy square in the nose, grabbing Artemis's hand and making a beeline for the exit.

His actions, however, triggered a domino effect of people nearby taking sides either to help the couple make it to the door or to get to Wally to avenge their fallen comrades.

Artemis didn't bother to hide her amusement as her husband pulled her along, punching and fighting his way through the massive throng obstructing their exit.

"You always get me into bar fights," he shouted to her over the commotion. "I can't take you anywhere."

"You can take me home," she countered, laughing inwardly at his priceless expression as the implications of that statement and all that it entailed sank in.

Within seconds Artemis could feel the rush of wind blowing past her as Wally had her swept up into his arms and was running them at sonic speeds towards the west coast, towards their home.

It wasn't exactly a Falkner novel or a Shakespearean play or a country love song, but none of that mattered to the duo. Their love story didn't have to follow a cookie-cutter pattern to feel right to them.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe it was Memphis.<em>

_Maybe it was southern summer nights._

_Maybe it was you. Maybe it was me._


	29. July Flame

**A/N: Summary: Various teammate points of view. Italicized words are lyrics.**

**Warning: I was incredibly moody throughout the week I keyboard smashed this out. Which may explain the angst. Song is "July Flame" by Laura Veirs.**

**Disclaimer: I can't call this mine...can't call this mine...**

* * *

><p><strong>July Flame<strong>

_July flame_

It was the spark of rebellion that ignited the wildfire, burning down everything in its way, anything that prevented its path to destiny. It was a day of independence in more ways than one.

_Fiery kite_

She was a spitfire all right. Burning gaze, hot temper, and blazing spirit. But he wasn't one to get out of the kitchen because of a little heat.

_Will o' the wisp_

They thought her meek. They thought her sweet-tempered. They thought her innocent. Little did they know it was because she forced them to think that way.

_Lead me through the night_

His voice was as soothing as the waves, as stern as the storm, as unsearchable as the depths of his home. It was the voice of reason, of composure, of command. Of treason.

_July flame_

The summer heat was nearly unbearable, even at that time of night. But some traditions had to be preserved, so the newly inducted rookies of the team didn't complain too much. Especially not after the magnificent fireworks show put on by their predecessors.

_Sweet summer peach_

She was his first kiss, which may have left more of an impression had there not been so many kisses afterwards. But he'd always remember the fruit-flavored lip gloss and the smell of her hair blowing through the summer air behind him on his motorcycle.

_High up in the branch_

He refused to be scared of heights, climbing higher and higher, falling farther and farther until the last moment when his breath would hitch in his chest and he could see their faces, crystal clear in his mind's eye, just before he caught himself at the bottom.

_Just out of my reach_

She was right next to him, sharing the water, harnessing the magical current surrounding them. But it didn't matter, because she would never harness the electricity radiating from his feelings toward her.

_Can I call you mine?_

The restored memories felt all wrong. She was very certain she was his just as deeply as he was hers.

_Can I call you mine?_

The baby giggled in his arms, and the archer wondered how on earth two messed up people could have created something so perfect.

_July flame_

It was by the light of a single candle that he too was sworn in, holding a hand up in a solemn salute as his forerunner looked on. "Robin."

_I'm seeing fireworks_

The League's return wasn't met with fanfare and loud festivity, but the relief the Team felt upon their arrival definitely merited some celebratory ice cream.

_They're so beautiful_

They would travel to many strange and wondrous worlds that year, but nothing really compared to home sweet Earth.

_Tell me why it hurts_

The feeling of life being suddenly wrenched away from this world left a more damaging imprint than he would care to admit. The scarab was comforting for once though; together they would avenge the fallen life form.

_July flame_

It was supposed to be just a short, high school summer fling. Five years later he still thought she could hang the moon…with science.

_Ashes of a secret heart_

They used an urn instead of a coffin to reduce the risk that someone would notice the absence of her body at the funeral. When he asked Nightwing what he burned to make the ashes, his best friend leaned over and whispered, "That dirty yellow sweatshirt you used to wear. She said if you didn't wash it she was going to burn it for sanitary purposes."

_Falling in my lemonade_

Laughs and smiles covered up the insecurity she felt at being a natural-born klutz. But the self-doubt disappeared when Wonder Woman smiled and said, "Let's try that again."

_Unslakeable thirsting in the back yard_

They planted a garden together that year in the pitiful square of dirt they'd been allotted by the complex. It was the same year they quit the team together. Something about the way he burst through the door, proudly carrying their first zucchini and presenting it to her in the kitchen, gave her an aching thirst for normal, domestic life.

_Can I call you mine?_

The looks she sent Conner when he wasn't looking didn't go unnoticed by L'gaan. And no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the Atlantian knew she didn't truly belong to him.

_Can I call you mine?_

He gave her hand a tight squeeze, because no matter what happened, what they had was the only universal constant that mattered.


	30. Good Man

**A/N: Short Roy/Jade. I ship this couple so hard. And I love Lian. Song is "Good Man" by Third Eye Blind. **

**Disclaimer: All that I wanted, all that I wanted...was confirmation... of another season...**

* * *

><p><strong>Good Man<strong>

_And if you ever find a way to make this interesting._

_And if I ever find a way to stop disintegrating _

_Into pieces that I was_

_That you destroy._

It had been almost four months since they'd found the original Speedy. Almost four months since she introduced Lian to the little girl's father. Almost four months since the three of them had begun living together as the most atypical family unit that ever graced their corner of Star City.

And as much as she hated to admit it, Jade loved how hard he worked at making an honest living to get them back on their feet. It was almost endearing the way he scowled when she brought home a bundle of cash and didn't bother explaining herself. He didn't say anything of course; kids weren't cheap and the three of them had to eat. But once his daytime freelance bodyguard job took off, she found it less and less necessary to use illicit means to make an income.

In fact, Jade caught herself looking through job openings in a three day old newspaper one rainy morning over a mug of jasmine tea. Realizing just_ what_ she was doing, the former Shadow was about to incinerate the wanted ads, but the sudden shifting of the pendant hanging around her neck caused her to reconsider.

Roy had purchased it a week prior, clasping the jewelry about her neck yesterday just as she was waking up. He mumbled something stupid how mothers were always wearing little pennants with their children's birthstones, and he figured she should have one too.

It wasn't a real garnet of course, but Jade had been rendered so speechless by the gesture that she couldn't even come up with a witty remark as he left the bed to get ready for work.

Unlike the beginning of their marriage, her husband was steadily gaining traction on making an honest woman out of her. But the concern stemming from this revelation wasn't due to the fear of losing that killer instinct, but the fear that this time, she might actually _enjoy_ domestic life. It made her almost regret her knack for finding Roy as he crashed and burned himself into the ground.

But then Lian would giggle and clap and do something so utterly adorable that Jade would reemphasize the _almost._ And the former assassin would catch Roy observing her surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her response.

So Cheshire only _almost_ lamented taking up that yoga instructor position, only _sort of_ wished she hadn't introduced Lian to the girl's only aunt, only _completely_ regretted not having done all of this sooner.

* * *

><p><em>All that you wanted, all that you wanted<em>

_Was a good man._


	31. Red Star

**A/N: AU Spitfire story. Because I have an unhealthy obsession with Third Eye Blind songs and this pairing. Song is "Red Star" by Third Eye Blind.**

**FYI, it may be awhile until my next update what will school becoming hectic. So I hope this lasts you all :)**

**Disclaimer: Greg and Brandon would probably not approve of this universe, but they run the show so they call the shots :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Star<strong>

_There's trouble with their war effort,_

_And she's crossed the party line._

_You were so pretty in the days you spoke your mind_

The police high beams froze her perfect face in white glow for a while. Her hand had slipped from his in the pandemonium that ensued from people screaming and running away from the tear gas bombs being launched into their vast throes, but he dare not risk shouting her name for fear of alerting the officials how one of the rebel leaders was present among the sea of protesters.

Only they did find her. And now Wally could only watch helplessly as they tasered her into custody. He sluggishly fought his way upstream, persisting in his fruitless endeavor through the swarm of people determined to carry him farther and farther away from her rescue.

He was vaguely aware of his best friend, Dick, shouting something in his ear, perhaps telling him to move, to run. But the younger man's screams were muffled by Wally's thoughts forming an unnatural sound barrier against everything the world was saying around him.

Eventually he succumbed to his friend's commands, tugging his arm back as he sprinted away, tearing his eyes from the pitiful view of the blonde being carried into the nearest armored car. He wondered how things spiraled downward so rapidly.

Wally could recall watching news flashes of her on the television broadcasts a year ago, remembered how the International Conglomerate of Nations Bureau put her on high watch alert. And once he saw a face that unforgettable, it was really hard _not_ to have thoughts of her surface to the forefront of his mind at odd times.

Her defecting was perfectly timed with the High Council's redistribution of national boundaries; the Council was having a hard enough time stationing their military personnel to quell uprisings along borders that had been recently redrawn, and they could hardly spare troops to stop her wave of insurgences.

Artemis had been a wildcard, an unexpected torpedo launched into their already tumultuous ocean of unrest. She had been one of their young and upcoming political activists, someone they thought they could manipulate and mold to regurgitate their dogmas and propaganda. She was to be their ambassador to the younger generation to gain them support from the youthful populous.

It was almost poetic justice to watch them equip the tool that was to be their own undoing. But Wally sometimes wondered if Artemis had been supporting the rebellion all along, or if the sudden improvisational speech during her last sanctioned televised press conference was a spur of the moment thing.

"My friends, I am compromised in doubt," came the words resonating from every live screen around the country, entrapping the attention of millions. "I fear that I can no longer promote—nay—support a cause that holds no meaning for me, that I cannot believe in."

Even more surprising than her speech was the fact that she wasn't immediately thrown into prison after crossing and obliterating every party line she had ever been affiliated with. Rumors spread that the government had demanded she write a retraction, that she publicly apologize for her outburst.

But the young woman was far too clever and knew that the minute she extinguished whatever sparks she had thrown among the people that the authorities would have no further use of her.

So Artemis did what any sensible insurgent citizen would do when the government decided you were a threat to their regime and filed the warrant for your arrest and likely for your execution: she went into hiding.

Only she didn't quite seem to grasp the concept of "going underground" as she regularly made broadcasts on rebel radio frequencies, speaking her mind, tearing apart the corruption and fabrications supporting the crumbling rule currently oppressing the world.

Wally thanked the omnipotent power that had fated Dick and him to be shut out of the system that night all those months ago, causing a near-disastrous capture of the duo and forcing them to retreat to one of the many underground rebel strongholds. It was how he found her.

She wasn't anything like he remembered from her last Council-endorsed broadcast eight months prior. Back then her hair had always been so meticulously arranged in ramrod straight layers that gently surpassed her shoulders. Now it reigned free behind her in unruly twists of golden rays, like the wild barley found in mountain meadows. The only indication an attempt had been made to subdue it was the dark green band clasping it at the nape of her neck. But the untamable air it radiated seemed to fit her personality—their entire cause—quite beautifully: neither could be contained.

When he first met her, she was exactly the kind of girl he thought she'd be: loud, assertive, confident, and unphasable. But if there was one thing Wally loved, it was a challenge; adrenaline was his drug, and the way Artemis drove him crazy and kept him on his toes gave him a perpetual high.

He was working on several stolen government vehicles at the time in one of the many underground bunkers. Dick, who was off with one of the rebel leaders updating their security system, had mentioned in passing that Wally was really good with mechanical things. A bucket of rusted tools and three reams of electrical tape later, Wally had two cop cars and three transport vans roaring with life.

"Not bad for an MIT drop-out," remarked a feminine voice behind him as he pulled his head out from under the hood.

There, in all her tempestuous glory, stood the woman who would liberate the world. He wanted to come up with a clever retort, he really did. But his mouth only got as far as dropping down in surprise. This simply fueled Artemis's fire.

"What's the matter, kid? Cat got your tongue?" she taunted.

This seemed to tug Wally back to reality, or at least back to a mindset that permitted him to respond. "Wouldn't you just love to know where my tongue is, blondie?" he shot back, mentally rejoicing in his victory as her eyes narrowed.

"I don't like being called that," she seethed between gritted teeth, tilting her head to aim the full brunt of her glare directly into Wally's face.

"Yeah? Well I'm not a kid," he argued, closing the gap between their noses to mere inches, mentally considering the professionalism of hitting a fellow rebel and the qualms of hitting a girl.

"Hey Wally! Are you finished with those junk buckets—oh."

Dick's timing couldn't have been more impeccable; the two young adults jumped apart instantly.

"Yeah, I finished fixing them up," he told Dick before turning back to Artemis. "Don't you have something better to do than bothering us mechanics?" Wally took one last parting shot at the blonde girl headed out.

"More important than anything you could possibly do," she retorted, turning to Dick before exiting. "I assume you fixed the glitch in the hardware?"

"Yep. You now have the most advanced security network in North America. The government's system is totally vanced in comparison," he confirmed.

"Right…Thanks." And with that, she left.

Dick observed Wally's eyes following her out before turning back to the car in front of him. "You're totally into her, aren't you?"

Wally hit the back of his head on the car hood as he hurriedly turned to face his best friend. "OUCH! DUDE! Are you kidding me? She's a total witch. With a capital 'B'. There is nothing about her that I find attractive. Or appealing. Or beautiful. I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole," he vehemently denied, rubbing his head as he focused his attention back on the engine at hand.

"Famous last words," Dick taunted. Wally turned around to yell at his best friend, but the young man had vanished with a cackle.

As was usually the case, Dick was right. And in the next few months that followed, Wally and Artemis could be frequently found bickering together. But sometimes, in quiet moments, he'd show her a new project he was building, or she would run a speech by him before addressing the public. And it was the sum of these little moments that fueled the smoldering coals of desire between them.

The proverbial leap off the cliff into the beautiful, chaotic oblivion a relationship between them promised occurred during a breech into one of the rebel bases. The alarms sounded, and without waiting for the initiation of the failsafe protocols, Wally grabbed Artemis, pulled her onto the back of a motorcycle he had recently renovated, and drove to the nearest safe house set up for such occasions.

Artemis waited for him to drag her inside before unleashing a tsunami of yelling and wild gesturing. He didn't follow procedures correctly, he wasn't chief of security and should not have dragged them here alone, he-

She might have continued her tirade, but at that moment, she found out _exactly_ where Wally's tongue was as her lips were pressed up to his mouth in a fervent, demanding kiss. Her fingers unclenched from fists, pressing flat against the toned planes of his chest.

Eventually, he broke off, leaning his head on top of hers. "I promise to keep you safe, Artemis. Always. Until I draw my last breath. But I need to know you trust me to do that," he murmured, tilting her chin up to meet his steady gaze.

She looked rather pretty there, windswept hair, wide, vibrant gray eyes dilated in the dim light of the emergency glow sticks. Not as self-assured as she had been when they first met—but more timid, reserved. He had almost forgotten she was as young as him, barely an adult herself. She was so strong and confident that it was easy to forget.

"I trust you, Wally," she told him, leaning in once more. "With my life. With my heart. With everything."

He smiled into the kiss. "Good," he mumbled in between kisses. "Because I'm pretty sure…I might…love you."

* * *

><p>Wally had no idea how they had been infiltrated so easily. They went about their daily lives like silent secret agents, careful to conceal all tracks that may connect them back to the rebellion.<p>

Perhaps the new laws put into effect making dissent illegal, punishable by death, made everyone a little careless. The resistance was wearing thin with the public executions increasing in frequency, and the leaders had become desperate for supporters.

In the end, the mole that turned them in that fateful night happened to be one of the point leaders for the European revolts. He had been captured by High Council officials, tortured for information, brainwashed, and sent back into the world as a sleeping mine, ready to detonate when the regime chose.

And now Wally could only stare helplessly at the dirty cement as the murky sewer water traced its way through the large underground pipe he and Dick were hiding inside. Artemis would pay the consequence for her dissent; she would pay the ultimate price.

Their thriller mystery story was unfolding with a dark ending, and Wally was caving under the suspense.

"There has to be SOMETHING we can do!" he practically shouted, turning to his best friend who had managed to get a wireless signal on his laptop fifteen feet below ground.

Dick sighed, closing the electronic before turning to his friend. "What do you suggest, Wally? They're not going to waste any time executing her, and the place is going to be _packed_ with the Council's army. There's no way they're going to let anyone who isn't wearing a uniform within a one mile perimeter of that place. Except maybe the media. God knows they'll want it covered live."

A light clicked on in Wally's head. "That's it! Dude, there's no way they'll kill her if they can't get a live stream out to the masses!"

Comprehension dawned across Dick's face, but it soon contorted back into a grim line of worry. "Wally, there's going to be at least 10 different networks broadcasting the execution. I can't shut them all down simultaneously, and even if I did shut them all down one by one they would still be back up and running within the hour. It won't be enough."

Wally brought his fist to his chin, trying to problem solve this setback. Dick was being modest; he could probably knock out a station for a solid two and a half hours, but would it be enough time to set up the operation, to run in and rescue Artemis?

"What if not all of the stations could attend?" the red head began slowly. "What if there was some sort of _accident_ that destroyed their studios and all their equipment?"

The glimmer of mischief was back in Dick's eyes. "Make the calls now. This is happening tomorrow. If you can cut it down to five, I might be able to give this plan a chance. We're going to need several army uniforms too."

Wally returned the conspiratorial grin as he entered a series of numbers into his phone and waited for the person on the other line to answer. "Hey, Kaldur? Wally here. I'm calling in a 'you owe me'…"

* * *

><p>The gun felt heavy in his grip as he marched toward the new platform erected specifically for this death sentence. They hadn't brought her out onto the stage yet, but Wally spied several cameras out of the corner of his eye.<p>

It appeared to the world that the rebels had protested last night against the capture of their most vocal support by burning and bombing every High Council-controlled media outlet they could find. Six of the ten official companies had been reduced to ashes, literally. Now the four remaining channels had been given an additional guard to prevent further attacks.

The timing of this plan was crucial; Dick had less than ten minutes to interrupt the media's broadcast from the time they brought Artemis out and read her crimes against the administration until she was killed by firing squad. He could see Kaldur several rows to his left, poised and ready to cause a distraction should the plan succeed. Conner and Megan were assigned by the commanding officers to protect the media, which was a stroke of luck in case Dick's time ran out. Zatanna and Rocket were closest to the exits to provide cover fire, and Dick was nowhere to be seen.

Wally was closest to the platform, and he prayed that all those years taking his high school track team to state finals would pay off now. It was up to him to dash to Artemis's rescue the minute Kaldur, Megan, and Conner launched the smoke bombs into the crowd.

Every second dragged on for an eon, and the minutes played like a slow motion movie until Wally was certain he was the one being tortured, not Artemis. A door must have opened somewhere, for an unnatural hush fell over the militia as all eyes turned toward the stage raised above the crowd. Wally had a perfect view of the prisoner from his post ten feet away. She was flanked by six guards, her hands bound in iron cuffs linked together by a heavy chain. Her feet were likewise bound, and she had been gagged out of fear of swaying the army and anyone within earshot to her ideals. They paraded her to the center of the platform before the North American High Council representative himself began to read the charges against her.

The councilman spoke for a good two minutes before being distracted by something in the crowd. Wally was confused; it was too premature for their plan to be initiated, but from what he could gather, two of the cameras livestreaming the execution had spontaneously combusted.

Kaldur, who had taken point on this operation, was satisfied with this random outburst and set into motion their retrieval by launching a series of smoke bombs and tear gas bombs into the multitude_._ Conner and Megan followed suit, and Wally, suddenly aware of his surroundings with crystal clarity, vaulted the stage for his one objective: Artemis.

He was able to push two of the guards out of the way, their captive forgotten in the confusion, but the remaining four were only momentarily distracted. Wally punched another guard before sweeping Artemis into his arms and sprinting towards the exit. She was in no condition to run, much less stand, her hair matted, her face dotted with cuts, and nasty bruises shaped like finger marks running along her neck. But she did manage the strength to wrap her arms around his neck and lean into his strong torso.

"Knew you'd come. Idiot," she chided in a breathy whisper that was almost drowned out by the shouts and gunfire surrounding them.

"Had to. I still think I might love you," he quipped back breathlessly, his inhalations labored as his footfalls pounded on the hard pavement.

"Mmmm….still an idiot," she mumbled, passing out on his shoulder just as Wally caught sight of Zatanna shooting her automatic gun at his pursuers.

Perhaps Artemis had a point, but as he ran, farther and farther away from the regime's reach, Wally couldn't help but think he was in too deep to back down now. Hell, they were all too invested in this rebellion to risk losing the progress they made, and Artemis was the key.

She was a red star, a giant supernova burning more vibrantly than anything else in the horizon. The rebellion needed her to continue to shine brightly against the darkness now, to give hope that someday things would be better.

And Wally would have traded the entire expanse of celestial bodies just to have this one red star.


	32. Vanilla Twilight

**A/N: I swear I wasn't planning on updating this soon. But as many of you know, the plot bunnies tend to come during high levels of stress. I think it is a mental survival instinct of my brain. Here, have some Wally-centric Spitfire angst set after "Depths." Song is "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. Because Adam Young is my homeboy.**

**Disclaimer: When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, CN will air episodes and we'll feel alive again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vanilla Twilight <strong>

_As many times as I blink _

_I'll think of you tonight._

He missed the way she sang Snow Patrol songs when she was drunk or when she was in the shower and thought he wasn't home.

He missed the way she'd steal his hoodies on rainy days and always brought them back sopping wet, hanging on the coat stand by the door to dry.

He missed finding thin strands of gold on his jacket where she'd lean her head.

He missed the way she brewed ginger tea whenever she was sick and spent the morning ditching class to watch Disney movie marathons under a fleece blanket.

He missed the little contented sighs that escaped her mouth during his infamous back massages.

He missed her tantrums after a rough day of class when she and the professor didn't see eye to eye and how she'd spend the remainder of the evening violently cleaning the apartment.

He missed the way her eyes lit up when he proposed doing something that could get them into trouble.

He missed coming home to the aromatic smells of her cooking a traditional Vietnamese meal.

He missed seeing her boots cluttered by the door, several pairs haphazardly removed and tossed aside.

He missed hearing their dog's excited barks when she heard Artemis trudging up the stairs.

He missed watching sappy old movies and observing her try (in vain) to muffle her sniffles and pretend she wasn't crying.

He missed the way, no matter how awful his day was, he could come home to her and all would be right in the world.

He missed the way her eyebrows furrowed and her nose crinkled when she tried to understand what exactly he was attempting to do in his research lab.

He missed watching, in slow motion, her expression morph from disbelief to frustration as she was literally seconds from retrieving her bow and using him as target practice.

He missed making up after those fights.

He missed building couch forts with her on gloomy days, cuddling under blankets and listening to the sound of thunder crashing outside as her heart beat synchronously with his.

He missed the way a little bit of her scent always lingered everywhere he went, like a memory he could never shake.

He missed reminiscing with her, missed swapping war stories and fondly recalling life with the Team.

He missed her voice of reason when he was irrational and needed to be brought back to reality.

He missed bantering with her, swapping subtle jabs with more fondness than malice.

He missed her scattered notes across the coffee table, the dining room table, her desk in their office- anywhere she could find a flat surface and a few hours peace and quiet.

He missed the way she'd curl up for half hours, taking little cat naps on the couch, looking completely at peace with the world around her.

He missed watching with unbridled fascination as she French braided her hair during hot summer nights.

He missed snowball wars, her red nose and cheeks glowing with mirth as she attempted to keep him still long enough to shove snow down the back of his coat.

He missed throwing popcorn at the television when they watched sports channels.

He missed the unconscious way she bit her lip as she painted her toe nails.

He missed her parading around the house in his jerseys that were three sizes too big for her.

He missed the way they could talk for hours and never want for conversation topics, or alternately sit in silence, content with the mere proximity of each other.

He missed the way her fingers always seemed to find the gaps between his.

He missed the stories she wove from her dreams as she talked to him in her sleep.

He missed how the aching in his chest finally stopped when he swept her into his arms all those years ago.

He missed knowing where she was, knowing that she was within his power to protect her.

He missed her laughter, a deep, velvety chuckle that resonated through their home and ended like wind chimes on a blustery day.

He missed how their apartment used to feel like home.

He missed wrestling with her on the living room rug over TV remote privileges during movie night.

He missed looking out their front door and watching the sun rise on days they had pulled all-nighters.

He missed beach days, lazy days, and days when she spent the whole day in his arms.

He missed dancing barefooted across their kitchen floor whenever their song came on the radio.

He missed mornings where she slept in with him, content to greet the day at a more leisurely pace.

He missed her weight in his arms, like an anchor-or a lifeline-to his soul that he never knew he needed until there wasn't a time he couldn't remember her being there.

He missed her being the last thing he saw before falling asleep and the first thing he awoke to in the morning.

He missed saying "I love you" and hearing her breathe back "I love you too."

And he could only hope and pray that he wouldn't have to miss her for much longer.

* * *

><p><em>But drenched in vanilla twilight,<em>

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you, I don't feel so alone._


	33. Naturally

**A/N: I honestly have no idea who to blame for introducing me to this pairing. It was probably that new comic. And since I have no idea how they really are with each other, I just made everything up. Don't mind me...just gonna sit here in a corner...recording my muse's brain vomit...**

**Wonderbeetle. Sorta. Song is "Naturally" by Selina Gomez. Because it is catchy.**

**Disclaimer: I do actually know how to properly use periods in sentences...most days. **

* * *

><p><strong>Naturally<strong>

_You are the thunder,_

_And I am the lightening._

_And I love the way you know who you are,_

_And to me it's exciting._

"Hey…you." He could have kicked himself for such a stupid response. Couldn't the scarab have useful powers such as automatic suaveness when confronted with a pretty girl? Or time travel, so he could go back and say something a bit more intelligent to the aforementioned girl?

Though in hindsight, Jaime conceded it probably didn't matter. She was too focused on her mission from Nightwing to recruit him that she hadn't picked up on the awkwardness. And focused definitely seem to sum up her personality to a fault.

She was determined to get him to join the team and hell-bent on making sure he knew they were now friends and therefore hang out time was mandatory. Not to mention there was her unstoppable drive to become just like her mentor, and her single-minded focus toward the part she played on each and every mission.

It was a little overwhelming, if Jaime was being truthful with himself. But what really drew him to the Amazonian power house was her authenticity. Not one iota of her personality was fake. She was all bubbly intensity all the time, and that was something Jaime could respect.

To be honest, it was kind of…well…cute. Not that he had much time to ponder those implications, what with Superboy dragging him off on unsanctioned missions, Tye going missing, and more aliens appearing than the team could shake a stick at.

A simple "Hey" and "Hey yourself" could hardly be exchanged before their leader marched into the room and had them separated faster than they could say "Alpha team." It was very clear (to Jaime at least) that the universe was determined that they would never become anything more than friends.

Sometimes teenage angst really, REALLY sucked. Especially when the voice that never left your head refused to be sympathetic to your plight.

But by lucky happenstance (or perhaps carefully calculated observance on their leader's part), Nightwing dispatched Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Robin as Beta team on a covert mission to Santa Prisca. It had served as a drug trafficking site before, and Nightwing's intel currently told him they had expanded to trafficking humans to an unknown alien race.

Robin took point, Blue Beetle served as scout, and Wonder Girl, much to her dismay, was their power player. Granted, she hadn't _exactly_ conquered the "covert" part of her job description, but really? Demoting her to a broad that could only pack a mean punch didn't go over well with the blonde at all, and she voiced as much to Jaime while Robin was hunched over by an electric fence, busy entering lines of code into his gauntlet to shut down security.

"This is embarrassing. It's like he's saying I'm only good for beating people up," she hissed to Blue Beetle, who was currently scoping the perimeter on infrared and trying to ignore how the blonde was leaning into his space. She looked far too attractive for someone currently peeved with their leader.

Jaime sighed, "Mira, Bonita, it's not that Nightwing _doesn't_ think you can't be sneaky, he just wants you to get more experience under your belt. That way, when he _does_ need you to go incognito, it'll come so naturally that you won't even have to think about it. Bueno?"

Cassie was quiet for several moments, for which Jaime was thankful because he had _accidently _stopped scouting the area, as the scarab was very quick to point out.

_"You should sedate the female so you can focus on the task at hand."_

'Yeah right. That female could totally take you out,' Jaime mumbled to himself, coming up negative on his sweep of their surroundings.

His thoughts were broken up by Cassie's hushed tones. "You really think that's what Nightwing is doing?" Her voice was regaining its usual confidence.

"Absolutely." He confirmed, looking through a row of trees that the scarab determined may have heat signatures closing in.

There was a pause, and he heard the smile in her voice even though he wasn't looking. "You really think I'm pretty?"

Busted. He should have known better than to use Spanish words of endearment. He whipped his head around so quickly it made him dizzy. "I-"

"Yeesh. Get a room," Robin interjected, suddenly rejoining them.

"No time," Jaime replied, having gotten confirmation from the scarab that there were, in fact, six people moving in on them from the foliage. "We've got company."

"Good thing I knocked out their security systems. We better move before they find us," Robin told his teammates.

Together, the three of them ran through the shadows of the dark jungle toward the Venom production buildings. It wouldn't occur to Jaime until later, when trio was commandeering a yacht full of abducted teens through rough waters and gunfire, what exactly Robin had been implying between him and the Amazon.

The thought made his heart do a funny jig in his chest that sent the scarab into a frenzy to ensure his vital signs were not going to suddenly crash from unknown causes.

* * *

><p><em>Four weeks later…<em>

"Hey you," Jaime told her as he walked by the kitchen counter to the refrigerator.

"Hey yourself," Wonder Girl grinned, smiling as he caught the reference to their inside joke. "What brings you to the Cave on this lovely afternoon?"

He grabbed a soda before closing the fridge behind him. "Lovely? It's sleeting outside! And can't a guy just stop by Mount Justice to visit his awesome friends?"

"That's a load of bull and you know it!" She laughed, and Jaime wondered how she had him pegged so quickly. "Nightwing totally called you over for an assignment!"

Jaime took a long swig from the aluminum can before setting it on the counter. "And what makes you think that?" he questioned, sliding up on the stool next to hers.

Cassie leaned over, eyes sparkling with unbridled enthusiasm that was so characteristic of her personality. "_Because_…" she paused for dramatic effect, "it just so happens that I got called up for the _same_ mission! And…" she leaned over further as though to share a juicy bit of gossip. Jaime was infinitely grateful that the scarab hadn't deemed her a threat and didn't activate the plasma cannon. "…I'm taking point. On _Alpha._ For an ultra-secret mission. You were right!"

Jaime didn't know when her hands had clasped around his. He didn't know when the scarab had started running background checks on his heart and lungs because his chest was a pounding drum and breathing suddenly became a chore. His focus was solely on the cute blonde in front of him.

"That-" he cleared his throat, hoping his voice had dropped a few octaves, "That's awesome, Cass. Way to show 'em." Cassie beamed at the praise.

"That's not all," she said. "Nightwing said I could pick my co-partner for the mission! So…" her hands tightened around his, "I hope you don't mind? You really helped me out, you know? Made me believe I could do something like this, so I figured you should be the one to share it with me."

She rushed out that last part, a bit breathless and flushed, as though she wanted him to know before she lost her nerve.

Jaime was speechless for several moments before the weight of her words sunk in. And when they did finally penetrate his thick, hormonal skull, his grin was nearly as eager as Cassie's.

"Bonita, if you've got the thunder-" he pulled one of his hands away, allowing it to morph into a cannon and crackle with energy—"I'll bring the lightening."

He swore her smile brightened another thousand watts, but her eyes had taken on a sly cunning. "So…you still think I'm pretty?"

* * *

><p><em>And it takes my breath away<em>

_What you do so naturally._

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: All "Jamie"'s have been corrected to "Jaime." Now everything makes sense.<strong>


	34. Enchanted

**A/N: This was a prompt left by an Anon on Tumblr. They suggested this song involving Wonderbeetle. Song is "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift, though I prefer the Owl City cover :)**

**Disclaimer: I would be incredibly wonderstruck if I owned this show. Sadly, only the plot idea is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

_This was the very first page, _

_Not where the storyline ends._

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again._

She glanced around the foyer from her vantage point, holed up in the furthest corner table, sitting in a chair that was partially obscured by a fake plant with a label stating which dinosaurs had consumed it as a popular forage.

Cassie really disliked this portion of her mother's job. It was the part that required rubbing elbows with the wealthy not only to exhibit the latest and greatest archeological finds, but also to secure interest and adequate funding for future digs and endeavors.

And her mother really liked bringing her to these events, enjoyed introducing her daughter to her newest colleagues while allowing familiar faces to reacquaint and catch up with her.

But there were only so many times the demigoddess could hear "Oh my goodness! You're getting so tall! and "Wow! What a beautiful daughter you have!" or "What have you been up to, Cassandra?" before she wanted to crawl into a pit and hide until it was time to leave.

Nevertheless, Cassie had smiled and laughed her way through all the questions, omitting the part about moonlighting as a heroine and hoping they didn't see through the fakeness of it all.

Sometimes it sucked being the youngest person in the room and having no one else to talk to.

Sighing, Wonder Girl pulled out her phone from her dress pocket and typed out_ PLEASE SEND HELP_ before pushing send.

Not a minute later, the device vibrated in reply. _Am I to understand THE Wonder Girl needs rescuing?_

_Is it considered a rescue mission if a museum full of stiffs is involved?_ The blonde texted Barbara back. She was rewarded with a near instantaneous response.

_Depends. Is it being robbed?_

Cassie snorted. _Don't think I haven't considered it_. She could almost hear Batgirl's laughter in her reply.

_Sit tight. Help is on the way._

This piqued the blonde's interest immediately. Perhaps a mission had come up that they needed her assistance with? Her mother really couldn't say no to her leaving early because of _that_. Or maybe Barbara was getting Robin to hack the sprinkler system. She had heard from someone that Nightwing had done that for Wally once or twice.

Cassie hadn't realized she had been daydreaming for the past fifteen minutes about all the possible ways her amazing friends were going to help her escape the party when her phone buzzed again.

_Well?_

Her eyebrows crinkled a bit, and Cassie wanted to text back a sardonic _Well what?_ But a few hairs prickled at the base of her neck.

Blue eyes scanned the area, half expecting Barbara to pop out of nowhere. Instead, they caught a hint of movement across the room, the familiar silhouette of Blue Beetle subtly morphing behind a wide pillar and producing a very confused Jaime Reyes out the other side. He tugged uncomfortably at his tie, glancing around, no doubt looking for her. She could feel her cheeks getting warm, and the demigoddess vowed to outright murder Batgirl next time they sparred.

She was inwardly debating on whether or not to walk over to him or to just wave from her seat and hope he saw her, but then his eyes found hers and whatever she was about to do was rendered moot.

In a moment of unexpected boldness, Jaime chose to walk through the middle of the floor, ignoring the curious looks and scattered mumblings that followed. His gaze never dropped from hers until he reached her table.

"Hey." His left hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

"Hi," she replied dumbly, still in shock at what Barbara had done and feeling about three inches tall and extremely self-conscious in her dress.

"So...um...I was told that you would fill me in on the mission when I got here," he supplied awkwardly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dinner jacket and whispering inaudibly to a voice Cassie could only assume belonged to the scarab.

"What mission are you talking about?" Cassie inquired, hand hovering over her phone, ready to demand an explanation from their leader's secret girlfriend.

Jaime shrugged. "No idea, _chica_. I was just passing through the base after a patrol when Batgirl manhandled me into one of Robin's spare suits while yammering on about some sort of undercover rescue. I swear no one on the team gets the concept of personal space." He crossed his arms exasperatedly.

"Then what happened?" Cassie demanded, ignoring that last comment.

"She shouted some coordinates, told me to find you to get the rest of the assignment, then shoved me into the Zeta beam." He tugged he tie a little looser before slouching into the empty chair next to hers. "So here I am. Who exactly are we rescuing?"

Cassie was absolutely, irrevocably going to kill Barbara if she didn't die from total embarrassment first. "Me," she mumbled in the smallest voice she could muster.

"_Que_?" The confusion across his face was adorable. She didn't think it was possible for her face to get any redder.

"I kinda texted Batgirl an SOS because this party was becoming a bit...unbearable?" She smiled weakly, hoping that what she was about to say wouldn't cause Jaime to hate her forever. "And...well...I guess you were at the right place at the wrong time..." And she launched into the entire story of why she was here, what her mom did, and how he had the misfortune of being caught up in Barbara's sense of humor.

"What I guess I'm saying is, you don't have to stay and sit through this gala, because there is no mission. No one is in danger," she sighed, straightening out the tablecloth by her water glass and everything else nearby- anything to avoid the annoyance she was certain she would find in his face.

"So...Do you not want me to stay?" Cassie glanced up from the fascinating blankness of the linen fabric, trying to convince herself that she hadn't imagined the faint disappointment in his tone and in his eyes.

"NO!" She blurted out loudly enough that a few heads nearby turned toward them. "No," she amended more calmly. "I'm actually really happy you're here. I just don't want you to have to stay and suffer the pain of being bored out of your mind too."

"I'll stay, Cassie. I don't mind." he offered a small smile. "That is, if you're not going to get into trouble if I hang out here."

Cassie flashed him her first genuine smile of the night. "Nope. Not at all."

There was a pregnant pause between them filled with faint chatter, high pitched laughter from a nearby patron, and the gentle notes of the stringed quartet that played subdued melodies in the corner. She watched Jaime take in the scene, hands resolutely in his coat pockets. He looked like he was about to become as bored as she already felt.

"Do you want to go see the new exhibit?" She asked, not pausing for his reply as she stood up.

Relief quickly morphed into eagerness as he stood in turn and responded, "Yeah! Sure, that'd be awesome."

He followed her as they made a path on the outskirts of the main room, careful to avoid any curious glances cast by adult onlookers. She led him through a winding path of velvet ropes marking the narrow trail that demarcated the boundaries for the specific exposé. They came to a stop in front of several large marble pillars that would not have looked out of place in a Greecian temple.

"Wow. Does your mom excavate a lot of Greek stuff?" Jaime questioned, walking underneath the entrance, observing all the reconstructed pottery and utensils in a nearby glass case.

"Yep. She's the leading archaeologist in her field of Ancient Greek culture," Cassie beamed proudly, choosing to observe Jaime's reactions of the various displays after already having been through the exhibit half a dozen times herself.

They moved on from pieces of crockery to weapons of bronze and iron. The blonde was highly entertained listening to Jaime argue with the scarab over an oxidized iron shield with elaborate carvings.

"Of course that couldn't withstand a plasma blast, _ese_. It's over five thousand years old!" There was a pause. "Yeah, because I'm SURE the Greeks were more worried about a Reach invasion, not a Roman one," he remarked sarcastically before crossing his arms grumpily. Cassie giggled, which seemed to bring Jaime back to the reality that he looked like he was talking to himself.

"Sorry, the scarab-"

"Was making invalid arguments again?" She finished for him, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

His arm reflexively went behind his head as his hand pushed his hair forward, a habit she noticed he did when he was nervous or embarrassed. "Something like that," he confirmed before looking around for a new conversation topic. The marble statues caught his eye.

"Hey, isn't that Zeus?"

Wonder Girl's head snapped toward the direction he was pointing to before remembering he was just referring to the artwork. They stood in front of the statue. "That's supposed to represent Zeus, yes," she confirmed. "They got his beard all wrong though," she added as an afterthought, not realizing what she said until Jaime's follow up question.

"How do you know?"

It wasn't said with ridicule, just polite curiosity and a little bit of humor. She knew she could just blow the whole thing over with a whimsy reply and move on, but she didn't like lying to her friends. And she most certainly did not like lying to Jaime.

"I've seen him."

The smile on Jaime's lips twisted ever so slightly in confusion, as though unsure if she was leading him on an inside joke or was actually serious. "When did you see him?"

She sighed, casting her eyes downward before closing them completely. "I saw him last on my thirteenth birthday when he told Wonder Woman that I was his daughter and asked her to train me," she rushed out, resolutely not meeting his eyes. She didn't know if she could handle the look he was giving her. Because if contained any semblance of loathing and disgust...well...there wouldn't be a pit big enough to swallow both her and her shame that night.

His hands came to rest on her shoulders, tentatively at first, but more firmly when he spoke. "Hey. Cass, you know I believe you, right?" Her eyes snapped open right into Jaime's stare, his head at a funny sideways angle as he tried to reassure her that he didn't think she was mental.

"Yeah?" A faint smile crept into the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah," he confirmed, grinning in that way that tended to cause her heartbeats to trip over themselves. Then, to lighten her mood, he came back with, "Any other family portraits or statues up in here?"

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and socked him softly in the arm (which still managed to make him cringe a bit and nearly caused the activation of the sonic cannon) before dragging him along. "Why yes, as you can see, we all brought our favorite sculptor up to Mount Olympus to do a family engraving over here..."

By the time the duo had reached the end of the Greek exposition, both teenagers had tears of laughter in their eyes. Cassie leaned on the side railing, attempting to regain some composure after Jaime told her the scarab's response to what Medusa should have done when cursed by Athena.

The blonde glanced over at a nearby clock on the wall. "Well, it'll be another half hour at least until the party winds down. What do you wanna do?"

Jaime scanned the area, his sweep concluding at the dinosaur exhibit. "Well...I have a thought..."

Cassie followed his gaze and knew immediately what was passing through his head. "You know, the red ropes are here for a reason." She gave him a pointed look, trying hard to look stern and failing miserably.

"I know," he shrugged, leaning against the railing opposite hers. "It was just a thought."

The fire of mirth crackling behind his warm brown eyes said otherwise, and Cassie could feel her will to be good dissolving in those flames. "Better get the scarab to disable the security cameras," she pretended to sigh, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

A flash of blue morphed around his hand before sending a disrupting signal to all cameras in the area. Cassie prayed there really wouldn't be a robbery after all that night.

"Coast should be cle-" Wonder Girl didn't give him time to finish before she grabbed him below his armpits and flew them past the dinosaur entrance.

It wasn't until she set him down that the blonde noticed he had half-way armored up. "I'm so sorry!" She rushed out, looking properly contrite at the faux pas. "I forget how much the scarab hates surprises."

It was Jaime's turn to glance away guiltily, recalling the incident last month when she sneaked up on him while he was nose-deep in homework. The armor retracted. "It's not your fault the scarab can't tell the difference between friends and enemies, Cass. It's been a work in progress." He offered an apologetic smile which was immediately received and returned with one of her own.

"So," her smile took on a sly cunning, "Where should we go first?"

"The Tyrannosaurus Rex display," Jaime replied instantly.

"This way then!" Cassie grabbed his hand and led him down a winding hall, several herbivore species looming on either side with plastic pterodactyl models hanging overhead. She could feel his arm tense momentarily and was about to release it so as not to agitate the scarab, but she could feel Jaime's grip tighten around her own, refusing to give into the demands of the artificial intelligence fused to his spine. Her stomach gave a funny twinge, like she had just gone through a roller coaster.

They soon came upon the large structure towering a good twenty feet or so within its fenced enclosure. Cassie was still focused on her hand in his when she heard Jaime ask, "How big do you think they really got?" Wonder evident in his voice.

"No clue," Cassie replied, shrugging and trying to fight the rosy hue making a permanent home across her cheeks. A thought came to her. "Wanna take a closer look?" She grinned at the surprise evident in Jaime's face as he tried to weigh the pros and cons of potentially getting into trouble.

He didn't even bother arguing with the scarab over it, and the protégé of Wonder Woman felt her face warm again as he returned the conspiratory grin, "You sure?" He questioned, his voice low and dangerous. Cassie's stomach lurched again, another loop-de-loop feeling even though she was standing still.

"Definitely," she replied with more confidence than she felt, because if there was something she had picked up from the older members of the team, it was "_Fake it 'till you make it._" And until Cassie could work out these spastic signals her body continued to send her, she would simply ignore them and go on like she always had.

They parted hands to vault the short metal fence, walking among the fake plants and rocks that were aesthetically laid out across the display until they stood directly under the T-rex.

"I always thought it'd be pretty cool to ride one of these," Jaime confessed, preparing to shove both hands back into the suit jacket, but his companion was too quick for him. She grasped one of his wrists and flew upwards, landing with both of them perched on the back of the dinosaur's neck.

Fishing out her phone from her dress pocket, Cassie pushed a few buttons and handed it to her bewildered friend, simply saying, "Pictures, or it didn't happen."

His smile was so brilliant she thought her body might die from phantom roller-coaster sensation overload.

"Gotcha." He took the phone, morphing his one arm into a long extension with the camera pointed toward them. "Gotta include the dinosaur head," he explained. "Say 'cheesy parties'!"

Cassie smiled behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso leaning her head on his shoulder. "Cheesy parties," she whispered by his ear. FLASH. CLICK.

"So..." Jaime cleared his throat. "So," he began again, voice a few octaves lower and a bit more in control of itself, "Where to next?" He turned to her as she moved her head from his shoulder to meet his gaze.

She slid her arms from around his waist and jumped from the statue, hearing a soft 'thump' as he landed next to her. Pausing long enough for him to stand up, the blonde tugged his hand onward. "Follow me."

And he did. For the next forty minutes, the duo went from display to display, posing with the different dinosaurs and ancient creatures, sometimes together, sometimes individually. It wasn't until they were giggling in an exhibit made to look like the inside of a volcano that Jaime paused.

"Someone's coming," He whispered, pulling her in the direction of the fake jungle, jumping behind a plastic fern with Cassie in toe.

The teammates kneeled behind the foliage, their steady breathing the only sound filling the air, heavy with anticipation. Footfalls on the tiled floor grew louder and louder. A beep went off and was followed by some garbled words before beeping again. The security guard finally came into view, his radio clutched in his hand, poised to respond.

"This is Walker, over. Section four is clear. Has surveillance been reestablished?" It was several minutes before he received another distorted reply.

"Negative. Tech support is still working on the cameras. Continue with your patrol, over."

"Roger that," the guard said, hooking his radio onto his belt and giving the exhibit another once over before leaving.

Cassie waited another minute after she was certain he left before whispering to Jaime, "We should probably get back to the party."

"Okay. Lead the way,_ chica_."

Cassie was quite proud of herself for steering them out of dinosaur land without getting caught. They paused briefly at a secluded corner so Jaime could restore the security cameras to full capacity, then continued sneaking back to the main foyer.

Just when Cassie thought they would make it to her table without incident, a female voice piped up behind them.

"And just where have you been all this time, Cassandra?"

The blonde turned around slowly, trying not to look too guilty. "Heeeey, Mom. I was just showing Jaime the new exhibit." She put on her most winning smile, knowing her mother was going to see right through it anyway.

Dr. Sandsmark's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You've been gone almost an hour."

"Oh?" Cassie was genuinely surprised. "I guess we just lost track of time."

"Mmmmhmmmm." Her mother did not look convinced, her gaze traveling down to where Cassie's and Jaime's hands were joined together.

This seemed to snap the demigoddess back to reality, and she let go of his hand like it was searing hot. "Oh sorry! Jaime, this is my mother. Mom, this is my friend Jaime."

Jaime shook her mother's hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Sandsmark. I really enjoyed the new exhibit."

"Thank you, Jaime. Are you a fan of Greek history?" Her smile was warm, but the glance she shot Cassie informed her daughter that they would be speaking about this later.

"I don't know a whole lot about it," Jaime admitted sheepishly, one hand making its way to the back of his head in the familiar path Cassie recognized as nervousness. "But Cassie explained everything, so it was nice having her as a tour guide." He shot a timid smile at the blonde, which Cassie decoded as a plea for help, but her mother was too quick.

"So, are you on Cassie's team? I think I recall her mentioning you," Dr. Sandsmark questioned, ignoring her daughter's murderous stares.

"Mom!" She hissed.

Jaime looked torn, but Cassie figured her mother was the most dangerous between the two of them at that moment, which had to explain why Jaime chose to answer her.

"Yes ma'am. She actually recruited me," he told the older woman, trying to avoid the temptation of hiding his hands inside his pockets.

Something clicked behind the archaeologist's blue eyes, the same vibrant cerulean as her daughter's. "Ah, yes! I remember you now." Her voice lowered a few notches, but the amusement never left. "Blue Beetle, right?"

Cassie watched the scene unfolding like a horror movie. Jaime simply nodded slowly, shoving his right hand in his pocket almost immediately, no doubt covering up the armor forming as the scarab would certainly deem her mother a threat that knew too much. She needed to avert this crisis before it happened.

"Mom! Don't you have someone else you need to talk to about your next dig?" Cassie demanded, hands on hips.

"Don't be rude, Cassandra," her mother chided as she glanced at the watch on her wrist. "I do have a few more rounds to make, though. You can take a cab back to the hotel now if you like." She kissed her daughter on the crown of her head, not an easy feat as Cassie was nearly as tall as her. "Goodbye, Jaime. It was nice to meet you."

Jaime shook her proffered hand once more. "I can escort Cassie back," he blurted out, much to Wonder Girl's utter surprise.

"You don't have to-" she began before her mother interjected.

"What a gentleman. That would be lovely. Thank you, Jaime," Dr. Sandsmark beamed with far too much unspoken mirth that Cassie knew she had to get Blue out of there before her mother invited him to dinner and told him all her favorite embarrassing stories about her daughter.

"Yeah, so we should probably get going. Bye Mom!" And with a quick peck on her mother's cheek, Cassie had a death lock behind the crook of Jaime's elbow and practically dragged him to the exit.

"Hey!" He couldn't help but voice his displeasure at being manhandled yet again by another teammate. Apparently the scarab was highly displeased as well; Wonder Girl could feel the cool metal of armor spreading beneath her hand.

She let go once they were safely outside the doors of the museum, turning to face him and looking somewhat repentant. "Sorry, but I had to save you from her. She was about to ask embarrassing questions like, where you go to school and what your family's like and what your favorite subject is and when can you come for dinner and-"

"So pretty much everything you've already asked me? Minus the dinner part." His eyebrows rose with the question, but there was an underlying twinkle of humor that caused Cassie to roll her eyes in exasperation and sock him in the arm.

"You know what I mean," she harrumphed out, crossing her bare arms and marching ahead of him in the direction of the hotel.

"Well, if it'd make you feel better, you could always come eat dinner at _my_ house. I'm sure my family would have a _field day_ asking you all sorts of embarrassing questions. Especially Milagro," Jamie grinned, catching up to her. "She's at that age where asking awkward questions is her specialty."

"Milagro?" Cassie's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth tilted downward.

"My little sister," Jaime explained. Cassie could feel her facial expressions relaxing along with the tight grip inside her chest that she was absolutely certain had nothing to do with jealousy.

"I would love to meet your family," Cassie informed him.

"Maybe you should come over sometime then," he replied, giving her arm a nudge with his.

"Maybe I will," she riposted, nudging him back.

A comfortable silence settled between the duo as they shuffled along the sidewalk, cars driving by supplying background noise.

Cassie pulled her arms in more tightly to her body. She wish she hadn't forgotten to check out her coat from the front door. The black dress had thin straps and stopped short of her knees, providing ample skin surface area to allow heat to escape. She may have been a demigoddess, but she was still vulnerable to the elements.

She hadn't realized her teeth had started to chatter until Jaime placed his dinner jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she shot him a grateful look, sliding her arms inside the sleeves.

On cue, Jaime's hand came up behind his head. "Not a problem," he responded before sticking both hands in his trouser pockets.

Without thinking, Cassie slid her arm inside his before tucking her hands in the coat pockets. "No really, thanks for everything. For coming out here and saving me from dying of boredom. For the coat. For walking me home." She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling suddenly tired from the evening's events. She yawned. "You're the best."

She could feel him chuckling beneath her cheekbone. "Anytime, _bonita_. This was the most fun I've ever had at boring party," he winked. "Call me anytime you need rescuing."

"Anytime?" Her grin was mischievous and just a little bit flirty.

"Anytime," he confirmed, his face was serious, but his eyes were warm and inviting and just a little bit eager. Or perhaps Cassie had just imagined that last part.

He shook his head as though to clear a thought; the blonde assumed he was merely attempting to ignore the scarab's voice. But she didn't remove her arm from Jaime's, and he made no effort to push her away. And _that_ thought was enough to leave her face feeling warm and flush despite the cold air nipping at her nose.

Cassie gently tugged him along through several intersections, subtly pulling him in the direction of the hotel. He never complained, footsteps falling in line with hers perfectly. Or maybe her footfalls had synced with his? Either way, she was enjoying the subconscious dance of their feet.

Or maybe she was just making up everything. It was late, she was tired, and her mind was pacing repetitive circles until she was too exhausted to listen and simply let her heart take over.

All too soon they arrived at the hotel. Cassie could feel Jaime's gaze travel up to the top of the fifty-two story building. "Wow," he breathed. "Can you see your room from here?"

"No, it's around the back, forty-sixth floor in the corner. Why-WHOA!"

He sharply tugged her behind the nearest bush, crouching down before asking, "Is the coast clear?"

She glanced around briefly. "Yeah, the coast is clear," she hissed. "What are you-" She turned to face Jaime only to find him fully armored and arguing with himself.

"I KNOW what I'm doing, _ese_," he whisper-yelled before turning to Cassie and putting an arm around her waist. "Hold on."

Cassie scarcely had time to wrap an arm around his shoulders before they shot off into the air.

"Which room was yours?" he inquired before she could even re-voice her question. She squinted at the balconies before pointing to one on the edge.

"That one. Now what are you doing?" She demanded a bit more harshly than she meant. She didn't think it possible for Jaime to look that sheepish wearing the Blue Beetle armor.

"Ummm...walking you to your door?" He supplied before looking down. "Or maybe flying you to your door would be more accurate," he amended before setting her down on the suspended porch.

"Oh." She tucked a blonde lock behind her ear, looking everywhere but Jaime's face. "That was...uh...really...sweet of you," she mumbled, completely abashed at having practically yelled at him for whisking her away without warning. Then again, she and the rest of the team had a bad habit of doing it to him. So in a small way, it was a bit endearing that he was starting to imitate them.

"You do realize you totally obliterated personal bubbles and manhandled me up here without permission, right?" Her grin was feral. All worry present on his face vanished when he realized what she was implying.

"I guess, team traditions are beginning to grow on me," He whispered, taking a step closer. "But I wanted to make sure you got back safely."

"I can take care of myself, you know," she gave him an emphatic look.

"True," he agreed. "But it's the thought that counts, right?" His winning smile was too much for her to even think about disagreeing.

"Definitely." Her voice was soft, her gaze almost shy. And Cassie was half hoping the ground would swallow her whole, half hoping he would just close the rest of the distance between them.

But whatever was about to fulminate between them disappeared with Jaime's next sentence.

"I should...probably get home," He mumbled, wings forming.

Cassie felt something clench in her gut. Before he had risen two feet off the ground, she latched on to his wrist.

"Uh, Blue?" She began timidly, pulling him back down to the balcony.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded almost hopeful.

Before she completely lost the emotional momentum she had built, Cassie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She wanted to say everything running through her brain, but something held her tongue back, pressed to the inside of her mouth with a small, "Goodnight, Jaime" that breathed gently through the wind to his ears.

Turning away, Cassie completely missed his slack-jawed, wonderstruck expression as she silently opened the sliding door and smoothly slipped inside. She simply walked to her bed and flopped down face first, berating herself for every kind of ridiculous that last stunt was.

And she continued to toss and turn for the next hour, wondering if she had ruined the ending of a perfectly flawless evening until her phone alerted her that she had received a new text.

_Same time next week? :)_

_Dinner?_ She typed back, feeling another page of their story beginning to unfold.

_It's a date. Buenos noches, bonita._

She was back on the roller coaster of emotion, but this time she hoped there would always be another loop, another dip, another wild turn that left her breathless and enchanted and thirsting, always thirsting for more.

But in retrospect, she probably should have deleted the dinosaur pictures from her phone. Barbara found them the next day after searching through her messages to see if Cassie actually received her last text.

Because blackmail in Batgirl's hands was a dangerous thing.

* * *

><p><em>This night is sparkling.<em>

_Don't you let it go._

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you._


	35. Ho Hey

**A/N: I've had this plot swimming in my head for awhile. I guess my muse decided it was time to finally write it out. Angsty Supermartian ahead :( Song is "Ho Hey" by the Lumineers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think YJ is right for CN. I think of what might have been if we boycotted all other shows. We be demanding hiatus transparency. And we'd have our season 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ho Hey<strong>

_I've been trying to do it right.  
>I've been living a lonely life.<em>

He'd been trying to do the breakup thing correctly, but in his defense, it was his first one and he wasn't sure how the whole ordeal was supposed to go down.

They had promised Nightwing that they could keep it together professionally, for the sake of the team. But that didn't mean it didn't tear him up inside to move all his stuff in Mount Justice back into his old bedroom from their shared room. The closet was exactly how he left it, albeit slightly larger thanks to an enchantment by Zatanna. And it was just as cold and isolating as he remembered.

So, for the first few nights, Conner refused to even stay in the mountain, taking Sphere to Metropolis and crashing at Clark's apartment instead. The older man was initially surprised at the spontaneous visit, but Conner bluntly blurted out "M'gann and I broke up" before walking past the doorway and flopping on the couch in the most angsty, undignified manner Clark had ever seen.

More inquiring minds than the older Kryptonian's would have pursued the subject, made Conner talk about the reason for the split. But Superman was no Black Canary, though his sympathy toward the boy who was like a younger brother did extend as far as to disappear for an entire hour and return with a whole apple pie from Bibbo's. Clark didn't even bother with plates. He simply handed the clone a fork, took one for himself, and the duo at the dessert in silence, sounds of plastic scraping cardboard filling the one bedroom apartment.

The couch was made into a bed, and Clark reassured Conner that he could stay as long as he needed. The spare key was in the second drawer below the microwave.

Three nights and six Bibbo's pies later, Conner made his way back to the Cave, apple pie to-go in his hands. The boy of steel knew it was time to face the music, time to sleep in his own bed again.

Conner thought that maybe, once he settled into a routine that didn't include M'gann, he'd be alright. But life, as he had been discovering since his "birth" over five years ago, wasn't always so simple, so straightforward. Sometimes removing someone from your life felt like your heart was being dug out of your chest with a rusted kryptonite spoon, each scoop more painful than the last. It was a lonely business, this heartbreak stuff.

The bleeding was on the inside, and it was all he could do to keep it from pouring through every inch of his skin. But Superboy had never been much for wearing his heart on his sleeve. He spoke through his actions, through the things he did for his friends, his family. And he sometimes wondered if M'gann intentionally drove the knife deeper or was really unaware of how her actions hurt her victims, hurt him.

Full blown arguments had little effect on her outlook of her powers and how she used them. She claimed to not know where she went wrong, why he broke it off. But he could see the hurt reflected in her soft eyes, as alien as the compassion they used to hold.

Then there was La'gaan dating M'gann before their split had turned a month old. Conner had never really minded the kid up until that point. He was a bit obnoxious and somewhat of a bragger, but his position on the team had never really affected the clone like it did now.

That was one of the harder tests of the split: the "what ifs" and all the things that might have been had they worked through this problem. He would be the one still holding M'gann close, listening to her light giggle as it reverberated through her back, pressed into his chest. Her hand would still be holding on to his, not the Atlantian's. The jerk probably didn't even know what her true form looked like, and there was no way Superboy could suppress the thought of anyone deserving M'gann without loving her as herself, and not as the shape shifter who portrayed someone she thought people would love.

Perhaps that was the root of the problem. Maybe his love, after all that time, still was not enough to conqueror her own self-doubt, her self-loathing. She was still trying to prove herself.

It was months before Conner could finally make peace with his decision of leaving her, and longer still for M'gann to come to terms with all that he accused her of doing. She only wished that she had listened to him sooner, that she had trusted him as she had once, back when they were young. Because in the end, he had been right, and people—people she loved—had gotten hurt. But he refused to slap her with an "I TOLD you so!" That had never been his style, never with her.

And maybe they would never be lovers again, but an apology was the first step in re-cementing their friendship. And her presence back in the delicate fabric of his mind was a welcome change again, like waves lapping on hot beach sand, a cold pocket of relief in the hustle and bustle of thoughts that traveled in frenzied paths throughout the day.

Conner would never voice it out loud, but he accepted the truth that she would always belong in a special place in his soul. She had accepted him, both the man and the monster, and she had never really stopped loving him. And to him, she would always be his first sweetheart.

* * *

><p><em>Love we need it now.<br>Let's hope for some,  
>'Cause oh, we're bleedin' out.<em>


	36. I Cry

**A/N: I heard the song "I Cry" by Flo Rida, and this story sort of tumbled out of my fingers. People don't actually cry in this story. *SPOILER* Warning, there be Wonderbeetle up ahead. And a bit of angst. I'm wondering if Grandon will ever put Blue Beetle on mode for real...**

**For Jncera. Are you shipping this YET? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I know, gave up on the riddle. I cry just a little when I think CN is going to let this show go...**

* * *

><p><strong>I Cry<strong>

_I know,__  
><em>_Caught up in the middle,__  
><em>_I cry just a little__  
><em>_When I think of letting go.__  
><em>

In every crisis, there comes a moment of resounding clarity as though everything surrounding the scenario is unfolding through a slow motion crystal lens. It's like the body is giving the mind a few borrowed moments of time to assess the situation and come up with a plan of action. Sight becomes the sharpest sense, observing superfluous detail as voices and screams are muffled through fog. The metallic tinge of blood at the base of the tongue fades, and the excruciating pain from the last blow becomes numb.

It is in this very moment that Cassie found herself, lost in the empty gaze of a former friend, willing herself not to waste the precious seconds of the surreal daydream. Familiarity and foreignness swirl in undulating tandem; she had been in this very situation three months ago. Only the black armor had now been replaced with blue, and the inside of her chest throbbed more than her spine.

Jaime stared at her through those opaque orange slits—but no, that wasn't right. Jaime was no longer in control. Bart had yelled something about Blue Beetle being "moded" before the plasma canon went off. And Cassie realized that having a speedster teammate came in really, REALLY handy. Especially when there was no possible way she, Robin, Beast Boy, or Lagoon Boy would have reacted in time to move out of the line of fire.

Impulse may have run into Blue Beetle to knock the deadly beam askew from his prone teammates, but the speedster was now the vulnerable one within grasp of the irate Reach agent. Bart didn't have time to recover before Blue Beetle picked him up and hurled him across the room into the opposite wall.

The rest of their follow-up combined attack proved to be just as ineffective. No matter how many batarangs Tim tossed or how big L'gann grew or how many different animals Garfield changed into or how many punches Cassie landed, Jaime kept giving back more.

An unconscious Lagoon Boy was followed shortly thereafter by a limp Robin and Beast Boy, all thrown carelessly in the direction of Impulse.

Cassie knew she wasn't the last one standing because of her skills as a fighter, but because of her stamina and her ability to take hit after hit after hit. Unfortunately, her strength was slowly ebbing away along with her body's desire to remain awake, to fight back.

He had her shoved against the wall, his metallic hands pressing into her shoulders as though willing them to sink through layers of cement and steel. A wave of nostalgia briefly coursed through Wonder Girl's mind, and she wondered if deep down, in that shell of a suit, Jaime felt it too.

They were in this same position not two weeks ago. Jaime, for the first time since joining the team, had successfully pinned Cassie during sparring practice. She was pushed against the wall with her arms crossed over and locked into place in his iron grip. His face was contorted into the deepest look of concentration, and Cassie had to laugh at the seriousness of his expression. Then, and only then did he seem to realize the position they were in, the proximity of his face from hers, her body trembling with laughter against his. If she could have seen his face through the armor, she was certain it would have been as red as Bart's hair.

"Sorry, Cassie! I didn't mean-" But whatever he didn't mean she would never find out. Before he could back away, Wonder Girl wrapped her legs around his waist and used her momentum to send them crashing to the ground, rolling full circle before triumphantly immobilizing Blue Beetle beneath her.

"Gotcha," she smirked, unaware of the plasma weapon forming beneath her palms.

"Ummm…Cass? You might want to move before the scarab activates the cannon." His voice was nervous, but it wouldn't register until later that it may not have been because the scarab was turning violent.

Her grin was feral. "Why? You not up for round two?"

A silent debate danced across the boy's face. He muttered several unintelligible phrases that sounded suspiciously like "no incinerating" and "leave ALL limbs intact" before meeting Cassie's gaze.

"Alright, Wonder Girl. Round two." And before she could blink, Cassie was back up against the wall, several giant staples holding her into place. Blue Beetle stood up, looking far too pleased with himself at the trick.

Cassie huffed. "Cheater." She stuck her tongue out for good measure.

It was Jaime's turn to laugh as he pulled one end of the metallic spike out. "How about round three? We need a tiebreaker…"

His smile was friendly and inviting with just the barest hint of a challenge, daring her to accept. Her competitive spirit rekindled.

"Deal."

Somehow, round three turned into round six…which was followed by victory ice cream in Happy Harbor…which then turned into two hours of conversation and the promise that he would help her later that week with biology homework.

And of course the help session turned into a live reenactment of meiosis with help from an eager Garfield, a skeptical Tim, and a very amused Barbara and M'gann. The demonstration made Cassie laugh, but it was Jaime's tidy drawings in the margins of her notebook that she continued to reflect on long after she went home.

They were actually _supposed_ to work on homework together that very night in the team's makeshift home base. She had been expecting him to arrive four hours ago like they originally planned, but with no Blue in sight, she ended up spending most of that time alternating between memorizing photosynthesis pathways and writing down painful ways to eviscerate boys that stood up friends on study dates.

_Date_. That word had surfaced entirely to Cassie's surprise. She wondered what nonsensical daydream her brain had extracted that meaning from to apply to _this_ situation, because these were certainly NOT dates. Dates involved dinner and movies and ice cream-

Bart had set off the intruder alarm at this point for the third time that month, choosing to vibrate through the walls instead of using the doors and zeta tubes like a normal person. Cassie didn't even have time to berate him for violating protocol before he was yelling instructions.

"GUYS! We've got to evacuate! Blue's just been moded and he's—"

"Neptune's BEARD, Impulse! Can't you zap in like everyone else?" L'gann interrupted over the sirens, entering the room with Robin and Beast Boy.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" Impulse shouted, ignoring L'gann. "The Reach got ahold of Jaime! He's been moded!" He ran over to Robin. "Quick! Don't let-"

"_Recognized, Blue Beetle, B22."_

Bart had averted the first blast, but the one aimed into her heart found its mark. "Jaime," she whispered, her voice wavering, betraying her despair.

"Jaime is no longer in control, _meat._" The suit replied, pushing her further into the concrete. Images of her previous encounter with Black Beetle rushed to the forefront of her mind, and Cassie tried not to let her fear seep through.

"Jaime!" She yelled, voice cracking from exhaustion. "JAIME! FIGHT HIM!"

_SLAM._

Her body tensed in terror for just a moment. But something else was triggered, and Cassie wasn't going to throw in the towel. Not just yet.

The surprise was evident on Blue Beetle's face when she wrapped her legs around his waist. And, with all the strength and anger she usually saved for sparring with Superboy and her mentor, Cassie twisted them downward, using the element of surprise to restrain him, if only temporarily. Shock was apparent across his face, and she prayed that maybe the emotions from the real Jaime were shining through.

The effectiveness of the sudden attack was waning, plasma canons with the wide dispersal beams were morphing beneath her hands, which were holding his arms down in the strongest deathlock she could muster. But even as the weapons formed, Cassie could sense the struggle against her wasn't entirely to break free.

"Cassie." The voice was wispy and faraway; had she not been pressed so close, Wonder Girl was certain she would never have heard it. But it was definitely not her imagination when his wide, dark brown eyes briefly became visible through the orange lenses staring directly up at her.

"Run," was all he managed to get out before his gaze was obscured from her and the armor's jet pack was activated, sending them both careening toward the wall. Cassie's back stopped them in their tracks.

"I will enjoy eliminating you first," the Reach agent smirked. Her blood turned cold, her body unable to muster any strength to resist the canon now aimed at her head.

There was a bright flash of light, and for a moment Cassie thought it might have been Blue Beetle firing off the gun. Time slowed down again. Her eyes flitted to the enemy in front of her, the same armor encasing the boy that she recruited, that she dragged to team activities, that helped her with biology and told her she had a nice smile.

And in all honesty, she just genuinely liked Jaime. He was a newbie like her, and they were learning the ropes together. They messed up operations and adapted and kept getting better with each mission under their belt. She was always the one to stand up for him when she felt like he was being overlooked. And he returned the favor by refusing to allow her to wallow in self-doubt when a covert assignment had gone south because she royally screwed up the "covert" part.

She slid from his grip to the floor, watching as Blue Beetle clutched at his head and turned to the source of the beam. It was a pulse generator held by Nightwing, and its frequency was apparently causing the blue armor incredible distress.

Despite the harm just inflicted upon her, Cassie's first instinct was to rush toward Jaime, to protect him from the onslaught of pain and suffering wreaked by the sonic waves.

"Stand back, Wonder Girl!" Nightwing commanded as he walked closer to the now prone Blue Beetle doubled over on his hands and knees. The orange eyes glared at the older boy holding the very tool to his undoing.

"I will find you and repay this pain tenfold," he growled at Nightwing before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

Nightwing seemed to read Cassie's thoughts, because he was still shouting for her to stay away. The sonic pulses had not diminished, and slowly, the armor retracted, revealing a shirtless Jaime sprawled across the cold tile. The scarab retracted completely before detaching from Jaime's spine and clattering to the floor. The echo of metal onto ceramic seemed louder than the entire ruckus created by the battle not moments ago.

Cassie didn't care what Nightwing ordered anymore and practically flung herself to the ground, pulling her teammate onto her lap and checking for a pulse. His breaths were slow and shallow, but she could feel his jugular pounding strongly beneath her fingertips. She looked up to see Nightwing crouched next to her, picking up the scarab with a pair of tongs and putting it within a containment chamber not unlike the pods they found the missing children in.

Attaching the container to his utility belt, the older boy spoke. "Come on, Cassie. Let's get these guys to the med bay."

* * *

><p>Cassie was sitting in a chair beside his cot, pouring over her science textbook when his dark eyes finally fluttered open. "Cass?" Jaime questioned, observing the blonde, not fully convinced he wasn't dreaming.<p>

She set the book down on the bedside table, finding one of his hands and pulling it between both of hers. "It's okay, Jaime. You're at the team's base."

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours," she reported dutifully. "And don't worry; we called your family to let them know you're safe."

"What about the others? Are they okay?"

"Everyone is fine," she lied. She didn't need him feeling guilty about Bart's cracked rib and L'gaan's concussion right now.

"The scarab?" His voice trailed off, not certain he wanted to know the answer.

"Nightwing was able to remove it by emitting some sort of sonic frequency at it," she told him. "It's in a Reach container until we can figure out how to destroy it."

"NO!" Jaime exclaimed, sitting up rapidly and clutching his abdomen as he tried to climb out of the bed. "He was only trying to save me! You can't kill him!"

Cassie had never seen Jaime defend the scarab before. If anything, the piece of tech seemed to cause the boy more distress than it was worth. And now, here he was trying to leave the infirmary to go save the very thing that caused him to turn on his friends.

"Hold up!" Cassie put both hands on the boy's shoulders, forcing him to sit back on the mattress. "This thing took control of you and tried to kill all of us. And now you want to _save_ it?"

Nightwing chose that moment to walk into the room, shutting the door behind him. "How are you feel-"

"Don't kill him!" Jaime interrupted, struggling under the weight of Cassie's hands to stand up. "It wasn't his fault!"

Nightwing's eyebrows rose. "Not whose fault?"

"Khaji-Da! The scarab! They were going to kill me unless he allowed himself to be programmed back on mode," Jaime told their leader.

"Be that as it may, we can't risk another rogue Reach agent. If it was programmed back on mode like you said, then chances are it will attack us should it find another host. We have to get rid of it," Nightwing reasoned.

"No! We don't have to kill him because he wrote a separate program before going back to mode," Jaime objected. "If the scarab were somehow removed from me, it would trigger a reset back to its programming before being put on mode."

"Maybe this is true," Nighwing began, "But the only way to know for sure is to let it reattach to another person. And I'm not willing to take that risk."

"Why not, ese? You could just point that pulse generator back at me until the scarab comes off again," Jaime argued.

Nightwing looked like he was about to disagree, so Cassie, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, interjected.

"Let him do it, boss."

"Wonder Girl, I don't think you understand what's at st—"

"Let him do it," she interrupted, taking her hands from Jaime's shoulders and turning to face her leader fully. "The worst that could happen is he has to go through the process of removing the scarab again. And if it works, we get our advantage over the Reach back." She chanced a glance back at Jaime who returned it with a grateful look.

The older boy took in the faces of his two younger teammates and wondered when he had unconsciously taught them to question authority. "Fine, but not tonight. Tonight-"

There were strong objections from both Jaime and Cassie at this point, causing Nightwing to finally toss his hands in the air and to tell the duo to give him ten minutes.

He eventually radioed Cassie to bring Jaime out of the medical ward to the sparring arena so none of his recovering teammates would be in any immediate danger. Handing Wonder Girl an extra emitter, Nightwing gave Jaime the container holding the blue scarab before backing up a good eight feet.

"Ready?" Jaime asked, looking between the two and waiting for Nightwing's nod before opening the lid and pulling out the Reach technology.

The blue metal stood still for several moments, and Jaime was afraid that maybe it was too late. But then the legs and pincers clicked with life, and, with a wave of nostalgia, Jaime felt the scarab crawl up his arm and attach to his spine. It was just as painful as he remembered, but he tried bottle up all sounds of distress for fear that Nightwing and Cassie might get trigger-happy with the emitters.

Soon he was completely encased in the blue armor, waiting for that little voice to appear back in the quiet recesses of his mind. The voice that ignited with a warrior spirit and an eagerness that had gradually become contagious to his host.

"Khaji-Da?" He whispered, holding his breath. The seconds stretched; his lungs began to demand air.

_Sensors indicate you will asphyxiate should you continue to refuse oxygen intake, Jaime Reyes_.

Jaime exhaled, a grin tugging at his lips. "Khaji, are you-"

_I have reverted to my corrupted programming and am in the process of deleting all Reach mode data,_ the scarab informed him.

"Can you prove—"

Jaime didn't get to finish his sentence; Wonder Girl had hug tackled him to the ground. Nightwing came closer, the emitter still pointed at Blue Beetle.

She had him pinned beneath her, his wrists held in a grip so tight he could feel it through the armor. "Blue?" The unspoken question lingered in her eyes, a darker cerulean in the shadow of her bangs. Her blonde hair was nearly tickling his cheek as she leaned over.

_Forming plasma cannon. The Wonder Girl is-_

"Don't even start," Jaime warned, tilting his head in such a way that Cassie knew he wasn't speaking to her. She could feel his armor morph beneath her palms.

"Scarab still doesn't like me?" The blonde quipped, casting a glance down at the partially-formed weapon.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "The scarab doesn't like the excess of chemicals I emit when you're around."

Cassie snapped her gaze back to his, and it took Jaime approximately seven nanoseconds to realize what he had just said.

"I mean-"

Nightwing cleared his throat, interrupting whatever moment was forming between the younger teammates. "It appears the scarab's program succeeded, but I'd still like to keep you overnight for observation."

Jaime's mind was still muddled from Cassie's proximity.

_Say yes, Jaime,_ the scarab commanded irritatedly. _Then remove yourself from the Wonder Girl that _YOU_ may get off _YOUR _mode that she puts you on when in her presence._

Jaime didn't think it possible that the scarab could make him feel any more awkward, but clearly it wasn't through surprising him.

Cassie seemed to realize her position and hastily clambered off her teammate, pulling him up off the ground. Together they followed Nightwing to a holding cell off in a more remote corridor. Wonder Girl, realizing what their leader was proposing, began to protest over having Jaime treated like some sort of criminal. But Jaime placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying it was for the best, and walked into the room.

After waiting for the click of the lock and the soft hum of the electrical force field put into place, Jaime retracted the armor and collapsed into the cot in the corner. The cool air felt pleasant across his bare back, skimming gently across his skin and drying the sweat that had accumulated from the fight. He buried his head in the hard pillow, wishing for something softer but too exhausted to really care. There were no clocks in the barren room, but Khaji-Da had informed him it was after two in the morning.

The sixteen year old's consciousness had almost slipped into dreamland when the scarab jerked him back into a more alert state.

_The door is opening. Assembling armor-_

"No," Jaime mumbled into the pillow, mentally resisting his armor's activation and trying to ignore any and all racket so he could finally get some sleep.

"Jaime?"

That voice caused his eyes to snap open faster than anything Khaji-Da could say. "Cassie?" He sat up, wishing for a shirt and feeling oddly vulnerable. "Is everything okay?"

She looked shy standing in front of the closed door, biology book clutched in her hand. Jaime thought he saw a flush of pink across her cheeks, but a moment later it was gone, and her face was set with determined purpose. "It's just…we were supposed to go over biology together," she finished lamely, looking everywhere but his face.

_The Wonder Girl's voice patterns indicate ulterior motives. Do not trust her._

"You want to go over it now?" Jaime asked, trying to block out the scarab.

"Well, it is due tomorrow—make that today," she pointed out, happy that he was buying her excuse to spend a bit more time with him. She had made sure to tuck away her completed homework sheet in her messenger bag back in the living room. "I mean, if you're too tired I could—"

"No!" Jaime blurted out before composing himself. "I mean, I'm not too tired," he amended, scooting over on the narrow bed and patting the empty space next to him. He hoped she would attribute his red face to the physical exertion from fighting and not because he found her all sorts of beautiful.

She sat right next to him, leaning into his bare side under the pretense that it was a more convenient position to share the biology book. In a moment of daring, she flipped through the heavy textbook to the back sections that her class hadn't even touched yet. Cassie stopped at the chapter titled "Hormones: The Body's Messengers" and looked up expectantly.

Jaime sucked in a quick breath of air; he could have sworn she said they were covering photosynthesis.

_Jaime, if you do not feel able to explain this subject in an adequate manner, I can take over and-_

He mentally yelled at the scarab. The last thing he needed was for Khaji-Da to take over his body and explain how his hormones were responding to her presence.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow at him, a challenge. He recognized that almost-smirk tugging at her lips—it was the same one she wore when they sparred, when he'd find a cheesy way to explain something science-y to her, and when they laughed over ice cream and he told her she had a nice smile.

Two could play this game.

He leaned closer into her, pretending to read the small print while simultaneously sliding his arm until their other hands were barely touching. "Yeah," he exhaled, turning to meet her gaze, vibrantly azure and sparkling with something more mischievous than friendship. "What do you know about the hypothalamus?"

* * *

><p><em>When I need a healing, I just look up to the ceiling.<em>

_I see the sun coming down; I know it's all better now._


	37. Best of You

**A/N: This thought sprung to mind after watching "True Colors." Because I want to know where all the YJ ladies went... Wonderbeetle. Song is "Best of You" by Foo Fighters.**

**For bluepianos. You make me cry happy tears.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Were you born to resist? Or be abused by YJ feels...**

* * *

><p><strong>Best of You<strong>

_It's real, the pain you feel,_

_The life, the love you'd die to heal._

_The hope that starts the broken hearts,_

_You trust, you must_

_Confess._

Everyone aboard the bioship laughed as Batgirl concluded the funny story involving Nightwing.

"Oh Barbara," Miss Martian tisked without any really anger. She fought to hide her smile as Beast Boy egged on the bat brat to tell another tale.

Cassie smiled on as she listened, happy for a humorous respite. The last few days had been so somber and draining that it was nice to laugh a little, even if it was at the expense of their leader.

Batgirl looked like she might start another story, but her communicator went off. "Hold on a second," she smiled, flipping open the device and reading the message. "It looks like they're starting the procedure on Blue Beetle." She bit her lip, typing back a response.

Cassie's heart froze mid-beat. "What procedure?" She demanded, standing up from her chair.

"Didn't you hear? Bart told Jaime that he came back into the past to stop Blue Beetle from turning evil and bringing about a Reach invasion," Batgirl replied distractedly, tucking her communicator back into her belt before turning to face Wonder Girl. "Jaime didn't want to risk that, so Atom and Bumblebee are going to try to remove the scarab from his spine."

"WHAT?" Cassie yelled, fury coursing through her veins, though from the fact that no one had kept her in the loop or the thought that Jaime might never go on another mission with her she didn't know. Probably both.

"Calm down, Cassie," M'gann cautioned.

"It's probably for the best," Batgirl concurred. "We need you focused on the mission at hand."

"No." The other three passengers turned toward her, toward the girl that was always smiles and laughter and eagerness. But her enraged gaze was completely focused on M'gann; a mental communication was exchanged.

The martian nodded once, almost imperceptibly, and a hole opened in the ceiling of the bioship.

Wonder Girl's gaze softened momentarily before she flew out the opening, Batgirl and Beast Boy shouting after her about the mission.

Barbara swiveled her chair to face Miss Martian. "Why did you let her go? What were you thinking?" She exclaimed, annoyance pronounced in every syllable.

"I was thinking of another girl, five years ago, who did the same thing," the martian retorted, focusing her attention back to the controls.

Batgirl grumbled a bit as she pulled out her communicator to find a replacement, turning away and completely missing the small smile on Miss Martian's face.

* * *

><p>Wonder Girl flew through the sky with a speed that reflected her anxious mind. Why hadn't anyone told her? Why hadn't <em>he<em> told her? And there lied the root of her distress.

Blue hadn't told _her._ He apparently hadn't trusted her enough, and for some unfathomable reason, this caused her chest to tighten and her throat to choke up. She must have passed through a cloud, because moisture clung to the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill loose.

He hadn't told her.

She flew faster to the nearest zeta port, fueled by anger, sadness, and a desire to punch something really, _really _hard.

* * *

><p>Jaime pushed himself up to a sitting position, Bart's hand helping to steady him. Atom's words were ringing through his head. The scarab wasn't coming off. Ever.<p>

The realization was still sinking in as Atom and Bumblebee left the room to clean up. Bart was talking, but the words weren't registering on any of Jaime's cognitive functions. Even the scarab's voice had been drowned out by the weight of that statement.

The door burst open at this point, cracking the wall behind it. Bart and the doctor were about to chew out the intruder for not knocking, but Bart's voice died behind his teeth when he saw Cassie in the doorway, completely out of breath and looking like a true Amazonian on the warpath.

Jaime slid off the table, standing to meet her as she made a beeline for him.

SLAP!

The sound of her hand making contact with Jaime's cheek echoed throughout the austere hospital room. The doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Bart shoved him out the door before he had the chance, closing it behind them with a resounding click.

Jaime brought a hand to his face, gently covering the red mark. It had certainly snapped him out of his stupor, but now he was acutely aware of her presence, of her overwhelming personality that was currently infused with wrath befitting the demigoddess she was. Her eyes stood out starkly, two blue spheres of ice full of hurt and the remnant of tears. They demanded punishment for a crime he wasn't aware he committed.

"Cassie, wha-"

"How. Dare. You." She seethed, hands clenching and unclenching into fists at her sides. Jaime ignored the scarab's demands to armor up in case she attempted to assault them again. "I—I thought—we—and then you—"

She wasn't making any sense. Jaime was about to ask her what was going on, but she surprised him a second time, stepping closer and throwing her arms around his torso. Her hands clutched the back of the hospital gown, gripping him tighter than she would normally, but she was distraught and he wasn't about to complain about her super strength. He wasn't going to complain about anything with her so close and vulnerable and upset.

Tentatively, he brought his arms around her, holding her with a touch more gentleness. "Cassie?" he prompted, pulling back slightly to look down at her face which was still hidden in the crook of his neck. He could feel the thin green fabric dampening beneath her cheek.

"How dare you," she repeated, though with less venom than before. "How could you just go and decide to remove the one thing keeping you on the team and then not tell anyone?" She demanded, finally meeting his gaze. "Why didn't you tell us about Bart's future? We could have figured _something_ out!" Her voice was rising hysterically, hands slipping to the front of his gown, gathering fistfuls of fabric.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Her voice dropped to almost a whisper at the last question.

For once, the scarab remained silent as Jaime grasped for reasons, for excuses, for anything that would make her stop looking at him with those bright eyes that were so full of pain. There was nothing he could say that would be enough to amend his actions toward her. So he offered her the only thing he could: an apology.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," he whispered, pulling his arms more tightly around her frame. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just—" he swallowed thickly. "I just…I couldn't risk…I didn't want you to look at me like all those people we put away in places like Belle Reve. I couldn't…_stand it_. Not if you, of all people, looked at me like someone who might be responsible for the destruction of Earth. Cassie, do you understand?"

He pulled away, hands grasping her shoulders. "I couldn't live with that—if you only saw me as a time bomb, ready to go off at any moment. I'd rather risk losing my superpowers in order to protect the people I care about than be viewed as some sort of—"

"Monster?" Cassie supplied, her voice an octave lower than his. Her face morphed from wounded to understanding. "Jaime, I'd never think of you like that."

"You might if it came true," he argued, his fingers relaxing as his hands slid down her shoulders to her arms.

"No," she disagreed. "Because that wouldn't be _you_. The monster would be something vile created by the Reach. You would still be Blue, my recruit, my teammate, and my friend. And nothing's going to change that." She offered him a small smile, one hand reaching up to push aside a disheveled lock of hair back from his sweaty forehead.

He returned the smile. "Good to know, because it doesn't look like the scarab's going to come off any time soon," he informed her. Somehow the news seemed more bearable when her eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean—"

"It's still there," Jaime confirmed, nodding his head over his shoulder.

Cassie looked at him disbelievingly for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and tracing her hands up his spine. She brushed her fingers over the smooth blue metal, a look of wonder crossing her face. Jaime shivered under her touch.

"So…you're here to stay?" Her eyes met his, brilliant and sparkling from the droplets fading from her eyelashes.

Rather than speaking, Jaime pulled her close, tucking her head beneath his chin and deeply inhaling into her golden hair. She smelled like rain and sunshine and the promise of spring. Her breathe blew across his clavicle in the most deliciously provocative way possible.

"I'm here to stay."

* * *

><p><em>My head is giving me life or death,<em>

_But I can't choose._

_I swear I'll never give in._

_I refuse_


	38. Dusk and Summer

**A/N: Wonderbeetle set sometime after Jaime is taken off mode and the Reach is defeated. Song is "Dusk and Summer" by Dashboard Confessional. I promise I'm writing Spitfire as we speak. It's just taking longer because I think the Cassie/Jaime bug has put my muse on Mode.**

**Too soon?**

**Disclaimer: Some things tie our lives together...fandom love and ships to treasure... fics like this should last and last and last forever...except CN owns the rights, not me :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk and Summer<strong>

_Some things tie your life together,_

_Slender threads and things to treasure.  
>Days like that should last and last and last.<em>

She smiled in a big way—the way a girl like her smiles when the world is hers. She held his eyes, toga fluttering gently in the breeze along with her blonde hair.

Jaime stood a short distance from the beach, waves rolling against his torso as he tracked her movements carefully, minutely, wondering if maybe he wasn't truly dreaming. Had he not been completely armored up, Jaime would have pinched himself. Hard.

The water danced around her calves when Cassie finally gave up any pretenses of composure and started running toward him. Jaime sloshed through the salty ocean, the water level dropping to just below his knees when Cassie finally reached him, hug-tackling him back into the sea.

The scarab was actually behaving; it had decided the demigoddess did not merit a blast with the sonic canon and even retracted back from his face, revealing a grin so wide Jaime thought his jaw might permanently set that way.

"I'm super stoked you're here," Cassie gushed breathlessly, the bottom of her white garment becoming drenched. But she didn't seem to mind. "I hope the trip didn't take too long."

"Naw," he tried to shrug nonchalantly, not an easy feat with her arms wrapped around his neck. "I zeta-ed to Athens and flew over from there."

"I'm just glad the scarab found it. Themyscira isn't exactly on your routine geography map."

"Yeah," Jaime agreed. "But-"

A large wave chose that moment to splash over Blue Beetle's face, completely submerging his head before rolling back into the ocean.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" Cassie hastily pushed herself up off Jaime. "I guess this isn't the best place to carry on a conversation," she chuckled nervously.

"_Es bueno_, Cassie," he told her, allowing his arms to drop from her waist and immediately missing her proximity until she reached down to help him up. "But you're sure it's okay for me to visit?" He had heard of the island's strict no men policy as a cautionary tale from Robin, and running for his life from an army of Amazonians wasn't exactly on his bucket list.

"_Yeaaaah_…about that…"She glanced up at Jaime with that look that pleaded with him not to get angry but there was going to be some sort of condition that might make him upset with her. Jaime held his breath.

"Diana talked it over with Hippolyta, and you're totally invited to dinner and stuff butyouhavetostayonourotheris landtherestofthetime." She rushed out that last part so quickly that Jaime had to wait for the scarab to translate it.

_We cannot stay on Themyscira except for dinner and will be forced to construct shelter on a nearby island for tonight_, it informed him.

"Oh," his mouth formed an oval as he exhaled. Jaime looked down at his hands, clasped by Cassie's as they gripped him a little harder than normal, trembling with nervousness.

"I don't mind, Cass. Honestly, it's okay," he assured her, watching relief chase the worry off her face.

"Oh good," she sighed, releasing one of his hands before tugging on the other, pulling him to the shoreline as she talked a mile a minute. "Dinner's not for another hour, but if we're stealthy enough, I can give you a tour of the island…"

* * *

><p>Dinner was somewhat of an intimidating experience. Jaime had met Wonder Woman before, but that didn't diminish her overpowering presence here in her homeland even out of costume. And her mother, Hippolyta, had just as powerful an aura of authority exuding off of her person.<p>

He was seated as a guest of honor at Hippolyta's left hand, directly opposite Wonder Woman but still next to Cassie, whom he found to be a great comfort. All the Amazonian women looked regal in white togas, some floor length, others like Cassie's stopping just above the knees. He wished he had worn something nicer than cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, especially with all of the glowers shot his way by the other warriors at the long table.

"Ignore them," Cassie whispered, laying a soft hand on his arm as she took note of his posture. He looked like Bart half a second before the speedster was ready to launch himself into hyper drive. "Diana's vouched for you, and her mom actually seems to like you."

"You sure?" Jaime asked dubiously, chancing a glance at the Amazon queen currently conversing with Diana in low tones.

Cassie squeezed his forearm reassuringly. "Totally."

He didn't know if Hippolyta overheard their conversation, but her attention had decidedly returned to him. "So, Jaime, you are the only friend Cassie has asked permission to visit our home thus far."

"Oh…?" Jaime wasn't sure how to reply to that. He looked to his teammate for help, but she was having an intense stare-down with her plate, cheeks flushing a rosy hue.

"How old are you?" the queen queried, setting her fork down and dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"Almost seventeen," Jaime replied automatically.

"I see. And are you applying for college? What do you plan on studying?" The questions continued in rapid fire; Jaime hardly had a chance to pause before she asked him another. He was so busy trying to think of acceptable responses to tell Hippolyta that he missed Wonder Woman's amused smile and the pleading looks Cassie continued to send her mentor.

* * *

><p>"I feel like I've been on trial for the past two hours," Jaime informed Cassie as they lay on their backs, the grassy knoll on the nearby island providing a cushioned blanket for them to watch the sun set over the water. Waves lapped against the rocks several yards away in a calming rhythm.<p>

The blonde remained quiet; Jaime wasn't sure if it was something he said or if she was still flustered from dinner.

"I'm sorry," she responded after a while, turning her head to the side and meeting his gaze. "Diana knows you're not on mode anymore, and Hippolyta seems to approve of you. The others don't like men on the island to begin with…but…"

"Especially not ones that have betrayed the human race," Jaime interrupted, unable to keep the bitterness out of his words. He saw Cassie's face harden and immediately regretted saying anything, but he couldn't alter the truth no matter how much he wanted to.

"It's fine, Cassie. I probably wouldn't trust me either. Not so soon after-"

"Stop it, Blue," she commanded, a tone of finality in her voice as she sat up. "No one was alone the way you were alone in that entire ordeal. You were fighting the Reach's control over you AND over the entire earth. It wasn't your fault."

He pushed himself up to a sitting position opposite her. "Cassie, if I hadn't been such an _idiot_ in trusting Green Beetle—"

"No." She wrapped her hands around his biceps, fingers digging into the tense muscles. The scarab finally demanded that he activate the armor. "Jaime, listen to me, you're a _good _person. And what happened, you can't take it back. None of us can take it back. But you can't carry the guilt forever. You gotta let it go."

She looked deep into his brown eyes, down to his soul, quietly willing him here in the summer dusk to be free of the weights he allowed to burden him. Blue irises, dark as the ocean reflecting the setting sun, flitted back and forth, pulling him closer with a magnetism he could never deny.

Her lips bumped awkwardly into his teeth before they melded together, a smoother dance as the last of the golden sun faded behind a bed of salt water. His loose grip around her face tightened, hands slipping down to her waist as he wrapped them around her, pulling her closer. Slender fingers brushed through his hair, ensnaring the shorter locks at the nape of his neck.

Eventually, she pulled back, gently releasing his lips from between her teeth, nose brushing his as her eyelids slowly glided open. He could have sworn he saw sparks dance across her cheeks into the crinkles at the corners of her eyes as she smiled.

And there was something in that gaze that made him want, made him believe he could be a better man than he'd ever been before. He tucked a flyaway strand of gold behind her ear, gently tracing a forefinger down the length of her jaw and relishing in the unconscious way she sluggishly closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Jaime brought his hand to cup her cheek, leaning with his forehead until it was pressed up against hers. Eyelashes fluttering like moths opened dreamily to stare at his relaxed expression.

"I wish I could just stay here, like this. _Para siempre._" He murmured, his words hardly having to cross any distance to her lips.

She laughed as she kissed him back before pulling away from his fervent mouth. "Nobody can live forever, Blue. Not even here," Cassie grinned, but even her smile exuded a subtle melancholy.

Tenderly, Jaime pulled her into an embrace, tracing soothing patterns on her arms and running his fingers lightly through her hair as she leaned her back into his chest. They sat there quietly wrapped in the grasp of the summer evening.

"Then for as long as forever will let me."

* * *

><p><em>AN: para siempre=for always, forever_


	39. Wherever You Will Go

**A/N: This song...ugh. It makes me want to make this a two-parter. Like it shouldn't just end like this. Maybe it doesn't. I wash my hands of this nonsense. Song is "Wherever You Will Go" by the Calling. Jaime/Cassie.**

**Disclaimer: I know now, just quite how, our love for this show will still go on. In our hearts, in our minds, it'll stay with us for all time...**

* * *

><p><strong>Wherever You Will Go<strong>

_If a great wave should fall,_

_It would fall upon us all._

_Well I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you._

Everything was happening too quickly, a chaotic spiral into a Reach wormhole. And it was tugging her teammate away from her.

Blue Beetle had helped create this portal, had given Nightwing the information necessary to acquire the appropriate technology and utilize it. And it had sucked the entire Reach armada through its vast mouth, slowly tightening its borders until only a small gap remained, a gap wide enough to launch a grapple probe right through Blue Beetle's armor and pull him in.

And maybe the earth was saved, but Wonder Girl's world was crashing down around her as she held onto Blue Beetle's arms for dear life, fighting the pull of the gravitational field and of the cable that refused to snap under the pressure of her super strength.

"Cassie," Jaime's voice was exhausted and faraway, but Cassie still picked it up amid the commotion of debris swirling around them in violent ecstasy. "Let go."

"NO!" She shook her head vehemently; the thought of releasing him to the mercy of the enemy was simply unthinkable.

"They'll pull you in too, Cassie. Let me go." His voice was more firm, resigned to the course of action he had already decided upon.

"NO! Don't you dare give up on me, Blue!" She snarled, pulling and struggling against the cord that was slowly but surely dragging them both into the vortex.

The armor retracted around his head, revealing his face to the demigoddess. She could see the dark circles that mirrored her own, too many nights planning and plotting their final comeback, the battle that would send the aliens packing. There was dried blood from a cut along his eyebrow and a dark, plum-sized bruised on his left cheek, but his brown eyes glittered with a tangible sort of fire that warmed Cassie to the core. Because no matter how bad or grim a situation appeared, the fire never died out.

Like a moth to the flame, Cassie felt herself draw closer to Jaime, felt the cool metal of his hands embrace her face before crushing his mouth to hers. It wasn't the most graceful of kisses, nor the most romantic or swoon-worthy. Her lips awkwardly bumped against his, startled for a moment before responding with as much urgency and unspoken zeal.

Because it had taken her until that moment to understand what an impact this awkward, insecure, hard-working, persistent teenager meant to her. And she wanted to tell him that he couldn't give up, because he was her recruit, and she would never find someone that could replace him. She wanted to tell him that no one else would be able to make Bart share the popcorn on movie nights or convince Robin to participate in couch fort wars or help Garfield understand his biology homework.

She wanted to tell him that he was her favorite teammate to pair up with on missions and game night and sparring practice. Because he always brought out the best side of her, the vulnerable side that she tried to cover up with a smile and a laugh and a mean right hook. And she never felt like just another freshman with him, because if he could learn from his mistakes and give his everything all the time, then she could too.

And if he thought for one second that he was going somewhere she couldn't follow, well, he had another thing coming.

Unfortunately, Jaime had regained coherency much quicker than Cassie when he finally pulled apart. "Adios, Cassie," he whispered before breaking her grip on his arms.

"JAIME!" She screamed, trying to fly towards the fading blue speck into the portal but finding herself flung back by the miniscule explosion emitted at its closing. "JAIME!" She shouted again, frantically looking around as though expecting her friend to materialize out of nowhere. "JAIME!"

She was enveloped by two strong arms. "He's gone, Cassie," came Captain Marvel's voice, a soft baritone that did nothing to abate Wonder Girl's hysteric state. "I'm so sorry."

But she didn't hear him. She didn't hear anything anyone said after Captain Marvel took her to Wonder Woman, when she marched past the team with her mentor, when she took the zeta tube home and walked past her mother upstairs to her room. Her bed offered her a sweet release to the waking nightmare she was living. So without further ado, she collapsed into the wrinkled sheets and cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

Because tomorrow, there would be Hades to pay. And Wonder Girl was going to make sure the Reach felt every bit of her wrath when she did finally find Jaime.

* * *

><p><em>If I could turn back time<em>

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_


	40. Call Me Maybe

**A/N: Request by greengirlsince7 for either Wonderbeetle or Mazahs for a Tumblr prompt exercise I was doing...It somehow morphed into Jaime and Cassie texting each other.**

**Disclaimer: This is crazy. But here's this great TV show. So go call CN maybe?**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Me Maybe<strong>

_I wasn't looking for this._

_But now you're in my way._

His phone buzzed angrily at three something in the morning. Jaime rolled over, reaching for the offending object and squinting as the screen lit up with a text from an unfamiliar number.

_Zee's throwing a surprise bday party 4 Cap Marvel 2morrow. B there at 6._

Jaime blinked confusedly before typing back, _Who is this?_

_Cassie. Make sure 2 b on time._

_Why are you texting me at three in the morning?_ He wasn't trying to be rude, but sleep deprivation tended to bring out his grumpy side.

_OH GOSH! SORRY! I forgot about the different time zones._

He could almost hear her voice rushing out the apology. Sleepily, he saved her number and typed out a response before turning back over. _Es bueno. Buenos noches, bonita._

The last bit of buzzing faintly registered before he succumbed to sleep.

_…Okay?_

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Jaime's phone buzzed again, albeit at a more reasonable evening hour.<p>

_Where r u?_ She demanded.

_Family stuff. Cousin's birthday. Why?_

_U missed training 2day. Come 2 base in 10._

Jaime blinked. _What? Why?_

_U were supposed 2 b my sparring partner. No one gets out of that :)_

Jaime smiled a bit at that. _Okay. Loser owes the winner ice cream. :P_

Somewhere in Bludhaven, Cassie was grinning like an idiot. _U r on._

* * *

><p>Ten days after basking in giddy delirium over her victory ice cream, Cassie's phone beeped while she tackled her English homework.<p>

_What are you doing Friday night?_

She smiled. He always spelled out every single word in his texts. _Thought I'd get some training in. Y?_

_How does going to a pajama football game in El Paso sound?_

_Pajama game?_

_You wear your pajamas to the football game. Part of homecoming week. Tye and I always go with a group._

Cassie bit her lip, debating. She didn't _have_ to train, but…

_You in? I promise to make up the training time with you._

The grin was back. _Deal. _:D

* * *

><p>He was staring at the background on his phone, a photo of everyone at the game grinning cheesily at the unsuspecting person they coerced into taking the shot, when the screen popped up with a new text message.<p>

_Hey! U busy?_

Jaime stared at the unforgiving literature essay blinking across his laptop screen. _Not at all. What's up?_ He could almost hear her exhale in frustration.

_Having issues wit biology. Bart says ur a whiz at it._

Jaime ran a hand through his hair as he texted her back. _I'm okay at it. What are you studying right now?_

_Cellular organelles & metabolic pathways :/_

Jaime sighed out loud at that. There was no way he could convey everything he knew via texting. He highlighted her number and hit the "Send" button.

She answered in the middle of the second ring. "Hey."

"Hey," he breathed back, mentally yelling at himself not to screw this up. "So…"

"Oh right!" Jaime could almost see the sheepish smile across the three time zones. "So, we started with the endoplasmic reticulum…"

* * *

><p>He kept tossing and turning in his sheets, unable to fall even into a restless sleep as the night's events replayed over and over in his head. Ignoring the scarab's offer to sedate him with his own biochemicals, Jaime glanced at the lit up digits of his alarm clock.<p>

_2:34 A.M._

He groaned in frustration, sitting up in bed and reaching for the cell phone resting on his night stand. Flipping it open, Jaime debated on whether or not to text or just call.

Worry beat out courtesy as he hit the send button and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

One ring. Three rings. Five rings.

Jaime was mentally kicking himself for indulging in this stupid idea when she picked up.

"_Hello?_" came her groggy voice on the other end. His mouth was suddenly devoid of all moisture, unable to form words. "Hello?" She sounded a bit more annoyed now; he wondered if she bothered to check the caller ID.

"Cassie?" Jaime whispered. He heard her sigh deeply through the mouthpiece.

"Jaime," she breathed. It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a chastisement.

He felt the mound of guilt from the mission return to hit him in the gut at full force. "Cass, I'm sorry—"

"I'm okay, Jaime. Really," she told him sleepily through the phone. "No need to apologize. Although it's kinda early to be calling, don't ya think?"

He managed a weak chuckle at that. "Sorry. I just…I just need to know…that you're okay."

"I'm still alive," she replied, realizing a moment to late that it was the wrong thing to say. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine, Cassie," he mumbled, running his hand through his disheveled hair. "It's just…"

He let out a heavy sigh. The pause dragged on until Cassie prompted him to speak again. "Jaime?"

"Can I…can I come over? I just need to see you."

The silence was nerve-wracking, but Jaime could hear the smile on her face when she replied, "See you in ten?"

"…Definitely."


	41. Hello My Old Heart

**A/N: I heard this song, then three days later I came up with the story in the shower. It's a pretty angsty Artemis-centric oneshot dealing with her emotions on losing Wally. Song is "Hello My Old Heart" by The Oh Hello's.**

**Disclaimer: We all have to wall off our hearts, because CN owns the rights, not us. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hello My Old Heart <strong>

_It's been so long _

_Since I've given you away. _

_And every day I add another stone _

_To the walls I built around you _

_To keep you safe._

She was three finals, two papers, and a verbal practical away from her degree. Thirteen measly credit hours from accomplishing something no one in her family ever had. She had teased Wally mercilessly that he would have to stick around another semester—the joys of having double majored—while she graduated first. He usually responded with an eye roll and a "You can't rush genius, babe."

But when Artemis said she needed distance, she meant it, and she was never one to do anything halfway.

The lease was up on their apartment, so she didn't bother to renew it. Zatanna, M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner came over one Saturday to help her pack everything up in boxes. Dick was conspicuously absent, but the rest of the team knew he wouldn't want to come even if they asked.

Her friends were kind enough to pack Wally's stuff for her, labeling it to be dropped off at the West's home in Central City. Artemis made it three hours before coming across an old shirt of Wally's that she regularly stole as a pajama. Tears welled up in the corners of her gray eyes; she swallowed thickly.

M'gann, acutely attuned to the subtle shifts in moods around her, especially at this time, was the first to pick up on Artemis's distress. She wrapped an arm around her and, without another word, ushered her out of the apartment, shooting Zatanna a significant look as though to say _Can you finish without us? _

Zatanna didn't have to be a mind reader to nod her acknowledgement of the request and tilt her head to the door. "We've got it covered," she mouthed as the older girl scooped Artemis up and headed to the nearest zeta tube back to Gotham.

* * *

><p>Artemis drove herself to exhaustion within three months. She threw herself into missions, into League assignments, hell, even into <em>monitor duty<em>. Though she resented the last one most; it gave her time to think, time for her mind to wander down paths that were still too chaffed and blistered to be visited.

So when Kaldur told her she was taking a mandatory leave of absence from ALL assignments and that her Watchtower room would be on lock-down in the next twelve hours, Artemis could only stare wordlessly, gaunt-eyed and peeved, when she couldn't access her door panel. A tiny post-it fluttered off the door, and the blonde picked it up off the ground.

_Your stuff has been sent to your mother's home in Gotham. Please take care of yourself, Artemis. For you. For us. For Wally._

She dropped the piece of paper, hands shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes stung, a sudden onset of saline threatening to spill from their canthuses. She would not lose control. She would not lose control. She would not.

A flare of anger swelled in the pit of her stomach, nothing drastic—just enough to fill her with the resolve she needed. Artemis marched to the Zeta tubes, her footfalls silently padding across the empty tiled floor.

_Recognized, Tigress. B07._

Her mother was asleep by the time she sneaked in through the fire escape. It really wasn't necessary, but old habits were sometimes hard to break. Setting down her mask, Artemis slowly stripped out of the orange and black suit that had become much too loose over the past few months despite M'gann's best attempts at feeding her as often as possible.

The blonde stood in front of the vanity; her chipped reflection stared back, and it was almost as though she were aboard Manta's ship all those months ago. She hardly recognized herself then, and she was almost as unidentifiable now, if not more so. Back then, she had a purpose, a mission, a goal. Now she was a mere shadow, shying away from the warmth of the sun, away from its rays of love and friendship and support.

Wally wouldn't have wanted that.

The startled look at that revelation was the most emotion she had seen on her face in weeks. There was the acute, piercing stab at the thought of Wally, but it was dulled a bit by the stones she was continuously piling about her heart, one by one. But while she realized numbness may have been preferable to the pain that came when she thought of her lost love, she also knew that it wasn't fair to her friends, her family, or herself to continue in this state of half-living. It wasn't fair to his memory either.

Throwing on a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt, Artemis climbed back out the window, up the fire escape until she reached the roof. The chilly autumn air twisted and tangled her hair, tugging on her shirt and whispering in her ear, albeit quieter than it used to, quieter than it shouted at 300 miles an hour.

She could almost feel the rush of wind blow past her, two arms snaked protectively around her as she laughed manically and shot arrows all around them. She could feel the vibrations of his own chuckles through her side, but his eyes were focused behind the lenses of his goggles.

A minute later the wind ceased, snagging the memory away from her as though someone pulled the cement right out from under her. Her palms dug into the crumbling brick wall as she leaned over, staring down at the street. A few gang members passed by the vagabond on the corner, tossing a bit of change into a tin. The echo of metal on metal carried in the silence of the early morning hours, the ringing emptiness akin to the hollowness of her own soul.

She hadn't cried in weeks. Two weeks. And three days. And five hours. Because time seemed to be the only constant in her life. Time and pain.

But Artemis refused this time to gratify the self-pity knocking at the walls she was still putting up around her heart. If Kaldur wanted to send her on a hiatus from the team, she wasn't going to waste it pining away in dissoluteness. She whipped out her phone, scrolling through the contacts before pushing send.

"Hello?" His voice held no trace of sleep, but it sounded tired all the same.

"Hey," she replied, and in the same quiet voice said, "I need…I need a favor."

* * *

><p>Wally had questioned her decision to study literature only once. It seemed…strange, yet oddly fitting for her.<p>

"I like books," she replied simply, spreading their freshman class schedules out across his living room floor in Central City and making up weekly study times, work times, and times they could spend on missions with the team.

It wasn't until halfway through their junior year when Wally brought the topic up again. "You know…maybe you should _write_ books," he told her, a red pen tucked behind his ear as he proofread through her latest paper for her creative writing class.

She socked him in the shoulder for that one. "Don't joke like that," she warned him as he rubbed the sore spot, protesting her violent behavior.

"Hey! I'm serious! Why would I joke about something like that?" he demanded, mumbling under his breath about homicidal girlfriends.

Artemis's eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. "Really?" Her tone was still disbelieving. "What makes you say that?" She crossed her arms.

"Because you only had to write one chapter from a nonexistent story for this assignment, and I'm really mad because I wanted to read the rest," he huffed, tossing the stapled papers on the wooden table.

"Wally—I mean, I didn't…There is no story," she blurted out, flipping her hair over her shoulder in what he recognized as a nervous gesture. "It was just a silly assignment. That idea came to me in the shower two weeks ago. It didn't mean anything," she mumbled, now talking more to the kitchen tiles than to Wally.

She heard the scrape of his chair as he stood, and he was in front of her a second later, warm hands sliding around her arms as she finally glanced up at him.

"Artemis," his voice was gentle, sincere, green eyes pleading with her to do something she didn't know if she was capable of doing. "I think you should write stories someday."

It was hard to believe that was nearly two years ago. And now, with time to burn between her return to the team and her re-enrollment into college for the spring semester (which was a seemingly astonishing feat for having missed every single registration deadline), Artemis found a day job and began to write.

She wrote in notebooks and on pamphlets and across napkins in coffee shops. She scrawled on post-its and training regimes while she worked at the gym, carefully copying client directions onto separate sheets after catching herself mussing up the forms.

And when she didn't have paper she had skin and walls and every last blank surface in the entire universe to trace ciphers in English and Vietnamese and Spanish. And Latin, because it was a dead language her heart could speak without beating.

There was a deluge of ideas that seemed to drench her brain and seep out through her fingers until every pencil was a nub and lead smudged her fists and her cheeks while she dreamed across blank sheets of lined paper. But it was better than feeling alone. She had closed off her emotions for so long, and this new obsession half-filled the void that sent her down those thought trails she once avoided so strenuously.

Only now the thought of Wally, of what they shared, seemed to fuel her muse, made her reach into her memories and relive each and every last one, no matter how agonizing or heart-wrenching they were.

Because every single story was she and Wally living a thousand different lives as warriors and captains and civilians and intergalactic beings. Every plot was their struggle to survive the world around them. Every maturity development, every choice, every strategy was a retelling of how they came together, how they fought to save the world, their loved ones, each other. Every kiss was her re-experiencing that moment over and over when she knew he was the one, the only one.

Wally lived in her pages and imagination, raced across each blank surface as her pen tried to keep up with him. But he was always so fast, and sometimes he had to wait for her to catch up, to get all her thoughts out at three in the morning over a rickety desk or at three in the afternoon staring outside a diner at the snowy landscape. In the end, he always came back to her, and each and every single time he did, Artemis had to put the pen down and rub her eyes, because tears tended to smudge graphite across smooth pages. And nothing would ever match the original story.

* * *

><p>Artemis graduated one gorgeous spring afternoon, the air thick with fragrant blossoms and dark hats as they were tossed into the sky. She didn't want to walk across the stage; she wanted Stanford to quietly mail her diploma to her mom's apartment back in Gotham. But Dick actually came out of his leave of absence to threaten to hack the university records and make it to where she wouldn't be able to graduate at all.<p>

"You wouldn't," she narrowed her eyes at him, not liking the smug look he shot her through his sunglasses.

"You know I would," he smirked, his face softening for a moment as he pulled the shades off. "Because he would have wanted you to."

She really couldn't argue with that, which is how she found herself surrounded by her mom, Jade, Lian, Roy, and the rest of her team as well as a few league members, Dinah and Ollie among them. The hairs prickling at the back of her neck told her that her father had even decided the event was worth his presence; she could have sworn she saw his figure stalking away from a large mulberry tree.

Artemis felt something well up behind the cleverly locked box in her chest—not much, but it was a start. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this close to happy.

And now, surrounded by people that loved and cared for her, she felt something shifting in the air, not quite palpable, but _something._ So, for the first time in a long time, she allowed a genuine smile to stretch the corners of her cheeks and crinkle the dimples in her eyes that Wally was fond of calling her "laugh lines."

Later, after cake had been eaten and congratulatory cards had been passed around, Artemis crawled into bed, fresh notebook on her lap, pen poised at the ready. And she wrote. And wrote. And wrote.

She wrote their story, unaltered, raw, and vivid. And several weeks later, when she received her acceptance later into graduate school, Artemis laid down her writing utensil across the now-full notebook, its pages containing her angst and her happiness and every single emotion in between, around, and beyond.

Grabbing a light jacket, the blonde archer headed out the door to meet up with Zatanna and M'gann for lunch.

A violent breeze stirred the curtains from her open window, blowing open the notebook until the last page lay bare for green eyes to take in.

_And it was then that she knew, knew she had to keep living. For him. Because he was going to come back. Even if all the odds were against it, she knew better. He always came back to her._

_ And so, she waited._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I don't want to be alone. <em>

_I want to find a home, _

_And I want to share it with you._


	42. Strawberry Avalanche

**A/N: This story has been in my writing folder for over a year. MORE THAN ONE YEAR. Maybe even closer to two... Just sitting there. Wasting away. Granted, it's somewhat cracky, which may have been why it took so long to complete. But I suppose enough is enough. This is a SPITFIRE drabble set during season 1 before episode "Insecurities." The song is "Strawberry Avalanche" by Owl City. That's right. Another Owl City song. Although "Your Love" by the Outfield is referenced. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the only thing I own are the ideas I stuffed into the plot. And at this point, I'm not sure I even want those...**

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberry Avalanche<strong>

_This is a world of dreams and reverie_

_Where I felt the stars explode around me._

Artemis reflected that sometimes having a telepathic martian friend sucked. The accidental mind readings ("You know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally…") she could definitely do without, but it was especially awful when the aforementioned friend was boarding in the room next door as it made it easier to set up a mental link.

Don't get her wrong—Artemis was very fond of M'gann and grateful for her friend's abilities. It made exchanging and updating battle plans on missions infinitely more convenient, was useful when recovering memories blocked by sociopathic villains, and was downright hilarious when exchanging inside jokes in front of their male teammates.

But Artemis drew the line when it came to the mental link messing with her while she was sleeping.

As it happened, Artemis was having one of her favorite dreams—one that only happened a few times a year but that she enjoyed very much. She was lying in a hammock, suspended between two palm trees, overlooking the ocean waves as they crashed onto the sand. It was always sunset; Artemis never grew tired of watching the warm colors flash across the water. And she was being hand-fed strawberries (her favorite) by Alejandro, a tall, dark, handsome guy who recited Spanish phrases as he fed her. Granted, the Spanish Alejandro spoke sounded suspiciously like the phrases Artemis learned in Spanish I, but they sounded so much better coming out of his mouth.

_"Los zapatos estan debajo de la cama_," Alejandro informed her as she munched on a strawberry. He was selecting another fruit to feed her when M'gann materialized out of thin air.

"Artemis?" M'gann questioned.

Artemis scrunched her nose and cracked open one eye, irritated by the high pitched voice not belonging to the attractive Hispanic man. "M'gann? What are you doing here?" she grumbled.

"Where is here, exactly?" the telepath asked, looking around.

"You're in my head. I'm trying to dream right now," Artemis told her irritatedly, shifting around in the hammock until she could stand.

"Are you sure?" the martian looked at her dubiously. "How do I know this isn't my head and you aren't in my dream?"

"Do you dream of Alejandro often?" the blonde deadpanned, hands on hips.

M'gann furrowed her eyes in concentration, frowning at the unfamiliar man standing before her. "No, but I will fix that." With a snap of her fingers, the mind-reader vanished, and Artemis found herself back in the hammock.

"Weird," the archer muttered, closing her eyes. "Please continue, Alejandro."

"Uh…who's Alejandro? Why—Oh hey! Strawberries!"

Artemis froze as her dream slowly morphed into a nightmare. She fell out of the hammock, spitting out a mouthful of sand only to be met with the sight of Wally eating all her strawberries.

"HEY! Those are mine! And where's Alejandro?" she demanded, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Oo?" he managed to ask through a mouthful of fruit.

"Alejandro!" Artemis bellowed, snagging away the box of remaining berries. "He was right here until M'gann—" she paused as realization struck. All evidence pointed to a mind invasion by the telepath.

"M'gann!" Artemis yelled angrily. "This isn't funny! You bring back Alejandro right now and take Wally and get out of my head!"

"Whoa, wait—we're inside your head?" Wally questioned. "Well, this is the most bizarre dream ever. But I don't get why I'm dreaming about being in _your_ head." He propped a fist on his hip, looking annoyed.

"Let's get one thing straight," Artemis jabbed her finger into his chest. "This is _my_ dream that's being invaded. As far as I'm concerned, you're a horrible figment of my imagination that can go jump off a cliff."

As if to demonstrate her point, the scenery suddenly changed to jagged rock formations that dropped off sharply into a deep abyss directly behind the speedster.

"Wait a sec, if you can still manipulate the dream, then why can't you just wish me away?" Wally demanded, trying not to think about the gaping hole inches from his feet.

Artemis shrugged. "I didn't know that would work. M'gann's preventing me from taking complete control of the situation though. We have to find her before she makes this even weirder."

"We?" Wally raised his eyebrows.

She turned around and began climbing up the rocks. "Either you help me stop her or I throw you down that canyon."

Wally grumbled something inaudible but reluctantly followed his push-happy teammate up the rock face. When they finally reached the top, Wally rubbed his eyes and blinked several times to ensure the scene in front of him was really there.

Everything was purple—the sky, the landscape—everything. It was like walking into a room belonging to a little girl who had been given free reign of decorating it herself.

"I thought your favorite color was green!" Wally blurted out before he could stop himself.

"It is," Artemis replied through gritted teeth, silently fuming and plotting violent, bloodthirsty revenge on the martian.

"Then why—"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled, running fingers through her frazzled hair. "But we've got to stop her before she does anything else. The last thing I need is mental scarring form these images."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Wally demanded, arms flailing about exasperatedly.

Artemis pointed up to the now-purple fluffy clouds. "Infiltrate the castle, obviously."

"Obviously," Wally muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why didn't I think of that."

Artemis chose to ignore that comment, opting to sock him in the arm instead. "I'm serious. If she's taken control of my dream, that's the place she's gonna be."

"Okay, hypothetically, if this is _your_ dream, how are we supposed to get up th—"

Wally was cut off by Artemis pulling him behind a large plum tree and covering his mouth.

"Mmmfph," Wally protested, ripping her hand off his mouth. "What was that for?"

"Shhhh!" She hissed back, leaning around the tree before jerking back to position. "They'll hear you."

"Who?" Wally demanded.

"Not who, _what,_" she corrected, glancing around and looking for an escape route.

"_What_ is it?" He was becoming impatient with her vague responses. She mumbled something incoherent.

"Can you repeat that in a language understandable by humans?" He rolled his eyes, preparing to look around the tree trunk only to be yanked back by Artemis.

"They're eyeliner pencil sharpeners," she bit out, unable to quell the blood rushing to her cheeks.

The red head snorted. "Seriously, that's what's got you all in a tizz?" He leaned around the tree in time to see an eight foot sharpener devour a giant lilac teddy bear, bits of fluff flying through the air.

"Okay, I see your point," he whispered, his breathing hiked. "And I'm open to suggestions."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "See that box-looking thing over there?" She pointed to a rectangular structure two hundred yards away. "That's our ticket out of here."

"What exactly is th—"

Wally's question was cut off by two sharpeners demolishing the tree they were hiding behind.

"No time! Run!" Artemis yelled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the structure.

Wally, having recovered from his initial shock, made to sweep Artemis up into his arms and use his super speed to get them to the box before the eyeliner sharpeners had a chance to figure out they were gone.

Unfortunately for him, only half his plan worked. Her weight in his arms brought back a familiar twinge in his stomach that he knew had nothing to do with hunger, but his speed wasn't anything but that of a normal, fit teenager.

"What are you doing?" She screamed over the loud grating noises being emitted by the sharpeners now in pursuit.

"I didn't know my super speed wasn't going to work in this dream!" He shouted back, narrowly dodging a swipe by one of the sharpeners.

"You're going to get us both killed!" She shrieked, her nails digging into the fabric of his t-shirt.

"No…I'm…not," he huffed out in between breaths, finally reaching the rectangular structure and throwing himself and Artemis through its doorway. The sharpeners banged against both sides of the box, which Wally now realized looked like a shower with rows of buttons lining one of the walls.

"What _is_ this?" Disbelief that a device so odd could exist was pronounced in each word.

"Shower elevator," Artemis answered, pushing herself up in the small space, her elbows knocking against his as they struggled to stand amid the continuous outside onslaught.

"How does it work? We need to get out of here fast," Wally urged, bracing his arms against the tiled walls.

Artemis punched a random button in response, and death metal began blaring from an unknown source. "You have to sing the song or the elevator won't work," She explained.

"I don't know this song!" Wally shouted over the screaming vocals, punching a different button.

"_Josie's on a vacation far away. Come around and talk it over…"_

Artemis met Wally's gaze before launching into the verse. "_So many things that I wanna say…"_

"_You know I like my girls a little bit older_," he joined, grinning despite himself. She wasn't half bad.

"_I just wanna use your love toniiiiiiiiight. I don't wanna lose your love toooniiiiight…_" They sang together, feeling the elevator beginning to rise off the ground.

Wally grabbed the shower head attachment and put it to his mouth like a microphone. "_I ain't got many friends left to talk to… Nowhere to run when I'm in trouble…"_

He held it in front of her lips, causing a small smile to form regardless of her attempts to suppress it. "_You know I'd do anything for you. Stay the night but keep it undercover."_

_ "I just wanna use your love toni—"_

Their karaoke time was abruptly cut off as the shower elevator came to a halt. The duo peaked their head out the door to find a golden brick pathway winding through orchid clouds and leading up to the gate of a large, amaranthine castle.

"I take it that wasn't always purple," Wally deadpanned, eyebrows raised towards his hairline as he considered the fanciful structure. Hearing no witty retort from his companion, Wally glanced behind him only to find she vanished.

"Artemis?" The panic was evident in his voice. "ARTEMIS!"

"West! I'm going to kill you for this!" He heard her scream. Glancing up, Wally bit his lip to keep from laughing. She was being carried away by the very same dragon kite he brought to the cave last week to show M'gann, Superboy, and Kaldur. None of them had ever seen one up close much less used one on a windy day.

And now it was taking her to one of the tallest turrets, crawling through a window with the blonde in tow.

Wally made to run toward the tower, but several purple koala bears had appeared out of nowhere, wielding nunchucks and sais and looking like adorable ninjas.

"You've gotta be kidding me," the red head groaned, running a hand through his disheveled bed hair. "A koala army?"

Either they understood the slight or they had resolved to attack him anyway, for they charged as a unit, causing the speedster to turn tail and run the other way.

"Ow! OW! HEY! Cut it out!" He yelped as one of the bears got a clear shot at his shins. "I'm trying to go save Artemis!"

The fuzzy creatures paused their assault, unsure whether or not to proceed. Wally took this opportunity to hurry out an explanation.

"Look, M'gann had a dragon kite take Artemis to the top of that tower—" he pointed to the structure—"and I'm just trying to find her so we can leave this place."

The koalas seem to consider him for a moment. One of them turned to his fellows and chirped something unintelligible to Wally's ears. But the speedster assumed he was the leader as the bear stepped forward, took his hand, and began to pull him toward the castle entrance.

Several winding staircases, wooden doors, and two hidden passages later, Wally found himself at the top of one of the turrets, staring at a locked door. That wasn't the strange part though. The lock was comprised of half a coconut. Ignoring that little tidbit, Wally banged his fist on the door.

"Artemis? You in there?"

"Wally?" Came her muffled response.

He let out a breathe he wasn't aware he was holding. "Yeah. Yeah it's me."

"Well, hurry up and get me out of here," she ordered. He could almost see her crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I would love to do that, your highness," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "but the lock is a coconut and refuses to budge."

Artemis was quiet for a few moments before asking, "Is there a lime nearby?"

"What?" came his befuddled response. "Why the hell do you need a lime? I'm trying to break you out, not make a pie!"

"Because you put the lime _in_ the coconut," she retorted condescendingly.

One of the koalas produced a lime out of nowhere; Wally groaned audibly. "Is this another one of these weird dream things that only makes sense in your head?"

"Just shut up and open the damn door already."

Wally was half tempted to take the lime and walk away, but team loyalty took precedence. That, and he didn't think he'd make it past the army of ninja bears.

After hooking the slice of fruit off the side of the coconut, Wally stepped back, waiting for something dramatic to happen. A latch clicked heavily, and the door swung open.

"Finally," Wally rolled his eyes, "can you hurry up? We don't have all—"

His words died somewhere between his vocal cords and the roof of his mouth. Artemis stood there, her arms still crossed, in the most poofy, ridiculously magenta dress Wally ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on.

"The dragon turned into this. I don't want to hear a word," she seethed, making sure to lace each word with enough of a promise that she would wreck bodily harm on him should he make a comment. But that didn't stop the chortles from bubbling forth, breaking through as full-fledged laughter from his belly.

"Oh go- I can't!" He wiped a tear from his eye. "You're like the purple koala princess or something."

Artemis saw red. She snatched a sai from a nearby koala, blood on her mind, when she realized it would make a perfect cutting tool.

Wally heard the ripping of fabric and paused his laughter long enough to watch Artemis cut away at the layers upon layers of tulle. Some of the bears seemed to catch on to her purpose and went to help her.

It was at this point the speedster's thoughts had taken an unfortunate dive to the gutter. Artemis, his archer-nemesis and pain in his ass since she waltzed through the cave's zeta tube that fateful August day, was forcefully stripping off fabric and being stripped of fabric right in front of him. His fifteen year old brain short circuited, unable to look away even as she finally ripped off both sleeves, leaving her in something akin to a strapless tutu.

"Earth to Wally," she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Wake up, Wall-man. I need you to go pull down the moon."

"Huh?" Came his incoherent reply. Artemis looked at the ceiling exasperatedly, as thought it might grant her a miracle, or patience, or both, before dragging him into the room to the large open window.

She pointed to the silvery crescent hanging in the deep violet sky. "I need you to hand me the moon."

He rolled his eyes at the request. "Girls, always demanding the stars and the moon-"

"Just shut up and do it!"

"Why can't you get it?" he countered.

"I'm not tall enough," she retorted. The 'duh' was implied again.

He looked at her skeptically but obediently reached overhead and touched the silvery crescent, surprised that it actually worked. The speedster got a firm grip on the celestial object before pulling it down and handing it to her.

"What do you need it for?"

"Bow," she grunted, accepting string and arrows from her bear minions who seemed to always carry everything the teens needed to get out of trouble. Or into trouble, really.

"How is that supposed to help us get out of this place?" Wally interrogated, watching in fascination despite himself as she laced the string around her makeshift weapon.

"Do you have any other bright ideas for how to take down our martian teammate?" She challenged, pulling on the string to test its tautness.

"The ol' West charm, of course," he shot back smugly, tossing a saucy wink for good measure.

"_Riiiiiiiiight_,"Artemis drawled, mockery laced each vowel as she dragged them out. "Because that worked _so_ well the last time you tried."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, turning to meet Artemis's hard gaze.

"Nothing," came her stony response as she looked him dead in the eye. "Absolutely _nothing."_

Something sharp pinched in his chest, like his heart had been pricked repeatedly with a dull safety pen. He wanted to reply with a snarky comeback and fall back into the comfortable banter that always seemed to fill their conversations. But the time for playfulness had vanished with every syllable she enunciated.

"Artemis," he began, voice cracking without permission.

"No, let's just get in and get out. The sooner we get M'gann to relinquish control of my dream, the sooner I can get rid of both of you and sleep in peace. I'd rather deal with your dream counterparts than the real things at this point," she told him, turning to the doorway and preparing to walk out when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean our 'dream counterparts'? How is that better than actually talking to the real us?" He challenged, trying to mask the fact that her last comment had really upset him.

"Because the dream you isn't such a jerk!" She screamed, turning to face him fully, the night's events finally causing her hardened facade to crack. "He doesn't put me down every chance he gets, or tells me I cheat at Call of Duty because I'm better than him, or flirts with anyone wearing a skirt! He doesn't browbeat me over a few mishaps on a mission that weren't even my fault! He doesn't try to pit everyone else on the team against me!"

She was breathing heavily, and he took the opportunity to speak during her pause. "What does he do, then?" He asked softly, trying not to let the hurt show in his eyes.

"I dunno," she mumbled, eyes downcast, toe digging nonsense patterns in the sand. "He asks how my day was, and he laughs when I tell him stories about my childhood. He dances with me during thunderstorms atop cliffs on nights that I lose my sanity and think that I could actually murder someone I'm so angry."

A small smile graces her lips. "He reads me stories that don't exist in real life-that my imagination conjures up on a whim. He holds me and runs us places that I've been—all over the globe. He stands over me on nights when I have exams, patiently reviewing everything I learned during my waking hours, showing me why science is so beautiful."

The archer finally met his gaze, her smile heavy with sadness. "He apologizes for everything real Wally did while I was awake, tells me that he didn't mean it, that he was still fighting his guilt over Red Arrow's departure and how he should have been nicer when we first met." She gulped, only thinking the last thought silently to herself. _He tells me he loves me._

Wally didn't know how he ended up so close to her, when he had sent the command to his feet to approach the blonde. Nor was he aware of the order that sent his fingers to her cheek as he tilted her head up.

"Am I too late to be the Wally of your dreams?"

She wanted to snort at the ridiculous pun, but the soberness of his expression stopped any imminent eye roll or amused chortle at the back of her throat. It had no place in this moment they were sharing.

"Wally, I—" The entire castle rumbled and shook beneath their feet, interrupting her train of thought. Each koala had vanished in a puff of lavender smoke as the tower teetered precariously back and forth.

"C'mon," she snapped back to the warped reality, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the stairs. "We have to get to the throne room."

"Right!" Her hand clasped about his wrist brought Wally back to the situation at hand. Wishing that his super speed still worked, he pounded down the stone steps after his blonde companion, the ground still shaking and rattling the rock beneath their feet. The red head had no idea where his teammate was headed, but she seemed to know where she was going and he was content to follow, his mind still buzzing from everything she said a moment ago.

Artemis stopped abruptly, wincing slightly as Wally walked into her from behind. "Ouch!" she whisper yelled, shooting him a dirty look. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" he hissed back, looking around the corner. They appeared to be in a courtyard of some sort, complete with plant life in shades ranging from mauve to deep amethyst. Wally thought about commenting on the color, but wisely kept his mouth shut, waiting for some sort of direction from the archer in front of him.

She gently pulled an arrow out and notched it in her bow. "We gotta sneak across this outdoor part to get to the throne room," she muttered in an undertone. "Stay close."

Together, they wove in and out of trees and behind large decorative bushes. The faint fall of footsteps behind her was the only indication he was present. She hadn't known he could be so…stealthy. Sneaky even. She immediately chalked it up as a side effect of super speed training and not anything remotely close to mad skills or ninja training. He happened to get the longer end of the metaphorical stick.

And speaking of sticks—Artemis just heard one snap beneath her teammate's foot. So much for covert.

"Sorry," he breathed, and for a moment the archer was hopeful it had gone unnoticed. But the hope was short-lived; dozens of stuffed teddy bears that suspiciously resembled the one she had seen Conner give M'gann last month poured out of the main hall.

The blonde swore and took aim at the nearest bear, but Wally's hand stayed her arm. "Save your ammo. I'll clear a path to the main hall, and you can use your arrows then."

Without waiting for her approval, Wally barreled into the oncoming army of adorableness. She was surprised at his effectiveness and followed after him, finally breaching the main room and targeting the martian perched on top of a thrown of pillows.

M'gann looked startled as the duo burst into the vast chamber, but she quickly recovered and deflected Artemis's arrow away from her chest.

"Did you actually just try to shoot me?" The green-skinned girl's voice was incredulous. "I can't believe it! I thought we were friends!"

"Friends don't take over other friends' dreams," Artemis argued back, knowing the martian would continue to deflect her arrows before she could do any real damage. Glancing behind her, the blonde caught a glimpse of Wally being slowly buried under a pile of stuffed animals.

M'gann was saying something, but Artemis wasn't paying attention. Briefly, the archer's gray eyes flitted to the wall behind the throne where a "Push in case of emergency" button hung on the wall.

Almost reflexively, Artemis drew her bow back and hit the button dead center with her last arrow.

M'gann paused. The bears stood still. Wally burst up from among the stuffed animals.

"Artemis, what—" His question was left hanging in tense air as another rumbling noise met their ears.

"STRAWBERRY AVALANCHE!" Artemis screamed, grabbing Wally's hand and running for the door. But there was no chance at escape, and the duo was swept up and away in a tidal wave of strawberries.

Wally gripped Artemis's hand tighter, worried that they might be separated. But her musical laugh resonated against his ear drums, a happy melody that caused him to unconsciously relax his body and allow the delicious red sea to take them where it may.

Eventually the fruit tide stopped along a sandy beach; Artemis recognized the hammock as the one from the beginning of the dream.

"I think we won," she smiled breathlessly, facing Wally who returned the grin.

"Prove it," he challenged, his grin morphing into something a bit more smug.

She blinked, and all the purple simultaneously vanished at the same point a large wave rolled up from the ocean and only submerged Wally.

He spluttered and coughed indignantly as the water receded. Artemis just laughed at him. "Proof enough, Wall-man?"

"Yeah," he groused, pushing wet strands of hair off his forehead. His voice took on a more solemn tone as his eyes met hers. "So, I guess you'll be getting rid of us now, huh?"

Her mirthful gaze softened. "I guess," she replied quietly, not really wanting to send him out of her head just yet. His hand was heavy in hers, drawing her to him like an iron shell to a magnet.

"Well, if this is _just_ a dream," Wally sat up, their hands still interlocked, "then before I go, I want to say goodnight. Properly this time."

And before she had time to think of what that could possibly mean, his lips were on hers. Artemis's eyes fluttered closed, her hands preparing to ensnare themselves in his bright hair before her eyes snapped back open, this time looking at the dark ceiling of one the cave's bedrooms.

With a loud groan, Artemis grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her face, unintelligible noises muffled by the stuffing. She couldn't shake the feeling that the dream she just had wasn't entirely a dream.

Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, demanding a snack. The blonde checked the alarm clock on the bedside stand; its numbers blinked 2:04 A.M. in the darkness. Running a hand through her disheveled locks, the archer swung her legs over the side of the bed, padding softly to the door, out into the hall, and down to the kitchen.

The light from the refrigerator door illuminated the silhouette of the resident speedster as he dug through the various contents. Artemis could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, and she was tempted to turn around and sneak back to her room when the appliance door was shut and the kitchen light turned on.

"Artemis?"

Her eyes were comically widened, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She wanted to make a clever jab, but words tumbled out of her mouth unbidden before she had the chance. "I'm just here for a snack," she informed him defensively, crossing her arms in front of her and acutely aware that her tank top and short shorts didn't leave much to the imagination.

To her surprise, he tossed her a container before opening the fridge again. "I hear ya. I had this really bizarre dream, and I woke up hungry for—"

"Strawberries," she finished for him, eyeing the container in her hands with horror.

"Yeah!" He grinned widely, pulling out another container of the fruit before shutting the door. "Weird, right? I don't remember much except there were strawberries _everywhere_. So I thought, 'Hey, why not?'"

Artemis didn't have a witty reply to that, so she numbly handed him a strainer to dump the berries in and rinse them off.

"That's all you remember?" She queried as he ran the water from the sink over the bowl.

His hand faltered for half a second—too quickly for Artemis to see—and he shot her a cheesy grin. "Yep. Maybe M'gann was there too?" His grin took on a dirtier connotation, and Artemis socked him in the shoulder before grabbing a knife and cutting off the stems as he continued to wash the rest of the fruit.

They worked in silence, faint clinks and whirs characteristic of the Cave provided white noise in the background. He made the mistake of glancing over to her half of the sink when he finished his task. Her hand was within reach, and Wally had to pause a minute and wonder if the Beatles were on to something. But she moved to toss the knife in the dishwasher and the moment vanished.

They sat side by side on the barstools, munching on the fruit when M'gann entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys! I just woke up from the weirdest dream and had this odd craving for strawberry pancakes…"

She paused as Artemis started choking on a mouthful of berries. Wally began to pat the blonde hard on the back.

* * *

><p><em>It could've been just another dream,<em>

_But I swear I heard you scream._

_A strawberry avalanche crashed over me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alejandro. Alejandro. Ale-Alejandro. Ale-Alejandro.**


	43. 10 Days Late

**A/N: For the wonderful theonceandfuturemrswest, for all the love and support you've given me. Sorry it was so late, but here's your fic present for the prompt of Wally and Artemis watching Barry and Iris's kids for the day, and Artemis delivering a bit of happy news. I hope you like it. Song is "10 Days Late" by Third Eye Blind.**

**Disclaimer: The time has come for you to choose. CN please keep your boo. Many fans will come to you...**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Days Late<strong>

_I'm in trouble now, a__nd it cannot wait._

_She's ten days late._

_ Boy, your life got complicated._

_Well I can't wait to see this through._

The wave crashed loudly against the beach, causing another bout of giggles from the twin toddlers currently weaving in and out of its reach. The brother tripped over a rock and splashed face first into the receding water. Artemis watched as he crawled up to a sitting position, his lower lip trembling with the possibility that tears were about to spill from his eyes when his older cousin picked him up and gingerly tossed him into the air before catching him once again. Instead of tears, happy giggles burst forth from the small boy.

"Waaaeee!" He exclaimed, unable to fully pronounce Wally's name. Artemis found it adorable, and soon the other two year old made her way over to Wally, demanding to be tossed into the air too.

The archer sauntered toward the trio at a leisurely pace, admiring the uncanny knack her husband had at pacifying children. He was, as a general rule, good with kids. Perhaps, she mused with a smile, it was because he tended to act like such a kid himself.

She sometimes wished that she was half as good with children as he was. Her smile faded at the thought and she bit her lip, crossing her arms self-consciously over her abdomen before looking back at the ocean.

Wally took note of his wife's sudden tense posture and gathered the twins to himself, whispering, "Let's go get your cousin, Artemis!"

"ARIMIS!" Dawn squealed, turning around and grabbing her brother to follow after her. Artemis looked up to find two little tufts of red hair tackling her legs. She pretended to be thrown off balance and dramatically fell down into the sand. The three laughed as another waved crashed over them.

"You wear red heads well, babe," Wally grinned, and Artemis shot him a look that clearly said _'There are children present and you will NOT make innuendos that they could repeat back to their parents.'_

He raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, just stating a very well-researched fact." His grin was almost too smug for his own good, so Artemis splashed him with a large armful of water.

Barry and Iris's twins let out a simultaneous, "Ooooooooooooh," before joining in the water war.

Gradually, the sun cast long shadows from its perch in the west, signaling to the adults that it was almost time to take the twins back to their parents. The aforementioned two year olds were currently scouring the beach for souvenir shells to tote back to Central City, pausing every now and then to toss a star fish back into the water like Artemis had showed them earlier.

And speaking of Artemis, Wally had observed her (subtly, of course) throughout the day trip, noting her increasingly agitated posture and the way she'd suddenly stop smiling and stare out over the ocean, as though it might give her the answers to the problems she was afraid to voice.

"Hey," he murmured, nudging her shoulder with his. Their hands automatically found each other, long fingers lacing in perfect synch. "You okay?"

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah. I'm fine," she replied distractedly, her eyes turning from the frothy caps of the bay to the two children occupied with building a sand mound and decorating it with their shells.

"Artemis…" his voice trailed off, and his tone indicated that he was calling bullshit.

A heavy sigh left her lips, dissolving into the balmy air. There was really no reason not to tell him, and now seemed like a good idea as any.

"I'm ten days late." Her voice was unnaturally quiet, and she turned her gaze back to the water.

He gave a shaky laugh. "Arty, what do you mean—" His voice stopped dead as the weight of the statement sunk in.

Dawn chose that moment to tug on Artemis's hand, motioning for the archer to pick her up and come see what she and her brother had made.

Wally glanced at the little girl in his wife's arms, then back to Artemis, eyes comically dilated in shock. Or perhaps it would have been comical had not the news been so serious, so life-altering.

"I'll be there in a minute, Dawn," the blonde told the little girl, setting her back on the soft sand. Her red pigtails bobbed as she ran back to her sibling.

"Are you…are you saying…we're going to have a baby?" Wally inquired incredulously, his head suddenly seeming way too lightheaded to take in anything other than his wife's lost expression, looking at him for what to do.

"I—I took a test this morning," she gulped, "and it came back positive."

Wally's mouth was hanging open, as though he still couldn't fathom the simple facts being presented to him. In the distance, his little cousins laughed and screamed the waves crashed over their makeshift sand castle.

Slowly, his jaw formed a brilliant smile, one that Artemis couldn't help but return. "We're going to be parents," he informed her, his voice becoming excited. "WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"

She laughed, and threw her arms around his neck, their noses coming together in an eskimo kiss. He twirled her around and around until the twins came running over to see what all the fuss was about.

"We're going to be parents," she agreed, her voice as breathless as his. Wally kissed her again, and again, and again. He continued to take her breath away until the twins tugged on their hands and dragged them back to their glorious pile of sand mush.

* * *

><p><em>Give me a minute now to figure out my state.<em>

_Oh I know, she's ten days late,_

_And I don't know where to take it. _

_But it's still great knowing you._


	44. When Can I See You Again

**A/N: For elrickeyblade on Tumblr, who gave me some pretty sound writing advice. Thank you, love :) **

**This story is partially based on real life events...which have been applied to the Wonderbeetle pairing in an AU setting. Song is "When Can I See You Again?" by Owl City. I'm considering changing the name of this group of drabbles to "Songs by Owl City that Inspire Me to Write Things" instead of "Radio Nowhere." Still up in the air about that one...**

**Disclaimer: Tell me, when will we see new episodes again? Oh oh oh oh...**

* * *

><p><strong>When Can I See You Again?<strong>

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night. _

_There's something in the air you can't deny._

It only took one month into her freshman year of college, but Cassie was quite proud of having finally found a coffee shop that was conducive to doing homework and studying. It was situated on the second floor of an old building that creaked at the well-worn floorboards, and the environment was something out of a bohemian movie. Murals adorned the plastered structure, chipping slightly at the corners. Large windows along one wall fed several hanging plants clinging to the ceiling and creeping down to the mismatched tables below. Multicolored mugs of all shapes stood behind the counter as the whirring and percolating machines delivered tantalizing aromas that wafted out of the open windows, inviting all passerbys to come and indulge in their delightful beverages.

The most distracting part of the entire scene was the people. Cassie could find herself pausing mid-assignment to observe a cluster of women in traditional saris or a business man in a sharp suit or a group of art students standing behind the counter, each one pondering over the same list of pastries and libations the shop had to offer.

The blonde liked to snag the second table from the corner to spread out her books and papers. It overlooked the alleyway below and offered a nice view of the patrons standing in line, waiting to be served. She budgeted her savings to go to the coffee place once a week, usually on Sunday afternoons, and purchase her favorite peppermint tea complete with unlimited hot water refills.

It was at this table that she passed an entire semester in peace, enjoying her routine nestled in the hustle and bustle of the cafe. But the first Sunday following her long winter break changed everything.

Cassie burst through the door bundled from head to toe from the outside chill. Brushing a bit of snow out of her eyelashes, the blonde made her way to her table, depositing the ever-heavy messenger bag before ordering her customary mint tea. She had just opened her history textbook to the newest reading assignment when the bell on the door announced a new arrival.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled in a pleasantly peculiar way, and Cassie couldn't stop her eyes from drifting up to the newcomer.

He, like her, was bundled from the elements outdoors, and she watched with dreamy fascination as he unzipped his heavy gray coat, removed the matching beenie from atop his head, and ordered coffee from the barista.

Her eyes tracked his movements as he set his coffee and backpack down two tables in front of hers, draping his coat over a spare chair before unpacking his own textbooks and notebooks. It was only when he briefly caught her eye that Cassie realized she had been staring, and she promptly dropped her head and began to read about Grecian wars and the fall of the Roman Empire.

Half an hour later, her eyes surreptitiously glanced up from the jagged line of her blonde bangs only to find a dark brown gaze quickly darting to the side, caught observing her for a moment too long.

Cassie grinned, turning back at her half-completed essay scrawled below her pen. She continued to grin until the boy packed up his stuff almost three hours later, carefully placing everything into his backpack before bundling up against the cold. Their eyes met briefly once more before he turned and walked out into the winter wonderland.

She felt a strange tug pulling her out the door after him, but Cassie quashed the notion, citing silly boy-crazy tendencies and internally scolded them that she wasn't about to chase down every attractive male that walked into the cafe.

But the damage had been done, and Cassie found herself unable to focus on writing the conclusion to her essay. With a frustrated sigh, the blonde gathered her stuff into a neat stack before shoving them gracelessly into her messenger bag. Then, zipping up her coat, she burst into the frigid evening air, fleetingly wondered if she'd see him back there again.

She did.

The following Sunday afternoon, Cassie stomped into the coffee shop, dislodging snow from her boots before meandering to her table. There, in the same spot as the prior week, was the boy she had been swapping covert eye meetings with. His back was turned toward her, giving her a rather pleasant view of his broad shoulders that snuggly fit his sweater.

Realizing that she was about to start staring again, Cassie gingerly wove through other patrons before unceremoniously dropping her stuff onto her table. The noise caused him to jump slightly, and their eyes met again.

Cassie gave him an apologetic smile which he returned with a small one of his own. Feeling her cheeks flush, the blonde turned to stand in line at the counter, trying to focus on the menu board and failing miserably. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed he was still watching her, and the rosy hue across her face intensified. Carefully picking up her mug of tea, Cassie made her way back to her seat, deliberately staring at the table and its contents only until she was certain she was no longer blushing. By the time she sneaked a glance at the boy two tables across from her, he was already intensely focused on making flashcards from an open textbook.

But the second time she looked up, she was rewarded as he hastily averted his eyes downward. A grin tugged the crinkles of her lips taught even after he packed up to go home.

* * *

><p>The next month of the semester passed much the same way. Cassie was usually the first of the two arrive, and by the fourth time he walked through the door she didn't even need to look up to know it was him. The snow still pounded their city, and every week they shed their outer layers as hot tea and black coffee warmed numb fingertips enough to write and type out assignments and study guides.<p>

Blue eyes met brown. Brown eyes searched out blue. Their dance was too brief to convey any lasting meaning, fickle butterflies alighting on one flower only to flutter off to the next. But the secret smiles following each encounter were proof enough that a small spark of potential hung between them.

The first blip in their comfortable routine came to pass the second Sunday in March. Midterms had descended upon the college student populous with a fiery vengeance, and Cassie had planned her coffee shop study time accordingly by arriving an hour and a half earlier than normal to ensure her table was still available after the lunch rush ended.

The blonde was so absorbed in her study guides that she nearly missed his entrance over the chatter of a full cafe. His dark eyes darted to and fro, frantically searching for an empty table as he shifted his backpack to the other shoulder. With a frown of resignation that he would just have to get his coffee to go, he made his way to the end of the long line, which conveniently wove right by Cassie.

She didn't remember giving her arm the motor command or her mouth permission to speak, but before she could stop herself, Cassie placed her hand on the crook of his elbow and said, "You can share my table if you want. I don't mind."

Her logical thought processing centers had caught up to the rest of her at this point, not quick enough to mask her expression of mortification, but fast enough to cause her to retract her hand from his arm.

But the boy seemed too startled to notice if the surprise across his face was any indication. "Uhh...yeah. Thanks." And with that, he set his backpack down next to her table and went to place his order.

Cassie stared numbly at the counter, still shell-shocked at what had just transpired, when she realized that she had completely covered the entire surface with her notes and books and crumpled gum wrappers. Hastily, she began to shuffle everything to her side until exactly one half of the wood lacquer was visible for him to use. She began flipping through the messy stack for the study guide she had been reviewing when he set his cup down and began to unpack his own book bag.

Cassie could feel the muscles in her back tense, suddenly feeling awkward now that he was here, directly across from her, no two table buffer separating them any longer. But the moment he unpacked his things and spread them out on his side of their workspace, shooting her one more grateful smile before turning to the pages of an open biology book, the heavy air dissipated into the crowd, morphing instead into frantic cramming over all the facts and knowledge they had supposedly learned since the beginning of the semester.

Their eyes met briefly only twice that day: once when he went to get a coffee refill, and again when Cassie packed up her stuff to leave for the evening.

"Thank you again," he told her sincerely.

"It was no trouble," she smiled back, slinging her bag over her shoulder and dodging patrons to exit the crowded shop.

Halfway home she realized she still didn't know his name.

* * *

><p>Spring break came and went much too quickly for Cassie's liking, but the thought of seeing the coffee shop guy after getting back into the swing of classes was definitely a bright spot pulling her though.<p>

So it was with high expectations that the blonde snagged her usual spot and sat down with her tea and a new required reading assignment that Sunday afternoon. But half an hour turned into three hours which turned into the sky darkening outside and her stomach rumbling inside and still no coffee guy.

Sighing heavily, Cassie put away her things, giving the cafe one last forlorn look before allowing the door to shut behind her. But the young girl was an eternal optimist, and the thought that next weekend would be the one did much to raise her spirits.

He was a no-show the following weekend. And the weekend after that.

When a month passed without so much as a glimpse of her mysterious coffee cohort, Cassie seriously began to wonder if something horrible had happened to him.

At six straight Sundays with no coffee guy and the every-looming conclusion of her freshman year and start of summer vacation, Cassie despaired of ever seeing him again.

So when he burst through the doors one warm May afternoon, Cassie could feel her heart nearly jump out of her chest. But his eyes didn't meet hers when he entered, nor when he sat down with his cup of black coffee. In fact, the only time Cassie caught him watching her at all was when she scooped her books into her messenger bag. Too dumbfounded at this new behavior from the boy she had waited weeks to see again, Cassie stomped out of the cafe, angry at herself for getting her hopes up, and frustrated at him for smothering whatever sparklers had remained ignited over the past month and a half.

Still, a small, hopeful flicker remained burning in the recesses of her chest, simmering softly in anticipation of "next time."

Next time, as it turned out, was the last Sunday before finals week and the commencement of summer break. He was already sitting down, sipping on a mug of hot coffee despite the eighty five degree weather outside. A group of giggling girls sat at the table between theirs, but Cassie didn't pay them much attention. Her eyes flitted to his back while waiting in line to order, drinking in the subtle folds and wrinkles in which his shoulders tugged the fabric across his back.

Taking a deep breath, Cassie picked up her tea and walked deliberately to her seat, opening her notebooks and purposefully avoiding casting her eyes in his direction. This proved to be more difficult than she anticipated as the girls at the table in front of her burst into fits of sudden, loud laughing. She shot their table a glare, accidentally looking through a gap between two of their heads to find the boy doing the same.

His eyes caught hers, and they exchanged an empathetic glance. Cassie could feel the corners of her eyes being to crinkle as her lips turned upwards, and, before his eyes turned back to his studies, she saw his mouth quirk to the side to return the grin.

Her stomach fluttered like she had been dropped on a carnival ride, and she resolved that she would talk to him before leaving the shop as it was highly unlikely she would see him again until classes resumed in the fall.

But, as fate would have it, he made his exit forty five minutes before Cassie even planned on departing. Her gaze tracked his movements with a tiny hint of desperation, fretfully wondering how to say something to him that wouldn't come across as creepy or inappropriate.

Brown eyes found hers, and for a moment, they were alone in the bustling cafe. With a smile and a small wave, the boy was gone, and Cassie was left with everything unsaid at the tip of her tongue. She swallowed the words back down, bitter pills that burned her esophagus and caused her stomach to clench.

She wanted to put the entire thing out of mind in some faraway place that would make her believe it never happened. But the little flame that promised something more refused to die out, and it burned warmly in her chest for the next three months until one fading summer Sunday in August when she arrived back at the coffee shop, ready to begin a new school year.

His white T-shirt clung loosely to his shoulders, fluttering slightly from the breeze through the open window. The grin dancing across her face could have lit up three cities. Second chances didn't come along every day, and Cassie had no intention on passing this one by.

He was incredibly engrossed in his book (not a textbook for once) when Cassie stood across from him, clearing her throat to catch his attention. Surprise bloomed across his face, and Cassie swore she saw the barest hint of red tinge his cheeks.

"Can I join you?" She inquired, still smiling to outshine the sun.

"Yeah-h, sure," he stumbled over his words, indicating the chair across from him.

"Thanks," Cassie beamed, setting her things down and extending a hand toward him. "I'm Cassie by the way."

Her smile was infectious, and he found himself returning it full force. "Jaime," he took her hand.

* * *

><p><em>So let me know before I wave goodbye<em>

_When can I see you again?_


	45. You And Me

**A/N: Suggestion by the lovely Opaul for Spitfire to the tune of "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I'm sorry it wasn't an AU, but this is what my muse spewed back at me. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: We can't keep up, and we can't back down. CN's been losing...so many fans...**

* * *

><p><strong>You and Me<strong>

_I can't keep up, and I can't back down._

_I've been losing so much time._

The scene surrounding him blurred by in chaotic fashion. There were no days or months or clocks to dictate the passage of time. No sun or moon or stars to navigate by.

Time was an endless stream, a collection of images and memories that pushed upon his consciousness until it consumed and overwhelmed the entire capacity of his brain function. He saw dinosaurs and the Great Deluge and gladiators. Roman emperors charged Napoleon's armies in samurai armor, clashing in giant mushroom clouds of atomic proportions.

There was no off button, no way to stem the onslaught of human history that swirled around him like a black hole, determined to pull him into its depths, a permanent prison.

Wally couldn't keep up with the pace of the information being presented, so he ran harder, faster, farther. He was losing all sense of self, forgetting who he was and how he came to be in this place that continuously ripped him apart only to slam his particles back together, better, fuller than before. Each footfall was a flash of lightening, friction hotter than a white star burning him up and turning him into living energy.

A bright explosion of yellow light blazed behind him in a fiery supernova, its trails spitting through the darkness and into another universal scenario. But the image left in its wake triggered another memory…another spitfire…

"_Find your own little spitfire…"_

He didn't know where the words came from, but the human voice rang through his mind with a crystal clarity that hadn't been present in…well…he wasn't sure anymore.

_"WALLY!"_

A new voice called out irately to him as the last memory began to fade. Yes, he was Wally. Wally West. And he couldn't help but feel that there was something very important he was missing.

Clinging to the fleeting recollections seemed to center the path he was running to a more specific direction in the aimless expanse of human history. More images, clearer images, were accompanied by voices that tugged his brain away from the engulfing pressure of this dimension toward someplace he knew he had to get back to.

_"Feeling the aster!"_

_ "Just like that, we're a team on a mission."_

_ "I made cookies!"_

_ "Not if you…kidnap me."_

_ "Liking this gig more every minute."_

_ "I hate monkeys."_

_ "Wally? That sounded fine…out loud."_

The last voice actually caused him to stumble slightly in his never-ending trek. Something was important about that voice, something he couldn't quite figure out.

He closed his eyes, willing with all his might for every memory of that voice to return to him.

Her face slowly morphed into view, hair as brilliant and wild as the solar flare he just passed. She was laughing at something, crying, smiling, angrily yelling, fighting, and loving him simultaneously as every remembrance awakened in the recesses of his mind, from the core of his very being.

Gradually, her face was joined by others that he recognized as family and friends. His mother and father beamed at him next to his uncle and very pregnant aunt. Nightwing, Kaldur, and Roy stood next to Zatanna and Rocket and Miss Martian. Several of the newer team members began to appear as more and more memories surfaced to the forefront of his conscience.

None of them stood out as radiantly or intensely as Artemis, her eyes boring into his with so much emotion that he focused every fiber of his being on her, never once turning his gaze aside.

But she turned around and appeared to be walking away, into the horizon, far from him. Wally pushed himself to the absolute extent of his powers, shouting, "ARTEMIS!" with a voice raw with disuse. The gap between them continued to grow.

And then something happened that had never happened before. Wally completely decimated the limit for any human, speedster or otherwise, and entered into a state formerly achievable only by photons.

His flesh buzzed with tangible energy as he decreased the distance between him and Artemis. With a mighty burst of speed, he launched himself toward her, watching as she slowly turned her head, eyes widening with surprise—

BAM!

His body made contact with something real and firm and undeniably alive. He cradled her in his arms, using his body to brace for the impact that was about to inevitably follow as he crashed back into reality.

Her elbow knocked the wind out of him as they skidded down the pavement. But none of that mattered as he hastily pulled her until she was facing him and she had his face beneath her dexterous fingers.

"_Wally?"_ she breathed, hardly more than a whisper, afraid she was just dreaming again.

He responded by kissing her hard on the mouth, feeling her tears flow from her eyes down his cheeks. When they finally broke apart, Wally continued to hold her tight, never taking his eyes from hers.

"I missed you, beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>What day is it? And in what month?<em>

_This clock never seemed so alive_


	46. Cough Syrup

**A/N: Another story inspired by true events. This one is Zatanna-centric set before season 2 with a bit of Chalant at the end if you squint. Song is "Cough Syrup" by Young the Giant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cough Syrup<strong>

_I'm losing my mind, _

_Losing my mind,_

_ Losing control._

Waking up to a sore throat was unpleasant enough. Waking up to the feeling that your throat was simultaneously on fire and being prickled with a thousand sharp needles was an entirely different matter.

So it came as no surprise when Zatanna awoke, thoroughly disgruntled at the current status of her body. Her head was in a fog, her sinuses throbbing from the pressure of built up mucus.

There was absolutely no way that she was making her first period trigonometry exam.

With clumsy movements, she snatched her cell phone off the bedside stand, pushed a button, and waited for speed dial to process the call. He picked up after two rings.

"Zatanna, is everything alright?" came his gruff grumble through the line.

"Umm, Bruce? I need you to call the school office to let them know I can't come in today," she croaked, each word scratching against her tonsils.

"I'll let them know. Do you need anything?" His voice came out more concerned this time.

"Nah. I think the Cave is pretty well stocked," Zatanna replied, pulling the phone away before launching into a coughing fit.

"Do you want me to bring you back to the mansion? I can ask Alfred to make you some soup."

Zatanna, while appreciating the Dark Night's gesture, didn't want to make a big production out of one measly cold.

"Seriously Bruce, I'll be okay. I'm just not feeling up to going to class today."

She could almost see him frowning on the other line. "Okay. I'll stop by later."

"That's fine. Bye, Bruce."

Zatanna tossed the phone on her dresser, and with a mighty push sat up, feeling ridiculously light-headed and praying that the room would stop spinning long enough for her to go get something to eat.

But standing up proved to be too challenging, and Zatanna resigned herself to crawling back under her covers and going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Her second attempt at leaving her bed proved to be much more successful after the extra rest. Zatanna slowly wobbled through the maze of halls before coming to the kitchen, intent on eating something to wash down the cold medicine she was sure the Team kept above the fridge.<p>

But there was no medicine to be found above the refrigerator, or the stove, or in any other drawers or cabinets. Not to mention no one had gone grocery shopping since Kid Flash's last visit.

The magician angrily grabbed the last yogurt out of the fridge and threw it on the counter, it being the only appetizing thing she could find. Sphere chose that moment to roll into the kitchen, sensing the young girl's movements from the docking bay and coming to investigate.

"Hey Sphere," Zatanna rasped, placing a hand on the metallic ball. Sphere beeped in what Zatanna interpreted to be a concerned manner.

"I'll be okay, Sphere," she murmured, taking another bite of yogurt. "Just let me get dressed and we'll go to the store."

Sometimes it was a shame that onezies and pajamas were not acceptable forms of attire to go gallivanting about in public during midday. These thoughts floated through Zatanna's hazy mind as she dug through the nearest pile of what she hoped were clean clothes.

"Sorry," she apologized to her chest as she slipped on a bra, "but you have to go to boob prison." She mentally added bra to the list things that she did not want to be wearing at the moment. It was too hot outside. Or maybe it was too cold? It had been too cold earlier when she was bundled tightly in her comforter, desperately clutching to the thralls of sleep.

Whatever. Her train of thought was getting derailed more often than she could be bothered to care about, so she pulled on the nearest tank top, shorts, and a hat that she'd swiped from Artemis last time they had a sleepover before walking back downstairs.

"Sphere?" Zatanna coughed, looking around for the alien tech. "Sphere?"

Several short beeps and a soft bump from behind alerted the magician that Sphere had found her.

"C'mon girl. Let's go shopping for some food around here."

Sphere, sensing that Zatanna didn't entirely have her wits about her, tried to persuade the magician to stay, but Zatanna, ever insistent on doing things on her own terms, was not to be deterred. Thankfully, she let Sphere do all the navigating.

It was with a somewhat unsteady stride that Zatanna marched through the store entrance, grabbing a cart and distractedly trying to remember what it was she needed to pick up. Was it cough syrup and ginger ale and maybe soup?

She passed through the produce aisle and saw that the grapes were on sale, so she tossed two bags in along with a plastic container of dark cherries. They looked incredibly appetizing.

Glancing along the wall, she spotted several brands of chilled juice, and something triggered in her memory that she should be drinking vitamin C, so she threw two orange juices into the basket as well. Several containers of yogurt soon followed the juice, as did three bottles of ginger ale. She passed the aisle with all the cold medicine four times before steering her cart down its narrow alley, blinking at all the symptoms each bottle was supposed to alleviate.

She grabbed a dark green bottle at random and put it in the basket along with a couple packets of cough drops. Recalling that she would probably require tissue, Zatanna directed her basket henceforth, looking at the boxes and the number of sheets per box and trying to calculate the best price per number of tissue. But halfway between division and multiplication and several algebraic numbers in between, Zatanna stopped caring and threw five boxes with the prettiest patterns into the basket before heading for the checkout line.

Sphere, cleverly disguised as a car, was more than accommodating with extra trunk space for the groceries, and the trip back to the Cave proved uneventful. But Zatanna didn't put up her purchases straightaway; Zatanna had priorities, and those priorities included getting out of boob prison and into something comfortable enough to crash in for the weekend. So she snagged one of Conner's many superman shirts, hoping that maybe some of his super strength would leak into her tiny body and fight back against the virus, and pulled on a pair of ratty pajama shorts before meandering back to the kitchen.

Halfway in between putting her yogurt in the cabinet and the tissue boxes in the fridge, Zatanna belatedly thought that perhaps she might take some of the cough medicine now. She blinked several times, glancing at the directions and deciding that yes, she was older than twelve and could have two table spoons.

After consuming the disgusting liquid and stowing away everything she just bought in its proper place, Zatanna determined that none of it was appetizing anymore, grabbed Wally's hidden half-eaten pint of Rocky Road ice cream and a spoon, and burritoed herself in a fleece blanket on the couch in front of the television.

Two thirds of the way through the first Indiana Jones movie the cough syrup kicked in and she fell asleep.

In the middle of "The Temple of Doom" Robin dropped by to check in on the magician. She was curled up tightly in a ball of wadded blankets and pillows at one end of the green couch. Wolf lay at the other end, keeping her feet warm and eyeing Robin wearily before going back to sleep.

"Zee?" Robin whispered, leaning over to see her half-lidded blue eyes watching the flickering screen with bleary detachment.

"Robin?" She yawned, which quickly morphed into a serious of deep chest coughs.

"Yeah, it's me. And I brought some of Alfred's infamous chicken noodle soup," he waved a thermos in front of her line of sight.

"Mmmm…too full," she groaned, and Robin's eyes darted to the empty container of Rocky Road.

"C'mon Zee, just a couple of bites?" He knelt down to her eye level and peered over the brim of his sunglasses. "Pretty please?"

"Ugggggggggghhhh fiiiiiineeeeeee," she groaned, pushing herself to a sitting position as he went to retrieve a bowl.

Two servings magically disappeared as Zatanna ate her fill of the delicious homemade remedy. She was quite ready to continue her siesta on the couch, but Robin stopped her with another dose of medicine.

He held the cutlery up to her lips. "One more spoon of cough syrup now."

Her eyes flickered to his, and he swore no girl should be allowed to give such a smoldering stare while clearly being ill. Gently, she parted her lips, allowing him to tip the medicine into her mouth. Her tongue darted out for one last swipe to ensure all the contents had been retrieved.

Then Zatanna completely ruined the moment by unceremoniously flopping back down on the couch, hair sticking out at odd angles as she lifted her arms. "Tuck me in," she demanded.

Robin chuckled. "What's the magic word?"

_"Kcut em ni,"_ she grinned without missing a beat, and Dick knew better than to make her say it twice.

* * *

><p><em>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down.<em>

_One more spoon of cough syrup now._


	47. Possibility

**A/N: For Wonderbeetle Week on Tumblr. Prompt was **_Possibilities_**. Song is "Possibility" by Lykke Li. This takes place when they are both older and part of the Justice League. Italicized phrases are song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: There's a possibility...all I wanted...was more YJ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Possibility<strong>

_Tell me when you hear me fallin',_  
><em>There's a possibility it wouldn't show.<em>

_There's a possibility_

She hadn't seen him since Olie's annual Christmas Party nearly six months ago. He'd been busy with dental school and had really limited the amount of missions he was available for, and she had been doing work with the PeaceCorp in South America. Somehow they always seemed to miss each other whenever they checked in with the Watchtower.

And now here he was, hunched over a table near the cafeteria, reviewing the latest intelligence reports, completely oblivious to her presence. Or perhaps not as oblivious as she thought; he paused his scanning, tilting his head over his shoulder. His gaze met hers, and something clenched in Cassie's gut, letting her know that there was a slight possibility that she missed him more than she thought.

_There's a possibility_

Her gait changed from a casual walk to a sprint as he stood up, beaming from ear to ear and exclaiming,"Cassie!" His arms opened wide just in time for her to fling herself into them, nearly taking him out in the process. The metallic armor retracted from his face as he spun her in circles, carrying her initial momentum into dizzy laughter. It made her think that there was a possibility that he missed her more than he let on as well.

_All that I had was all I'm gon' get_

And there was something about his arms around her, his eyes soft and unyieldingly brown, that triggered flashback after flashback in a heartbeat of a second.

He was holding her close as they swayed across the dance floor last Christmas, some cheesy holiday tune lost amid her focus at how warm he was and how nice he smelled and how he was squeezing her just a little more tightly than could be considered platonic. Party after party over the years found them slow dancing to "I'll Be Home for Christmas," found her arms around his neck and his around her waist with clumsy feet becoming more synchronized.

Then there were the New Years hugs accompanied by a brief kiss on the cheek, on the forehead, the nose, and the lips-but only once. And somewhere between the awkward bump of their mouths on a dark rooftop of a Milan merchant shop four years ago, a spark had flickered into a full blown flame.

She recalled with fondness their teenage years, his arms timidly slung around her shoulders in a side hug, careful not to insinuate anything that may cause dissension among their team. Those half-hugs tended to turn into to full blown holding on for dear life to her as she collided with a force that rendered him incapable of anything else. But his smiles were always wider, more genuine, reaching his dark eyes and bringing out the dimples in his cheeks.

And she would never forget the serious hugs, the embraces that pulled her out of danger, that comforted and assured them both that there was still an anchor they were tied to, slender red threads that continuously wove around them. Cassie remembered time after time his arms around her middle, holding her back from danger, holding her closer to him as ugly tears streaked down their faces during a failed mission. She knew she was strong, but Jaime could grip her tight enough that even her super strength felt vulnerable to his presence.

His arms were a source of refuge, and they had saved her life more than once. Vividly, she recollected the time she had nearly died in them, his voice hysterically yelling at her to hold on, that they were almost to the hospital, that he wouldn't forgive her if she left him. She wanted to comfort him, to calm his shaking arms that held her close, that applied pressure to the gaping hole in her stomach. But any whisper was ripped from her mouth as the wind howled by them at high speed, his rocket boosters set to maximum.

_There's a possibility_

The memories flooded her body like an imprint as Jaime continued to spin her around, almost in slow motion. Her senses heightened, taking in everything about his expression, every subtle nuance, from the crinkles in the corner of his eyes to his impossibly white smile to the three day old shadows gracing his cheeks and chin with dark hair. He smelled ridiculously good, and he was looking at her with an expression akin to a man lost at sea for years only to have finally found land. The thought emboldened her to press her forehead to his.

_There's a possibility_

Jaime slowed down in surprise, eventually stopping altogether, still holding her tight. Cassie closed her eyes; she wanted to relish this moment, to engrave it into her mind and tattoo it across her heart in a permanent scar forever.

_All I gon' get is gon' be yours then_

"I missed you." Three small words were murmured into the space between them, replacing the three words Cassie would've rather told him. But they would have to do for now, and judging by the surprise flickering through his widened brown irises, he knew what she meant anyway.

_All I gon' get is gon' be yours still_

The blonde expected him to stutter out something irrelevant, to set her down and quickly put a proper distance between them, to run his fingers through the hairs brushing the nape of his neck as he always did when he was nervous or embarrassed or uncomfortable. What she didn't foresee was his actual answer, his lips pressed suddenly, urgently against hers.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_

There was no hesitation on her part to reply just as fervently, the surprise and elation momentarily causing her heart to pause its jaunty rhythm and her lungs to take one long inhale, flooding her senses with the overwhelming smells that were so characteristic of Jaime.

_You're the only one that knows_

Fleetingly, she wondered if the Scarab warned him to cease the activity due to the momentary cessation of her heart rate, but that idea along with any other thought, rational or irrational, was blissfully cleared from her mind.

_Tell me when you hear my silence_

Slowly, Jaime pulled away, his teeth gently raking along her lower lip before releasing it completely. Cassie opened her eyes languidly, observing Jaime's own, crinkled in amusement.

"I missed you too," he murmured before letting go of her entirely. Before she had time to mourn the loss of contact (and to recalibrate her senses to adjust to the sudden return of gravity and where her limbs were in space), Jaime reached for her hand, leading her toward the zeta tubes.

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

Red Tornado would later come looking for the two leaguers only to find the scattered mission briefs across the table and a record of the zeta tubes transporting two bodies to an unknown location, the scarab having hacked the system to scramble the history log.

Carefully, Red Tornado stacked the papers, muttering, "Human customs still elude me."

* * *

><p><em>Know that when you leave,<em>  
><em>By blood and by me, you walk like a thief.<em>


	48. Sugar

**A/N: For Wonderbeetle week. Prompt was "Candy." This takes place sometime after season 2. Song is "Sugar" by Flo Rida (feat. Wynter).**

**Disclaimer: Disowned like da, double dee double da double de double di...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar<strong>

_Pretty much_

_You're givin' me a sugar rush._

His footfalls echoed along the stretch of hallway, his mind still thinking about the strenuous training session he had just endured (Black Canary had made a special appearance) when the scarab spoke.

"The Wonder Girl is hiding in the coat closet you have just passed," it informed him, causing Jaime to stop dead in his tracks.

"Wait—What?"

"I am picking up her heat signature. She is alone," it continued as though he never interrupted.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jaime hissed in low tones, looking over his shoulder, wondering if he should go back.

"Your body's biochemical levels indicate the appeal of her physiology. I thought it would interest you to know her current position to use to your advantage as an opportunity to induce potential chemical bonding between your pheromones and hers."

Jaime allowed the logic of the scarab's statement to sink in before face-palming his forehead. "Why do I even ask?" he muttered, spinning on his heel and heading back to the closet door.

His hand closed around the metal knob, twisting it gently. "Cassie?" he queried in hushed tones only to have the front of his sweatshirt violently pulled forward and the closet door shut briskly behind him.

He fell sideways into the darkness, looking for something to brace his fall. But Cassie's instincts were too quick and he found himself on his back, forearm beneath his throat as she held her phone aloft with her other hand.

Their faces became illuminated by the faint blue light of the touch screen.

"Jaime?" she asked in surprise, quickly removing her arm from his throat and pulling him to a sitting position. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" she demanded in a harsh whisper.

"I could ask you the same," he shot back, rubbing his neck and ignoring the scarab's demands to form the plasma canon. "Do you always hide in closets waiting for unsuspecting bystanders to attack?"

"Sorry, I thought you were Bart," she apologized, a sheepish look dancing across her face.

"You were lying in wait for Bart?" Jaime deadpanned, unable to suppress the twinge of jealous in the pit of his stomach.

"No," she huffed, digging around the floor for something. "I was hiding this from Bart." Cassie held up a brand new ten pound bag of candy. "He always devours it all right after Nightwing brings it to headquarters, and I'm tired of him eating all my favorite chocolate pieces before going on a sugar high for the next two hours."

The blonde went back to sifting through the bag, directing the light of her phone over the various pieces and occasionally setting one aside in a pile between them.

Jaime was at a loss for words until he saw what Cassie was stockpiling.

"Are those _Reese's_?" he queried, excitement lacing his voice. He could see her mouth turn upward conspiratorially in the dim light.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Bart came strolling through the Watchtower. Word on the street was that Nightwing had delivered a new bag of candy.<p>

And by "word on the street" he meant "Beast Boy," and "strolling" actually translated to running through rooms and hallways at high speed in attempt to locate the missing sack of goodies.

His trek eventually brought him down the same hallway Jaime had traversed earlier, and the speedster was about to zoom right on through when he heard a quiet laugh coming from the closet off to the side.

Wondering what on earth his hermano was doing, Bart yanked open the door in time to hear Cassie giggle stop midway. All three teenagers' eyes widened comically.

Cassie and Jaime looked like they had been caught by a parent for sneaking into the pantry and eating all the cookies. Bart's mouth widened into a smirk, and he was about to make an offhand comment involving seven minutes in heaven when his eyes caught sight of the candy.

"YOU!" He pointed at Cassie, his tone accusing. "And YOU!" He whirled on Jaime. "I TRUSTED YOU, HERMANO! AND YOU'VE BEEN IN CAHOOTS WITH HER THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Then, with a great flourish, Bart snatched the bag from between the closet duo and slammed the door. There was a moment of silence followed by two seconds of noisy vibrations over the door knob.

"Did he…just lock us in?" Cassie inquired, her voice incredulous. "He knows that's not going to hold us."

"Right, so why—" Jaime reached for the handle only to feel a jolt of magical energy shoot through his arm.

"Is that-"

"Magic," Jaime finished for her, wanting to simultaneously strangle and thank Bart for giving him more time with Cassie. And they had been having such a good time too as evidenced by the empty Reese's wrappers and avid banter that had been tossed back and forth up until Bart's interruption.

"Zatanna," Cassie muttered, cursing the older girl for violating the girl code that involved confiding about crushes.

Jaime, sensing a dark brooding come over Cassie as she plotted retribution, attempted to lighten the mood. "Well, at least we have all the Reese's. And I don't know about you, but I have a few hours to kill until someone finds us."

He shot her the most winning smile he could muster, and in faint luminescence of their combined phones, he could see her eyebrows smooth and her mouth curving upward in response. Carefully, she unwrapped one of the chocolates, and took a small bite, Jaime's eyes darting to follow her motions and desperately trying not to get caught staring at her mouth.

But Cassie caught his gaze, and with a glint in her eyes that promised mischief, she offered him the other half, saying, "We can't plot revenge on an empty stomach."

* * *

><p><em>My lips like sugar,<em>

_This candy got you sprung._

_So call me your sugar._

_You love you some._


	49. When the Saints Go Marching in

**A/N: I was just thinking of how yesterday was All Saints Day and today is All Souls Day and...well...this drabble happened. Jaime-centric. Song is "When the Saints Go Marching in."**

**Disclaimer: Oh when CN, oh when CN, oh when CN cancels good shows...I cry because I do not own it...When CN cancels good shows.**

* * *

><p><strong>When the Saints Go Marching in<strong>

_We are traveling in the footsteps_

_Of those who've gone before._

_But we'll all be reunited_

_On a new and sunlit shore._

He never heard her approach, and he was more than unprepared for her question when she finally announced her presence.

"Jaime, would you play the music at Wally's service?" He spun around at the sound of her voice, hollow and full of unspeakable sadness.

"You want me to play?" Jaime was puzzled. He hardly knew Wally, and from what he had seen of Artemis, her ferocity had quite frankly haunted his dreams. Yet, here she was, blonde now, broken, and asking something he was more than capable of doing.

"Di-Nighwing," she coughed, and he pretended to ignore the slip, "_Nightwing_ said you played the trumpet in marching band. He said you were in a mariachi band too, that you were really good."

Jaime blushed despite himself at the compliment. "When is his service?"

"Saturday afternoon," Artemis quietly replied. "I'll send you and the rest of the team the address."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>It was humid that afternoon, not a cloud in the sky. Jaime fiddled nervously with his trumpet until Tye finally put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Calm down," his best friend muttered, "you'll be fine."

"I forgot my music, _ese_. And half the Justice League is here," Jaime whispered back, a nervous swarm rattling his stomach.

"You've got everything committed to memory and then some," Tye reassured, removing his hand and standing up to walk in the procession line. "Just do it…you know, for Kid Flash."

_For Kid Flash,_ Jaime repeated mentally, moving toward Artemis and Wally's immediate family. Carefully, he brought the instrument to his lips, like he had thousands of times before, nearly every day since he was six years old.

The first note came out flat.

Jaime closed his eyes, sighing angrily before allowing his lips to relax. It didn't matter who was here; he was doing this for a fallen comrade who had given his life for a cause that saved their planet.

He opened his eyes, catching Artemis's gray ones. She nodded encouragingly.

The second note reverberated through the silence in perfect pitch, as did every note after. It was a slow, hauntingly beautiful funeral march, each sheet of music branded permenantly into his mind from when he practiced it over and over to play for his _abuela_'s funeral. He played over the sobs of Wally's family and friends, shoes scraping as they walked an empty coffin over to a recently upturned pile of soil.

The last trill of the funeral dirge ended as they reached the site, and Jaime took a moment to breathe, waiting for the bearers to lower the simple box into the ground. Tye looked over at his friend and nodded; the trumpet was pressed to his mouth once again.

_C, E, F, G._ _C, E, F, G._

The staccato notes vibrated against everyone's ear drums in familiar nostalgia. He could see a few people mouth the words as he continued, dragging the next few chords with practiced ease.

Handful by handful, everyone in attendance tossed a little bit of earth into the hole until the dirt was completely piled on and only the team and Wally's parents remained. Still, Jaime continued to play _When the Saints Go Marching in_ until it was Artemis's hand on his shoulder, then both her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears silently dripping down her face as she pulled away. She managed to give the third Blue Beetle a tiny smile. "He would have appreciated it."

With that, Artemis walked over to Wally's parents. Jaime looked around at his teammates, their saddened, distraught faces causing a prickling at the corners of his eyes. They had lost a hero, but it was more than that. They had lost an important member of their extended family. It was a risk that came with the gig, but it didn't make it any easier.

And Jaime prayed that he would never had to play funeral music for any of them ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Oh when the saints go marching in.<em>

_Oh Lord, I want to be in that number_

_When the saints go marching in._


	50. Follow You-Follow ME

**A/N: Fifty chapters holy cow! And just because I can't believe it I will repeat myself: FIFTY CHAPTERS. I had originally planned on doing a team fic to commemorate this occasion, but I have had next to no time to write anything, much less this. So have some Spitfire, because that's what I started with. Fear not, more chapters will come...eventually. This chapter is dedicated to all you readers who have been faithfully following and reviewing this story. Words cannot describe how awesome you are and how blessed I am to have such a fantabulous audience.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own YJ. Or Genesis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow You-Follow Me<strong>

_Stay with me.  
>My love, I hope you'll always be<br>Right here by my side if ever I need you._

It was the worst fight the team had ever witnessed between them. Granted, they tended to bicker a lot that first year, but they had only officially broken up once. The breakup lasted approximately forty two hours, twenty seven minutes, and three seconds give or take a few. Not that either of them had kept track. Nope. Not at all. Despite their combined hardheadedness, both teens were surprisingly reasonable when recognizing their own faults and eventually coming around to apologize. Their ability to work through petty disagreements tended to curb the likelihood that any serious arguments would pop up.

Until now.

The team was vaguely reminded of the second straight year Wally had forgotten Valentine's day, at which point Artemis, though seething at the time, had quietly resolved to herself that this was probably going to happen again and that her idiot boyfriend didn't mean anything hurtful by it. Except that crisis had blown over within a few days. The tension from this disagreement had been simmering for three straight weeks. And the team might not have even broached the topic had it not resulted in several close calls including half a building exploding and a severely sprained ankle for Rocket.

Kaldur grabbed each one by the crook of their arm and led them to the sparring ring after dismissing the rest of the team. Robin had been tight-lipped about whatever was on Wally's mind and none of the girls had been successful in prying the cause of the dissension from Artemis.

"I don't want to see either of you back at the Cave until this gets resolved," the Atlantian told them in his best parental voice. "The team can't afford any more close calls. You two get your problem resolved now before I put you both on extended leave of absence." And with that, their leader walked towards the zeta tubes.

The computer announcement faded into the background, leaving the two teens facing off in the middle of the rink. Kaldur was smart enough to know how they liked to blow off steam, but this wasn't an issue they could resolve by physicality.

Artemis narrowed her eyes as the speedster shifted from foot to foot, the inherent need to always be moving showing through his nervous tick.

"Well?" she demanded, arms folded in front, fingertips digging into the denim sleeves of her jacket.

"Well what, Artemis?" he riposted, his voice holding more exhaustion than anything. It was the voice of a weathered veteran that was tired of fighting. The archer was surprised to find the lack of anger behind those words.

"You know damn well what this is about," she shot back, hoping to get a rise out of him. If anything, Wally looked even more weary.

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, his voice carrying a bit more of its old sarcasm. "But it doesn't matter does it? Because you're just gonna go on about how I'm not taking into account what you want to do with your life-"

"You were practically demanding that I apply to Central-"

"I only suggested that we should go to college together!" His voice was increasing in volume to match hers.

"I'm not gonna be some pushover girlfriend that has to follow her boyfriend to the same college because she can't function on her own!"

"I WASN'T IMPLYING THAT AT ALL!"

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING THEN?" She was practically screaming now, arms swinging wildly as she furiously gesticulated.

"I WAS THINKING THAT I'M ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THAT I'M GONNA MARRY YOU SOME DAY AND I JUST WANT TO SPEND AS MUCH TIME AS POSSIBLE TOGETHER BUILDING OUR FUTURE!" His breathing was coming in deep inhales and exhales now, and his shoulders stood a little straighter as though a weight had been pushed off.

Artemis stood there gaping at him, mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. "I...but...huh?" came her intelligent response.

Wally took a deep breath. "I was thinking that this thing we have...I kinda thought it might be...well...forever. And I just thought, maybe, if we went to college together...maybe we wouldn't have to wait so long to start a future-OUR future," he replied, running a hand through the back of his hair and looking so adorably sheepish that Artemis's angry demeanor couldn't help but melt a little.

"And what if I wanted to go someplace you didn't," she queried, arms folding themselves back across her chest, putting up a barrier between her and the ridiculous boyfriend she was pretty sure was on his way to becoming the father to all her children.

The redhead had the nerve to shrug and form a lazy grin. "I'd have figured out a program at the school I could have majored in. Or i'd have figured out the closest school to yours offering what I needed and commuted every day.'

"Every day?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Every. Single. Day." Each word was punctuated by a step closer to the blonde. His hands came to rest on her shoulders. "Unless you tell me now that isn't what you want, and you never planned for us to be together past graduation in May," he whispered, voice laced with the barest hint of heartbreak.

Artemis sighed and unfolded her arms, allowing herself to be pulled into his embrace and wrapping her hands at the base of his neck. "Wally, I would love nothing more than to be with you throughout college. But I'm not going to ask you to give up your dreams just so we can go to the same place. And I don't wanna feel guilty for following my dreams if it means going to a different university than you."

"Maybe you're my dream," Wally murmured into the top of her head.

Artemis snorted. "Getting a little cheesy there, babe." She pulled back so he could meet her gaze. "Tell you what, we'll compromise. We'll make lists of all the places we're looking at applying, figure out which ones offer majors for both our interests, and cross our fingers and hope we get in. And if not, we'll do the long distance thing until we graduate. Deal?"

He looked like he wanted to argue, but her gray eyes hardened slightly and he thought better.

"Deal," he agreed, sealing the contract with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>I will follow you, will you follow me?<br>All the days and nights that we know will be  
>I will stay with you, will you stay with me?<br>_


	51. Pompeii

**A/N: So I went back and added a bit more to the ending if you've followed this story over from Tumblr. Shout out to my home fry venomade for keeping the Wonderbeetle tag alive.**

**Disclaimer: But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like CN's been here before and if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like we weren't canceled at all?**

* * *

><p><strong>Pompeii<strong>

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love._

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above._

The blast short-circuited their ship along with his armor, which was currently plugged into the guidance system. The metal retracted back into its form firmly grafted to his spine.

"Now's not the best time to power-down, Blue," Cassie informed him through gritted teeth, randomly pushing buttons on the control panel in hopes of starting the alien escape pod up again.

'Inform the Wonder Girl that I will return to functionality in approximately 53 seconds,' the scarab retorted in what Jaime had come to associate as his annoyed voice.

"That electric blast from the mothership disarmed the scarab and this ship. It'll take about a minute before I can armor up," Jaime relayed, joining Cassie in her search of finding the restart button.

'You must reroute the power source, Jaime. Flip the lever to your left.'

"Then what?" Jaime mumbled.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be pushing every single button on this dam—oh. You were talking to the scarab," Cassie's voice died behind her lips, fingers poised on a rather odd-shaped knob that she was in the process of turning. She watched her teammate move several switches by the window then twist a large gear several clicks to the left, occasionally murmuring to himself. Cassie turned toward the window just as another blast rocked their ship.

Wonder Girl crashed into the back panel while Jaime fell to the floor.

"Hey, Jaime? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we set that bomb to go off about now?" Cassie queried, pushing herself off the wall and stumbling toward her teammate.

'The Wonder Girl is correct. Detonation is imminent. I calculate this ship will not withstand the blast,' the scarab reported.

"Uh, Blue?"

"Not withstand? Are you saying we're gonna—"

'Our armor should prevent us from being destroyed in the explosion.'

"Blue?"

"And Cassie?" Jaime demanded, turning his gaze to the blonde who had been trying to get his attention.

"JAIME!"

Her eyes were wide, and she was looking over his shoulder out the window.

'Chances of the Wonder Girl's survival are approximately 0.032%.'

Jaime glanced back at the window only to see the mothership explode in a bright flash of light, the aftermath rapidly heading toward their spaceship.

'Preparing to armor up.'

The third Blue Beetle didn't stop to think. In one swift motion he leapt from his position and nearly tackled Cassie back to the wall.

"Her too, Scarab. NOW!"

The teens were almost instantaneously surrounded by dark blue and black metal plating, the scorch of alien technology briefly filtering through their nostrils before everything around them was blotted out by Jaime's armor.

His arms were wrapped around her shoulders just a little too tightly, and he felt her rapid breathing graze across the front of his throat where her face pressed into him.

Their dome was warming up, and Cassie began to shudder violently.

"It's gonna be okay, Cas," Jaime attempted to reassure her despite the trembling he couldn't stop in his own limbs. The armor surrounding them flickered a brilliant blue, humming for a few seconds before going completely silent.

"Scarab?" Jaime questioned, but no answer was forthcoming. The only sounds filling the void were the teens' heavy breathing and pounding hearts.

Then, just as suddenly as before, the armor hummed to life again, flashing a blue color before retracting completely. Jaime and Cassie found themselves hurtling through the earth's atmosphere though they had been light years away from their planetary system moments ago.

"Scarab's not responding!" Jaime shouted over the roaring wind as they plummeted through clouds. "I can't fly!"

This snapped Cassie to attention, and she turned her focus inward in attempt to slow them down.

And it worked for all of two seconds. "Sorry Blue, I don't have enough energy to fly us up!"

"Can you try to slow us down every few thousand feet?"

They paused briefly midair again. "Yeah, I think I can!"

His grip tightened around her middle. Her chin leaned precariously on his shoulder as she looked at the looming night landscape below. Cassie was thankful for the fact that her teammate was holding on for dear life as every bone in her body seemed to have turned to mush.

The blonde's breathing became shallow, droplets of sweat formed at her temples and were swept away just as quickly. The duo plummeted through a layer of clouds, the moisture clinging briefly to Jaime's exposed skin and the fabric of Wonder Girl's uniform before falling away.

They were ten thousand feet from the ground, a barren desert landscape for miles and miles. Jaime tried to will the jet boosters to form, for the wings to form, for anything really. He would have taken a snarky comment from the scarab at this point. But the metallic bug remained silently attached to his spine.

"Blue?" Cassie's faint voice brushed by the shell of his ear over the rush of air surrounding them. "Blue, I don't…know…how long…I can keep…us up…"She was panting a bit, sounding for all the world like she was in the last leg of a marathon.

"Save your strength until we're about thirty feet from the ground, then give it everything!" Jaime encouraged, gripping her even tighter in his arms. She nodded an affirmative against his shoulder, nails digging into his back as she struggled to summon the last of her power.

_Seven thousand feet._

_Four thousand feet._

_Fifteen hundred feet._

_Five hundred feet._

_One hundred feet._ Jaime felt a warm buzzing from the Scarab.

_Fifty feet._ Cassie took a deep breath.

_Thirty feet._ "NOW CASSIE!"

At twenty five feet they were jerked to a complete standstill before slowly descending.

At seven feet Wonder Girl's strength gave out completely and the two teens dropped to the ground. Jaime shifted to bear most of the brunt of their fall when the scarab expanded to protect his back from scraping along the rugged terrain.

"OOMF."

"Now you decide to work," Jaime muttered grumpily to the alien tech, pulling his teammate up in his arms and checking her for injuries.

"Wonder Girl? You okay, _amiga_?" He queried. Her head tilted slightly, eyes blearily opening as her pupils dilated to take in the dark scenery.

"Mmm…tired," she sighed, turning her head to observe their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"No idea—"

'Receiving coordinates. This is in the eastern region of the Sahara desert—

"THE SAHARA? ARE YOU _KIDDING ESE?_"

'As I was saying-'

"Can he send our location to the Watchtower? I'll bet they can pick us up here. I don't know about you, but I don't think I'm up for a walk across the Sahara then a swim across the Atlantic—"

'Inform the Wonder Girl that I have already sent a homing signal to the Watchtower, Jaime Reyes. But there is something more important you must know-'

"More important than getting out of here?" Jaime deadpanned, rubbing his temple.

'According to Watchtower data, we have been missing for the past thirteen months.'

"….What?"

* * *

><p>The Justice League arrived in record time to take them home, but neither teen felt very excited at the prospect. They remained silent as Batman, one of the rescue party members, discussed what had happened in their absence. After the bomb exploded the giant Reach mothership, the duo had seemingly got caught in the blast and were presumed dead.<p>

The scarab interjected to inform Jaime that he had briefly transported the two heroes into a pocket dimension—a feature that had been only recently upgraded to his armor during their time under Reach control. Jaime relayed all of this in a monotone, still shell shocked at the fact that he and Cassie could have missed so much time when they had only been sequestered in the other dimension for less than a minute.

Batman continued on as though it was a perfectly normal occurrence for two superpowered teens to manifest out of unknown realities. Both their families had been notified and were waiting for them. The team had also been informed of their return, but the Justice League agreed to a leave of absence for both Jaime and Cassie until their physical and emotional status had been cleared. Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl made eye contact at that last statement for the first time since boarding the aircraft; they knew it inevitably meant more therapy sessions with Black Canary.

Rather than zeta both kids back to their respective homes, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter elected to drop them off directly. Jaime sat down in the back of the invisible jet atop one of the side benches, his chest curiously hollow. He should have been ecstatic; they survived! They weren't dead! They were going to see their families and friends again!

So why did he only feel dread?

Wonder Girl staggered to the back after conversing with her mentor and made her way to the same bench as Jaime. She unceremoniously dug a blanket from a locker overhead then practically collapsed on the seat next to his.

"I'm bushed," she mumbled, head drooping onto his shoulder as she pulled the blanket over both them. "Wake me when we get there."

Jaime was certain his face was ten shades darker than his _abuela_'s homemade red chile when he chanced a glance up, completely expecting Wonder Woman to kill him on site with a glare. Instead he met Batman's gaze, which was as unreadable as ever.

"Get some sleep, Jaime," the dark knight commanded gruffly. Jaime was only too happy to oblige, feeling as though the world and entire cosmos weighed down on his shoulders, sinking him downward into an uneasy dreamland.

* * *

><p>Adjusting to Daylight Savings was one thing. Leaping forward an entire year was another matter. Their bodies had aged a whopping minute, but their friends and family…well…<p>

Adjusting to the realization that everyone had moved on with their lives but them was a totally different problem. Their families were nearly as shell-shocked as Jaime and Cassie, but the shock quickly wore away to tearful gratitude that both children had been returned. Milagro even graciously offered Jaime his room back.

Both young heroes were surprised how easily their schools accepted whatever crock story Batman fed them about their absence and were willing to work with both teens to get caught up. The fact that summer vacation had already begun provided ample opportunity for both to enroll in summer school, much to their dismay.

"A whole summer ruined," Cassie grumbled to him as they waited for Black Canary to commence their therapy sessions.

"At least you don't have to worry about college applications on_ top_ of everything else," Jaime shot back, leafing through several brochures he brought to peruse while they waited.

"Oh…right…" Cassie remarked quietly, noting how her usually polite teammate seemed more irritable than usual. She felt bad for him, really. Senior year was supposed to be the best and here he was, fretting over not being able to get into a decent college to pursue his dream of becoming a dentist because he was missing a year of grades.

He sighed deeply, leaning his head back against the wall. "Sorry Cassie. I didn't mean to be a jerk to you. I'm just…stressed."

That was the understatement of the year.

She laid a comforting hand on his forearm, causing him to move his head to the side and face her properly. "I know. But you're really smart, Jaime. You'll figure out how to make it work. You always do." Her smile was tired, and empathy flickered through his brown irises.

Her fingers slipped down his arm to his hand, and he gripped them tight. "We'll figure it out, Cas."

She knew he wasn't just referring to school. Interactions with their team had been…awkward to say the least. Their older teammates seemed to take the entire situation in stride, but their usual comrades weren't exactly making things easy.

Barbara had traded her batgirl mantle for Oracle, passing her former title to a new blonde bombshell that was currently dating Cassie's ex. Her ex of one month, you know, give or take thirteen. Bart and Gar were both rapidly catching up to Wonder Girl's height, having seemingly grown overnight. L'gaan was seeing someone from Atlantis. Aqualad was assisting Aquaman in training new army recruits for a few months, tossing the reigns of leadership over to Oracle who was helped more often than not by Nightwing. Tigress was on leave with the Flash, the two having discovered something called the "Speedforce" and researching the possibility of it being another dimension. Supergirl had recently joined the team—a lively blonde named Kara that Cassie got along with infamously. M'gaan and Superboy were dating again. Karen and Mal were engaged. The only seemingly consistent people were Tye and Asami, who could still be seen holding hands down hallways, ever mature about their relationship.

Cassie brought up the subject of Traci 13 one day, glancing up from her textbook and recalling that the magician and Jaime had a…thing…briefly…on a mission in Japan where they had originally met.

He glanced up from his literature essay. "She's seeing someone," he informed Cassie with a note of finality, indicating the topic was off limits.

"Hmmmm," Cassie replied, looking at the boy across from her who was determinedly rereading the same line and not making eye contact. She decided not to pursue the matter.

The two were still deemed not fit for missions by Black Canary, and with nothing to distract her except training with her mentor and schoolwork, Cassie found herself spending more and more time with the third Blue Beetle.

He never pushed her away or told her to leave him alone, for which Cassie was grateful. She wasn't sure she'd ever completely adjust to this monkey wrench tossed into her path, and having someone going through the same thing as her made life infinitely more bearable.

Jaime seemed to take everything in stride, compartmentalizing his brain to keep everything organized for future analysis.

It came as a complete surprise to her then when he had a meltdown in the middle of sparring with Superboy. Jaime had been doing fairly well considering he was keeping his usage of the scarab to a minimum. Superboy had managed to get Jaime in a headlock from behind, and for whatever reason Jaime snapped, yelling as he flung the older boy over his shoulder. He gripped his head, still yelling as the armor morphed over him only to retract back into the scarab then cover him again completely.

Cassie, who had been practicing nearby on a punching bag, turned immediately to her distressed teammate, rushing over to the ring.

"Cassie, no!" Superboy cautioned, slowly approaching Jaime from the side. Cassie didn't listen, rushing instead over to the boy who was still yelling in anguish.

"Jaime? Jaime!" She shouted, her hands resting on his jaw, forcing him to face her.

The blue metal retracted from his face, his voice becoming hoarse.

"JAIME!"

The yelling faded in the back of his throat, his eyes opening, hands still gripping the sides of his head.

"It's gonna be okay." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

The sixteen year old completely collapsed into her, his body shuddering violently.

"Cassie, are you—" Superboy paused behind her, finally understanding. Jaime was completely wracked with sobs, tears soaking the front of Cassie's hoodie. Her hands slid to the back of his head as he gripped her shoulders, holding on as though she were his last lifeline to sanity.

"And 'm gonna ha-ha-have to repeat-t-t junior ye-year. T-too m-m-much material-l. _No puedo_…" His voice was muffled again. A single tear trickled down Cassie's cheek. She held Blue tighter as he continued to voice his insecurities in both languages.

By now several others had entered the room and were taking in the scene with a mix of curiosity and worry. Superboy, noticing the crowd that gathered, began to herd every one outside. "Nothing to see here. Let's move people. Get out before I make you." L'gaan shot a glare at his teammate but turned around and left all the same.

Jaime's sobs had begun to fade by the time Conner followed the rest of the team and left the two teens alone.

"_Lo ciento_— 'm sorry, Cas," he whispered into her sweatshirt. She allowed him to pull his head back, her hands still cupping his cheeks. She wiped his tear tracks with her thumbs; he moved a hand to her face, returning the favor.

Wonder Girl couldn't help it; she laughed. A moment later she was rewarded with a dry chuckle.

"Some pair we are," she smiled as a giggle escaped her lips. Her fingers twitched and she brought her forehead to his.

"Thank you for that. I guess I just needed to get some things off my chest." A tentative smile tugged the corner of his mouth upward.

"I'll say," she snorted. "Try not to keep it bottled up for so long. Any more time and you would've turned into Superboy when he's being attacked by monkeys."

They both managed a real laugh at that. Jaime pulled away first, sprawling on his back in the center of the ring. Cassie followed suit, head next Jaime's though her feet were directly opposite. She glanced at her teammate, head upside down and facing the ceiling. His eyes were closed, but the muscles along his face were relaxed. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was asleep. Her head tilted back as her eyes drifted further down…

"Jaime?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you gonna put on a shirt or what?"

His eyes opened, and he turned his gaze towards hers, brown irises sparkling with mischief.

"Am I _distracting_ you?"

Her eyebrows shot up in denial, but her mouth betrayed her. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>It was another agonizing forty-two days before Black Canary inked the final documents stating that Cassie was fit to return to missions.<p>

"And it's just like I told Jaime, even though you're no longer required to have these sessions, I don't want you to feel like you can't come and talk to me, for any reason," Dinah placed a warm hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"That goes without saying," Cassie smiled back. "I'm just glad Blue's cleared for assignment too." She paused, lowering her voice to a whisper as both women caught sight of Jaime sitting at the same Watchtower table Cassie would find him after each of her sessions.

"Cassie, I cleared Blue Beetle for assignment two weeks ago," the older woman replied, her light eyes flitting between the duo for several moments before allowing a smirk to tug the edges of her crimson lips.

"WHAT?" Wonder Girl exclaimed before slapping a hand over her mouth. But the damage was done, and Jaime's head perked up at the sound of his teammate's voice.

"He didn't tell you? Well, that might explain why he's declined several of Aqualad's recent assignments." Amusement laced Black Canary's voice, and Cassie, finally over her initial shock, picked up on it.

"What's so funny?" Cassie demanded, still speaking in hushed tones, arms crossed in clear annoyance.

"Don't be mad, Cassie," she chided, tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth. "Go talk to him about it." And with a gentle push, Cassie found herself stomping over to Jaime.

He was erasing and re-writing the date on the top corner margin when Cassie slammed both palms on the table, causing him to jump and scribble over everything.

"Cassie! What-"

"Why didn't you tell me you've been cleared for missions?" the blonde thundered, and Jaime was convinced there was actual lightening flashing through her dilated pupils. "You could've been helping the team—"

"Cassie," his tone was sharp enough to cut through her sentence midstream. "I didn't tell you because you would've tried convincing me that I needed to go on missions without you. You would have tried telling me it was okay and not to wait for you." Jaime's voice became soft. "But how would you really have felt? Because I know if it was swapped and you were cleared first how I would feel."

Cassie inhaled sharply; one glance into his eyes and she knew exactly how that would have felt. She and Jaime were still dealing with the fact that everyone's lives had moved on without them, and if he went ahead without her, it would feel like she was the only one not moving forward, the only one still stuck in the past.

Jaime Reyes was without a doubt the sweetest, kindest, most infuriating guy she knew. She grabbed the front of his hoodie with both fists and brought his lips crashing into hers.

Droplets of her tears were still smudged into his cheeks when they broke apart, but he didn't seem to care as emerged in the same breathless state as her.

"I've got a mission for you now if you think you're up for it," she breathed against lips, meeting his smoldering stare with one of her own.

"Lead the way, _bonita_." He nearly closed the gap, but with a laugh and a tug of his hand, Cassie moved her head and pulled him toward the zeta tubes.

"Well, that was adorable," Red Arrow deadpanned next to Black Canary as the two observed the whole exchange.

"You were that adorable at one time too, Roy," Dinah laughed, ruffling his hair and walking over to collect Jaime's papers.

_Oh where do we begin?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the first run of Jaime Reyes as Blue Beetle, there was a time skip where the scarab had transported him to an alternate dimension. Obviously this was a great source of temptation for my muse.**


End file.
